


Blind Sight

by Sukunami



Series: Blind Sight [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 131,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukunami/pseuds/Sukunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind seer guides the 'Hero' through his destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The roar of cheering and applause echoed down the corridors of the coliseum, the ripple of noise easily reaching a lone figure that sat on the edge of a statue's pedestal.  The man was dressed in a black cloak with its hood raised to cover his eyes, the dark clothing merging well with the shadows of the hallway.  Leaning back against the statue of a nameless swordsman, he rubbed the underside of his left wrist in a nervous action.

"I don't want to be here.  Damn you all, I don't want to here," he muttered in the darkness.

In time, loud footsteps approached the man, the stride sounding strong and arrogant, most likely reflective of the person's character.  The cloaked figure never even glanced to the side when the approaching person entered that section of hallway.  Even without seeing the newcomer, the darkly dressed man knew that there should be a smirk on the blond fighter's face which would be cockier than his stride.  And being after the tournament, he figured the man should also be filth-ridden with gore, dirt, and sweat from the challenging matches of the final rounds.  Listening to each step carefully, the cloaked man waited until the other was in front of him before he spoke.

"You may die once you step beyond that doorway."

The warrior stopped at the quiet words.  "You aren't allowed in here."

There was no reply or movement at the terse tone.

"Heh.  Not a skittish guy are you.  Well, thanks for the advice, but a person can die anytime, anyplace.  Now, if you don't mind..."  Boot on floor sounded once again, and the fighter left the cloaked man behind without another word.

At the last faded noise of a footstep, the lone man sighed.  "There.  I warned him."

A woman's voice scolded him. _::That was hardly a decent warning, lover::_

"... ..."

 _::You are to protect him::_ reminded a growled voice.

"But I hate that bastard."

The voices were silent after the venomous statement, obviously having no words that could change the man's mind.  Sitting there in the darkness while rubbing a thumb hard against the underside of his wrist, the cloaked figure waited for either the cries of death or the fighter's return.  Eyes staring at nothing, he wasn't certain which outcome would be best.

* * *

Seeing the light pour in from the open portal of the tunnel-like hallway, Seifer smirked with more amusement than typical.  Death indeed.  As if the recent champion of the southern realm would find fear in the weak warning that he _may_ die once leaving the coliseum.  Running a hand through his short, spiky blond hair in the vague attempt to better his appearance, he readied himself for the onslaught of fans and sudden friends.  Of course most would only be after the prize earnings from the tournament, but he didn't care about that.  The rush of fame and glory was well worth the price, and it'd be safer to travel with less gold, anyhow.

Once the warrior stepped into the light of late afternoon, Seifer smiled his best as voices called out his name and two lovely women instantly attached themselves to his sides despite his current foul state.  The softness of their hands and the scent of lilac was appeasing to his senses, exhaustion quickly draining away from his battle worn body.  Already his mind was wandering to potential late night activities as he laughed at the unreserved attempt of flirting by one of the young women.

All of the sudden, there was the sensation of an icy breeze brushing along the back of his neck that made his hairs stand on end.  Normally Seifer would have pass it off as nothing, a simple chill from cooling muscles, but the words of the cloaked figure still rang in his ears.  Roughly he pushed the two women back into the small crowd, then dropped to the ground in a roll such that he'd rise facing the opposite direction.  Before he straightened fully, a large creature landed hard on the spot where Seifer had previously stood, the beast roaring angrily at the unexpected move.

Green eyes widened at the sight of the huge demon, its dark wings fluttering oddly with rage as it stared down at the man.  Everything about the creature was as black as night, including its scaled skin, too long claws, and a thin tongue that flicked out like a snake.  A large hand suddenly swiped down at Seifer, the blond easily dodging the sluggish, yet deadly attack.  Sneering, the man pulled Hyperion out from its sheath, the silver blade shining bright in the sun.  He barely noticed the demon's wince at the glare of white light from his sword, Seifer not caring to waste thought on anything but his attack.  The huge creature couldn't touch the sprinting man, Seifer easily moving in close and saving his sword for a single mortal blow.  He thrust the wide blade upwards, Hyperion piercing through the thin flesh under the monster's chin and further into its head.  With a final screeching call and in an attempt to escape the burning metal, the demon lurched backwards and forced Seifer to lose hold of his weapon.  Even so, the creature could only move two steps back before it dropped flat to the ground, twitching until dead.

After first eyeing the thin smoke appearing from the sword's point of entrance, Seifer gripped the handle of Hyperion and placed his foot firm on the thick throat before yanking his blade out.  Half expecting the beast to jump back to life, the warrior flinched at the sudden noise of a gathering crowd.  He briefly glanced over the awed faces before turning his attention to the entrance of the coliseum.

The bastard had known.

His sword quickly sheathed, Seifer sprinted inside the tunnel and cursed the realization that he never thought to get a good look at the man's face.  The person could have disappeared without a trace by now, but the blond continued to run down the corridor on the off chance that his mysterious 'friend' was still lurking in the dark hallways.  Rounding a bend, he was rewarded with the sight of the cloaked figure, the man sitting in the same place as before.

Slowing to a fast stride, Seifer approached the unmoving man, and with one smooth movement, grabbed him by the throat and rammed him against the near wall such that the covered head flung back against stone.  Except for a startled gasp at first being lifted, the man didn't make a sound at the rough handling.

"Was that some kind of threat before?  What the fuck do you have against me?"

"... ..."

Seifer squeezed harder around the narrow throat.  "Talk."

"... ..."

Frustrated, the blond pushed the man to the ground and placed a booted foot on an extended hand.  "Who the hell do you think you are to threaten me?"

The cloaked man didn't move from his partial lying position, not even in a vague attempt to free his hand.  If he hadn't heard the man speak before, Seifer would have been tempted to believe him a mute.  But knowing of the soft voice, he was determined to get some answers.  Leaning forward heedless of the extra pressure he was placing on the slim fingers, Seifer pushed back the hood of the dark cloak.  The revealed fair complexion of the youthful man highlighted by thick, dark brown hair was an unexpected appearance.

"Who are you?" his voice softer in awed curiosity.

"Doesn't matter," came the bitter reply.

Frowning, Seifer removed his foot from its position, thus allowing the young man to slowly pull the injured hand close to his chest.  The large blond kneeled next to the prone man, then taking the other's chin in hand to force eye contact.  His frown deepened at the sight of milky white pupils set in gorgeous gray eyes streaked with blue.  Using his other hand, Seifer held it up before the stoic face, the man first wincing at its approach and then knocking it aside.

"I might not be able to see, but you smell."

A snort of laughter escaped the blond, but he tightened his hold on the chin.  "What does a blind man want with me?"

Stormy eyes narrowed.  "I warned you.  That's all."

"Some warning.  Why even bother?"

He sneered.  "Because you are _everything_."

Seifer was taken aback by the absolute venom in the voice, never hearing such cold hate before.  He trailed fingers along the fair skin as he released his hold, and then leaned back to look the man over.  From a distance, the darkness of the cloak had easily hid old stains of the worn, cheap fabric.  And now spread out on the ground, the thin body was more apparent under the thick material.

With a sigh, Seifer stood up.  "How about I treat you to some dinner and you explain this all in some detail?"

"No.  That isn't my job."  He clutched his ears as if to block out sound.  "Shut up!"

"Well, you don't have to get so defensive about it."

Growling, the brunet pushed up from the ground and almost regained his footing.  Seifer grabbed a flailing arm before the young man could fall back to the stone floor.  The man went stiff at his touch, but the blond didn't notice, his attention focused on the arm in his hold.  On the underside of the left wrist was a branding mark - the image of a cross with strange lettering that had been burned into the fair skin long ago.

"Hmmm, so you're an evil one," he said with an amused tone, his thumb brushing along the damaged flesh.

"Let. Me. Go."  Seifer could hear the hint of desperation underlining the low voice.

"No.  You owe me answers and I'll get them one way or another."  Jerking the arm, Seifer pulled the man close and wrapped his arm around the tense shoulders to prevent unlikely escape.  "What's your name?"

"You have no reason to care."

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't ask.  Stop being so fucking difficult."

"... ..."

"Fine.  Have it your way, kitten."

His head snapped up, the icy glare not quite meeting green eyes.

"Until I get a name, that's what I'll be calling you.  Care to rethink your previous decision?"

Scowling, the man turned his attention in the approximate direction of the entrance and tried to move out of the strong hold.

"You're going to make tonight an utter joy, aren't you, kitten?" Seifer said dryly.

Receiving no reply as expected, the warrior turned them deeper into the tunnels of the coliseum so they could take a less public route out of the building and area.  He could care less what people thought of his companion, but he wasn't going to give the man an opportunity to disappear within the mix of numerous people.  While Seifer was mildly upset that his plans for the night were ruined, it had the potential to be just as interesting once he could figure out what would make the young man talk.

* * *

The brunet was beyond furious as he struggled against the bonds that held him to the corner of bed frame. Some time earlier, Seifer had dragged him to this inn and room, in the process rubbing his filth onto one of the only two pieces of clothing the smaller man owed.  The old cloak had been removed roughly from his body, leaving his chest bare and cold.  After a pause of examination, the warrior had thrown a shirt at him and ordered him to put it on.  Directly after, the brunet had been dragged to the front of the bed, ropes quickly binding his hands together and to the bed frame.  Seifer had called it a reward for the three near escape attempts made earlier on the way to the inn.  After mumbling something about a bath and food, the blond had left him.

"This is your fault," he hissed, pulling against his bonds one last time in frustration.

A melodic laugh echoed back.  _::He certainly is a determined one, this golden boy::_

_::A necessary quality for a true hero::_

"Like hell it is."

A third voice joined the others, the tone older and wiser.  _::Calm yourself, child.  You must have a clear head to explain everything to him::_

"Not my job."

The laughter was deep and slow.  _::If not you, then who would tell him of his destiny?::_

"I want nothing to do with him."

_::You know it is too late for that, child::_

He bowed his head in part defeat.

_::Protect him as best you can.  That is all we ask::_

"You ask too much," he stated quietly.

Long after the voices stopped badgering him, the brunet was startled awake from a light doze by the sound of the unlocking door.  He straightened to a sitting position, but didn't bother turning in the direction of the opened doorway.  At the drifting smell of hot food, he bit his lower lip and willed his stomach to ignore the flavorful scent.

"I'm not even going to bother to ask if you're hungry."  There was the sound of a tray being placed on a table.  "I already ate downstairs, so we can completely focus on you for the moment."  The large man moved a chair next to the bed, sitting down with a sigh.  "Say 'ahn'."

Sensing something invading his space, the brunet flinched back.  "What?"

"If you think I'm releasing those bonds, you're insane.  I haven't forgotten that stunt of yours in the market.  I had to pay for all of that damn fruit you shoved me on."

He smirked vaguely in response.

"Go ahead and smile away, asshole.  Just remember, you're the one tied to my bed."

The amused look was quickly replaced by an icy glare.

"Aw, the kitten bares its fangs.  Cute.  Now, would you just eat something so we can move on to other forms of torment?"

Before the man could growl out some kind of retort, his body suddenly went limp and he slipped off the mattress edge.  The brunet closed his eyes, though he knew it wouldn't make any difference - the visions came without warning and without care of the situation.  Light burst through sightless eyes, giving him blurred imagery of the ever-changing future that always seemed to be full of pain or death.  As the vision played out, he struggled for air and clarity of mind until the abrupt end.

Eyelids opened slowly even though there was no difference in the darkness.  Then he realized someone was slapping his face gently.  It took a moment longer before he realized that it was the hated blond touching him.

"Are you all right?"

"No," came out the quiet groan.

"Shit, I thought you were dying right in front of me.  What the hell was that?"

"You can't stay here."

"I... Excuse me?"

"Someone will try to kill you tonight.  You can't stay."

A pause.  "Think you're some kind of seer or something?"

"Or you could stay.  I don't care if you're stabbed to death."

_::You can't mean that.  Sweet lover, why must you be so difficult::_

"I _don't_ care," the brunet reiterated, words hissed out through clenched teeth.

He was grabbed suddenly, awkwardly helped back onto the mattress without his bonds undone.  "We're staying.  Let's see who wants me dead, hmmm?"

"... ..."

"For now, you should eat."

The dark-haired man shook his head tiredly.

Without warning, a large hand gripped his chin to force his mouth open and a piece of bread was quickly shoved inside.  "Good kittens follow orders."

Reluctantly, the brunet chewed on the bite of food.  "Only bread."

"You need something warm to eat."

"I couldn't handle it."  The visions always tore him apart inside, destroying the careful equilibriums of his body.  Though he was starving, the seer knew anything he ate would most likely end up on the floor, leaving him nauseated and hungry at the same time.  But bread was relatively safe, and if the warrior was willing to be forceful in his demands, the brunet could yield that far to the larger man.

There was a grunt of understanding before more bread was placed at his lips.  "You hate me.  Why?"

The dark-haired man chewed silently, not caring to explain his anger.  On a logical level, he knew he shouldn't focus his hate on the warrior who was equally trapped in the invisible web of fate.  But it was so much easier this way and much more satisfying to direct his resentment at something physical.

"My name is Seifer Almasy, by the way."  At the brunet's huffed laugh, the man continued to say, "But I suppose you should know that if you're truly a seer."

The young man shook his head, resisting to explain that it doesn't work in the way he believes.  No, there were easier methods to get the man's name, one being the crowds cheering his name at the last several tournaments.  Truly Seifer was a rising star on this continent, which meant that the idiot was drawing unwanted attention to himself.

"Come on, kitten.  Tell me your name and I'll give you some water."

There was a moment of silent debate before he surrendered to his thirst.  "Squall."

"Now that wasn't so painful, was it?"

His glare was cut short when the rim of a cup was placed at his lips.  He felt like a child being helped like this, and he could sense the larger man smiling at this entire situation.  At least Seifer was competent in giving the necessary aid, no water being spilled onto the man or bed.

Once all the bread had been finished in unexpected silence, the blond man declared it time for sleep so that he would be prepared for the attack he still didn't truly believe was coming that night.  Bound to the bed, Squall couldn't move away when the larger man laid down on the thin mattress, and the warrior was then asleep within an incredibly short time.  The brunet wasn't going to allow himself that same luxury, but the combination of soothing breaths and the exhaustion from both stress and the visions were too overwhelming to resist.

~ < > ~

_His eyelids slid up heavily, and he reluctantly viewed the ruined world before him.  Skies were hazy with thin clouds as the permanent sunset made everything red and deep with shadows.  This time he stood near a crushed coliseum, large blocks of stone strewn about by some immense force.  People and animals laid dead on the ground, victims of a meaningless battle._

::You don't want this to happen::

_Squall turned at the feminine voice, the one that mockingly called him lover.  Blue-gray eyes settled on a young girl, the skin of half her face torn away by either demon or a scavenging animal.  The odd half smile of exposed teeth ruined the child's attempt to be serious.  He used to wake up screaming from these dreams, and then would mourn over the potential loss of these unknown people.  Now he was just numb, almost bored by the gruesome and overdramatic scenery._

_"Can't you get a bit more original here?"_

::It's not about being original::

_A man who owned the growled voice in this dream walked haltingly up to the girl, taking his place beside her.  Squall dully wondered why the torn leg didn't fall off as the corpse moved._

::You must explain everything to the golden one::

_Cold flames blazed in Squall's eyes, his teeth clenching at the sound of the older man.  He didn't turn at the voice, knowing it would take on the warped image of his father.  Last time the deep green eyes had been plucked out by crows along with visible brain matter from a cracked skull.  The sight had almost made him cry.  Almost._

_"In case you haven't realized, I don't_ know _everything."_

::You know more than us, lover::

_"I don't," he said in a defeated tone._

::But you _see_ while we cannot::

_"Then, what's this!" he yelled while spinning with arms spread wide, forgetting that he didn't want to see the man behind him.  Anger drained away quickly at the image of his father, the man's torso torn by what looked like large claw marks, various blackened organs slipping through the deepest wounds._

::The most likely future if your hero fails::

_The strength gone from his body, Squall slumped to his knees upon the blood red earth.  He couldn't cry anymore, the tears used up earlier in his young life.  And screaming meant nothing in this deadened world.  So he sat quietly as he waited to awaken into darkness.  Meanwhile, the voices in their stolen bodies looked down upon him without mercy._

~ < > ~

He woke up abruptly, and hearing the droning tone of his unwanted bed partner, assumed it was still late at night.  Given that, Squall figured something must have waken him.  Then he heard footsteps approaching their room, the steps too careful to be a natural stride.  Someone was trying to not make any noise, and obviously was succeeding at not waking the supposed warrior.  When there was a click of someone testing the doorknob, Squall decided to kick the larger man awake.  He had to give the blond some credit for not making a ruckus at the abrupt waking, instead tensing into immediate readiness.  The seer didn't need to say anything in warning, the door suddenly bursting open with the crash of breaking wood.

* * *

First awakening in the darkened room without apparent reason confused Seifer, thus the following loud intrusion through the locked door was almost welcomed.  A man hidden in the shadows of night rushed towards him, the blond rolling off the bed and onto the floor before the raised dagger could touch him.  From a crouched position, he kicked at the man's leg, unexpected strength making the attack useless.  Seifer was forced to retreat from a slashing blade, and then was bewildered once again when a thrown punch didn't seem to affect the man, let alone disarm him.

"Use your father's dagger, idiot!"

Seifer didn't have the time to be either surprised or offended as he dodged another attack, the passing gust of the blade easily felt along his bare chest.  Reaching back with his left hand, he grasped the handle of a small dagger that he always kept sheathed hidden at his lower back.  He slashed the blade in a wide arc before him, the intruder screaming at the wound across his stomach.  As the man stumbled backwards, Seifer took the chance to kick him completely off balance and onto the bed.  At the next moment, the blond was straddling over him and his dagger was buried to the hilt in the man's throat.

After a few calming breaths, Seifer stared at the man beneath him.  "The fuck... He should be dead."

"Isn't he?" came the almost bored voice.

"Hell if I know.  I killed him in one of the tournament matches.  It was two days ago, I think."

"... Are there markings on his body?"

Ripping the torn shirt open, green eyes narrowed at the sight of red lettering that had been sliced by his blade.  "I can't read it."

A heavy scoff.  "They're runes, not a true language."

Seifer looked up sharply at the man.  "How'd you know?"

"... ..."

"Don't you fucking close up on me now.  How did you _know?_ "

When there was no reply, Seifer pulled the dagger out from the corpse before stepping back off the bed.  Circling around, he grabbed the shirt he had worn before lying down for sleep and slipped it on before getting his pack and Hyperion.  Equipped with the possessions that he cared most about, the blond grasped Squall's arm before slicing apart the rope bonds, and then forcefully yanked the blind man to his feet.

"Don't think you've been spared from explaining this to me.  I'd just rather not talk with a days old corpse in the room."

"We should leave the city."

He glared at the brunet.  "What do you know?"

A dark eyebrow rose in disbelief.  "You've been attacked twice in one day here, and you want to stay?"

"And you knew about both attacks beforehand."

Squall smirked.  "Maybe you should leave me behind.  Bad luck and all."

"You sound entirely to happy about that idea.  No, I'm not letting you out of my sight, kitten.  Deal with it."

With the room already paid for until the end of the week, they had no difficulties with the unplanned departure in the middle of the night.  Gripping tightly onto the borrowed shirt that the blind man wore, Seifer was anxious about his surroundings as he passed through the darkened city.  First attacked by a demon and then by a supposedly dead man... it simply wasn't normal in any sense of the word, and this potential seer was his only source for answers.

Before the blond could place his focus into making his captive talk, he led them deep into the surrounding forest and away from the main road that they would use during the light of day.  Not bothering to build a fire given the little amount of night left and the potential of someone searching for them, Seifer simply forced the blind man to sit on some mossy, relatively softer ground.  After dropping his pack to the side, he stood over the man and glared downward in a habit to use his height against others, not caring that the other wouldn't be intimidated by the effect.

"Explain everything."

Clouded blue-gray eyes crossed slightly as Squall looked at nothing.  "Everything is quite a lot to explain."

Growling an insult at the man, Seifer then spoke in a slow and threatening tone.  "How about we start with what role you have in all of this."

A pale hand raked through dark hair as the blind man closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, mumbling a quiet 'no' as his fingers clutched harder at his hair.  Before Seifer could question what the man was saying 'no' to exactly, Squall spoke in slightly clearer voice. 

"Not my responsibility.  I refuse..."

Seifer glared down at the man.  "What isn't your responsibility?"

Stormy eyes snapped open wide as if the man had forgotten the other presence with him.  "Nothing," he whispered.

Seeing something akin to suffering in those sightless eyes, Seifer knelt down in front of the man as he decided to change his tactic to something less forceful.  "Listen, I've dealt with a lot of weird shit today and I just want to know why this is happening all of the sudden.  Frankly, I can't be too certain whether you are here to help me or to lead these freaks my way."

"It's not sudden," Squall said, the voice rather weak.

"Sorry, but I think I would've noticed dead men attacking me before."

The blind man grinned an odd smile.  "Already forgot about your father?  And there have been others, but you're protected by your blades."

Green eyes narrowed.  "That is the second time you've mentioned my father.  What do you know of him?  And how did you know about the dagger?"

"I've 'seen' it."

"So you do claim to be a seer.  Why should I believe you?"

Squall shrugged, obviously not caring whether the fighter believed him or not.

"Then see the future.  Tell me what I'm about to do."

The blind man scowled at the order.  "It doesn't work that way."

"No, of course not, because then it would be proof.  But go ahead, try to explain to me how it does work."

There was a period of silence in which Seifer thought he wouldn't be getting a reply, but then the soft voice spoke.  "I have visions.  It's nothing I can call upon willingly."

"So, that fit of yours... you really were having a vision?"

The brunet nodded.

"All right, then why me?"  When there was no reply, the blond took the man's chin into his hand and forced something close to eye contact.  "Come on, kitten.  I know that these visions could certainly be better spent on kings, so why are you chasing after me?"

"... Because you are the 'Hero'."

Blinking in surprise, Seifer eyed the man for signs of sarcasm.  "Well, that's the last thing I'd expect out of your mouth."

Huffing, the man said, "I don't think you _are_ a hero, but you are _the_ 'Hero'."

"And the difference is...?"

"One involves your damned ego and the other involves destiny."

Mouth open without a sound, Seifer stared at the blind man until standing abruptly.  "Don't you dare give me that shit.  I don't have any fucking destiny aside from what I make for myself."  Looking into uncaring eyes, the blond continued.  "I could leave you behind right now and you'd never find me.  I don't need this destiny crap and I certainly don't want it."

Squall pressed hands against his ears while his eyes closed tightly.  "Stop it.  Shut up," he hissed.

"Fuck you if you don't--"

" _I don't care what he decides!"_

Confused, Seifer glared at the brunet.  "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

There was no reply, the blind man instead standing up with some effort before he removed the shirt from his too thin body, the article of clothing then held out in front of him.

A pale eyebrow raised, the blond asked the man, "And what's this about?"

"I can leave you just as easily as you can leave me.  Take back your shirt.  I don't want to be accused of stealing it."

"What, you're just going to wander the forest shirtless?"

The shirt was tossed forward, almost hitting the large man in the face, before the brunet turned sharply and walked away with hands held in front of him.  Clutching the shirt angrily, Seifer followed quickly behind, grabbing onto a thin shoulder before the smaller man could stumble upon a fallen log.

"Idiot, you shouldn't walk off like that."

The brunet knocked the hand off of him.  "I've come this far on my own."

Straightening, the fighter suddenly realized the truth of that statement.  "Hn, perhaps, but that doesn't mean you couldn't use some help.  Listen, sorry 'bout yelling at you.  It's been a long day, and well, you're freaking me out a little bit."  Sighing, he asked, "Can't I just help you reach the next town?  Where you can buy some clothes?"

The blind man scoffed, but otherwise held his tongue.

"Shit, of course, no money.  Hell, how did you get this far, anyway?"

"I don't need you," Squall said with a soft, but forceful tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know.  But you've got me.  I'm heading to Hiels next.  What about you?"

Biting his lower lip, the man nodded.

It took a moment before clarity of the situation came to the blond.  "You're following me, aren't you?  In case you have something to warn me about or some crap like that."  He scratched his short blond strands with a large hand.  "I still don't get it.  Why me?  I mean, surely there are others that can better use your supposed sight.  I can pretty much handle myself without your vague warnings."

Squall shook his head.  "I only see your future."

"Foresight can work like that?  Focusing on one person?"

"Apparently," was the droll answer.

Though still skeptical, Seifer was already tired of that line of conversation.  "Well, since you seem fixated on me, we might as well travel together.  Though I'm telling you now, if any trouble comes our way, I'm not going to risk my neck for you.  Understood?"

With an odd smile, Squall said, "Do you really think I'd want to be saved?"

Looking over the too thin body and milky pupils, the blond responded, "Hn, but you're still alive for a reason.  I have a feeling that you're harder to kill than you'd let people believe."

Slim arms encircling his bare chest, the blind man bowed his head.  The sudden youthfulness of man became apparent to Seifer as he watched Squall carefully.

"So, are you going to be a good kitten and let me help you to Hiels?"

"... If you wish to keep an eye on me that badly."

Smirking, the blond wasn't surprised that Squall had caught onto that benefit of him keeping the blind man nearby.  The idea of a stalker didn't sit well with Seifer, and this way he could also better observe Squall to discover the truths behind the young man.  Though as a traveling companion, Seifer feared that the brunet would be severely lacking in that area.  With a loud sigh, he decided that there was no way around it at this point.

"Well, it's getting a bit lighter out already.  We might as well get walking."  Without warning, he grabbed an arm and pulled it out such that he could place the shirt in Squall's hand.  "And would you just put this on already?  I'm not poor enough that I'd hunt someone down for taking a damn shirt."

The blind man held the piece of clothing loosely before he reluctantly nodded and placed on the shirt too large for his body frame.

Grunting his approval, Seifer moved to retrieve his pack and then turned to face the seer.  "So... how exactly do we do this?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange to Squall to have another lead the way for him through forests, his blond guide giving soft orders whenever there were areas scattered with fallen trees or the terrain was rockier than typical.  Since the main roads were too dangerous given those hunting for the fighter, they had remained in the heavily wooded areas which provided enough hiding space that could prove useful in the case escape would be necessary.  But that also implied that the blind man had to rely on Seifer to navigate a safe passage through bush and rivers.  It didn't help that the voices were relatively silent for once, forcing the seer to depend on the fighter more than he would have liked.

Except for the directions made by the fighter, there were no other words passed between the two during that first day, Seifer apparently deep in thought about how far to trust his traveling partner.  Squall was merely satisfied to avoid hearing more nonsense from the blond.  One does not refuse destiny.  If anything, such refusal seemed to only make the fates more determined to gain the person's cooperation.  Squall had learned such lessons well, though he still debated with the voices about just what was destined of himself.  He saw the future and warned Seifer of danger.  That should have been enough, but the voices were insistent that he needed to persuade the blond to accept his destiny with grace.  The seer was fairly certain Seifer could do nothing with grace.

On the second day of traveling, Seifer attempted to begin some kind of conversation, the blond obviously trying to determine more about his traveling partner.  Squall ignored all the questions in reference to his past and family, the memories of his father within his dreams easily helping to quiet his tongue.  Frustrated but not defeated, the fighter began to offer pieces of his own history, but that didn't interest Squall.  He didn't wish to hear about the mother and father who adored their son, nor about their deaths early in his life.  Though the seer did find it mildly curious that the blond lied about the way they had died.  He wondered if the lies were habit or if Seifer truly believed they died at the hands of bandits.

In the following days, the blond grew more bold with his talk, not bothered in the least that Squall offered few words in reply.  Against better judgment, the seer found himself enjoying some of the more death-defying tales.  Squall remembered visions of those times, but he had never learned how Seifer managed to get himself into such messes nor how he got himself out alive.  If he had believed the large man an idiot before, these stories only reinforced the fact.

"Well, look at that.  We're already at the main road to Hiels.  Shit, I thought it'd take us another week.  You aren't as much of a hindrance as I thought you'd be."

At the mention of the city, Squall found himself suddenly anxious.  Seifer had taken him this far, to where they would surely part ways and the seer would simply return to his place hidden within the crowds and shadows.  He had been with the overly loud and arrogant blond for barely two weeks, and yet Squall had grown accustomed to following the man.  Scowling at nothing, he realized that it had probably been a mistake to spend so much time within the other man's presence.  The man he had hated, the man who had been the source of his curse, was now replaced by the real man who understood nothing of fate and destiny.  Squall couldn't find it within himself to hate someone so senseless.

Clutching the shirt that didn't belong to him, the seer eventually decided to break away from Seifer quickly, to first return the damned clothing and then move ahead to the town where the local Church of Hyne could hopefully spare a loaf of bread for his supper and possibly an old shirt to cover his body.  He couldn't let himself hope for more than that.

Suddenly a hand was at his chin, forcing him to look upward.  "What are you planning now, kitten?"

Squall didn't attempt to pull away from the firm grip and narrowed his eyes.  "You know my name."

A chuckle sounded.  "That I do, but you'll always be my little kitten."  The hand pulled away, fingers trailing lightly against skin.  "If we continue from here, we should be in Hiels by early evening.  How does a warm meal sound to you?"

"I don't need you to care for me."

"I'm beginning to understand that, but I still have to repay you for those worthless warnings of yours."

Frowning, Squall took a step back from the man.

"Don't tell me that you're running from me now."

The words burned the blind man.  "Why do you even care?  You don't believe in my sight, thus I have no value to you.  I'm only a burden.  It would be to your best interest to rid yourself of me, and yet you keep making these meaningless excuses to--"

The breath was suddenly stolen from the seer as he fell limply to the ground, his body no longer his to control as blurry visions assaulted him.  Forced to watch yet another attack on the blond, he was struck with the odd urge to cry.  Just as he believed his blindness an ultimate cruelty of fate, Seifer didn't deserve such a dangerous life.  Underneath the words and attitude, he wasn't a terrible person.  Eternally annoying, perhaps, but no more deserving of pain or death than any other person.

Slowly pulling out of the haziness of mind that proceeded the visions, he was surprised by the warmth surrounding him.  Though kneeling on the ground, he hadn't fallen flat to the forest floor as he was accustomed to, but instead, Seifer had apparently managed to catch him at the last moment.  A large hand was at his back, rubbing in soothing circles as the other arm was tight at his waist.  Squall wished to pull out of that hold, but he was too weak to argue and instead rested his head on a broad shoulder.

"Someone will try to poison you tonight.  An offer of wine."

The hand stilled at his back.  "Forget that.  Are you all right?  You couldn't seem to breathe."

"I will live," the blind man said, not bothering to hide his bitterness at going through this event so many times before.

With a sigh, Seifer sat up, depriving the man of some warmth.  "Well, looks like that shouldn't matter anyway.  You aren't going anywhere like this."

The brunet shook his head.  "I can travel."

Light laughter sounded from the fighter.  "You haven't even caught your breath yet, and you think you can walk?"

"I have before."

After the honest words, there was only the silence of the forest for many moments.  Then without warning, Seifer stood up and stepped away from the blind man.  Taking a few deep breaths in readiness, Squall managed to stand on his own power, the slight swaying unavoidable.  Unable to determine the exact location of the blond given the large man was able to walk silently when he felt like it, the blind man waited several minutes before coming to the realization that he had been left alone.

_::Call for him, lover.  He'd come to you::_

Pressing his lips together, Squall refused to acknowledge the woman's voice, and he certainly would never lower himself to the level of calling for help like a terrified child.  If Seifer didn't want to bother with him anymore, then Squall was happy enough to be rid of the man.

_::You are so difficult.  And what will you do now?::_

"You can lead me fine enough."

She laughed.  _::I shouldn't.  It would be best for you travel with him::_

Not wishing to deal further with the voice's teasing, Squall focused on the warmth of sunlight touching his skin and determined an approximate direction to where the city should be located.  With shaky steps and a hand extended, he walked forward while ignoring the unease he felt with Seifer's sudden disappearance.

It was difficult for that last part of the trip, Squall too accustomed to the fighter's clearer directions about objects to avoid.  While the voice could sense obstructions within a certain radius, she couldn't offer suggestions as how to best avoid such obstacles.  And now holding his full attention, all the voices seemed to take the opportunity to harass him about changing his attitude towards the so-called Hero.  The elder voice was especially insistent that Seifer should be respected and honored.  Squall couldn't care less.

Eventually the sound of merchants calling out their goods reached his ears, informing the blind man that he had made it to the town safely, despite the minor scratches and bruises he believed were results of intentional mistakes by his formless guide.  After a couple of attempts, Squall was able to find someone to give him adequate directions to the city's Church of Hyne.

Fingers brushing along the walls to count the buildings, he tried to think of nothing, but that seemed impossible.  He wanted to know why Seifer had left so abruptly, if he had made it to town or changed course, and if the man would take heed of his warning of the poisoned drink.  It didn't appear a lethal poison, but Seifer couldn't afford a moment's weakness.  Frowning, Squall then realized that he was actually concerned about the man he was supposed to hate.  And yet, he could recognize that it wasn't concern for the Hero, but for the person Squall had learned more about over the short week.

Without warning, a strong hand gripped his shoulder.  It was automatic to drop to a low crouch, Squall then twisting around to stand up quickly with a raised knee.  But unlike many times before, this unknown person was able to knock the knee aside, thus avoiding the defensive strike.

"Holy Hyne, I almost lost something there."

Stunned, Squall relaxed immediately at the deep voice.  "Seifer?"

"Expecting someone else?  Sorry about scaring you like that, but you're heading to a bad part of town.  They tend to kill first and then check clothes for money."

Crossing his arms, the blind man was reluctant to show any gratitude to the fighter. 

"O-oh, that angry at me, are you?  Well, it's not my fault you walked off without a word."

Eyes narrowed, Squall refrained from correcting who left whom.

"Wait...  Ah shit, you thought I left..."  He laughed, while Squall couldn't see the humor.  "I'm such an idiot.  I had heard something behind us and I wanted to check it out, so I signaled for you to stay quiet, but of course you wouldn't have seen that.  I don't know what I was thinking."

A dark eyebrow raised in the question of 'You were?'

A breathy chuckle sounded.  "Alright, I guess I wasn't thinking.  But you have to cut me some slack.  I've had a demon and a dead man hunting me the last time - I was little distracted while thinking about what else could have been following us."

Against better judgment, Squall nodded his understanding.

"So, where are you headed to, anyway?"

"The church."

"The church?  Why go there?"

Squall hesitated before replying, "Some food and maybe shelter for the night."

"A-ah, but I already promised you a meal.  And speaking of which, I'm starved.  Fighting with a wild boar does wonders for an appetite."

"You don't--"

"I don't give a fuck what your pride says.  Come on.  I'll treat you to something better than what you'd get from those priests."

There was little chance for argument as the larger man took a gentle, but firm hold onto the brunet's arm.  As they walked, Seifer spoke occasional warnings about dips and approaching people while also talking about his fight with the large boar that had been the source of the noise in the forest.  It wasn't too much later when they stepped inside a rather noisy place, the smells of food and alcohol filling the air.  Squall was helped to a chair, and the fighter then took the seat adjacent to him.  Not giving the brunet an opportunity to speak for himself, Seifer made the dinner order for them both.

Barely a moment after the server had left, a vaguely familiar male voice sounded from the side and slowly approached their table.  "Well, well, well.  Look at who has returned to Hiels at last.  And already at work, I see."

It took all of Squall's nerve to not flinch when a heavy hand settled on his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening, but I'll be quick."  An obnoxious laughter sounded.  "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't take the opportunity to schedule a night with this one before he runs off again.  So, are you staying in Hiels for long?"

"No.  Leave us," the brunet said sharply.

The man chuckled, obviously unthreatened.  "Alright, lovely.  But ask for Klein the next time you're looking for a buyer.  Someone will point you my way."

* * *

Green eyes narrowed on the portly figure as the man finally removed his hand from the seer's shoulder.  Seifer continued to watch as the stranger then flashed a final smirk in their direction before heading for the bar.  Forcing himself to look away with a casual air, the blond turned his focus onto the tense form of the brunet.

"I would have never thought you were a business oriented man," Seifer drawled, truly unable to believe that the proud man before him would even consider to sell his body for a price.

Stormy eyes narrowed before Squall pushed back his chair with the intention to stand, but Seifer quickly grabbed an arm before the man could escape.

"Hey, now, you aren't going to pass up dinner with me, are you?"

An icy glare was instantly upon him, the message clear that Squall was perfectly fine with leaving hungry.

"Don't give me that, kitten.  I know how much you love being near me," Seifer stated as he released his hold.

"I don't," the blind man hissed, though the venom of only weeks previous seemed to be absent.

The fighter smiled with amusement.  "Do you really think I'm that stupid?  I know at this point it's a mere convenience for you.  Either way, I promised you a warm meal.  I don't give a shit about anything else."

Squall appeared to relax after the words, though Seifer couldn't be certain given the man's typical stiff posture.  At least the blue-gray eyes had soften somewhat, their sightless gaze moved to the table top.

Confident that the blind man wasn't going to leave without warning, Seifer stood from his chair.  "I'm going to grab myself something intoxicating to drink.  You want anything?"

Frowning, Squall shook his head.

Weaving past the various tables and servers of the relatively large restaurant of the inn, Seifer made his way to the bar.  Leaning over the counter, he ordered some ale, but his attention was instead focused on the man to his right.  As he waited for his drink, Seifer smirked and glance over at the portly man.

"So, Klein, was it?"

The man hummed out his confirmation with a smile, but the dark eyes didn't move from watching a certain brunet.

"This man I found... I take it he's pleasurable."

Klein laughed the same sickening laugh as before.  "Oh, that could be an understatement.  I don't know what he promised you, but he'd do almost anything for the right price."

"Almost anything?"

Huffing into his ale, the man said, "He has lines at children and animals, but otherwise, that boy takes any abuse with style."

Green eyes narrowed slightly, but Seifer continued to play his role.  "Well, it's always good to know I'll be getting my money's worth.  It's bothersome when they back out at the last moment."

"Tell me about it, but you're safe with this one.  Though I suggest trying not to stiff him - he knows the difference between a copper and gold piece by smell.  And listen, when you're done, send him my way.  You know, in thanks for the recommendation and all.  It's been years since he's been in town, and I haven't found a single person to replace him."

"Hn.  When I'm done with him, he's yours."

At that moment, a stein filled with froth and murky liquid was pushed in front of Seifer, and yet for the first time he couldn't imagine wanting to drink the ale.  His stomach felt heavy and ill after receiving more information than he actually wanted.  He was only curious if he had jumped to his conclusion about what services Squall could possibly offer, but apparently he hadn't assumed far enough.  After nodding to the man and resisting the urge to punch the smirking face, Seifer moved back to the table where the blind man waited.  Instantly Squall looked up at the blond's approach, a commonplace scowl marring the attractive face.

"You lied."

Pausing at his chair, Seifer looked down at the man.  "About what?"

"You said you didn't care."

A pale eyebrow arched.  "You could hear us from over there?"

"An ale comes with your meal.  You didn't have to go to the bar."

"Maybe I wanted one sooner than that, hmm?"

Stormy eyes narrowed in a sign that he didn't believe the excuse.

Sighing, Seifer lifted his pack from its place resting against the wall and then grabbed an arm to pull the seer to his feet.  "I don't care for the atmosphere here anymore.  We're going to have dinner delivered to our room."

"Our room...?"

"Shit, can't we argue about this later?  I don't want that guy offering to pay to watch us or something.  How did you ever find such a sick fucker?"

There was no vocal reply, but Squall didn't resist as the blond pulled him away from the table.  After setting down money for the night and informing a server where their food should be delivered, Seifer led the brunet upstairs to an expensive, but private room.  There was also the issue of a single bed, but he wasn't going to dwell on that for the time being.

Once behind the closed door of their room, Seifer released his hold on the smaller man and dumped his pack onto the floor before walking across the room to take a seat in a chair.  Sipping at the ale he brought up as well, the blond smiled vaguely at Squall who seemed lost in his current position.  Cautiously the man stepped forwarded as he searched for somewhere to sit.  Eventually coming across the bed, the dark-haired man froze in place.

"I'm not looking for a whore if that's what has you worried."

The seer's head snapped up at the words, Squall then hesitating in thought before taking a seat on the edge of the mattress.

"I meant what I said earlier, that it doesn't matter to me, but you can't blame me for being curious.  And for the record, I still can't imagine you whoring yourself like that."

"... And how else could I make money?"

Delaying his reply by drinking from his stein, Seifer tried to figure out what bothered him about the concept.  True, there was little a blind man could do to earn money aside from the occasional copper coins people would probably give as a handout.  But to do almost anything for a price...

"What do you need money for?"

Squall stiffened slightly.  "Don't be stupid."

Feeling confident he was on the right track, the fighter set his drink down on the small table.  "Your few clothes appear years old and your body is too thin to be well fed, so you don't appear to be spending money on necessities.  And you mentioned visiting the Church of Hyne for food and shelter as if it were commonplace.  So let's try this again - what do you need money for?"

"... ..."

Green eyes intent on Squall, it wasn't hard to notice that the seer was uncomfortable with the line of reasoning, but Seifer knew he hadn't reached the heart of the matter just yet.  There was something else bothering him.  Thinking over Klein's words, he remembered that Squall had apparently been away from this city for a few years.  But that fact became obvious when Seifer realized that he himself hadn't been in Hiels since around that time.

"How long have you been following me?"

The brunet shrugged.

"Informative as always, I see," Seifer said with an annoyed sigh.  "Well, I remember coming to Hiels a while back.  They used to hold a major tournament in the area.  In fact, I think that was the first time I placed in the top three.  Fuck, I was so proud of myself, winning that cash prize..."  He trailed off into thought while his eyes focused on pale hands as Squall rubbed at the branded symbol on his wrist.

The resulting silence was broken by sharp knocks and a young man carrying a large tray entered the room when prompted.  "Your dinner, sirs."

Seifer stood from his chair and retrieved a few coins from his pocket to hand over as a tip.

"Thank you.  Oh, and the owner included a free bottle of wine for staying in one of our suites.  He hopes you enjoy it and if you need anything else, just ask."

Smirking, the blond gave his thanks as the youth left the room.  Moving to the tray set on the dresser, Seifer picked up the bottle of dark wine and chuckled.

"That isn't something to laugh about."

The fighter turned at the overly serious words.  "Of course it is.  It's a scam, you know.  To make us sick as dogs and force us to pay for this room over several nights.  Maybe even a couple of weeks.  All the while, they'd play the helpful servants, so very concerned about our health.  I don't know what's worse - them taking advantage of travelers without lowering themselves to out right thievery, or the fact that I would've fell for it."

"You... you believe my warning?"

Setting the bottle down, Seifer stepped up to the bed.  "How much money did you put down for my sword?"

The blue-gray eyes opened wide, the only sign of confirmation the blond needed.

"Hyne, I was such a kid back then," the blond said with a shake of his head.  "I win some gold and decide to buy myself a really nice blade.  Just by chance, the store owner says he saw the fight and wanted to give me a very generous discount on a specific sword.  A sword he said would suit me.  I should've been suspicious immediately, but I was so full of myself and my apparent fame that I didn't even hesitate to purchase the weapon.  I always counted myself lucky that the dealer was being honest about the blade's quality...  Heh, I guess it wasn't a matter of luck."

"... ..."

Stepping closer to the seated man, Seifer asked, "Why?  Why do that for me?"

"... ..."

"Squall.  Tell me."

Biting his lower lip, the seer then replied quietly, "You needed that sword."

"It's just a weapon..."

Squall shook his head.  "No.  It has silver within the blade.  Only silver can best protect you."

"And you know this how...?"

"I have 'seen' it."

Seifer sneered at the man, suddenly feeling irritated.  "So just because you have some vision that I need this weapon, you do... you do _anything_ to earn enough money to make certain that I buy it?"

"... ..."

"Fucking Hyne, would you stop it with this silent act?  What else have you done... No, forget that.  Why the hell would you do that to yourself?  And screw the destiny crap or anything else like that.  What the hell do you have to gain from any of this?"

Squall bowed his head at the heated words, his sightless eyes directed to the wrist he continued to rub with his thumb.  "I... I don't want my father to die."

The pained voice quickly calmed Seifer's anger.  "Your father?  Aside from the fact that I probably don't even know the guy, how am I supposed to keep him alive?  People die.  There's no way around that."

"I don't know if there's anything you can do, but....  in every one of my dreams where you fail, I'm forced to see his mutilated corpse.  Maybe, if you succeed..."

"Succeed at what exactly?"

The dark-haired man shook his head.  "Don't know.  I've never seen that part of the future."

Frowning, Seifer ran a hand through his hair and clutched at the blond strands out of frustration.  "What do you want from me, Squall?"

"Nothing.  I can only try to keep you alive and hope it's enough to help you finish your destiny."

For long moments, the fighter stood in place and stared down at the man who had probably saved his life numerous times, a man he hadn't been aware of until recently.  And even that was by chance, the seer most likely unable to figure out how else to save Seifer from the huge demon that had attacked him.  The warning had seemed extremely vague, but now thinking about it, Seifer realized that it had been enough.  Too much information at that point would have only slowed his reflexes, and the fighter doubted he would've avoided the demon's initial attack if no warning had been given by the seer.

Even so, Seifer felt ill with his vague images of what this man must have been through for the slim chance at saving his father.  While he sensed there was something more that his supposed success should accomplish, the blond saw the truth that this was the only purpose that kept the blind man going.  And for whatever reason, that responsibility felt too much for Seifer.

"I'm going outside - I need some air.  And don't you dare think of leaving this room.  I'm far from done with you and I don't want anyone else getting their hands on you.  Understood?"

With an exhausted air, Squall nodded.

Seifer moved to the door, but then noticed the forgotten tray of dinner.  Lifting it from the dresser top, he walked to the bed and set it on the mattress near the seer.  "Go ahead and eat all you want.  I'm not hungry."

Not waiting to see if Squall would start into the meal, Seifer turned sharply and left the room.

* * *

Long after he had eaten his fill, Squall stood next to a window of the room and pressed his aching forehead against the cool glass.  He was exhausted from all the events that had occurred, but he knew of the dream that was waiting for him, a vivid dream of the ruined future which always came the night after a vision.  He felt oddly raw this night, and he wasn't too certain that he could handle seeing his dead father yet again.  Smiling bitterly, Squall amended his thoughts to the fact that he couldn't handle seeing his father in any form.  The seer knew that his leaving the safety of his father's house and protection must have greatly pained the kindhearted man, but for him to return home as a whore and beggar would be beyond shameful.

_::You are too hard on yourself, lover.  It was only the one time::_

Squall scoffed at the melodic voice.  "It happened.  It's what I am."

 _::No,::_ a growled tone argued.  _::We asked it of you.  It was necessary given the lack of time::_

Wrapping fingers around his branded wrist, the blind man asked, "How much further do you plan to taint me?"

_::Your sacrifices serve the larger cause.  I am sorry, sweet lover, but you are one man among countless lives.  We protect you as much as we can...::_

He knew that, how the voices could numb the pain and keep him alive despite his desires otherwise, but there was no comfort in being protected and guided by such demanding forces.  Pressing more of his face against the cold glass, he fought against his exhaustion, chuckling bitterly at the idea that he wasn't even allowed a night of peace.  He closed his eyes to avoid the frustrated tears that wanted to flow.

_::Hush, our lion.  You have been so strong, and you will continue to be so::_

Squall shook his head as he felt ghost-like arms wrap around his waist.

_::Trust the golden one.  He... What? **No--** ::_

The seer straighten at the yelled voice within his head, panic quickly settling in his chest at the rare event.  He silently called to her and the other voices, but none replied.  Feeling suddenly vulnerable, he stepped away from the window and debated whether or not to leave the room in search of Seifer. 

But that option was taken away when he heard the door opening wide and then closing with a quiet touch.

"A-ah, shame on that man for leaving you alone and without protection."

Confused by the woman's voice he had never heard before, Squall shifted to better face the stranger.

"Or should I say with little protection."  The woman laughed, something that was lighthearted despite the threatening nature of her words.  "Those guardian spirits have gotten slack with their age."

Eyes wide, the seer slipped a foot back away from the approaching woman, but there was little room available for escape and soon a soft hand was upon his check.

"Poor thing, forced to be a servant for that clueless man.  Why do you torture yourself like this?"

"... ..."

"A-ah, that's right.  You said for your father, wasn't it?"  She laughed again and patted his cheek gently.  "Silly boy.  We can protect him for you.  All you have to do is ask."

The seer's thoughts were clouded from the woman's touch, something that was coated with an unnatural aura, but he remained silent despite his desire to know if this person could truly insure his father's safety.

The woman leaned close and whispered into his ear.  "You could even regain your sight."

Squall felt something deep within him weakening, but logic never failed the dark-haired man.  He learned long ago to never trust the words of strangers, especially when he had no sight to judge a person's appearance and character.  And to promise the return of his sight, that was purely irrational.

"Don't touch me," he said in a low tone.

The wrongness of the aura strengthened at being refused.  "Oh?  Is that because you prefer a man's touch?  Perhaps our golden Hero's touch?"  She pulled her hand back while trailing her lengthy nails along skin.  "You could continue to be his, that is once you lead him to his true destiny."

Something within Squall screamed that this was wrong, and he vaguely wondered if the absent voices were still trying to reach him.  "His destiny is his choice."

"I'm trying to be nice here..." the woman said in a voice that rang of a childish pout.  "You know, he would listen to you.  And you could both gain so much.  What reason do you have to refuse?  I would even help you."

The blind man shook his head, trying to clear out the haziness of his mind.  "No... stop this..."

"You still deny me."  The woman sounded surprised by the idea.  "Why?  Or perhaps..."  She laughed spitefully.  "Perhaps you enjoy being a whore."

The reaction was over before Squall had even thought about it, the palm of his hand left tingling from the surprisingly well placed slap.

"How... how dare you slap a girl!"

"As if I care," the blind man muttered as he straightened to use what he hoped was a little height over the woman.

"You should," she hissed.

That serving as her bare warning, a hand launched forward to hit hard against Squall's throat, the move pushing him back against a wall.  Coughing, he didn't directly notice when rope-like bindings encircled his body and arms to secure him to the wall.  When those bonds burned with flame like heat, he opened his mouth to cry out from the unexpected pain, but then opened his eyes wide when no sound left his lips.

"I didn't have to be nice to you, certainly not after you helped that man to destroy my hard work.  Do you have a clue what it takes to create a strong zombie?"

Squall stiffened at the comment made in an offhanded manner.  What had been at the edge of his awareness had finally come forward - the woman was a dark sorceress.

"Now, let's have a chat about how you properly treat a lady."

* * *

With slow steps, Seifer walked up the stairway as his overfilled mind continued to try and sort out the mess of thoughts coated with irritation, anger and pity.  He was no closer to figuring out what to think about Squall, but it was getting too dark outside to continue an aimless stroll.  And there was also some concern about leaving the blind man alone, the idea continually nagging Seifer no matter how much he tried to ignore it.  While not really worried about the man's safety, he didn't like the chance of Squall running off and returning to the role of helping the blond from an unseen position.  As far as Seifer was concerned, he wasn't a child who had to be watched over like that.

Approaching the closed door to the rented room, the fighter paused and stared at the dark wood when he heard an unfamiliar voice from within.  He first glanced at the faded number on the door, and once noting it was the correct room, he frown and opened the door without knocking.

Sharp green eyes instantly took in the scene of the seer pressed against the far wall in an odd pose while a raven haired woman paused in the middle of some lecture judging by the hand raised in a scolding point.  She turned to face the blond man and greeted at him with a bright, friendly smile.

"I thought you'd never return.  I was beginning to worry."

Though confused by the presence of this young woman, Seifer easily formed a smirk and relaxed into a lose stance as he eyed the lovely person.  The dark hair framed her porcelain skin perfectly, accenting the warmth of her doe eyes and gentle smile.  While not recognizing the woman, Seifer wouldn't be surprised if he had taken her at some point.  Casually, he glanced back to Squall and frowned vaguely at the continued awkward positioning of the man.

"What's happening here?" he asked, choosing a humored tone as if he truly thought he was interrupting something embarrassing.

"I've come to save you," the young woman replied in an almost gleeful manner.  "This false seer wanted to lead you down the wrong path."

Seifer couldn't manage to suppress a stunned expression as he stared at the woman.

She wrinkled her nose.  "Well, maybe not false, but at least a misguided seer."

"How do you know about him?"

"Hmmmm, I have my own ways," she said with a wink.  "But don't worry - I got here in time."

"In time?  In time for what?"

Her dark eyes widened in surprise.  "What, he hasn't told you about the path he was pushing you down?  Well, I guess that figures.  He probably didn't want to give you the chance to save your own life."

Seifer looked up sharply at the seer, expecting some kind response, but the man remained silent while glaring at nothing.

"He called you the 'Hero', yes?"

Continuing to stare at Squall, the fighter replied, "Yeah, something like that."

She sighed.  "And he never told you what the 'Hero' is supposed to do?"

"He said he didn't know."

The woman laughed.  "What a sad little lie.  He knows.  He wants you dead.  But a man like you shouldn't be a sacrificial lamb for an uncaring god."

His eyes still firm on the face of the seer, Seifer noticed when pale lips moved vaguely though no sound came from the man.  Before the blond could try to identify the silent words, a soft hand pressed against his cheek and directed him to look down into the dark brown eyes of the woman.

"No, you should live and become the god you are destined to be."

"A god?" Seifer repeated incredulously.

The raven haired woman smiled and placed her other hand at his chest.  "Don't you feel it within you?  That force which desires to become more?  I can show you how.  Let me lead you to your true destiny."

While unable to deny the stirring of energy within his chest, Seifer felt something else at the touch of the woman.  An itch of some kind, like something crawling beneath his skin.  "And why would I follow you?"

She pouted.  "Why would you follow him?  You have no real reason to trust him, and yet you kept this stranger, this false seer close to you."

As he fingered the hilt of his sword, a quiet smirk came to the fighter's lips.  'Follow' was hardly the word he would have used.  Squall had little choice in coming with him, and the dark-haired man never told Seifer what to do, but rather offered a warning and left it up to the fighter to decide the course of action.  No, he certainly wasn't following Squall in the least.

Misunderstanding his expression, the lovely woman smiled.  "See, I know you.  You desire power and I can show you how to gain it."

His smirk widening as he looked down into dark eyes, Seifer casually slipped a hand to his lower back.  "You know me?  I doubt that."

The woman dared to move forward to press her body against his and wrap slim arms around his neck.  "I would like to know you better..." she said in a quiet voice.

At the move, Seifer almost lost himself, vaguely wondering why his arm was at his back and not around the beauty who so clearly wanted him.  But then his fingers brushed against the metal hilt of his father's dagger and instantly everything changed.  The room became darker, as it should've been for such an hour into the evening.  The darkness of the doe-like eyes he still looked into held a different meaning, shadows of deceit clear in the depths.  Then glancing to the seer, green eyes widened at the sight of glowing reds bonds that held Squall to the wall.

"What is this...?"

The woman pouted, but it no longer held the innocent charm of previous.  "If you don't know what it means to be seduced..."

As if stung, Seifer shoved her away with his free hand while using his other hand to draw out his dagger from its hidden sheath.  The small weapon was then pressed against the slender neck as a thin trail of dark blood slipped out from the minor wound.

"How... how dare you!  First I'm slapped, and now this.  Men have no sense of honor anymore."

"Shut up," Seifer bit out, annoyed at being played a fool.  Uncertain what to do with the woman, he glance to Squall but found the man still unable to speak despite the urgent words he was trying to get across to Seifer.  Suddenly the room brightened vaguely, and the fighter returned his attention to the woman to see something glowing within the palm of her hand.

"Tsk, tsk.  You shouldn't look away."

And with that, the ball of energy crashed against the blond, pushing him back against the front wall.  Biting back the urge to cry out in pain, Seifer forced himself to forget the burning sensation coursing throughout his body.  Flipping the dagger such that he held the tip of the weapon, he then flung the blade at the smiling woman.  The dark brown eyes widened in surprise before the dagger neatly pierced through her chest.

"No.  This weapon..."  She coughed, a dribble of blood escaping her lips.  She tried to grip the dagger, but hissed in pain at the attempt.  With a wild movement, she waved her arm in an arc before her, a shadow of a portal instantly appearing.  After a final glare directed at the seer, she stumbled into the darkness.  With an odd whisper of wind, the portal abruptly closed and the silver dagger dropped from vacant space onto the floor below.

Before Seifer had the chance to try to understand what had happened, he looked up sharply at the loud sound of Squall dropping onto his knees.  Though stiff from the previous attack by the raven haired woman, Seifer managed to push himself up onto his feet and stumbled to eventually kneel next to the harshly breathing man.  He placed a hand gently at a hunched shoulder, but immediately pulled back his hand when the smaller man cried out quietly from the touch.

"What's wrong?  What did she do to you?"

"Burns..." he hissed in pain.

Frowning in thought, Seifer pulled gently at wide neck of the shirt and sighed when he saw the angry red line of burnt skin.  "Shit.  I have some salve that should take care of this, but do you think you could remove this shirt for me?"

The man nodded, and then asked, "What happened to her?"

Seifer stood and moved over to his pack.  "Fuck if I know.  She attacked me with this light thing, and like hell I'm going to let some bitch push me around, so I threw my dagger at her.  I've never seen it slide into a body like that before."

"She's touched by shadows.  Silver reacts to that."

After retrieving a covered jar, Seifer turned to look down at the man.  "Something weird happened before that, though.  I swore I was seeing things one way, but the moment I touched that blade, everything shifted."

"Not surprising.  Sorceresses are masters of manipulation."

Green eyes widened at the declaration that the woman had been a sorceress, but he had no energy to try and get more information about it from the stubborn man.  He only hoped that there would be time for detailed explanations later on.

Stepping over to Squall, the fighter placed his hand on an undamaged section of an arm.  "You'll be more comfortable on the bed."

Tiredly, the blind man didn't refuse the suggestion or help, and was soon seated on the mattress.  Seifer moved to sit behind the man and began to gently apply the special salve along the thick red lines that encircled the lean body and arms.  Occasionally there would be a sharp intake of breath, but the wounded body slowly relaxed under the careful touch of the blond.

After spending a few moments on the darker burns, Seifer then said, "Anyway, she escaped somehow.  Stepped through this dark hole she created.  But she's probably dead by this point.  If I didn't nail her heart, I certainly hit a lung."

"No.  Only beheading a sorceress can kill them."

Seifer frowned.  "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

The dark-haired man shook his head.  "But if she was forced to escape, you probably caused a serious wound.  She should be healing herself for days."

"Then we're safe for the night?"

"... Why do you trust what I say?"

With a sigh, the large man finished treating Squall's back and then knelt to the floor to treat the chest and stomach.  "Don't know if I trust you, but you aren't too hard to handle.  As for her, I know the type all too well.  She wanted something from me despite all those promises of hers.  While I like to play easy to please, I know when I'm being used."  He laughed sharply.  "And come on, how can I take her seriously when she promises to make me a god.  She should've just offered me a good fuck."

"But... if listening to me means your death..."

"I'm not that easy to kill, and I'm not going to let myself become a sacrifice for any reason.  Certainly not for that destiny crap of yours."  It was silent for several moments after that, Seifer eventually letting his hand settle on the man's waist when he finished applying the salve.  Distractedly, he brushed his thumb along the soft flesh.  "Either way, you seem pretty good at keeping me alive.  Are you going to quit now?"

"... ..."

Standing up, Seifer smirked down at the man.  "Looks like you could use some sleep.  We'll talk tomorrow."

"No...  I don't want to sleep."

The smirk widened at the childish argument.  "That's nice, kitten, but you need your rest.  We're traveling after breakfast."

"I'll dream..." the man murmured.

"Stop trying to fight it," Seifer said as he gently took a hold of both shoulders and pushed the man flat onto the bed.

"I don't... my father..."

His expression softened as he remembered the man's confession about seeing his dead father in his dreams.  "Sorry, Squall, but you can't escape your dreams forever."

"... ..."

Seifer sat at the edge of the mattress as the silent man tried to fight the pull of sleep, but it was a lost battle.  For a long time the blond sat there, doing nothing but stare at the seer in deep sleep.  Squall suddenly appeared so young, so fragile in such a state, and for the first time, Seifer wondered just how old the man was.  The red lines around the bare chest were already beginning to fade, and should be completely healed by morning.  But there were many other markings on the lightly colored skin.  One deep slash near the center of the man's chest continually caught his eye, disturbing him for a reason he couldn't name.  He was tempted to touch the scar, but decided against it in favor of allowing Squall his sleep.  Already the blind man had gone through too much in one day, and even if there was a bare chance in some peaceful rest, the man deserved it.

Seifer, on the other hand, wasn't too anxious for sleep.  His mind was still reeling from too much information in too short of a time period.  He almost wanted someone else to decide everything for him, to show him the difference between the truths and lies spoken that day, but he knew there was little chance of that.  Instead he watched Squall sleep and hoped that his instincts were right that the blind man held all of the answers he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blue-gray eyes opened to view upon the almost serene sight of a quiet city bathed in the reddish light of the coming evening.  But Squall wasn't fooled by the peaceful appearance, his gaze soon settling on the wide figure of a man who sat limply on a bench.  Just behind him was a tall building with the entrance door holding painted images of a bed and some kind of cross.  There was also thick lettering above the doorway, but Squall was uninterested in what he had no knowledge about.  Instead, his gaze returned to the portly man and he focused on the circular markings along bluish skin._

::You are under our protection once more, lover::

_Causally, the dark-haired man turned to face the owner of the melodic voice, her stolen body being one of young beauty if not for the puss yellow bumps encircled by dark red that covered the once fair skin.  Blue eyes were cold, the faded color of death appearing more like a coating of frost as she examined the man before her._

::You weren't injured too greatly?::

_Squall scoffed softly.  "Nothing more than usual."_

::But now you have the golden one to take care of you::

_Not appreciating the suggestion that he needed anyone to help him, the seer scowled.  "What had happened?"_

_Vague amusement left the woman's expression as she grew serious._ ::We had grown too lax after so many years of the beldame believing you dead.  And her student was unexpectedly bold for one of average powers::

_"Don't mock me.  Her powers were more than enough to threaten my life."_

::And yet you live::

_"... ..."_

::Don't be so angry, my lover.  She had not the strength to seal us for much longer than she did.  Though we appear unnecessary with the hero at your side::

_Squall frowned at her words.  "What makes him the 'Hero', exactly?"_

::His destiny:: _she stated, as if it were obvious._

_"Then, what is his destiny?  What must he accomplish for a better future?"_

_A deep laugh sounded as a teenaged youth strode into view._ ::All these years, and you ask now?::

_Stormy eyes narrowed in irritation, but Squall didn't vocalize what he knew the voices wanted to hear.  There wasn't a chance in hell that he'd give his tormentors any type of satisfaction that he was vaguely concerned about Seifer and his uncertain destiny.  Especially when he was still conflicted about wanting to hate the bastard and yet finding no logical reason to warrant such hatred._

_Smirking with arrogance, the young man marked by disease moved to the bench and kicked the bloated figure to the ground before he claimed the wooden seat as his own._ ::What is his destiny?  Why, to be a hero::

_Teeth clenched, Squall said, "Stop playing games."_

::To be a hero...:: _an older voice repeated from behind,_ ::A man who would risk or even sacrifice his life for a courageous act and a noble purpose::

_Not turning to face the source of the aged voice, the seer frowned.  "Then... that sorceress spoke the truth.  You want Seifer to sacrifice himself."_

::It is why he was born::

_"No... **No**...  I haven't wasted my life... I haven't saved him time and time again to just let him die!"_

_A soft, melodic laughter sounded._ ::Such a gentle lion, but do not worry yourself - your hero won't die::

_Shaking his head, Squall glared at the woman.  "You lie."_

::Don't be so difficult.  You know we speak only of truths::

_"Truths," he scoffed.  "Meaningless truths, half-truths, misleading truths... yes, that is all you offer me."_

::Lover--::

_"Prove to me that you can speak the truth and answer me this - does Seifer have more than one destiny?"_

_Frosted eyes widened slightly before the marred face bowed in a vague sign of defeat._ ::All humans have numerous destinies::

_"And this destiny you want of him... no, demand of him, it may not be the destiny of his choosing?"_

_None of the voices answered his question as the gazes of the stolen bodies focused downward upon the dusty ground.  After a brief moment to prepare himself, Squall turned to face the image of his father and forced his eyes to not look down along the spotted body that had already been partly feasted upon by animals.  The green eyes dark without life met the sharp gaze of the seer._

::Through your own power, you see what happens if he chooses another path.  Why must you oppose us?::

_"This isn't my sight.  This is the future you wish to show me," Squall replied._

_The long-haired man shook his head._ ::This is the echo of your visions which show the more distant future.  As we have always told you, we have not the sight.  But you do::

_Slipping a foot back in retreat, Squall stared into the depths of green, hoping to find falsehood in the dead eyes.  He had always believed it was the voices showing him this ruined world in the attempt to further motivate him to protect the so-called Hero, that it was a selected future of the worse possible outcomes.  But for it to be a future selected by his own power..._

_Eyes closed, he dropped to the ground as his muscles went limp.  Uncaring about the eyes watching over him, Squall cried._

* * *

Playing with the bottle of dark wine still unopened from the night previous, Seifer stared out the partly opened window of the rented room.  His green eyes focused on the visible amount of sky that was slowly turning from dark blue to paler hues, and only the sound of the bottle rolling back and forth interrupted the peacefulness of early morning.  Despite the overwhelming calmness, Seifer still held no desire for rest as his mind shifted through the numerous events of the past weeks and he tried to make sense of his changed world.  But no matter how many times he examined what he knew, there were too many inconsistencies and unexplainable facts.

With a frustrated sigh, the fighter decided to shove the more taxing thoughts aside and looked down at the slowly waking city.  Eyeing a few older merchants clutching coats tight to their bodies, Seifer realized that autumn was already fast approaching.  He started to plan out items to buy that morning, but then stopped when he recognized that he was automatically figuring Squall into the math of what supplies were needed.  As the mild surprise passed, his lips curled into a smirk while he thought about the coming fight of forcing the stubborn seer to accept the necessary clothes and supplies.  It oddly sounded like fun.

His smirk still in place, Seifer looked towards the still body hidden beneath a layer of sheets.  Even in sleep, the seer was relatively stiff as if letting himself relax would mean instant death.  As the earliest rays of sunlight hit the sleeping face, Squall shifted away from the annoyance in an almost childlike move.  Seifer smiled at the thought, but then amusement faded into concern when another movement by the seer revealed glimmering trails of wetness along pale cheeks.

After setting the bottle of wine upright on the small table, the fighter stood and quietly stepped over to the occupied bed.  His eyes narrowed in their examination of the dark-haired man, the sharp green easily catching the vague shivers of the lithe body.  After making the decision that Squall had gotten enough sleep, Seifer placed a hand gently along a moist cheek, the skin of his hand feeling rough against the cool softness.

Squall was instantly awake at the tender touch, him knocking aside the offending hand before then attempting to sit up in a defensive position.

"Fuck, it's just me, kitten.  Or is that why you felt like attacking?" Seifer asked with an amused air, silently impressed by the reflexes of the seer.

Sightless eyes went wide before Squall covered his face with a shaky hand, ineffectively hiding the continued flow of tears.

"Hey, you all right?"

There was no reply, nor any other sound that usually accompanied such tears.

"Did you dream...?"  Seifer wanted to ask if it was a dream of his father, but he felt it wasn't his right to mention the obviously sensitive subject.

The raised hand tensed before Squall spoke without inflection.  "Leave me."

"If you want.  I wouldn't mind going downstairs to order some breakfast."

"No," he said in the same dead tone.  "Just... leave me."

"Don't tell me that we have to go through this again," Seifer said while sitting heavily on the mattress, the move making Squall wince.  "Listen here, kitten - you aren't getting rid of me that easily.  Life is just more interesting with you around."

"I'll lead you down the wrong path."

The fighter laughed.  "That's assuming I'm on the right path to begin with, which I highly doubt considering my knack for poor decisions."

"... Why...?"

"Hn?  Why what?"

The covering hand dropped to the mattress below as Squall looked forward with pained eyes.  "Everything I've done... why has none of it been enough?  Why is the future still the same?"

Seifer was momentarily stunned by the unguarded expression, but then straightened before replying.  "Well, excuse me for thinking that saving my life is worth something."

"Not enough..."

Sighing, the fighter adjusted his seated position to better look at the dark-haired man.  "Are you so certain of that?"

"Everyone's dead and nothing changes."

Pale eyebrows scrunched in thought.  "Everyone's dead?  In these dreams of yours, you mean?"

"Dreams of the future."

"Hn, you mentioned something like that before.  Care to explain these dreams in more detail?"

There were no words for a time until Squall eventually bowed his head in an exhausted manner.  "I once thought that my dreams were... maybe not false futures, but exaggerated.  The worst possible case if you were to fail.  I thought the voices were only trying to motivate me with fear."

"Whoa, voices?"

The seer smiled without humor.  "I hear voices.  They tell me what I should do."

After a moment of staring at the man, Seifer barked out a laugh.  "Sorry, kitten, but while I think you're insane, you aren't going to be able to convince me that you're crazy, too.  So what's the truth about these voices?"

Disappointment crossed Squall's face before his expression became neutral once more.  "I don't know for certain, but I think they are Spirits, demigods under Hyne."

"Hnn, you really hear voices?  Shit, that could actually explain a couple things.  Is that who you're talking to when you think you're alone?"

The seer looked up sharply at that.  "You spy on me?"

Grinning, Seifer chuckled.  "Nah, I just made a guess.  But some times you do say odd things, as if I missed part of the conversation."

With an irritated shake of his head, Squall said, "They are too loud at times."

"You would think so.  Anyway, what do they have to do with your dreams?"

"They are the ones who demand for me to guide you, and they are always annoying about it.  In my dreams, they borrow bodies to speak with me and warn about the future... I thought it was another trick of theirs to make me want to help you."

"But...?"

Squall's hand moved to rub the branding on his wrist.  "Last night, they told me...  The dreams are mine, formed by my own power.  All the death, all the destruction is a true future.  Nothing has changed, despite everything..."

With a frown, Seifer asked, "How can you be certain of that?  That _nothing_ has changed."

Pale lips parted to respond, but then closed tight in silence.

"I mean, what do you see in these dreams?  A house?  A city?  A whole country?  Maybe there are plenty of changes beyond what you actually see.  Or what if..."  The fighter waved a hand in thought.  "What if you're postponing things?  Like if you hadn't saved my ass in Griese, maybe that future you keep seeing would be the present."

"... ..."

"Alright, so I know shit about any of this, but still...  This just doesn't seem like you, Squall."

"... I'm tired of it."

"As you should be."  Seifer stood from the bed with a stretch.  "Well, I'm starved, and we have a long day ahead of us.  I'm itching to get out of this city as soon as we can.  More talk can come when we're on the road out of here."

"You shouldn't--"

"I'm taking you with me and there's no argument about the matter.  Now, what did you want for breakfast?"

The seer bit his lip in silence, but after patient staring by the blond, Squall finally replied, "Fruit... would be nice."

Smirking, Seifer leaned down to cup his hand on a pale cheek and used his thumb to rub away the touch of moisture left on the soft skin.  "That's a good kitten.  And don't worry - I'll make the future nice and bright so that you can dream easier at night."

Sightless eyes slowly shifted up and an odd grin formed.  "You are the Hero, capable of anything."

Looking into the stormy eyes, Seifer paused at the hint of hope hidden behind the sarcastic words.  He studied the face trapped within his hold and tried to visibly make out the layers that made up the seer.  The pale and smooth skin spoke of youthfulness, but the clouded eyes held the glint of knowledge owned by an experienced and aged man, a man who held the shadows of pain, sadness, and defeat.  At that moment, Seifer was overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the man, but it wasn't an attractiveness the fighter was used to with his giggling women of painted faces and powerful fragrances.  This was a natural beauty shaped by a harsh life.

"Seifer?"

Blinking, he pulled back sharply from the seer.  "Ah, right.  Breakfast.  I better go do that before they get too busy downstairs.  I'll be back."

Though he could feel the confused silence of the man, Seifer didn't pause while he rushed to exit their room and head for the staircase.  Clutching his hand that still felt damp with tears, the fighter sighed and wondered what the hell he was thinking to touch the dark-haired man as he had.  Squall held the air of the untouchable sort, someone who was ice through and through.  And yet... Seifer smiled vaguely at the idea that he hadn't known how soft ice could be.

* * *

The forest was as peaceful as it could be with its animal residents and the two intruders stepping along the ground littered with dried leaves and twigs.  As he breathed deeply, the seer decided that the air felt cleaner than that of Hiels, even though they were only several hours out of the city.  But in Squall's mind, they hadn't left soon enough.  He held no love for the city, just as it held no love for him.

Pulling himself out deeper thoughts, Squall jerked his hand away from stroking the hem of his shirt, the material far softer than clothes in his recent past.  He wasn't quite certain how the blond had manage to convince him to accept the new clothing, but with his older clothes now 'missing', he had no choice but to wear the somewhat costly clothes.  Reluctantly, he had to admit that the new outfits would provide much more comfort during the coming rainy season.

Moving his hand to the shoulder strap of his pack, Squall felt awkward carrying supplies like this, and not only because of the unusual feel of weight at his back.  For so many years he had relied on the voices to direct him to edible fruits of the forest and the occasional generous traveler.  To know that a warm meal would be possible that night, it was almost a sinful pleasure.  For certain, it made the idea of hiking through the forests less daunting.  Smiling vaguely to himself, the seer wondered how he got so weak so quickly.

"Do you think she'll follow us?"

Squall lifted his gaze at the sudden question.  "Who?"

"The queen and her group of dancing badgers.  Who else would I be worried about?  That is, unless you happen to include a certain manipulating witch who wanted you dead last night."

"I don't know for certain."

"But...?" Seifer prompted.

"But, I don't think they will come after you again so soon."

"They?  Was there another person I wasn't aware of?"

"The sorceress who came was a student of the beldame, a woman you should truly fear."

Seifer chuckled.  "Beldame?  I have some old hag coming to get me with her broom?"

"Shiva calls the woman a 'beldame'.  Don't let the term fool you."

"Shiva..." the fighter said with some thought.  "She's one of the Spirits who speaks to you?"

Biting his lower lip, Squall silently cursed himself for mentioning the name of the demigod.

"A-aw, come on, kitten.  You can tell me."

"I... I think so.  They never told me, but... I feel like I know who they are."

Laughing, Seifer said, "Well, it's no surprise to me that the ice bitch would have a soft spot for you.  Who else is invading that head of yours?"

The seer didn't reply immediately as he tried to judge the seriousness of the question.  "... There are only three: Shiva, Griever, and Leviathan."

"Hnnn, is that so..."

Confused by the thoughtful tone, Squall frowned and wished he could figure out the sudden mood shifts of the blond.  It was easier to believe the man simply hot-tempered, but in truth, everything about Seifer was unpredictable.  It was the one thing Squall understood best about the man since it was also the one thing that made it so difficult to protect the fighter.

Seifer sighed loudly, breaking the moment of silence.  "I just don't get it.  You and the ice bitch are obviously worried about this beldame of yours, and I realize that dark magic has been used against me, but why then did that lovely last night bother to approach me with an offer to become allies?"

"A trick, perhaps.  But she was only a student.  By Shiva's tone, I think the young sorceress overestimated her ability to handle you."

"But _why_?  Why would she want to 'handle' me when it's easier to hire an archer to kill me from afar?"

A small laugh escaped Squall.  "Do you truly think you could be killed so simply?"

"No matter what your destiny crap says, I'm still just human."

"A human who can kill off a Worgein without the aid of an army."

"It wasn't that difficult to kill," Seifer muttered uncertainly.

"Whatever.  In any case, the beldame hasn't known your location for several years."  With a scolding tone, he added, "You've become too noticeable in these tournaments you enjoy."

"Ah, so that's why everything is happening now - they saw my glorious victory in that last tournament."

Ignoring the gloating of the blond, Squall said, "I don't believe the beldame was informed about her student's discovery.  She would have come herself, otherwise."

Seifer stopped walking, the sudden halt making Squall bump into him.  Instantly the blind man was overwhelmed by the scent of the other, a musk that should have been the offensive odor of a fighter.  And yet, there was an odd sharpness, an almost spice like scent that Squall had mentally labeled as 'Seifer' at some point.  Frowning at the knowledge that he had first gained knowledge of that scent after sharing a bed with the man, Squall tried to renew the distance between them.  But then a warm hand was suddenly at his chin, forcing the blind man to look up when Seifer spoke.

"Just how much do you really know about all of this?"

"... ..."

"I want you to tell me everything."

"Everything is a lot to tell."

After an annoyed growl, Seifer asked, "Why are you hiding things from me?  I thought you wanted to help, or are you playing me just like that sorceress wanted to?"

"Possibly."

There was a quiet pause as the hold on Squall's chin tensed, but it then quickly loosened and Seifer lightly stroked his thumb along smooth skin.  "You'd like me to think that, wouldn't you?  No.  For whatever reason, I still can't believe that you're out to use me, but damn it, why are you being so fucking cryptic about everything?"

"... When would you have believed me?"

"I have so far."

Squall shook his head as much as he could.  "If I had spoken of sorceresses a week ago, or even two days ago, would you have believed me?"

"Of course I would have."

A dark eyebrow hitched up in disbelief at the immediate answer.

"Well... maybe I wouldn't have completely believed you, but after what I've seen so far, I certainly would have considered the possibility of them existing."

Sighing, Squall pulled out of the larger man's hold and stepped back.  "To tell you everything I know would be pointless and may only dull your instincts."

"Fine.  I'll admit that I can understand that on some level, but why didn't you warn me about that sorceress who attacked last night?"

"I didn't know about her.  The vision only showed the danger of the wine, which would have weakened you.  Obviously, she couldn't match your greater strength."

Squall said nothing more and waited for Seifer to make some inane statement in reply, but none came.  Seeing no reason to speak, the dark-haired man remained silent for long moments, but gradually he grew anxious with the lack of anything from the fighter.  Even the breaths of the man seemed to quiet into complete silence.

"Seifer...?"

At his name, the larger man finally moved, the sound of his clothing almost loud in the quiet of the forest.  "Yeah, I'm still here.  It's just...  Fuck, you know I tend to talk big.  It's even more pathetic when I get drunk and start swapping stories with old soldiers.  And you wouldn't believe what some ass kissers say for a free drink.  But just now, hearing _you_ say I'm strong...  it scares me for some reason."

To himself, Squall was mildly impressed that Seifer unconsciously recognized the level of strength he had implied concerning the fighter's abilities, but out loud he spoke with a scoff, "Probably because I'd make you do something useful with your power."

"Hn, maybe that's it," Seifer replied, matching the seer's sarcastic tone.  He then sighed, "Are you always going to hide things from me?"

Smirking lightly, Squall said, "Yes."

After a brief silence, laughter sounded.  "Alright, I give up.  For now.  But aren't there some things you could tell me?  Like this 'touched by shadows' crap.  What does that mean?"

"You are kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"But, surely you've read the _Bukre du Hieghen_."

"Well, I know some stuff from it, but come on, no one actually reads that thing aside from priests in the Church."

Pressing a hand over his eyes, Squall muttered, "No wonder you know nothing."

"Hey, I may not know a lot, but I wouldn't call it 'nothing'.  And a sword will protect me better than a book any day, even if that book supposedly contains Hyne's words.  But if you think it's necessary..."  With a hand clutching the seer's upper arm, Seifer pulled him forward.  "Come on.  We have plenty of travel time left in the day, and you can start educating me as we walk.  Sound good?"

"But..."

"But what?"

"I don't speak well..."

Seifer chuckled.  "What, afraid of saying more than three sentences at once?  Don't worry, kitten.  I have faith in your ability to teach a barbarian like me the goodly ways of Hyne."

After a moment of silent debate, Squall then asked, "Do you at least know about the fall of Altemehsia?"

"That's the demon guy, right?"

Grumbling an insult, the seer resigned himself to a very long lecture.

* * *

Frowning at the gray sky above the sparse covering of tree branches, Seifer licked his upper lip to remove some of the moisture clinging there.  Autumn had apparently decided to come in quicker than usual, the constant rain of the past few days reminding the blond why he hated this time of the year.  With a huff, he wondered how he could have possibly loved such weather as a child.

After adjusting his cloak to better protect his face from the drizzling rain, Seifer glanced back at how his traveling partner was fairing.  The dark-haired man had his arms tight around himself as he walked on the well-worn path.  Cloudy eyes were directed to the water slicked ground as Squall hid within his oversized cloak.  It wasn't surprising that no complaint came from the blind man, but it made Seifer feel a bit frustrated since he wouldn't be able to bitch about the weather without appearing weaker than a blind man.

Smirking, Seifer returned his green eyes to the mountain trail in front of him while his thoughts remained on Squall.  For over a week, the reluctant speaker had spent some of their mornings talking about the legends of his faith.  Seifer had remembered some of the basic details from his youth, but what should have been a load of dull sermons was instead something intriguing when told by Squall.  He didn't seem the typical believer of Hyne, a person who thought that everything written in the _Bukre du Hieghen_ was fact.  Instead, the seer had a more logical view point and a plainer way of speaking, somehow giving the unlikely legends a better sense of credibility.  That, and it also made Seifer chuckle whenever the demigods residing within Squall would apparently disagree with a statement of his, forcing the man to find it necessary to argue back at the comments Seifer couldn't hear.

Of all the things mentioned, the fighter continually found himself thinking about the third morning when Squall had talked at length about Hyne's greatest sacrifice to humankind and the second 'death' of Altemehsia.  It was the only time the seer had gone into great detail with his talk, and such amazing descriptions seemed something impossible for a blind man to speak about, but even the ever-present voices seemed to silence when Squall spoke without interruption.  He had first described the dark times when Altemehsia, a once cherished child of Hyne, ruled over humans as one would troublesome pets - with harsh punishments and occasional scraps for good behavior.  He then explained how during that desolate era, Hyne was conflicted for he greatly loved his child, a lovely goddess who had been warped after her first 'death' by a human.  Given his reluctance to 'kill' Altemehsia once more, Hyne became divided in mind and then in body.  Rain of silver had then fallen, the unusual showers granting previously unknown abilities to humans.  Humankind thus empowered, Altemehsia was eventually defeated.  However, unable to truly kill the goddess, the heroes of that age could only seal her away with the halfhearted blessing of Hyne.

Briefly closing his eyes, Seifer could almost picture the fallen goddess, a pale woman of unique beauty who had been twisted with madness after being resurrected from the quasi-death only a god could experience.  But even clearer in his mind was the present day depiction of Hyne - a lovely human figure of neither gender who bared a single large wing to represent his divided strength.  Envisioning cold metallic eyes shadowed by dark bluish hues, Seifer shivered and snapped open his eyes to rid himself of the too clear image.

Focused on the path before him, the fighter noticed the thick root of a tree poking out from the muddy ground of the trail.  He called back a warning to the seer about the root and kicked it to give the blind man a focus point of what to avoid.  Smiling to himself, Seifer thought about how badly Squall reacted when the blond had first tried to physically guide the man during their travels before reaching Hiels.  While now almost common place, it was still awkward to trust the blind man to simply follow the sounds of his footsteps and use that to judge which steps were best to take.  It was only the occasional larger obstacles Seifer would offer warnings about, but even those directions seemed unnecessary at times.

So when the sound of a foot knocking against wood was followed by a sharp inhale of breath, Seifer turned around in surprise to witness Squall dropping ungracefully to the water soaked ground.

"Hey, you all right there?" he asked while stepping to the fallen man.

Not responding, Squall slowly pushed himself up to a kneeling position.

Immediately suspicious of the sluggish reflexes, the fighter squatted to better examine the man for possible injuries.  Seeing nothing obvious, Seifer placed a gloved hand beneath the man's chin and forced him to look up from the ground.  Once noticing the flushed face, he then bit a fingertip of his glove to pull it off and place his bared hand at the man's forehead.

"Shit, you're actually warm.  Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Squall muttered, though he still vaguely leaned into the cooler touch.

"If you want to think so."  Seifer pulled away his hand and sat back on his heels.  "Fucking weather... There's no chance for me to get you warm and dry before we reach Drasberg, but we should be there by tomorrow evening.  Think you can hold out?"

Sightless eyes widened vaguely.

"If you need help--"

"I can walk," Squall said sharply, pushing himself up from the ground with renewed energy.  After attempting to brush off some mud, he then glared in the blond's general direction with the silent question of what they were waiting for.

Shaking his head, the fighter stood without hurry.  "I know you can walk, but it's how steady your steps are that worries me.  Certain you want another roll in the mud?"

"Just lead the way," the seer said, his offended frown appearing more of a pout to Seifer.

"Yes, sir," was the overly brisk reply while serious eyes looked over the dark-haired man.  Smirking at the determined stance of the seer, Seifer found it hard to connect it with the defeated man he witnessed almost two week previous.  "Then let's get moving.  I know how much kittens hate water."

~ > < ~

After knocking at darkly colored wood, Seifer took a step back to stand next to the seer still hidden by the hood of his cloak.  Green eyes studied the silent figure and the vaguely visible puffs of air that condensed in front of chapped lips.  Forcing himself to be still, Seifer didn't give into his urge to wrap an arm around the lean body to support the sick man.  Who knew how many bruises he already gained from attempting it at various points during the day.

Abruptly Squall turned to face behind them, and in short time, Seifer heard the wet steps that had alerted the blind man.  Eyes narrowed into the rainy night, he tried to make out the phantom-like image of a person.

Hiding beneath a hat to drive away rain, the approaching man said, "If you're looking for a room, go to main entrance."

Seifer smirked at the drawled out voice.  "Well, I was hoping to get a family discount."

The person paused at that, and then glanced up from the rim of his wide brimmed hat.  "Well, I'll be damned.  Seifer?"

"Got it in one, you thieving bastard."

The man chuckled.  "Shit, I swear I used to be taller than you.  And when did you get to be so damn _big_?"

"Careful, I might decide that you're flirting with me."  At the sound of a soft sniffle, Seifer glanced over to the seer.  "Hn, and while it's always the joy to hear you bitch, I'd like to get this guy dry sometime soon."

"It is a bit damp for traveling, isn't it.  Well, if you would move your big ass out of the way..."

The fighter smirked with a vague glint of challenge in his green eyes, but he then stepped aside for the man without causing trouble.  After scrapping off some mud from his boots on wooden steps, the man stepped up to the door and opened it wide for himself and the two guests.  The wide brimmed hat came off first, revealing long auburn hair that was drenched where the hat hadn't covered.  His lengthy coat was then removed as the man turned around and faced the other two with a bright smile.

"Kick off your shoes and leave your gear out here.  The light of my life will murder me if you get any of that mud on her clean floors."

"What, you're a beaten puppy now?" Seifer asked after closing the door and dropping his pack to the floor.

"Same as when you left.  I told you Selphie was the only one who could make an honest man out of me."

"Shit, that was over five years ago.  Has she lost any of that energy?"

"Well..."  The long-haired man trailed off as violet eyes shifted to the side and blinked in confusion.  "Sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?"

Turning, Seifer looked at the seer who had removed his cloak to hang it up on a large wooden peg.  Normally dark hair was nearly black from wetness, the color making the stormy eyes appear brighter as they gazed at nothing.  Chapped lips were in a thin line, a clear sign that Squall had no intention to answer the long-haired man.

"His name is Squall," Seifer offered for him.  "Squall, this is Irvine.  He's practically family, so try to be civil and not bite him when he tries talking to you."

The seer frowned at the request, his serious look then quickly ruined by a sneeze.

Sighing, Seifer turned to the long-haired man.  "Mind if I get him washed up and put to bed?  He's most likely sicker than he wants to let on."

Irvine stared at the seer for a moment longer before meeting green eyes.  "Not a problem for me.  You know where everything is, so go ahead and take the Willow Room.  Meanwhile, I'll go warn Selphie that you're back in town."

Chucking, Seifer placed a hand at Squall's upper arm.  "Then we'll ignore any loud squeals.  And thanks for taking us in."

"Don't even mention it, blondie.  I'll just add this to your tab."

"You go ahead and try that," Seifer said while half-dragging the blind man towards a small staircase.

After two wrong turns and a mistake in rooms in the large inn, Seifer finally found the Willow Room and took a deep, relieved breath when he set eyes on the low twin beds and clean sheets.  While he was above complaining about sleeping in the outdoors, nothing compared to a soft bed under a sturdy roof.  But his gaze didn't linger on the tempting mattresses as his attention quickly shifted to a set of doors on the wall opposite of the beds.

"Hyne, how I missed this," Seifer muttered.  He then quickly removed his heavy blade from his waist to set it aside before taking a hold of Squall's arm once more.  "Come on, kitten."

Though frowning in confusion, the blind man didn't struggle against the firm hold and allowed Seifer to lead him.

The outer door slid open with barely a sound, and the fighter grinned widely at the revealed sight of a pool of steaming water.  He stepped forward along smooth stone and directed Squall to sit on a narrow bench.  Leaving him there, Seifer then retrieved a couple buckets and cloths from a side shelf.  After filling the buckets, he returned to the bench.

"While you probably wouldn't care for a soak in hot water right now, we better be dirt-free before we use those beds tonight.  Selphie would have my head otherwise.  Anyway, do you think that you can manage removing your clothes without help?"

Squall tensed as his blue-gray eyes widened.

Scoffing, Seifer began to undo the lacings to his own damp clothing.  "Nakedness doesn't automatically lead to sex, Squally-boy.  Or do you always bathe in your clothes?  I guess it would cut back on the laundry."

"Don't mock me," he hissed.

"And lose out on cheap entertainment?  Fuck that."  His shirt removed and tossed to a corner of the room, the fighter then turned his focus to the more difficult issue of slipping off wet pants.  "Anyway, you'd have to be nuts to sleep like that when you have the option of being warm and dry.  And if you feel up to it tomorrow, you'll have the chance to savor the renowned hot springs of Drasberg, which are best experienced without clothes in the way."

Squall gnawed lightly at his lip with indecision.

Holding back more teasing words, Seifer struggled briefly with his remaining clothes.  Naked and chilled, he got to work at cleaning his body with soft soap and warm water.  Weeks worth of mud was reluctant to be washed away, but the rough strokes of the thick cloth felt amazing after the long day of walking.  It wasn't until he was nearly finished when Squall began to remove his own clothing, apparently gaining some confidence that Seifer was only interested in washing away travel filth.  Wet clothes folded and set aside, Squall was then handed a cloth soaked in water and some soap.  The pale hands thus occupied, Seifer used the opportunity to reach over and press the back of his hand against flushed cheeks.

"Hn, I think you're warmer than you were this morning."  Sighing, the fighter brushed aside dark locks from the man's face.  "Will you let me help you so that I can get you into bed sooner?"

Squall looked ready to argue, but then succumbed into a coughing fit.  Once back under control of his breathing abilities, he glanced in the blond's direction with a silent request.

"Yes, sir," Seifer said in a low voice, and then smirked at the predictable scowl Squall gave him in reply.

Without too many issues, the fighter helped remove the sticky mud from disappointingly non-ticklish feet and calves.  Knowing better than to dare explore the man's thighs and higher, Seifer stood and walked around the bench to face the bared back of the seer.  He paused while watching Squall from that angle, the sight of faded scars making him hesitate in thought about possible causes of those aged wounds.  That, of course, led to other questions about the man and his past, but everything was pushed aside with a small shake of the head.  Placing a cloth at the pale back, Seifer smiled vaguely at the bare shivers caused by his touch.

Without truly thinking about it, the blond closed his eyes as he continued to clean the man's back.  Focused on his other senses, Seifer was amazed by the difference it made to not rely on his sight.  The air was heavy from the humidity of the hot spring, the scent of soap was almost overpowering, and the light drumming of continued rain from outside could be barely heard.  But it wasn't those things he was most interested in as he moved his thumb from the covering the cloth and ran it along skin that held the odd bumps and smoothness of various scars.

The feel of soft skin was familiar to the fighter, but the harder muscle beneath and the different curves of the body were subtle reminders of the man under his caress.  It wasn't unusual in his experience to notice two men together in the public baths, and he had received plenty of offers himself, but Seifer hadn't seen the appeal in being with a man when women were far lovelier and more pleasing to the touch.  But he did vaguely remember some experimentation with Irvine in their youth, though it had done little for him and they never went far.  And yet, here he was, wishing that he could try things that he knew wouldn't be well received by the blind man.  Everything about Squall called to him, from the attractiveness of the man who was finally gaining some needed weight, his seemly unbreakable strength of will, and to the intelligence of the unexpectedly educated man.  And, though he'd never admit it out loud, Seifer found some pleasure in being the 'damsel in distress' for a change, the seer saving him from death who knew how many times.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked, his voice rougher than usual.

Not opening his eyes, the blond smiled.  "Just washing your back.  Why?"

"Feels... strange," was the mumbled response, followed by a loud sniff.

Realizing that he had been considering to take advantage of a weakened man, Seifer opened green eyes and quickly finished rubbing down the pale backside.  Eventually rinsed free of soap, Squall was ordered to remain on the bench while the blond fetched towels and warm robes from the side shelves.

In short time, Seifer led the seer to one of the beds and teasingly asked if Squall wished to be tucked in for the night.  Apparently done with pretenses of being fine, the sick man only shook his head with an exhausted air.  Stepping back to sit on the other mattress, Seifer watched as the seer immediately curled into the cool sheets of the bed and closed his eyes for sleep.  For a long time, the blond sat there studying the young man as he waited for the occasional coughs to cease and the harsh breaths to even out into deep sleep.  Unable to stop himself, Seifer reached out with extreme care and fingered a lock of dark hair that hung over closed eyelids.

Surprised that Squall didn't wake at the touch, Seifer spoke in a faint whisper, "What the fuck am I thinking?"


	4. Chapter 4

After a final glance at the sleeping seer, Seifer carefully closed the door to their room and stepped lightly down the narrow hallways of the inn.  Raking fingers back through wet hair, he growled out a sigh as distracting thoughts about Squall continued to plague him.  It wasn't like the fighter to lust after a man, and yet, somehow, the dark-haired seer wasn't simply a man.  With a vague smile, Seifer thought that Squall would probably approve of such a description.  But then he quickly wondered whether the blind man would prefer to be simply normal, just another man living life one day at a time.  Even so, the blond had difficulty imagining the stubborn person as 'normal' in any sense of the word.  The smirk returning, he thanked Hyne that Squall wasn't a swordsman like himself.  While Seifer would have appreciated the worthy challenge the dark-haired man might have been, it would have made winning first place in tournaments just that more difficult.

Eventually Seifer found his way to the suite belonging to the owners of the inn, the thoughts about Squall fading somewhat to the back of his mind.  The scent of hot cider was heavy in the air, the nostalgic smell making the fighter smile fondly.  He knocked lightly at the unlabeled door and waited for the inevitable.

The door opened a bare crack for a brief moment before it flung open wide as a brown-haired woman leapt out from the doorway to tackle the far larger man in a hug.  Despite the woman's smaller size, Seifer found himself pushed back a couple of steps.

" **Sefie** , you're really home!"

Chuckling, Seifer wrapped an arm around the woman.  "What, didn't believe Irvine when he said the bum was back in town?"

"You know how he lies," she said with a smile clear in her voice.  A muffled 'hey!' quickly followed from inside the large suite, making the hazel-eyed woman smile wider.

"A-ah, so that's how he got you to marry him - he lied about his wealth and charm."

With an overly cheerful 'yep!', Selphie then pushed herself out from the man's hold to step back a pace.  Still smiling sweetly, she abruptly slapped the blond hard against his cheek.

"What the fuck was that for, woman!?"

Pointing a scolding finger at Seifer, the petite brunette said, "That's for leaving without saying 'goodbye' to me, you stupid boy.  I should slap you again for staying away for five years without a single word to us, but I'll just have to think of some other form of torment.  Maybe I'll make you collect eggs in the morning as a payment for staying here..." she muttered in thought.

Seifer tried to hide his wince, wishing that the young woman hadn't remembered how much chickens seemed to hate him.  "Selphie, baby girl, you don't hate me _that_ much, right?  And you know that you'll just end up with broken eggs that way."

"But the entertainment value should be worth it," she said with a frightful grin.  Grabbing a hold of a muscular arm, Selphie then led the larger man inside.  "Enough of that for now.  There's hot cider for you, and oh, you didn't bring your friend?"

"He's sleeping.  Didn't Irvine mention he was sick?"

She pouted.  "Well, yeah, but I thought you'd at least introduce us first."

"And I told you that the guy looked dead on his feet, Selph."  Irvine turned around in his seat on a couch and grinned at the blond.  "Looks like you have already taken advantage of the springs."

Seifer scoffed as he pulled out of Selphie's grasp and sat in a large sofa chair.  "No time for that yet.  I had to get a certain pain in the ass kitten to bed."

Irvine chuckled.  "Kitten?  And how did he deserve being called that?"

"Long story, but I've got to warn you, he has sharp claws, so watch your step around him."

Eyes dark purple in the evening light narrowed vaguely.  "I'll remember that."

Seifer didn't have the chance to consider the odd expression as a mug of cider was handed to him by Selphie.  As she held one out to Irvine, she asked over her shoulder, "Are you hungry, Seifer?  I haven't heard if you already had dinner on the road."

"I'm good," he said before sipping at the warm liquid, a satisfied sigh escaping him.  "I think I want to hit the sack early tonight anyway, but first, we have some catching up to do.  So where's the old man?"

"Pa died last winter," Irvine stated in a flat tone.

Green eyes widened.  "Ah, shit, I'm sorry.  I didn't think anything could stop that ox.  What happened?"

"Pneumonia or something.  You know how he never did well in the cold weather and it finally took him this time.  But I'm okay with it now.  In a way, it was a good thing, clearing my head about life and what's important.  I proposed to Selphie about a month later," he said, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman's waist.  Selphie smiled weakly at the words, her hazel eyes warm as she gazed at her husband.

Seeing nothing to respond with, Seifer drank from his mug and used the moment of silence to think about the man who had been a second father to him.  While the reasons as to how it came about were fuzzy to the fighter, he had been taken in by the Kinneas family around the age of five.  Nearly a decade followed of peaceful times with the new family, Seifer and Irvine becoming closer as friends rather than brothers.  During that time, the old man Kinneas had taught Seifer how to wield a blade, something Irvine had no interest in to his father's regret.  With a vague smile, Seifer said a silent thanks to the old soldier for the crucial lessons.

"Anyway," Irvine said, breaking the heavy silence, "What brings you into town after all this time?"

Seifer shrugged.  "I wanted some place to think for awhile, and I couldn't imagine a better place than here."

"Glad we can still be of some service, then," Irvine stated in part humor.  "And what about this kitten of yours - Squall?  Have you been with him long?"

"No.  Just little over a month, I think."  Looking directly into violet eyes, he then asked, "Why do you think you know him?"

Irvine shook his head.  "It doesn't matter."

Seifer growled.  "Don't you give me that shit, too.  When I ask something, it's because I want to fucking know.  I don't care if you think it's important or not."

Eyebrows rose in amused surprise.  "Feeling a bit touchy lately?"

"I'm tired and frustrated, but it's no concern of yours.  Would you just tell me what you know about Squall?"

After a long sip of his cider, Irvine said softly, "Sometimes we forget things for a reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?  That you don't remember him after all?"

"No.  Apparently you are the one who forgot about him."

Though about ready to drink from his cider, Seifer paused in mid-motion to stare at Irvine from over the raised mug.  "He was here in Drasberg?  When?"

"Five years ago.  Just before you left, actually."

After frowning in thought and finding no memory of the dark-haired youth, Seifer asked, "Are you certain?

With a smirk, Irvine replied, "Well, unless you have two blind men following you around with those same eyes, then I suppose I could be mistaken."

While at first caught off guard by the original statement, Seifer had to admit to himself that it was more than probable that Squall could have been following him those years back, only a couple of years before his sword, Hyperion, had been purchased through the seer's meddling.  Even so, it didn't explain Irvine's comment about him forgetting the blind man, a person Seifer was unable to force out of his mind in the last weeks.  It seemed impossible to forget such an individual.

Irvine sighed before setting his mug on a small table.  "By your look, I know what you want from me, but I'm not certain if I should tell you about back then.  It'd probably do more harm than good."

Fixed onto the violet eyes wavering with indecision, Seifer said in a firm voice, "Tell me."

After studying the man in front of him, Irvine sighed a second time before looking to his wife.  "I'm sorry, love, but this is kind of personal..."

Selphie waved her hand and stood from the couch.  "I understand.  It's late, anyhow, and I have breakfast to prepare in the morning.  Don't take too long," she finished with a soft, encouraging kiss to the long-haired man.  Turning to the blond, she said with a warm smile, "Goodnight, Seifer, and welcome home."

The fighter nodded his thanks, but remained focused on the seated man as if worried the other would run off given the chance.  As it was, even after Selphie had disappeared into a back room, Irvine took his time before speaking, his eyes closed in thought or perhaps memories.  After long moments of only the sounds of rainfall breaking the silence, the auburn-haired man finally began to speak.

"It was a rainy day back then, too, but nothing like this downpour.  Just the annoying light drizzle that makes the day feel cold and grim.  You were missing since morning without a word to either Pa or me, something you hadn't done since you first moved in with us.  I was still looking for you when it started to get dark, and that's when I bumped into this scrawny kid.  He had this large cloak on which covered most of his face, and the whole thing was sopping wet from rain."

Seifer closed his eyes briefly, easily imagining the younger form of the seer he knew.  But he couldn't focus too hard on the oddly clear picture in his mind, his attention still tuned onto Irvine's words.

"Before I had the chance to apologize for knocking into him, he asked me for directions to the church.  I tried to point the way, but he interrupted to ask for clearer directions given his blindness, which I hadn't noticed because of that damn hood.  I told him how I could lead him there later, but that I was busy looking for someone.  Without hesitation, he said something like you had gotten yourself into trouble and I had to lead him to the church.  It wasn't until later that I realized I should have been bothered by him knowing both of our names without even seeing me, but I guess I figured you knew him.

"I can't really explain what happened at the church...  It was dark, as I remember.  The church felt tainted by that darkness, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I would've ran off before going in there if it weren't for the boy hanging onto my arm.  Then I saw you tied to a column, dark writing of some sort all over you.  As we got closer, I could smell the blood.  That kid squeezed my arm, in assurance I guess, and told me to help you.  But before I could take a step, this woman appeared from behind the column."  Irvine breathed a laugh.  "It could be an understatement to call her a mere woman.  She was an icon of womanly beauty with fair skin, golden eyes, and unearthly grace... but then she smiled at the boy.  I've never seen such maliciousness in a simple gesture.  She laughed at the boy, but I can't remember what she told him exactly.  And then... they fought."

Frowning at the vague description, Seifer asked, "They fought?  How the hell can a blind man fight?"

Irvine shrugged.  "Heck if I know.  They spoke this weird language, and occasionally a light would flash or something like thunder would sound, but it wasn't anything I've seen before.  Anyway, I didn't watch them for long.  I was terrified and wanted to get out of there, so I ran to get you.  But something blocked me and threw me back hard against a bench.  I was out for a time, I think, and when I woke up, you were screaming.  It took me awhile to locate the other two.  It then when I realized that a large part of the church was on fire.  Even so, the boy and the woman were still fighting as if the heat of flames didn't matter.  As I watched them, the woman drove hand forward and it fucking pierced through the boy's chest," Irvine said while showing on his body where the hand had struck.  "But just the moment before that, the boy had taken out this knife covered in bandages and slashed it through the woman's neck.  Unsurprisingly, she quickly retreated considering that deep wound of hers, which I swear was pouring out blood.  After that, she somehow, poof, vanished into nothing.

"By then, the kid was stumbling over to you.  He did some weird hand motions and was able to get close.  Using the blood that flowed from his wound, he changed the symbols that were on your body, but you just kept screaming and fighting your bonds.  The boy then wrote something on your forehead and you went limp.  He called me over and told me to get you out of there.  To my shame, I did only that.  I left that kid behind in the burning church without a moment's hesitation."  Irvine went silent after the admission and pressed a hand over his eyes.

Unable to say anything much in comfort, Seifer stated, "You weren't much more than a kid yourself."

A harsh laugh came from the man.  "Yeah, maybe.  But it excuses nothing.  I couldn't make myself go back to help him out of that church.  And Hyne, the flames ate up that building like kindling.  I just stood there and watched as he walked himself out on unsteady feet, and then collapsed a short distance away from us.  I think Pa was the first person there, and after checking you and me, he went to the boy and..."  Irvine paused before saying, "Pa shook his head after looking him over.  But even before that, I knew in my heart that the kid couldn't survive a hand through his chest.  Without a word to me, Pa took the boy into his arms and walked off."

Wide green eyes stared at Irvine.  "You're telling me that this kid died?"

"I thought so... heck, I still remember how limp he was in Pa's arms.  But I'll never forget those eyes.  When he told me to get your ass out of the church, his hood was pushed back from the fight, and that's when I got a good look at his face.  Those eyes are like freaking icicles piercing through your soul.  I got goosebumps seeing those eyes again on that traveling partner of yours."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Seifer mumbled.  Knowing of Squall's resilient nature, it wouldn't surprise him much if the dark-haired man could have survived such an injury.  Pressing fingers against his forehead, he then asked, "What did he do to me?  Why can't I remember any of this?"

Irvine bit his lip in hesitation before saying, "I think Pa... knew things.  I don't know what, but after I told him about everything that had happened, he just kind of nodded his head as if it made sense.  When I asked about you, he told me that you were fine, but I was forbidden to ask or to tell you anything about that day.  When I asked why, he said, 'Sometimes we forget things for a reason.'  And that was pretty much it.  The old mule never let loose anymore information than that, not even about that boy."

Standing up sharply from his chair, Seifer stepped towards the door with a stern expression.

"Don't blame him," Irvine said, causing the fighter to pause in his exit.  "While I know you hate to be messed with, I think everything was for the better.  The way you were screaming...  I thought you were dying.  I know if it were me, I wouldn't want to remember whatever made you cry out like that."

Not looking back at the long-haired man, Seifer stated coolly, "It wasn't his decision to make."

Ignoring any further arguments from Irvine, the blond left the large suite and walked with heavy steps to his room.  While Seifer knew the blind man was always holding back secrets, it pained him that Squall had hidden the fact that they held a shared history.  He planned to drag the details of their past out from the man, but upon entering their room, his anger was lost as he watched Squall resting in a rare deep sleep.  Deciding to allow the young man his peace, Seifer closed the door softly and stepped to his own bed, an odd change since the times they shared a bed.  For time he laid on his side and studied the sleeping profile of the seer, all the while wondering what other larger secrets the man held.  And like that, he fell asleep.

~ > < ~

_Eyes opening, Seifer gazed into a hazy darkness that was lighted by the full moon shining through his window.  After a time, he realized that the window shouldn't have been opened to allow such light into his room, let alone the fog of early morning.  Turning his head, he looked over to the window, green eyes widening when he saw a small figure sitting on the wide windowsill.  Instinctively he tried to move, but his body still hurt from within and resisted the fast movement._

_"You're awake."_

_Glaring at the owner of the young voice, Seifer replied, "Thanks for telling me what I know."_

_The darken figure didn't react to the sarcastic tone, and instead moved soundlessly from the window and stepped close to the bed.  From his cloak, the youth pulled out something and tossed it onto the mattress._

_Seifer eyed the heavy object and asked, "What's that, and what do ya want?"_

_"You shouldn't stay here anymore.  The beldame is injured, but she'll heal and look for you here.  As for that dagger, it belonged to your father, and it's now yours."  The youth turned for the window, but stopped to add, "And for Hyne's sake, get stronger already."_

_After the cloaked form had left, Seifer cautiously reached out for the handle of the weapon wrapped in worn bandages.  Removing the cloth, his eyes widened at the sight of silver shining in the moonlight.  Gripping the hilt tightly, he pulled the thin knife against his chest and partly hugged the weapon that somehow made him feel protected and safe from the deep shadows around him.  Green eyes then shifted to the open window and stared out into the hazy morning._

_"I'll show him who's strong," he muttered._

* * *

The sound of quick, light knocks woke Squall immediately from sleep, but he didn't move from his position until he could be certain of his current situation.  Eventually aware of the softness beneath him and the warmth covering him, the seer remembered the previous night of reaching the inn, feeling exhausted from illness, and being put to bed by Seifer, that later memory causing a small frown.  He hated how easily the larger man had handled him, but reluctantly Squall could admit that he had needed the help.

In response to the knocking, the other bed creaked with quiet relief and footsteps trailed to the entrance of the room.  After a brief hesitation, the door opened and a painfully cheerful voice sounded from the hallway.

"Morning, sunshine!  I remembered that you used to be an earlier riser, so I got worried when you didn't come downstairs for breakfast.  And we all know how intolerable you get when you miss a meal."  Her voice quieting slightly, the woman then said, "A-aw, your friend is still asleep?  Darn, I was hoping to meet him."

"He's not exactly the warm and friendly type, Selph.  Especially not in the morning."

A light hearted laughter sounded.  "Then it's no wonder you two get along.  You were the same way when you first moved in with Irvine.  I remember him sulking around my place, always whining about how you weren't the brother he wanted.  But enough of that," she said, then stepping into the room.  "I've got breakfast for you both."

"Thanks, baby girl.  Just set it on the dresser and we'll dig into it later."

As she followed the order, she asked, "What's wrong, Seifer?  You seem pouty this morning."

Seifer scoffed.  "Don't start with me.  Just because you're so full of cheerful energy, it doesn't mean that you can pick on the rest of us for being in a bad mood on occasion."

A knowing hum came from the woman.  "Whatever you say.  Just don't worry too much about your friend here, or else you'll end up sick yourself, and there's no chance of me taking care of you in that case.  You're worse than a grump when you barely have the sniffles, let alone when you get really sick."

"All right, enough from you.  Get out of here."

Squall listened as Seifer herded out the smaller woman, Selphie playfully arguing against the supposed rough handling of the man.  The fighter didn't seem bothered by the comments as the shuffled footsteps continued, quickly followed by the door slamming shut.  After speaking a quiet grumble at the closed door, Seifer took a few steps toward the beds before stopping.

"I know you're awake."

Opening his eyes despite the continued darkness, Squall sat up and placed a hand to his forehead at the throb of pain caused by changing his position.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked, his voice soft in concern.

"Better."

"In other words, you still feel like shit, yes?"

"It's not that bad.  I can travel."

A bark of laughter sounded.  "We aren't traveling for at least a week, so get comfortable."

"We shouldn't stay here."

"Why, because that witch will probably attack me again in my hometown?"

Cloudy eyes widened slightly at the words, but Squall didn't reply to the question.  He knew Seifer shouldn't have such memories yet, especially when the man still questioned the existence of dark magic despite the number of times sorcery has been used against him.  But there was the potential that returning to Drasberg could have made the blond remember parts of his past, both within this town and further.

Seifer moved from his spot and stepped to where the tray of food had been left.  "Why didn't you tell me that we had a shared history?"

Clutching the sheets beneath him, the blind man hesitated before saying, "It didn't matter."

"Fuck it didn't.  I like to know when I owe someone a life debt, but it's kind of hard when my memory has been wiped clean."

At the words suggesting returned memories of the more recent past, Squall relaxed with a sigh.  "You would have gone insane otherwise.  And the spell is designed to allow you to remember things once your mind can properly handle them."  Smirking vaguely, he added, "Apparently you haven't been able to handle those memories yet."

"Fuck you," the man growled.  "You mocked me back then, too.  'Get stronger already' my ass."

"So, you remember everything?"

"No, not quite.  Last night, I had a dream about you visiting me.  I'm guessing that it was shortly after that thing at the church, which I remember shit about.  Irvine had to tell me everything he could about it."  Seifer walked up to the bed and set the tray on the seer's lap, the smell of spice and sweetness making Squall feel hungry.  But the food had to wait when the large man sat down on the edge of the mattress and reached out to place a hand on brunet's robe.  "He mentioned that you almost died for me."

The blind man shivered as his robe was pushed apart, revealing his chest to the cool morning air.

After a quiet pause, Seifer pressed a hand against the bared skin just above the heart area.  "Funny, I thought I recognized something about that longer scar of yours, but she attacked you here, didn't she?  Damn, it's pretty impressive that you survived after something like this."

Squall took a deep unsteady breath as he grabbed the warm hand and pulled it away.  But Seifer reversed the grasp and held onto the thin wrist.

"Would you tell me about that night?  Irvine couldn't explain everything."

"... ..."

"Stupid kitten, it's no longer a secret.  Why are you being so closed mouthed about it?"

Staring down at the offending hand, Squall spoke reluctantly, "I had a vision of the beldame.  I saw her doing something that would have left your soul in pieces.  I tried to warn you, but you ignored me.  So I asked your friend for help, and we saved you before any damage was done."

After a brief moment of silence, Seifer chuckled as he rubbed a callused thumb along the branded wrist.  "Phft, leave it to you to keep a story short and sweet without an ounce of detail.  So, what exactly was she trying to do?"

"I don't know.  I used my blood to disrupt the spell that had been placed on you, but there was no way for me to identify the runes or their purpose."

"Hyne forbid there be simple answers."  After letting the wrist slip from his hold, the man laughed quietly.  "Shit, so you can actually fight?  Why haven't I seen anything like that?"

Squall glared forward.  "I don't care to show off like some people."

"Is that so?  In other words, you don't care for witnesses?  Perhaps like the crowd who saw me take down that demon... what did you call it?  Gina?"

The seer replied in an annoyed growl, "Worgein."

"Yeah, that's the beast.  Could you have handle such a demon by yourself?"

Squall shook his head vaguely.  "It takes too much out of me."

"But you can handle a sorceress, this beldame, without any help?"  Seifer leaned in closer with the question, his sheer presence alone making Squall feel overpowered and cornered.

"It's not like that."

"Then tell me, what is it like?"

"I can't..."

"I know, I know," Seifer said, interrupting the seer.  "You aren't going to tell me fucking shit because you can't imagine me believing your word, but...  You know, I was furious at you last night.  I had such the urge to strangle the life out of you, but when I watched you sleeping, I realized that death wasn't something you feared.  Instead, you taunt death with the clear purpose of wanting to die.  And the single thing which drove you to that point of insanity is your determination to protect me."  Standing up from the bed, he asked, "What can I say, Squall?  Thank you?  Sorry?  I don't know - you tell me."

Squall shook his head.  "I don't want to hear that from you."

"Then what do you want?  What can I do to prove myself to you?" Seifer asked, frustration clear in his voice.

"Prove yourself?  You're the Hero.  What do you have to prove?"

" **No**.  Fuck being a hero and fuck destiny.  How can I prove myself to _you_?  How can I make you trust me?  How can I..."  The man turned sharply and stepped towards the exit.  "Forget it.  Eat your breakfast and don't move a foot out of that bed.  I have errands to run, so I'll see you later."

Blinking, Squall stared forward in the direction of the slammed door, not understanding the blond's outburst and sudden departure.

A light laughter echoed within his mind.  :: _My sweet lover, are you truly that blind?_ ::

Stormy eyes narrowed.  "Don't speak to me unless you have something to say."

:: _I believe he wants you to recognize him_ :: offered the growled voice.

Squall scoffed.  "He doesn't need that from me."

:: _A-ah, perhaps not a necessity, but it is what he desires - to be seen as strong by someone he has judged as his equal_ ::

"I'm not strong," the dark-haired youth stated, and then tuned out the arguments of the voices.

His appetite lost, Squall ate sparsely from the tray of spiced oatmeal and fruit.  Eventually he set the tray aside, and then laid back onto the mattress to stare up at the ceiling he couldn't see.  He thought about the last time he had been in Drasberg, the differences between the current situation and the past already immense.  Certainly, he hadn't the luxury of staying at probably the best inn within the resort town, and being cared for by Seifer was something unthinkable in those years past.

With a frown, Squall thought about the increasing number of touches, the prolonged caress, and other actions by Seifer which suggested an interest beyond the caretaker role the blond had taken upon himself.  While such an interest frightened him, the blind man couldn't imagine the fighter truly wanting him for such a service.  And in a warped way, the blind man didn't mind those touches which gave a better sense of reality to his dark world.  He was also beginning to enjoy the hint of spice which seemed to follow Seifer, a scent that reminded the seer of strength and protection.

"I've been alone too long," Squall muttered angrily at himself, annoyed that he could find anything akin to safety in connection with the troublesome 'Hero'.

Just as he clutched onto soft sheets to pull up for additional warmth, his body became unresponsive and heavy as blurred images assaulted his sightless eyes and forced him to witness the unattained future.  The vision filled with urgency left the seer feeling colder than before, but even after the darkness had surrounded him once more, Squall couldn't find the energy to wrap the sheets tighter around his body.  Lying on the bed like that, he stared into the continuous blackness of his world and tried to understand the importance of the hazy vision.  With a quiet scoff, the seer thought to himself that this was at least one task Seifer could handle without an argument.  And yet, for some reason, that knowledge made Squall feel ill.

* * *

Carrying a tray with a large bowl of soup and bread, Seifer grumbled his way through the hallways toward his shared room.  He didn't bother to knock in order to announce his entrance, not caring in the least if he was going to wake Squall.  But that appeared to be a moot point when he discovered the dark-haired man standing in the attached room near the shelves holding spare towels and robes.

Kicking the door closed behind him, Seifer asked, "And what the hell are you doing out of bed?  I thought I told you to stay put."

The blind man frowned in his direction.  "Where are my clothes?"

"I sent them to be cleaned.  We'll only need robes while staying here."

The scowl deepened.

Seifer smirked at the threatening glare before setting the tray down onto a dresser.  "Judging by your look, I take it that you don't plan on staying here anymore.  And why would that be?"

"I don't want to get in your way."

"And here I thought it was your destiny to annoy me," the blond stated with amusement.  "You're not in my way, kitten, so get back into that bed before I have to carry you there."

Squall didn't move immediately, and when he did walk out of the adjoining room, he passed by the beds and continued toward the closed door.

An eyebrow raised, Seifer allowed the blind man to go as far as his side, but then stopped him with a raised arm.  Squall didn't fight against the weak hold, but he also didn't turn around at the implied order to move back into the room.  Slowly raising his arm, Seifer placed a hand at a pale cheek and made the seer face him.

"What are you thinking this time, kitten?"

Stormy eyes narrowed vaguely before Squall looked sharply to the side.  "I have no interest in witnessing your conquests.  Have your woman and leave me out of it."

"My woman?  What are you talking about?"

The dark-haired man shook his head and looked up at the door with tired eyes.  "I saw it, you having your way with someone.  Someone you know.  It must be done, so go have your fun and leave me out of it."

Seifer laughed.  "Trust me, if I had a lady lined up for the night, I wouldn't be here.  Anyway, if you had a vision about it, doesn't that mean I should avoid such a situation?"

"No, I felt that this would benefit you."

"A night of sex benefiting me?" the fighter asked with a broad smirk.  "Hell yeah, that's the kind of prophesy I wouldn't mind hearing more about.  So what does this beauty look like?"

Squall managed to glare directly into bright green eyes.  "I'm not some matchmaker, you idiot."  In a quiet voice, he added, "In any case, it's not like I could see her."

"You couldn't?  But you said you had a vision..."

Placing a hand over his sightless eyes, the seer explained, "It's mostly blurs.  Like a dream where I understand everything that must happen although I can't see the images clearly."

"Then how am I supposed to find this woman, hmm?"

"You want her, so I can't imagine it being that difficult to figure out who it is.  Just go to where your dick leads you."

Seifer smirked at the apparent irritation of the blind man.  "I hate to tell you this, but for once, there isn't a woman clouding..." Green eyes widened in sudden realization as he continued to say, "... my mind.  But you know, now I'm curious about these visions of yours.  You truly can't see any details?  Not even, oh, hair color?  Maybe a body type?  I do like my women with fine breasts."

Blue-gray eyes crossed slightly in thought.  "She had dark hair and was shorter than you, but I couldn't see much else."

With an amused grin, the blond leaned in closer to the man and asked, "How do these visions work, anyhow?  Is it from your line of sight if you could see, or is it from the viewpoint of some fly on the wall?"

"I... I don't understand."

"Well, are you going to watch me fuck someone just like you did in that vision?"

Clouded eyes went impossibly wide before Squall tried to shove the fighter aside, but Seifer grabbed the man's forearms to pull him in close.  Confused by the move, the seer only struggled weakly against the hold and stared forward with a befuddled look that made Seifer grin.

"This is nice, knowing something you don't know," the blond said, and then leaned in to speak softly against his ear.  "There is no woman, Squall.  There is only you."

Instead of the violent reaction Seifer was expecting, Squall went completely still and his eyes took on a pained look.  "No... Don't ask this of me..."

At the distressed words, the fighter rolled his eyes.  "For Hyne's sake, I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"Please, no..." the man pleaded, apparently not hearing Seifer's words.

"What am I - the big bad wolf or something?" the blond asked, offended at the panicked gleam in the cloudy eyes.  He released the arms within in his hold and stepped back from the seer to give him some breathing room.  But the moment he did that, Squall dropped limply to his knees and wrapped his arms around his body in a protective hug.  Concern clear in his green eyes, Seifer knelt down on one knee and risked placing a hand on a shoulder, the bare shivers of the lithe body easily felt at the touch.  "Listen to what I'm saying and try to trust me for once - I'm not going to do anything to you.  It was just a vision, Squall.  It doesn't have to happen."

Vaguely, the brunet shook his head.  "It should..."

" _No_ , it shouldn't.  Not when you're like this."  Sighing, Seifer placed a hand beneath the man's chin and made him look up.  "Look, you seem exhausted.  I don't think getting out of bed was a smart move on your part, especially if you recently had that vision.  Do you need help, or can you make it back to bed by yourself?"

Blue-gray eyes looked forward with wariness, but then hardened with typical ice before Squall jerked away from the hold.  "I don't want to sleep."

Softly smirking at the common complaint, Seifer placed his hand under an elbow and pulled the seer to his feet.  "There's no escape, Squally-boy, so you might as well face your dreams sooner than later.  Or did you want some food first?  Selphie sent me up with some soup just for you."

"... I can't pretend, Seifer."

"So don't.  But whatever you do, don't compare me to any of those bastards who raped you."

Squall lifted his head at that.  "It wasn't rape."

"Yes, it was."

"I consented--"

"For all the wrong reasons.  It was unwanted sex, and therefore rape.  I won't let that happen to you again."

"... ..."

Though somewhat surprised at the lack of response, Seifer didn't continue his argument and led the blind man to his bed without further words.  But before he could step away from the seated man, a cool hand gripped onto his wrist in a tight hold.  Staring down at the hand, Seifer smiled weakly at the renewed steadiness of the brunet.  Green eyes then moved up to look into clouded blue-gray, the blond determined to say nothing until Squall spoke first.

"I...  you don't..."  The brunet shook his head in defeat.  "The food... smells good."

His small smile widening, Seifer said, "Selphie's chicken soup is the best I know.  You'll love it."  He stepped back to retrieve the tray, but the hand on his wrist continued to hold onto him.  "Kitten, I'm going to need that arm if you want me to go get your dinner."

Squall hesitated before speaking quietly.  "Don't hurt me."

With complete seriousness, Seifer replied, "Never."

The blind man closed his eyes and loosened his hold on the larger man, but didn't entirely release his grasp.  The blond stared at Squall for a time, waiting for any other encouraging words from the man, but when none came, Seifer slipped his arm from the weak grip and stepped away from the bed to retrieve the tray resting on the dresser.


	5. Chapter 5

_Stormy eyes opened slowly with disinterest, Squall expecting to see the same sights of death highlighted by the redness of the sunset.  But instead of red light glaring into his eyes, the seer was presented with a scenery that he had never witnessed in the past.  Cautiously he scanned the immense room made of dark stones and wood.  For its size, the room was sparsely decorated with large suits of armor and various pieces of furniture colored black and red.  Blue-gray eyes then settled briefly on a large window to his side, the view outside one of bright red and orange clouds hanging over deep purple mountains._

_As he turned to better see behind him, Squall froze at the sound of chains dragging against stone and the unrealized weight at his wrists.  Hesitantly, he looked down to view upon dark metal encircling his wrists and ankles, the length of chains apparently just long enough to keep the brunet in a kneeling position on a small collection of dark red and black pillows.  His clothing of the same coloring was obviously made of expensive material, the outfit a simple one with a high-collared long-sleeved shirt and loose pants.  Carefully he grabbed onto a shirt sleeve and pulled it back to reveal his skin which was covered by dark runes that had been branded with high precision into his flesh.  With only a brief glance, Squall knew the purpose of the runes and let his shirt sleeve fall back down to cover the signs of sorcery.  His magic sealed completely, Squall had nothing better to do except sit and wait._

_After a time of complete silence, the sound of opening doors was incredibly loud to his sensitive hearing.  Squall's head snapped up at the intrusion, his blue-gray eyes widening at the sight of a single man approaching him.  The large man walked with complete confidence, his booted feet creating echoes within the practically empty stone room.  The sound brought a sinking feeling of fear within the seer, but he didn't dare let that show in his expression.  Instead, he continued to study the man who held both physical strength and strength of charisma.  Squall was reminded of Shiva's term for the man, the golden one of blond hair and lightly tanned skin.  Always the man had been a blurred image in his mind, no different from the other hazy people within his visions, but to see him clearly with the damned smirk in place, Squall was reluctantly impressed._

_Despite his desire to study the man further, Squall soon closed his eyes in the attempt to escape the image before him, to escape the image of a man bearing eyes of coal black instead of the green the seer knew should be there.  But as in dreams before this one, the simple action of closing his eyes didn't bring the unwanted dream to an end._

_Undisturbed by the action, the blond man continued his approach until standing in front of the chained seer.  Squall couldn't resist a flinch when a large, heated hand cupped beneath his chin and forced him to glance up.  Reluctantly, the brunet opened his eyes and gazed defiantly into the black orbs._

_The large man laughed, the sound completely wrong for the blond.  "And what do you plan on doing to support that look, Seer?"_

_The runes on his arms and chest burned at the words, but Squall refused to look away._

_"You should be punished for such insolence, but I'm still pleased by your earlier counsel concerning my disloyal general.  As promised, I'll allow you a brief time with your 'love'."_

_The seer frowned vaguely at the word stated with distain._

_"But remember, Protector, I hold the chains which bind you both."_

_Staring directly into the dark eyes, Squall was startled by the sudden change from black to a bright green flecked with blue.  But that didn't compare to the overwhelming shame and sorrow clear in the man's gaze, something the seer noticed only briefly before he was trapped in a strong hug as the blond knelt down to the pillows.  Without asking for permission, Seifer kissed hard along his neck and pressed his body tight against the smaller man.  Unable to handle the strange happenings, Squall tensed completely in that hold._

_Eventually Seifer pulled back from the brunet.  "Hey, what's wrong?  Aside from the usual, that is," he added with a weak smile._

_Squall couldn't respond as he fought the urge to push the man away._

_"Kitten, why aren't you..."  Green eyes widened, the shocked expression quickly passing as Seifer once more leaned forward with a more cautious hold.  "Squall... Listen to me carefully.  I didn't want any of this.  I fucked up.  You..."  He shook his head vaguely.  "I wish I hadn't tried to save you.  I should have listened to you, but what's new there, eh?"_

_"What--"_

_Seifer shushed the brunet, fingers then pressed against his lips.  "Don't speak.  I know what you want to say, but it doesn't change anything.  Death for us both would've been better than this.  If only you could have prevented this future..."_

_Stormy eyes went wide when he realized that Seifer was trying to warn him.  But it didn't make any sense to the seer, only the voices able to offer warnings about the future in past dreams.  It confused Squall to interact with a living person who was apparently unable to give a straight warning.  For that matter, the voices appeared absent this future, which was highly unusual given their enjoyment in lecturing the seer during the lengthy dreams._

_Unexpectedly, Seifer whispered into his ear.  "I love and trust you with all of my soul."_

_Before he could process the words, Squall was abruptly pushed away as the blond jerked back onto his feet into an unsteady standing position.  Blackness swirled in his eyes, soon covering the bright green that rightly belonged there.  Lips curled into a vicious smile as the blond hissed out something unintelligible.  Straightening, he looked down with stone cold eyes._

_"Now, about your earlier attitude..."_

~ > < ~

"--all.  _Squall._ "

Eyes snapping open, the seer was bewildered by the lack of light, but the hands grabbing onto him from the darkness became his first concern as he struggled from the strong hold.  Though he managed to get an arm free, the powerful hand regained its hold with little effort.  Shoved down against the softness of a mattress and pillows instead of hard stone, some sense of reality came back to the frightened man as he stopped struggling.  Even so, the strong hands didn't release him.

"Are we done now?"

After a series of deep breaths, Squall nodded and tired not to show his relief when the bruising grip was gone.

"Shit, don't scare me like that again.  You were screaming and your body..."

Placing a shaky hand at his upper arm, Squall asked cautiously, "What about my body?"

"It was burning, and yet somehow wasn't... From what I saw on your arms, the burned areas took the shape of lettering that looked a lot like what I saw on that dead man, but far smaller and cleaner."  A careful hand touched the seer's skin, caressing slowly along the sensitized flesh.  "It seems to be gone.  What happened?"

Ignoring the question, Squall stated with surprise, "You woke me from the dream."

"Well, apparently so.  I can't exactly sleep with you yelling like a man being tortured."

Though Seifer obviously didn't mean his words, Squall couldn't stop an involuntary flinch.  The following silence was awkward for the blind man, but he was somewhat assured by the warm hand still on his arm, though unmoving.  Eventually the silence was broken as the larger man changed his position on the bed and renewed his stroking motion along the seer's arm.

"What happened in your dream, Squall?"

Feeling a chill at the low voice, the dark-haired man answered hesitantly.  "It wasn't a future I'm used to.  You were alive and I couldn't see beyond the walls of where I was entrapped."  After a pause, Squall shook his head.  "No, we were both entrapped there.  I don't understand much, but I think someone of great power took control of your body.  Through you, this person apparently ruled without contest."

"And I hurt you?" Seifer asked with disgust clear in his voice.

"I was punished, yes, but while it was your body and voice, it wasn't you.  No, you were the one to warn me to not let that future happen."

"All right, now I'm really confused.  If it wasn't me controlling my body, how did I warn you about anything?"

Squall sighed.  "The details don't matter.  That future happened because you were an idiot and didn't listen to what I said."

"Is that so?" Seifer asked, clearly amused by the statement.

"You said it first, not me."

The blond chuckled weakly.  "Well then, I'll just have to take your word for that.  So, who was it that stole my body?"

"I don't know," Squall said quietly.

"A-ah, but you have a guess, don't you?"

The blind man cursed under his breath as he wondered how it was possible for the blond to read him so easily.  "... I think it may have been Altemehsia."

"Altemehsia?  You think a _goddess_ took _my_ body and it's somehow _my_ fault?  Why the hell would I let some ancient bitch have my body?"

Stormy eyes narrowed.  "I don't know for certain.  You're a fool who thinks I need to be saved and apparently did something to prove your stupidity."

The large hand tensed at his arm.  "I did it for you?"

"I don't **know**!" Squall hissed out while sharply pulling his arm out from the strong hold.  He then moved to escape the bed, but hands were upon him once more to keep him in place.

"Why must you always run from me?"

The question nearly broke the blind man, the somber voice holding a similar tone to the Seifer of his dream.  "Promise me that you will never sacrifice yourself for my life."

"I don't think I can do that."

Remembering the words that death was better than that potential future, Squall closed his eyes and said, "Promise me and I will do anything you wish."

As soon as the words were said, the blind man was shoved back onto the mattress as Seifer suddenly stood up from the bed.  "Don't you fucking offer me that, you piece of martyr shit.  How dare you think so low of me."

Startled by the angered voice, it took Squall a moment to collect himself.  "That future can't happen."

"Then I won't let it happen, but fuck you for trying to make me swear to a bullshit promise like that by whoring yourself."

The statement was entirely too arrogant, and yet the seer felt somewhat relieved, as if Seifer could prevent such a future by simply saying that he wouldn't allow it to happen.  Squall knew it was foolish to take such words seriously, but he found reluctant trust in the blond anyway.

After a tense silence, Seifer sighed deeply.  "I will do what I want, Squall.  Don't try to change that about me."

The blind man nodded his understanding.

"It's still night out and I'm exhausted.  I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep."

Not bothering to comment on what sounded like a ridiculous suggestion, Squall listened to the already familiar sounds of Seifer stepping lightly across the wooden floor to the other bed.  With a creak and a grunt, the large man settled on the mattress in preparation for sleep.  Focused on the calming breaths of the blond, Squall found the idea of more sleep not the impossible task that it seemed only a short time before, his body and mind suddenly feeling exhausted after talking to Seifer in both the dream and reality.  But before he allowed himself that momentary peace, Squall turned to the silent man.

"Thank you for waking me," the seer whispered, thinking the fighter asleep.

"Hn, we'll talk about that in the morning," Seifer replied in a soft tone, his earlier anger somehow already gone.

Staring into the darkness, Squall wondered how the blond man must look at that moment.  The golden hair which was combed and sleeked back with grease in the dream of the future would probably be a mess after sleeping.  Though truthfully the seer couldn't be certain if Seifer did his hair that way in the present time, or if it could be a decision of the soul who possessed the man.  Silently he hoped that the fighter didn't bother with fouling up his hair like that, since the feel and smell of grease rarely failed to make the blind man feel ill to his stomach.

And once realizing the direction of his thoughts, Squall scoffed quietly at his ridiculousness and rolled over to his other side as if it'd help him to forget the large man.

~ > < ~

_There was only darkness as he opened his eyes, but hard movements against and within his body forced the blind man into awkward awareness.  Harsh breaths rang in his ears, and he was startled to find his own breaths matching the quick and sharp rhythm.  His body was already tense as his hands gripped at metal bars of the headboard and his feet pushed against the mattress covered by very soft sheets._

_Squall wanted to scream._

_But instead, old habits instantly took over as he allowed the unknown man to do whatever he wanted with his body, and meanwhile he hoped for a quick end to the situation.  Though no matter how hard he tried, Squall couldn't force his mind to blank out the physical happenings as he could in previous sessions.  After several long moments, the reason for his distraction finally became clear when he identified the overwhelming scent of musk hinted with spice._

_"Seifer...?" the blind man gasped in part horror._

_A familiar deep hum sounded as the large body lowered slightly and heated lips caressed along his neck.  "Hyne, Squall... Do that hand thing for me."_

_"W... What...?"_

_"Don't tease," Seifer said in rough voice as he added strength to the following thrust._

_Squall found it nearly impossible to breath as his body began to shake.  "Get off of me."_

_Though pausing his motions, the large man didn't follow the weak order.  In an oddly amused tone, he asked, "Fuck, kitten, what did I do wrong now?"_

_Unable to stop the quakes of his body, the dark-haired man tried to steel his voice and failed.  "You said you wouldn't..."_

_"I wouldn't what?" Seifer asked in the same humored way.  But when no reply came, he questioned again with more concern in his voice, "Squall, what's wrong?  You're shaking, and I can tell it's not for the normal reasons."_

_Looking up at nothing, the blind man didn't bother to hide his offense at how casually Seifer was taking this situation, as if the man had the right to know what was 'normal' about his body.  And to do this after saying that he didn't want the offer of sex..._

_"Squall...?  Ah, shit.  Don't tell me that you aren't..."_

_Not understanding what the man was implying, the seer frowned in confusion._

_Promptly, Seifer continued with a mantra of 'shit, shit, shit' as he carefully pulled himself out from the smaller man.  Squall hissed at the slow removal, and was quickly uncomfortable with the general idea of how much was deep inside of him.  Sheets moved then, the soft material covering the blind man from the waist and below.  Though allowing that much consideration, Seifer didn't leave the bed, and instead made himself comfortable next to the seer while placing a leg over the sheet covered ones._

_"If you're faking this, kitten..."_

_"What am I supposed to be faking?" Squall asked icily, his composure easily regained with the man removed._

_A deep chuckle sounded.  "Of all the times...  You're dreaming."_

_"Couldn't you think of a better excuse?" the blind man asked with bitterness._

_"Oh give me a break.  Do you think I'd start fucking you while you're asleep?  I'm not that desperate for your body.  Close, but not that bad."_

_Squall could feel the smirk that the fighter was aiming at him and quickly turned away in a vague attempt to avoid that gaze.  "But I can't see."_

_"Of course you can't.  You never do before...  Wait a minute, just where in the past are you?"_

_"I'm not 'in the past'."_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever.  Just tell me what town you are in right now.  Maybe Correna?  Or Jutte?"_

_Squall frowned._

_"Hn, then we haven't gotten that far yet, but I don't remember any other time when you...  Ah, it couldn't be, I mean, don't tell me that you're in... Drasberg?" Seifer asked, his voice oddly strained._

_The blind man continued to say nothing, but something in his expression must have given the fighter the answer he was looking for since the man began to laugh long and loud._

_"Oh Hyne, I've been waiting for this day," Seifer eventually said with some regained control.  "Let's see, where to begin... Well, first, you're still blind in some of your dreams.  We haven't figured out why, but you think it has to do with how I fulfill my destiny.  Either way, there's a time element involved.  As to why you haven't had this type of dream before, it's because you've never been able to wake up midway into a dream.  Only I can help you do that..."_

_During the speech, the humor in the voice faded away and was replaced with something almost soothing.  But Squall didn't have the chance to relax to that voice before a hand was suddenly on his chest and rubbing with careful strokes._

_"Well, actually, it's not right to call it a dream really.  You, or rather your spirit is kind of wandering while your body is asleep.  We haven't really figured out how you manage to take over your body in future times, though.  Anyway, if you fall asleep directly after me waking you up from a 'dream', you still end up wandering again, but not as far into the future.  And so, here you are."_

_Stormy eyes narrowed in confusion.  "I'm wandering?"_

_"Yeah.  You still beat yourself up for not realizing it sooner."_

_"I don't understand."_

_With a sigh, Seifer leaned in closer, his heat almost overwhelming as he rested his head on the bare chest and wrapped a strong arm around the lean waist.  "When did you start having these dreams?"_

_"I've always had them."_

_"No, you've always had your visions, but not these dreams.  They aren't the same thing."_

_"You... know this?"_

_Seifer laughed lightly as he pressed closer.  "I've dragged a lot out of you over the past year, but I'm still learning new things about you.  You are such a tight lipped bastard."  Leaning back, the blond moved his overly warm hand down to a bared waist.  "Hyne, were you always this afraid of me?"_

_"I'm not."_

_"You are.  Look at how tense you are at this moment, and I've barely done anything to you."_

_Glaring in the direction of the deep voice, Squall stated, "You were fucking me."_

_Chuckling softly, Seifer leaned closer.  "You wanted me to fuck you."_

_Stormy eyes widened.  "I don't... I wouldn't..."_

_"It's okay.  I don't expect you to believe me, but what about this?"_

_Squall gasped as the warm hand lightly stroked his penis.  A surprisingly erect penis._

_"You know better than I do that you wouldn't react like this unless you wanted to.  In fact, I don't think you could react unless you trusted me.  Not after what those bastards did to you."_

_"Stop..."_

_The deft fingers didn't pause in their assault.  "Squall, I know it's hard for you, but trust me when you wake up in the morning.  I could never hurt you.  Eventually you'll understand that."_

_Before he could think of a response, heated lips were suddenly pressed gently against his.  After the initial surprise, Squall was soon overwhelmed by the careful touches of both lips and fingers.  Part of him wanted to escape those odd feelings, but his body didn't seem to agree that such touches were unwanted._

_Seifer broke the kiss and spoke quietly with his breath caressing sensitized skin.  "Please don't avoid this future.  Do whatever you can to stop Altemehsia, but don't prevent us.  I can't exist without you."_

_Beyond words, Squall couldn't reply to the man.  It hurt to think that he had allowed a person to get this close to him, and yet... and yet he wanted it as well.  Eyes closed, he tried to relax despite the caressing hand and slowly sank down into the ever-present darkness of his world._

* * *

Groggy upon waking, Seifer decided that getting out of bed would probably take more energy than he currently had at the moment.  Looking out the window closest to him, he was mildly annoyed at the sight of the predawn sky.  While he was used to waking early in the morning, he hadn't gotten much sleep after first waking to the quiet screams of the stoic man, and then his mind had been filled with heated thoughts about the desperate offer of the man.  Seifer was still furious at him for even thinking he would accept such a deal.  And yet, at the same time it said something to him that Squall was willing to offer anything in order to prevent that future.  While he wanted to know more details about what exactly the seer wished to avoid, Seifer preferred to think that he was being rescued yet again.

Once accepting that he wasn't going to get any more sleep, the blond sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed before he stretched his arms high above his head.  For a brief time Seifer then watched the resting man who was somewhat curled under messed sheets and occasionally took a shaky breath as if cold.  Deciding that there was nothing he could do to help warm the seer, or rather that there was nothing Squall would allow him to do, Seifer stood up from his bed with another stretch and walked quietly into the adjoining hot spring area.

Eventually settled in soothing hot water, Seifer sighed and stared up at the unimpressive ceiling.  He ached, and he had a good feeling that the springs wouldn't be able to relieve him of this particular pain.  Always it had been a random girl on his mind, the face and body changing every week or hour depending on the town.  And the ache he held for those lovely ladies was no mystery.  But when it came to Squall...  Every time the man flinched or held a frightened gleam in his cloudy eyes, it somehow caused a physical pain within Seifer.  And it was ridiculous, since he knew the seer didn't want his touch, but Seifer was unable to stop himself.  He had to prove that the incredible man was real, and that despite his feats, Squall was still simply a man.  A blind man at that.

Swirling a finger in the water, the blond watched as the circles enlarged and broke against his body.  Seifer was proud of his body and strength, and more importantly he trusted them to keep him alive no matter the situation.  Of course, he wasn't the invincible swordsman he believed himself to be only months ago, but he still had deep faith in his abilities.  It was a shame that he couldn't use his physical power to win over the difficult seer, but he also felt an odd sense of relief that if Squall ever accepted him, it would be for more than simple attraction.

Laughing to himself at that thought, Seifer took one final dunk into the steaming water before leaving the spring.  He took his time drying off the rapidly cooling water on his skin, and he then put on a fresh robe instead of clothes since he didn't plan to leave the inn that day.  With a relaxed stride, the fighter walked to the closed door and slid it open, thereby giving himself a direct view of the prone man who instantly closed his eyes at the sound of the door.

Chuckling, Seifer stepped up to the bed.  "What's this?  Trying to sneak in more sleep while I'm stuck awake?"

Squall curled slightly in the sheets while not replying.

"Oh, no.  No more sleep for you.  Selphie wants us to have breakfast with them."  With that serving as his warning, the blond took a hold of the sheets and sharply pulled them off of the lean man.  "Now get up and... oh..."

A faint blush colored pale cheeks as Squall ineffectively tried to use his robe to better cover an apparently bad case of morning wood.

Clearing his throat to prevent his laughter, the fighter grinned.  "Looks like you had a nice dream for once."

"Bastard," he hissed.  "You planned this."

"Um, I planned what exactly?"

"You planned this.  You purposefully..."  With a growl, Squall reached out and ripped the sheets from the blond's hold, then able to recover himself as he moved to a seated position.

"Fuck, just relax, would you?  There's nothing you have that I haven't seen before."  Sitting on the edge of the mattress despite his obviously unwanted status, Seifer smirked at the upset brunet.  "Now while I know that I'm completely irresistible, it's unfair to call it my fault for giving you a hard-on."

Squall pulled the sheets tighter over his body, and before the fighter could mention the ineffectiveness of hiding his arousal that way, he noticed the shaking of pale hands.

"Seriously, are you all right?"

Clouded eyes shifted down in a nervous action before Squall spoke in a nearly unintelligible mumble.  "... it hurts ..."

Biting back a laugh, Seifer replied, "I guess that's my cue to leave you to your business?"

The blind man frowned slightly.  "My business?"

"You know..."  Seifer started to do a pumping motion with his hand before he remembered it would be unseen by the man.  "I'm just talking about masturbation here."

The blood seemed to drain from Squall's face at the simple suggestion.  "I can't."

"Sure you can.  All it takes is a strong grip and... Squall?  What's wrong?"

"I can't," he whispered again, the soft voice hinted with fear and disgust.

No longer feeling any amusement about the matter, Seifer tried not to think about what could have happened to the man to cause such a reaction.  "I guess that you can wait it out, but truthfully, I think you need to lose some of that tension.  Too much stress doesn't do a man good, you know."

The seer shook his head.

Sighing, the larger man gently brushed away dark strands of hair to better see the blue-gray eyes.  "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"... I dreamed," Squall said in a hesitant voice.

Seifer was about to make a sarcastic reply to the obvious statement until he realized that the man could be referring to one of his foreseeing dreams.  "But, I woke you up from that dream."

"It was a closer future that I dreamed about.  You... you asked me to trust you."

"And...?"

Squall bit his lower lip before saying in an incredibly quiet voice, "It hurts."

Sharp green eyes studied the man before Seifer cautiously took a hold of the sheets and slowly pulled them off of the lean form.  With some reluctance, Squall released his desperate grip on the soft material and stiffened vaguely, but he never spoke a word to correct the blond's assumptions.  Even so, Seifer was surprisingly uncomfortable with the sudden turn in events, and he didn't trust the dark-haired man's current motives.

Shifting closer to the smaller man, Seifer placed a hand at an exposed thigh.  "Are you sure that this would be better than handling it yourself?"

A shiver coursed through the body.  "Yes."

"And what about you being angry with me?"

A touch of hardness returned to the stormy eyes.  "Because you planned this.  You knew that this..."  He paused, his body oddly relaxing from its tense state.  "But you didn't hurt me."

"Never," Seifer said with pure seriousness, the single word causing another shiver in the lithe body, but it felt different than the one before.

Green eyes never left the seer's face as Seifer watched closely for signs of discomfort as he ran his fingers over the thigh, his hand never leaving the soft skin so that Squall wouldn't be surprised by any action.  He didn't take a hold of the hardened flesh immediately, and instead stroked his fingertips along the sensitive organ to become familiar with handling another man.  Once comfortable with the different angle, and after receiving an annoyed glare from the blind man, Seifer gripped the arousal while brushing his thumb over the sensitive head.

Squall closed his eyes with a shaky breath, his body soon tensing again in fear.  But Seifer didn't stop at what he hoped was a reflexive action, that Squall wasn't truly afraid of him.  He started to pump as he would to himself, but with slower and gentler strokes.  Eventually he started to follow the rhythm of rapid breaths, Seifer trying to push away his own arousal as he watched Squall go through the levels of physical bliss.

So entrapped by the attractive face lost in pleasure, Seifer was startled by the eminent release spilling onto his hand, but he didn't stop as he helped to milk the release to its fullest.  Once finished with his task, the blond stared at the heated fluid on his hand, hesitating before taking a sample of the cum with the tip of his tongue.  Before Seifer could make a decision about the taste, his hand was captured in a painful hold and he was pulled forward slightly as Squall pressed his face against the strong chest.

"Whoa, what's this now, kitten?"  The fighter wrapped an arm around the body, and he was surprised by the severe shaking of man.

"I'm lost..."

"What do you mean?"

"The door... which way is the door?"

Holding the man tighter, Seifer smiled slightly.  "It's all right.  A greatly needed orgasm leaves everyone a bit confused."

"How do I get out?" Squall asked, his voice near cracking into a sob.

With a soft shushing sound, the blond said, "I'm here."

Surprisingly, the dark-haired man eventually calmed after the simple statement, his desperate grip on the robe relaxing such that he leaned limply against the larger man.  Seifer couldn't help himself from smiling at the previously unimaginable situation, but he still wanted more.  He wanted to explore every inch of the lean body, to learn every secret of the mysterious man, and to understand every thought that guided his selfless actions.  But for that moment, Seifer was appeased to have the trusting seer pressed up against him and safe within his arms.

After a time of comfortable silence, Squall leaned back before asking, "Do you put grease in your hair?"

Though confused at the odd question, Seifer answered, "On occasion, I guess.  When I'm invited to the more snobbish parties.  Why do you ask?"

"I hate grease," the seer mumbled before lifting a hand to feel the short strands of blond at the thick neck, the careful hand then moving forward to run fingertips along a rough cheek.  "I saw you...  In my dream, I saw you for the first time."

"But you've had visions before."

"I told you, they are just blurs.  But this dream was annoyingly clear."

"Oh, is that so?  And...?" Seifer prompted with an amused grin.

"And... and nothing," Squall replied in a voice that was obviously hiding something, but Seifer didn't have the urge to press for a real answer.

"Were you able to see yourself, as well?"  When the seer shook his head, Seifer leaned down closer to the man.  "A shame.  You're beautiful."

Taking advantage of the anticipated surprise, the blond pressed his lips hard against the slightly parted lips of the seer.  Kneading their lips together, Seifer was almost entranced by the feel of hot breath against his face.  It seemed almost impossible that there could be the presence of heat within the man of icy words and cold skin.  Not wishing to frighten Squall too badly, the fighter kept the kiss short as he finished with a soft bite to the full lower lip.  He then pulled back while watching the man expectantly.

After a failed attempt to speak, Squall asked, "What was that?"

"Just a kiss, kitten."

"That's... a kiss?"

Humming the affirmative, Seifer brushed his fingers through thick dark hair.  "And a promise.  I'll always protect you, Squall.  Whether or not this is real between us, I won't let another person harm you."

Reddened lips formed a shadow of a smile.  "You're a fool to make such a worthless promise."

"Maybe, but that's nothing new."

After briefly closing his eyes, Squall said, "I need to clean up."

Grinning broadly, Seifer asked him, "Want some help?"

"No."

The sharp reply made him laugh.  "Are you certain?  You didn't seem to mind the other night," the blond said as he undid the belt to the robe.

"Seifer..."

"All right, all right.  I'm not planning on anything here.  I just want to look at something..."

As the robe was pushed apart, Seifer studied the revealed skin with keen eyes.  While he was once more drawn to the long scar that extended from nearly the man's shoulder and down to about mid-chest, Seifer instead took a closer look at the white scar in the ragged shape of a thin oval.  Lightly fingering the damaged skin, he frowned in thought.

"How did you survive this?"

"... I didn't," the seer said in a thoughtful voice.

"That isn't funny, Squall.  You were seriously injured because of me."

Apparently not hearing the words, he continued in a distracted tone, "That's what you meant.  The first time I dreamed, it was after I had died.  And you knew about it..."

Pulling his gaze from the bared chest, Seifer stared up into cloudy eyes.  "You... you aren't kidding, are you?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Squall looked in the direction of the blond with no sense of humor in the blue-gray eyes.

"But... _how?_ Are you a zombie or something?"

Squall shook his head.  "I still have my own will and thoughts, but they won't let me die."

"They?  They who?"

With a tight smile, the seer ran fingers through his dark hair and clutched the longish strands.  "They don't want me to tell you.  The voices want to use me to control you, but I won't play that role.  Do what you want, and never worry about my life.  I don't want it anyway."

Seifer could only stare at the blind man for several moments, surprise and emotion overwhelming his thoughts.  Oddly, pity wasn't a large part of those emotions.  Rather, he felt almost proud of the man's determination, and then there was a sense of happiness that Squall really did understand him and his need for freedom.

Even so, Seifer was unable to respond to the seer's statement, and so he refocused his attention to the damaged skin and ran two fingers along the lengthy scar.  "How did you get this beauty?"

"A knife," he replied as if it could explain everything.

"I still feel like I recognize this cut, but it's an old one, isn't it?"  When the fighter didn't get a response, he asked half-jokingly, "Did this kill you, too?"

"No," was the soft response, implying something else to Seifer.

"Then, you have died more than once?"

A cool hand gripped the blond's wrist to pull it away.  "Why do you ask so many pointless questions?"

"I want to know you," Seifer replied as he reversed the hold and lifted the hand such that he could kiss the brand on the underside of the wrist.

The sightless eyes crossed slightly in thought before Squall said, "I don't want to be known.  May I take a bath now?"

The fighter smiled at the terse response as he helped the blind man up from the bed and led him to the adjoined room.  While grabbing a clean towel and robe for the man to be placed within easy reach, Seifer grinned with amusement that he was finally starting to break down the icy boundaries of the quiet man.  In one day, he had gotten more answers to his questions than in the past months, which left numerous possibilities for the coming days.

Turning, Seifer was momentarily stunned as he watched the robe drop from the body of lean muscle.  While he was afraid of making the man uncomfortable, he couldn't stop looking over the body which had gained some greatly needed weight over the past weeks.  Though marred by scars, the pale skin appeared smooth and perfect from his current view, not to mention extremely touchable.  As Squall turned to face the fighter, Seifer was amazed by the contrast of blue-gray eyes with the dark hair that framed the attractive face.

"Seifer?"

The questioning voice startled the blond out of his stunned state, and Seifer took a deep breath after too long without one.  "Yeah, I was just getting you towel and robe.  I'll set them on the bench for you.  But you know what, I better go see if Selphie needs some help.  I'll fetch you later for breakfast."  And with a quick stride, Seifer set the items down before leaving the suite, all the while trying to ignore the faint, knowing smile that Squall was sending his way.


	6. Chapter 6

After quickly washing himself in the heated water of the pool, Squall dried his body while his thoughts flowed without restraint.  Foremost in his mind was unsurprisingly the blond fighter, a man who could annoy the seer even when absent.  But this time there was a frightening new angle to the thoughts and feelings which the man effortlessly stirred up in Squall.  While the lust Seifer held for him was inconvenient, it was the addition of growing fondness which truly worried the seer.  Squall didn't want that pain placed onto him, not when he had already seen that such affection would become their bonds for eternal torment.  The blind man couldn't imagine that such a worthless thing as 'love' being worth that agony.

Shrugging on his robe, Squall stepped to the door and slid it open, then pausing there as clouded eyes looked forward into the room.  "I thought you left."

The bed creaked softly as Seifer stood up.  "I did, but no one answered to my knocks.  They're probably seeing to the other guests.  In any case, I thought it'd be better to wait for you.  You should be starved after days of only soup and oatmeal."

Squall hesitated before nodding and then stepped away from doorway.  "Let's go then."

There was an amused 'yes, sir' before Seifer walked ahead and opened the entry door for the blind man.  After exiting their room, Squall waited in the hallway as the fighter locked the door.  Soon after that, the seer sensed the approach of an arm, and he sharply slapped it away before it could touch his body.

"A-aw, come on, kitten.  You enjoyed some petting just a short while ago."

Teeth clenched, Squall warned the fighter, "Don't touch me."

With an exaggerated sigh, Seifer surrendered.  "Fine.  No touching, not even if you're about to walk smack into wall.  But I still don't understand your sudden change in attitude here.  I thought you were going to try trusting me more."

The seer frowned and waited for the blond to move so that he could follow the man's steps through the hallways.  It wasn't until after several turns when Squall spoke softly, "It was a mistake."

"No.  It wasn't," Seifer countered in a firm voice.  "And I'll prove that to you."

Stormy eyes widened at the determined tone of the fighter.  With an attempt of appearing causal, Squall hugged his arms close to his body and tried to stop the vague shivers that came only in response to Seifer's voice.  He hated feeling this weak, as if he couldn't resist the will of the larger man.  And in a way, it was true.  Only days ago, Squall would have never even _considered_ letting the man touch his body, but because of something he saw in a 'dream'... Because that Seifer told him it was all right to trust him...

"Hey, we're here," the fighter said just before his steps can to a halt and he knocked loudly against wood.

The reply was surprisingly fast as the door swung open wide and a cheery female voice rang out.  "Oh, Seifer.  Horrible timing, hun.  Go ahead and sit... AH!  You finally brought your friend."

Uncomfortable with the pure energy directed at him, Squall slipped his foot back a partial step.

Chuckling, Seifer said, "Selphie, I'd like you to officially meet Squall.  And Squall, this is Irvine's little lady, so don't get any ideas."

While the seer scowled at the blond, the woman laughed happily at the apparent joke.  "You'll never change, Seifer.  Help your friend inside and get comfortable on the couch.  I have to serve seconds to the real guests, and then we can enjoy a quiet meal together."  She turned and started to walk away before calling back, "Oh, and Irvine is just getting freshened up.  He should be out any moment now."

A large hand was then at Squall's arm, the move making him frown in irritation.

"I know, I know - you don't wait to be touched.  But trust me, their suite is a maze of furniture and boxes, especially this time of the year.  Let me help you to a chair, and then I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Reluctantly, the blind man nodded in agreement to the deal and allowed Seifer to guide him through the suite, which did seem to have an odd arrangement of obstacles which would have frustrated the seer.  Eventually Squall took the seat offered to him by the fighter, and he was relieved to discover that it was meant for a single person.  The warm hand was slow to leave his arm, but Seifer did as promised and sat heavily in a seat adjacent to the blind man.

"Now, back to our earlier argument - why are you being difficult?"

After pausing to make certain that no one else would overhear, the seer said, "I was confused after the dreams.  That shouldn't have... _Nothing_ should have happened this morning."

"Is that so.  Then tell me what happened in that dream of yours to make you so... confused," Seifer said, clearly implying the blind man's aroused state upon waking.

Squall glared in no particular direction, refusing to comment on what bothered him greatly, that he had in fact been highly aroused by the simple touch of the larger man.  But more than that, the seer was irritated that Seifer was now assuming that he had some claim over him after the morning's events.

"Squall, I won't hurt you."

The blind man turned toward the nearly pleading voice.  "You will if you continue this."

"I... What do you--"

Interrupting the question, a door opened and then closed loudly as footsteps approached the sitting area.  "Oh, hey, I didn't realized that we had guests."

There was a pause during which Squall felt sharp eyes staring at him, but eventually Seifer let the matter drop as he spoke amusedly to Irvine.  "Well, according to that wife of yours, we aren't real guests, so I guess there was no reason to mention us poor folk invading your home."

Laughing lightly, Irvine sat down somewhere nearby.  "Don't mind Selphie.  With the weather clearing up, we got several new guests last night.  You know, with the festival and all beginning today."

"Whoa, is this the harvest festival you're talking about?" Seifer asked, his voice sounding oddly childlike with excitement.

"What other festival would we have this time of year?  And before you ask, yes, the acting troupe is already in town.  They haven't missed a festival since you used to live here."

"Damn, I haven't seen a good show in _ages_.  I wonder what plays they'll be performing."

Irvine chuckled.  "Have your fun.  Selphie and I will be too busy here."

"Then I guess it's just the two of us."

Squall shook his head, resisting to comment on the fighter's lack of sensibility.

"Sorry, kitten, but you don't have a choice in the matter.  Even if you can't see the actors, you'll still enjoy the show.  And in any case, I don't feel like going alone," Seifer added in an offhanded manner.

After a moment of weighing the benefit of going outside for the first time in days versus the disadvantage of being trapped with the blond, Squall settled with an indifferent shrug.  It wasn't a surprise when Seifer took the gesture as a sign of agreement.

"Great!  We can go directly after breakfast and get the best seats."

Before Squall had the chance to reconsider his decision, a voice called out from the other side of the room.  "Seifer, come help me with these hotcakes while I serve the others.  I know how picky you are about them.  And if you want orange juice, you'll have to make some yourself."

"Alright, Selph.  I'm coming," he said while standing.

In that way, the seer found himself sitting alone with Irvine.  With no particular interest in small talk, Squall leaned back in his chair while trying to hear what Selphie was scolding the fighter about.  Though muffled, he thought she was defending her hotcakes, that they weren't the rocks Seifer was apparently comparing them to.

"Um... Squall... was it?"

Frowning at the uncertain voice, the seer looked over to where Irvine was sitting.

"I..."  The man forced a laugh.  "This is going to sound bad, but I wanted to apologize..."

Blue-gray eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You know, about... leaving you... in the church five years ago.  You saved Seifer, and I left you there when you obviously needed help..."

"It doesn't matter," Squall said sharply, not pleased with being a source of guilt.

"It does.  You could've died in there--"

"Don't.  It was enough for you to take Seifer to safety."

After a quiet pause, Irvine sighed.  "You're still protecting him, aren't you?"

Squall said nothing in reply, allowing the man to assume whatever he wanted.

"My father...  he had a final message for you.  He wanted me to tell you to go home."

Closing his eyes, the seer shook his head.  "I can't."

With an unsurprised grunt, Irvine said, "He knew you would say that.  If it means anything, he thought Hyne asked too much of you.  He also mentioned that you were an idiot for living up to such expectations."

Frowning, Squall glared in the man's direction.  "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing that made sense.  Pa was kind of... funny when he got sick.  And he never talked about you until then."

Though curious about how much Irvine really knew, the seer didn't press the issue.  "Don't tell Seifer."

"As I already said, the message was for you."

Squall nodded his thanks, and was then relieved when Seifer called out from the kitchen that breakfast was ready.  Irvine helped the blind man through the mess of boxes, and his guiding hand was quickly replaced by the less awkward lead of the fighter's hand.  Once seated, Seifer helped the seer familiarize himself with the setting of dishes and then served him breakfast.

Leaning over, he spoke softly to the blind man.  "I'm giving you some of my hotcakes.  The ones Selphie made for us would stay in your gut for years to come."

"I heard that Seifer Almasy!" the woman called from behind the table.  "My cooking is just fine.  Isn't that right Irvy?"

The only reply from the man was a string of hardy coughs, then followed by the clinking of glass.

Laughing, Seifer lightly patted the seer's shoulder.  "You can thank me later for saving you from that fate."

"... ..."

* * *

A dramatic scream sounded from the stage, soon followed by the ripple of gasps from the surrounding audience members.  But with hardly half of his attention focused on the actors, Seifer barely reacted as he normally would to the flow of the play.  Instead, most of his attention was on the man at his side, their bodies pressed close together such that Seifer could feel the blind man flinch whenever a sharp noise would come from the stage.  While at first unwanted by Squall, the fighter also had his arm tight around the smaller man, which made it easier and more comfortable for Seifer to speak quietly to the seer and not irritate the other people nearby.

"Vahn just dropped dead from the poison meant for his brother.  Their mother was the screamer."

After the whispered explanation, Seifer smiled down at the man in his hold.  Squall was tense as the play was reaching its climatic point, but his expression was amazingly neutral as if he weren't even paying attention.  But Seifer knew otherwise.  He could feel the slight changes in the lithe body with every new emotion the play pulled out of him.  Though of even more interest to the blond were the occasional shivers that his voice would cause when he spoke softly into the sensitive ear.

After three more deaths and a lengthily monologue by the sole remaining brother, the play ended on a both somber and thoughtful note.  In time, the audience began to leave the temporary 'theatre' area, which consisted mostly of the stage, an area to sit on the dirt ground, and then a collection of mismatched benches.  Being one of the first people to arrive, the fighter and blind man were seated on the ground close to the low stage.

"You can move now," Squall said.

Seifer grinned while rubbing his thumb along the tense side.  "I could, but let's wait for everyone else to get out."

The brunet sighed, recognizing that the man was purposefully misunderstanding the implied order to reform space between them.

"So, what did you think?"

"It was better than I thought it would be."  Dark eyebrows then scrunched in thought.  "But I don't understand, why was the father murdered?"

"Because Oria thought he purposefully killed their son, which may have been true enough.  Hard to tell with the way different actors play the part."

"And Anais knew nothing of what happened?"

Seifer smirked.  "I've always wondered that myself.  He sure seems innocent, but he's the one who has all of the motive in the story.  His half-brother is killed, thus guaranteeing his inheritance when his manipulative father is murdered.  That bitch of a fiancée who was fucking his half-brother shouldn't have been on the streets doing a servant's errand.  And while it's suggested that his step mother did everything and that was the reason for her suicide, Oria doesn't seem the type to kill herself, which ironically was by poison."

Turning in the hold, the seer looked up to almost match the blond's gaze.  "You've really thought this through," he said with surprise.

"Well, this is the fifth time I've seen this play.  It's hard to not notice something new every time."

Blue-gray eyes widened.  "The fifth time?"

"Hey, don't act so surprised.  Ever since I lived here, I loved going to every play that I could.  In fact, that's how I decided to become skilled at the sword.  I was really impressed by the staged fights they did, but that was back when I was a kid.  Anymore, I have to ignore everything that they do wrong when it comes to wielding a blade."

In a quiet voice, Squall said, "I've never been to a play before..."

Seifer caught himself before he could ask why not, it being fairly obvious that the brunet had more things to worry about than seeing a play.  "Well, now you have, and I'll certainly take you to more in the future.  It's nice having someone to go with who doesn't have the attention span of a moth."

The seer said nothing in reply, his expression unreadable.

"Come on, let's go see what there is available for lunch."

Seifer helped the man to his feet, but with no good excuse to continue holding onto Squall, he reluctantly released the seer.  The fighter then led the way to the exit, which opened up directly to the rest of the fair where merchants were selling their random items before the coming snow of late autumn.  Seifer barely eyed the collection of clothes, toys, and crafts as they walked passed the stands and blankets of merchandise.  Instead, he was looking for one particular stand, and once seeing it, he increased his speed slightly as Squall followed him close behind.

Reaching the stand, Seifer spoke out to the older woman, "One dish of the cooked pork."

"That will be... Oh my, is that you, Seifer?  You've grow up so... _large_."

The blond smiled.  "I'm surprised that you remember me, Mrs Dincht."

The woman wagged her finger at him.  "To you, I'm still Ma Dincht.  Just like every other child who grew up in these parts.  But where have you been, son?  It's been at least five years.  Oh, and I'm so sorry, but Stanford passed away last year."

Seifer nodded.  "I already heard.  I've been staying with Irvine and his bride for the past week."

"And you haven't visited me yet, you horrid boy?" the woman asked while readying the order.

"It's been a little crazy lately," the blond said while glancing back at the silent seer.  "So where's chick--  uh, Zell?  Shouldn't he be helping you?"

"Gone away to train or some other foolhardy thing.  He has dreams of becoming some kind of fighter."  Sighing, she added, "I think he got bored of life here without you picking fights with him."

Seifer chuckled.  "Well, good luck to him.  So what do I owe you?"

Handing him a plate of the cooked meat, Ma Dincht shook her head.  "Don't worry about it, son.  You just go ahead and enjoy it, but I want you to visit before you vanish again."

"If I get more of your cooking, wild boars couldn't keep me away.  Thanks, Ma Dincht."  Turning, Seifer placed his hand on the blind man's shoulder.  "Walk that way," he said with a vague push.

Escaping the main fair area, the two men eventually stood under an aged tree which had leaves of bright red fitting for the season.  After getting Squall to face him, Seifer picked up a small piece of meat between his fingers.

"Try this," he said placing the pork lightly at the blind man's lips.

Though reluctant, Squall sampled the piece, his eyes widening slightly as he chewed.  "It's good."

"Isn't it?  Ma Dincht was always incredible in the kitchen.  She's the one who showed me how to make a proper breakfast," Seifer said before taking a couple large pieces for himself.

"It sounds like you had a good life here."

"I did.  It was a lucky thing that I ended up in this town."  Seifer offered another piece of meat to the blind man.  "Did you have anything to do with that?" he asked half-jokingly, knowing that Squall must have been too young to play a role in his life back then.  But Seifer was learning to not underestimate anything about the seer.

After accepting the food, Squall shook his head.  "I was hardly five back then."

"Hn, then you're not even a year younger than me.  Well, since you've heard a lot about my childhood, what about yours?  Where did you grow up?"

"It doesn't matter," the seer replied defensively.

"Oh, come on.  I don't care if it doesn't matter.  I just want to know more about you."

Shaking his head, Squall stepped back.  "Stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to form something between us.  Stop pretending that there _could_ be anything."

Seifer smirked amusedly at the brunet.  "I wasn't the one who had the vision that we should be together."

"I'll prevent it."

A blond eyebrow rose in disbelief.  "You'll prevent something that, in your own words, should benefit me?"

While blue-gray eyes were firm, his hand moved to stroke the brand under his left wrist.  "I must have been mistaken."

That made the fighter laugh.  "You'd rather admit to being wrong than be stuck with me?  I'm offended."  After licking some sauce off of his thumb and fingers, Seifer continued to say, "Well, I hate to tell you this, kitten, but it's too late to try and prevent anything.  There is already 'something' between us, whether you want to admit it or not.  And I swear to fight my hardest to protect it."

The seer hesitated before asking in a quiet voice, "Even when you know the pain it'll cause?"

Risking a step forward, Seifer gently placed his hand at the man's cheek and lightly brushed sauce from the corner of the man's lips.  "There can't be love without pain.  The question is if that love is worth the pain it can cause."

Squall closed his eyes in momentary thought, though the fighter found comfort that his touch had yet to be knocked away.  When the sightless eyes opened again, Squall looked about ready to speak, but without warning, his body went limp and started to fall.

Dropping the dish in hand, Seifer quickly wrapped his arms around the lithe body and helped the seer to lower gently to his knees.  As they both knelt on the grassy ground, the blond held Squall loosely while the blind man struggled for breath.  With nothing else he could do until the vision finished its torment, Seifer stroked the man's back in an attempt to soothe the seer.

A sharp inhale of breath signaled Squall's return to awareness, but he didn't attempt to escape the fighter's hold.  Instead, to Seifer's vague amusement, the blind man leaned forward to rest his head on an available shoulder.  As they sat there in silence, noises from the fair were easily heard like whispers and murmurs of a surrounding crowd.  Running up a hand beneath dark hair to caress the long neck, Seifer frowned slightly in thought.

"Have we done this before?"

Squall shifted as if to get more comfortable.  "Forgot the forest already?"

"No, it's not that.  You... were smaller.  And I think there was rain."

The body in his hold tensed slightly.  "Don't."

Closing his eyes, Seifer said, "There were people for some reason..."

"Please.  Don't."

Frustrated, the fighter leaned back and glared into eyes moist with restrained emotions.  "Why won't you let me remember anything?"

"There are more important things than the past."

Frowning in annoyance, Seifer decided to surrender to that reality.  "Then what does the future show you?"

"The young sorceress will find us here.  We should leave."

Green eyes narrowed.  "Why the fuck should we run?  I was the one to defeat her last time."

"She was inexperienced.  She didn't realize that you have a tolerance to magic, and she probably never encountered people before who could resist her manipulations."

"Then if she is so inexperienced, shouldn't she be easy to handle?"

Squall vaguely shook his head.  "The beldame sent her this time.  I think the old witch wants to test your abilities before she comes after you herself."

"But Irvine said that you fought the beldame yourself and forced her to retreat.  Why should her student be any harder?"  Frowning in thought, the blond then asked, "Or is this bitch more powerful than her teacher?  Is that why she was able to capture you?"

"No," the seer replied with some offense.  "I was distracted and I didn't realize that the beldame had taken on students.  But there is no reason to take risks when it's unnecessary."

Putting his emotions under control, Seifer said calmly, "I don't want to run."

"You aren't ready."

"Then make me ready."

"... ..."

"Listen, my _life_ is here in this town.  Irvine, Selphie, the Dincht family...  I'm not going to leave them defenseless while some sorceress strolls into town.  I have to protect my home, especially when I'm the one who placed it into danger."

Squall stared forward as if looking for something with his useless eyes, and then sighed in defeat.  "When is this festival finished?"

Though confused by the question, Seifer answered, "Not until next week sometime.  It depends on the weather mostly, but festivals around here usually last about ten days."

The seer scoffed.  "Ten days.  I doubt I could teach you anything worthwhile in that time."

"Wait, what does--"

Squall stood up suddenly and glared downward.  "She won't arrive until the crowds are gone.  I'll do what I can, but you must do everything I say and don't let yourself get distracted."

Smirking with victory and amusement, the fighter rose to his feet.  "Don't get distracted, huh?  That's going to be hard with you around."

Cloudy eyes narrowed.  "If you can't be serious, then forget this now and don't waste my time."

Still smiling, Seifer reached out to cup his hand around the back of the seer's neck and leaned in to gently kiss chapped lips.  "I am very serious."

Squall shivered slightly in response to the low voice, but his expression hardened in irritation.

Green eyes bright, the fighter grinned wider.  "So, what do I get to learn first?"

* * *

Sightless eyes opened slowly as the seer woke the following morning.  Squall felt exhausted from the foreseeing dream which had been a typical dream of the sunset, a dead town, and the ever-annoying voices.  While the aged voice still took on the form of his dead father, the other two demigods had possessed the corpses of a longhaired man and a youthful woman with dead green eyes.  Squall had his suspicions about whom those people were, but he didn't want to ask Seifer.  Anyway, it was what the voices had said which was more important, them and the seer holding a debate during the length of the night about what would benefit the Hero most in the coming fight.  While they argued about most spells, there was one which all three voices agreed had to come first.  It made Squall feel drained to even think of the charm, but he understood the necessity of such protection for the fighter.

Sitting up on the mattress, Squall turned to face the direction of the other bed.  "You could be spending your time better than watching me sleep."

A light chuckle sounded.  "How do you do that?  I know that you couldn't have heard me sitting here."

"You're hard to miss," the blind man said while leaning back against the headboard, highly tempted to go back to sleep.

"Whatever you say, kitten.  In any case, I just woke up a short while ago.  I'm not awake enough to practice those healing spells you showed me yesterday.  I'd end up losing an arm or something."

Not having the energy to further scold the fighter, Squall closed his eyes and rubbed the underside of his wrist.

"So... what did you dream?"

"Not of you," the seer stated icily before he reopened his eyes and asked, "Is there someone you trust who knows how to write?"

Seifer huffed.  "You know, there are nicer ways to ask for favors."

"... ..."

"Stuck-up prick," the fighter muttered before speaking in a clearer voice.  "Yeah, I know a few people in town who write.  In fact, Selphie is probably the first on that list.  Her father was a scribe or something like that."

Squall sighed before standing up from his bed.  "There are ingredients I need if you could fetch them."

"No problem.  I can do that after breakfast."

The blind man shook his head.  "I suggest not eating beforehand."

There was a pause before the large man stood such that his body was close to the seer though didn't touch.  "What exactly are you planning here?"

"A protection charm attached to your body.  But you can refuse it if you wish."

A hand reached out, but Squall didn't knock away the warm touch from his cheek as the thumb carefully wiped away crust from the outer corner of his eye.  Once that task was finished, Seifer moved his hand back into thick hair and massaged the area behind the seer's ear.  Squall resisted leaning into that soothing touch, but momentarily distracted, he was surprised by the press of warm lips against his.  It was a more lasting kiss compared to the other kisses Seifer had stolen over the past couple days, and reluctantly the blind man was intrigued by the unusual caress of sensitive skin.  But before Squall could remember that such a touch was unwanted, Seifer retreated and spoke in a low voice.

"I trust you."

Looking up and wishing that he could see bright green eyes, Squall said, "You trust too simply."

Seifer breathed a laugh.  "Then everything you have done for me has been 'simple'?"

"I could have been lying about my motives."

"You didn't," the fighter replied with complete confidence.  "Though I'll admit to hoping that your motives have changed slightly."

Squall frowned in thought.  "Changed?"

Leaning in close, Seifer explained, "One day, I hope that my death will mean more to you than the potential loss of your father."

The seer stared forward with continued confusion.

"Heh, don't worry yourself over it, kitten.  Now, what do you need for this magic of yours?"

~ > < ~

Later that morning, Squall knelt down on a worn rug as he quietly meditated to gather his erratic energy.  To the side of him, there were the scratches of writing as Selphie practiced the lettering he had shown her earlier.  While she had learned the basics of the old language in her youth, it had been several years since she wrote the flowing letters.  Given the importance of preciseness for the charm, she eagerly started to practice writing the string of words in the shape that it would take on Seifer's back.  The woman seemed far too excited by the idea of magic.

"Well, I think that is everything," Seifer said before kneeling directly in front of the seer.  "How do we check it?"

Not opening his eyes, Squall reached out to find the large wooden bowl that had been placed onto the floor.  He then dipped a finger into the relatively thick paste, and once certain the consistency was correct, Squall pulled back his hand to taste the mixture.  But before he could, his wrist was trapped in a firm grip.

"Are you _crazy_?  You know what's in here.  Hell, I'm not excited about this going on my skin, and you want to fucking _taste_ it?"

"Let go, Seifer."

The strong hand didn't release its grip immediately, but the blond eventually surrendered with a quiet insult directed at the seer.

After smelling and then lightly tasting the mixture, Squall nodded his approval.  "It's fine."

:: _You are too harsh, lover.  It was made with perfection_ ::

With a shadow of a frown, the seer spoke quietly.  "I won't encourage him, and I'd like to finish this quickly."

:: _Humans, always in such the rush.  You should take more pleasures out of the life Father blessed you with_ ::

"Blessed..." Squall repeated cynically.  "Enough of that.  Will you allow me the use of your energy or not?"

:: _No, I'm the one to help you this time, Seer_ :: the growled voice told him.  :: _It'll be stronger with my cooperation_ ::

Squall opened his eyes in vague surprise, not accustomed to the more powerful of the three voices being free with his energy in such a manner.  As many of the legends said about Griever, the growled voice seemed to prefer a watcher role from the background where he could comment on whatever amused him, which unfortunately was quite a bit.

Laughter rang in the seer's head.  :: _Let's just say that I enjoy this Hero.  Keeping him alive should lead to more adventures_ ::

Squall scowled at that, recognizing the truth of the statement.

A deep chuckle sounded.  "Shit, what did those parasites of yours say to cause that expression?"

"Nothing worth repeating," the seer replied before holding out his hand palm up.  "May I borrow your dagger?"

"What for?"

Clenching his teeth, Squall asked, "Must you question everything I do?"

" _Fine_.  Fuck, I'm just curious," Seifer grumbled before slapping the sheathed blade onto the open palm.

Ignoring the blond, Squall reached out for the bowl and pulled it closer to him.  There was no hesitation as he removed the covering of the dagger, and after placing his right hand above the large bowl, he slit his wrist.

"Holy _shit_ , what are you doing?!"  Seifer grabbed the hand, but the blind man resisted the attempt to move his extended arm.

"Don't interfere," Squall hissed out, unable to completely hide the pain he was feeling.

"But you're--"

"It's the essential part of the spell."  After a shaky breath, the seer continued to say, "I know what I'm doing."

The large hand was slow to release its strong grip, and once it did, Seifer pushed himself up to his feet.  "Selph, where are your medical supplies?"

Squall didn't listen for the reply, and instead focused inward to determine when he had given enough of himself.  He was vaguely aware of the large man sitting in front of him once more, but the sensation of lost blood that was filled with his energy and life was too overwhelming.  Just when he felt it had been enough, the growled voice echoed in his head.

:: _You can give more to him_ ::

Vaguely, Squall shook his head.

:: _I won't waste my energy on a mediocre protection charm, especially when I know the extent of your abilities_ ::

Closing his eyes in defeat, the seer continued to sacrifice his blood to the mixture.  As he waited for the demigod's signal, Squall had to fight to keep his arm steady, but it was a losing battle given his exhaustion from the night of dreaming, or rather, wandering to future times.  He was almost tempted to ask the fighter for support, but he didn't want to admit his weakness out loud.  Especially not when the man would probably end everything and force the seer to bed.

:: _Enough_ ::  With a quiet chuckle, the rough voice added, :: _I knew you were capable of more_ ::

Ignoring the arrogant tone of the demigod, Squall quickly spoke a healing spell to close up the wound.  Most likely recognizing the spell from the previous day's lesson, Seifer immediately took a hold onto the arm and wiped it down with a cool cloth before he bound up the wrist in bandages.  The blind man didn't resist the treatment, knowing that the wound had the potential to reopen since he couldn't afford to place too much energy into the healing spell.

"Why must you always be hurt like this?" Seifer asked in a quiet voice.

"Because you are the Hero.  You are everything."

The hold on his arm tightened painfully.  "Don't you ever fucking say that again.  Understood?"

Squall sighed at the anger of the man.  "We need to finish this.  Remove your shirt and lie down on your stomach."

The fighter didn't obey the order directly, perhaps waiting for the promise which wasn't coming.  Once realizing that, he released the arm and did as he was told.

Eyes half-lidded, the seer faced the side.  "Selphie.  If you would, first mix this, and then write what I showed you."

"Right.  I can do that," the woman replied, her voice shaky with uncertainty.

Unable to do anything for the meantime, Squall sat silently while stroking the brand on his wrist.  His thoughts, on the other hand, weren't nearly as calm as they rushed through his mind.  He wanted to understand Seifer and his motives for pursuing a ridiculous relationship.  But more frustrating was that those advances were getting harder to resist.  While the blind man fought to prevent anything between them, he still remembered the touches of the same man in the future.  He craved those caresses which gave his dark world a better sense of reality.  But it was the pain he feared.  He was tired of hurting, tired of continuing giving himself to the Hero.  And though Seifer spoke of love being worth that pain, Squall couldn't believe in the romantic nonsense.

"Um, I think that's it," Selphie spoke with some renewed energy.  "What happens now?"

Sighing, Squall moved closer to the prone man and placed his hand above where the charm should have been written.  The dormant energy of the spell could be felt by the blind man, and he nodded in vague approval that all was correct thus far.  That left one final task of the protection charm.

In a quiet but clear voice, Squall spoke the words which where written on the man's back.  In his head, the rough voice echoed those words, and the seer felt his entire body throbbing from the energy of the demigod.  Repeating the short phrase which promised his blood, life, and soul towards the protection of the fighter, Squall slowly lowered his hand.  On contact with skin, it felt like a hot gust of wind flowed through the blind man and into Seifer, the blond gasping loudly and tensing at the unexpected rush of heat and energy.

Too weak and too drained to handle that loss of energy, Squall couldn't stop himself from falling forward onto the man's back.  After a moment of relief when he didn't feel the stickiness of paste, he surrendered to exhaustion and passed out along heated skin.


	7. Chapter 7

It was weak struggling that woke Seifer from a restful sleep where he had been dreaming of a very willing and very horny brunet.  With sleepy annoyance he glared down at the real form of that man who was currently trapped in his arms.  Quickly he remembered the events that morning which ended with the exhausted man falling on top of him.  Pale lips formed a lazy smirk at the memory.

"Calm down, kitten.  It's just me."

Ceasing his movements, Squall scowled at the bare chest in front of him.  "I know that.  What do you think you are doing?"

In the middle of a yawn, Seifer replied, "I was sleeping."

A quiet growl sounded from the seer.

"Hey, I didn't expect to get caught.  I had to haul your unconscious ass all the way here to our room, and I was going to steal a few moments with you in repayment.  I didn't think I would fall directly asleep like that."

"... ..."

Laughing at the continued annoyance of the blind man, Seifer shifted his position to hold him closer.  "You know, I can feel that spell of yours wrapped around me in protection.  And if I close my eyes, it feels like you're the one holding me tightly.  It's incredible..."

"You're being ridiculous."

Smiling, the blond said, "No, I'm not.  It seriously feels like that.  It kinda spooked me at first, but it feels right.  It feels safe."

After a moment of silence, Squall softly said, "Don't rely on it."

Though bothered by the almost pleading tone, Seifer breathed a laugh.  "I fight by my own skill, kitten.  Remember, I killed that Rogien without any of this magic crap."

"Worgein."

"Right, that beast."  Eyes narrowing in thought, the fighter asked, "Do many people know about this type of magic?  I mean, I still want to do tournaments but I don't want to be disqualified or anything.  And Selphie mentioned that I now have a rather large and red tattoo on my back, which I can't imagine people missing."

Squall shrugged.  "I wouldn't know.  But this charm only protects you from magical attacks, not physical ones."

"Really?  But I thought you said I was immune to magic."

"I said _resistant_.  Hyne, do you listen to anything I say?"

Humming with amusement, Seifer said, "I remember you said that I arouse you."

"I never said that," Squall growled out, but surprisingly didn't renew his attempts to escape the blond's hold.

"Fine, you implied it then.  But if I remember correctly, you did say that I didn't hurt you."  The fighter moved his hand to massage soft skin of the man's side beneath his shirt.  "Is it so terrible being with me?"

Hesitating, Squall avoided the question and said, "You have more things to learn."

"Alright, but not until later.  I can tell that you are still exhausted.  You won't be any help like this."  Running his hand up along cool skin, Seifer said, "Anyway, I'm too comfortable to move."

When no argument came from the blind man, Seifer smiled lazily as he closed his eyes and hoped to continue the dream he had been wakened from.  But for whatever reason, sleep wouldn't come as he laid there with the tense seer in his arms.  Realizing that neither of them would get needed sleep in that way, Seifer debated about returning to his own bed.  But then a careful touch was at his side, and worried that he would frighten off the timid contact, the fighter had to force himself to be still as if he weren't awake.  Gradually tension left the lithe body, and with the hand not moving from its perch, Squall fell asleep.

Reveling in the sign of trust and perhaps more, Seifer found sleep even harder to grasp onto.  While Squall didn't seem adverse to his touch anymore, the fighter figured it was more from tolerance and not because that contact was actually accepted and wanted.  But a new possibility came to Seifer, that perhaps the seer was only being difficult and refusing a touch of happiness in his life despite how much he may desire it.  Breathing a chuckle, he held the smaller man closer.

In a quiet whisper, he said, "Poor kitten, you'll never get rid of me now."

~ > < ~

With eyes closed and his body relaxed, Seifer leaned back against an aged tree as he listened to the sounds of the forest surrounding his hometown, a forest he knew well given the adventures during his youth with Irvine.  His sword hung heavily at his side, the hilt at the best angle for a fast draw.  Moved to his forearm, his father's dagger was strapped such that it was hidden beneath the darkly colored cloth of his shirt.  And around his neck was a thin chain which held a silver pendant displaying the one wing of Hyne, a gift from Selphie in her own form of protection.

But none of that gave Seifer the same sense of safety as the feeling of ghostlike arms wrapped around his chest.  The hold was tighter than usual, most likely due to Squall's continued reluctance about the coming fight, but Seifer refused to run.  He had been forced to flee twice already, and he wasn't about to give some witch another victory.  Especially not when Squall still bore some scarring from the burns caused by the magical bindings she had placed on him.

The sound of birds taking a quick and loud flight into the air interrupted the peace of the forest, making Seifer open his eyes to calmly scan the surrounding forest.  Eventually a young, dark-haired woman appeared as she walked into the open area with an unnatural grace.  She smiled broadly at the sight of the blond, her expression too innocent for what Seifer knew about her.

"The 'Hero' comes to greet me himself.  How sweet of you."

Seifer said nothing as he studied the woman, somewhat surprised that she had appeared exactly where Squall said she would.  The blond thought it would be more reasonable for her to use that teleportation spell she did last time, but the seer assured him that such a spell was worthless unless the caster was confident about a safe place to appear.  Otherwise, the person could end up trapped within a wall or even another person's body if they weren't careful.

Pressing a hand against her chest, she pouted at the man.  "You know, you really hurt me the last time we met.  I was only trying to warn you about that false seer.  But I can forgive you.  I know how manipulative his type can be with their talk of the future and density.  You should be proud to see through his deceit by yourself."

Smirking, Seifer asked, "And why would you say that?"

The young woman blinked.  "Well, he isn't here.  I assumed you handled him."

The fighter laughed, thinking to himself that he wished he could 'handle' the difficult seer in the ways he desired.

Dark eyes narrowed, her innocent front wavering.  "You still trust him?  When he wants you dead?"

"If I'm not mistaken, the only one who has tried to kill me lately has been you."  Drawing out his blade, Seifer settled into a ready position.  "Isn't that what you came here for?"

"No," she replied as if offended.  "I wanted another chance to reason with you, to make you understand the danger you are in."

"Give up, bitch.  Your magic won't confuse me like the last time."

After a moment of silence, the woman breathed a chuckle before smiling darkly.  "So it seems.  But remember, you forced me to this."  Eyes closed, she focused on something, but then frowned in confusion.

Using the given opportunity, Seifer sprinted forward to attack the seemingly defenseless woman, but inches from the slim body, his blade stopped short as if hitting a stone wall.  To avoid injuring his arm further, he didn't resist the momentum of his sword and spun back a step into a defensive position.

Reopening her eyes, the young sorceress glared at the blond.

Smirking, he said, "You won't use them against me."

Her reddened lips slowly formed a knowing smile.  "He's protecting them for you."

Seifer didn't respond to the obvious that Squall was currently safe within their room at the inn, doing his best to shield the town from the sorceress' manipulations.  The blond had been horrified to learn that the witch could have used anyone as an unthinking hostage against him.  To imagine fighting Irvine or Selphie had finally convinced Seifer about the true seriousness of the situation, though it didn't weaken his resolve to fight the sorceress.  If anything, it only made him more determined to Squall's disappointment.

Tilting his blade to best catch the sunlight, Seifer whispered a sharp, " _Ectus_."  Before the sorceress could react to the activation word, the fighter was swinging his blade once more.  This time the woman's shield didn't even slow the sword during its strike, but abruptly the sorceress disappeared, and the sudden loss of his opponent threw Seifer completely off balance.  He stumbled to the side a few steps before turning sharply in search of the witch.

She wasn't hard to find, the raven haired woman leaning slightly as she held a hand against her side.  "You bastard, you lured me here."

Seifer sneered at the injured woman.  "What, can't disappear like the last time?" he mocked, knowing precisely why she couldn't escape with the same teleportation spell as last time.  For the better part of the day, Seifer had helped Squall erect the necessary wards which would keep the sorceress trapped within the opened area of forest.

A threatening gleam entered the dark eyes before she straightened with a hand extended.  But unlike the time before, there was no warning light before she released a magical attack, this time in the form of two shafts of energy which sped toward the fighter.  Seemingly amused by the attack, Seifer grinned while raising his wide blade.  Upon contact, the two arrows burst apart into harmless sparks.  But overly confident about the situation, he didn't notice until the last moment that there was a third arrow aimed directly for his head.  Unable to raise his blade that quickly, he attempted to step out of the way.  Still the arrow connected with the side of his head, skimming the tip of his ear as well.  But the expected pain never came, only a chilled sensation which assured the blond that he had been touched by magic.

The young sorceress pouted with annoyance before raising her bloodied hand to join the other.  A ball of pale green formed between the two hands, and a sudden whirl of wind surrounded the woman before three wide arcs of condensed air flew at the fighter.  Seifer attempted to block the magical attack, but he was immediately disarmed by the strength of the first blow, leaving him wide open to the other two strikes of wind.

Sharp pain across his chest and stomach dropped Seifer to his knees, coughing for breath.  But as he wrapped arms around his body, the pain had already disappeared, replaced by lines of coldness along his skin.  Glancing downward, Seifer was surprised by the sight of his undamaged body, now left bare from his destroyed shirt.

"How...?" the woman asked not hiding her amazement.

Not letting himself be further distracted, Seifer removed the remains of the shirt sleeve from his arm.  Launching up from his kneeling position into a sprinting run, he removed his dagger from its sheath.  Reaching the still bewildered woman, he slashed the knife at her throat, but again she disappeared before the silver blade could cause real damage.

"Stand the fuck still, woman!" he growled out while spinning around to face the sorceress once more.

Though a thin trail of blood slipped down the pale throat, the woman didn't reach for the shallow wound.  Instead she smiled oddly before laughing in disbelief.  "How can a single man be so pathetic?"

Clutching his dagger tighter, Seifer glared darkly at the woman.

Wiping a false tear of laughter from the corner of her eye, the young sorceress smiled with humor.  "Oh, I'm not talking about you, sweetie.  But your protector... does he truly wish for death that badly?"

Green eyes narrowed, he cautiously asked, "What do you mean?"

"Hmmm, then he hasn't spoken to you about that little protection charm of his?  But that's not surprising, is it?  I'm certain that he keeps plenty of secrets from you, dear hero."

Deciding that the woman was only trying to confuse him, Seifer moved forward in a fast run, but he was surprised by the sorceress disappearing before he was even close to her.  The blast of energy against the back of his shoulder was completely unexpected, driving the large man to the ground where he rolled several feet before pushing himself up into a defensive crouch with his dagger held before his face.

"Yes, he must desire death greatly if only to rid himself of you.  But he isn't allowed to die, is he?"  Smiling viciously, the woman said, "Once I've taken care of you, I'll deliver him to my Mistress.  She will take such joy in killing him again, and again, and _again_."

His whole body tense with anger, Seifer glared into the dark eyes, for the first time seeing the madness well hidden by the raven haired woman.  Wanting, needing to destroy the witch before him, something built up in the large man to make him feel heavy and taunt with energy.

Giggling, the woman asked, "Have you ever thought of how many ways a person can die?  Hanging, stabbing, drowning, starving to death...  O-oh, and making rats burrow through someone's chest is so much fun to watch.  I wonder how many times it'll take before that horrible man goes insane."

The pressure broke within Seifer, but instead of heated rage, an oddly calm emotion overwhelmed him as a soothing sound like a soft breeze registered to his hearing.  His body feeling light, he launched up from his crouched position and advanced on the sorceress.  She laughed at the attack which had yet to work, the sound abruptly cut short when she vanished.  Closing his eyes, Seifer could suddenly feel a fast movement of energy.  Sharply pivoting on one foot, he turned to the right and threw his dagger blindly towards that shift of energy.  A loud cry sounded, and he opened his eyes to glare down at the fallen sorceress who tried to grab at the dagger buried deep into the side of her throat.

Still controlled by the unusual calmness, Seifer walked over to the panicked woman and picked up his dropped sword along the way.  She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but there was no remorse within the fighter, only an odd sense of pity.  Without hesitation, he swung the weapon down sharply, the hiss of burning flesh sounding as the silver blade sliced through the long neck.

Seifer stared impassively at the beheaded corpse for a time, but once an echo of that strange breeze sounded, his body suddenly slumped forward and he was forced to drive his sword in the ground as a support.  Breathing hard, he shook his head in a vague attempt to rid himself of overwhelming confusion.  Leaning against his blade like a crutch, he looked with wide eyes at the body of the sorceress, not understanding in the least how he managed to kill the young woman, a woman who looked terribly innocent with the deceit driven from her eyes.

As he stared at the body, green eyes widened when a grayish haze began to drift up from the severed neck.  Paralyzed by that sight, he stood there entranced as the haze condensed into a shifting cloud shortly above the sorceress.  Abruptly the cloud condensed further into a tight spiral which shot forward in Seifer's direction.  He cried out in surprise and pain when it pierced into his chest and drove deep inside of him.  Releasing the hilt of his sword, Seifer fell to his side and curled up from the overwhelming sensation of fire coursing through his body.  Eternity passed as he tried to outlast the agony, but it only seemed to grow worse as the sensation of claws ripping him apart from the inside joined the raging flames.

Then, somewhere within that pain was a quiet voice which assured him that it was alright to give in, that he deserved some peace.  It assured him that he would be protected if he would just relax and fall to sleep.  Gradually, he began to believe that voice, to trust it, to obey it...

" _Seifer!_ "

With more effort than it should have taken, Seifer opened his eyes to stare into the blurry and tilted world before him.  Slowly the green eyes gained some focus and he saw the form of a man leaning against a tree.  The reddish blur to the man confused the blond before he shut his eyes again when pain flared within his body and mind.

"Seifer," the man hissed out with irritation and something else.  "What are you doing?"

"Goin' to sleep," the fighter force out through teeth clenched with agony.  "Join me, kitten?"

"No.  If you want me, you have to come here."

Vaguely shaking his head, Seifer reopened his eyes to stare at the unfocused man.  "Fucking bitch.  Can't you be nice to me when I'm dying?"

The seer didn't reply as he met the pained gaze.  But after a few moments, Squall began to fall, an oddly slow event as Seifer watched on helplessly.  The blind man cried out quietly as his shoulder bumped against the tree during his descent to his knees.  From there he slumped forward to fall onto his other side and lie there unmoving.

"Squall...?"

There was no reply or movement from the brunet to the shaky call of his name.

Trying to move up onto his knees, Seifer glared at the fallen man.  "Damn it, say something!"

Vaguely, the seer moved his head.  "... it .... it hurts."

Green eyes wide at the declaration, the fighter managed to get steady on his hands and knees as he was forced to crawl to the blind man.  While the inner agony grew to nearly unbearable levels with his first movements, each step closer to Squall resulted in decreased pain and clearer focus to his vision.  By the time he reached the man, Seifer stared down in horror at the sight of blood seeping through the seer's shirt from his chest and stomach area.  But somehow he was able to force back panic as he opened the bloodied shirt and discovered the two lines of deep wounding.  Placing a steady hand on the man's torso, Seifer spoke the strongest healing spell he knew, and repeated it twice more until the lines closed completely.

His task done, Seifer shifted his gaze to the brunet's face and stared into opened eyes.  "What happened?"

"I messed up..." Squall admitted in a quiet, breathy voice.  "Forgot that a sorceress' power could... transfer to you."

His mind fuzzy, the fighter frowned in confusion.  "No, she was already dead.  It was some cloud thing that attacked me."

"That was her power... tainted by her spirit.  Normally it goes to women of... similar powers, but you're... a special case."

"Then, she's in me?  I'm possessed or something?  How the fuck do I get rid of her?"

With a vague smile, Squall spoke even quieter than before.  "You are stronger than her... when you fight..."

Though he wondered if he had been insulted in some way, Seifer ignored it and glanced down at the bloodied chest.  "How were you hurt?  I thought you were safe at the inn.  Are Irvine and Selphie alright?"

Mumbling something intelligible, the seer closed his eyes and went limp into unconsciousness.

"Stupid prick.  You'll doing anything to avoid my questions," the blond grumbled to the unaware man as he brushed aside sweat damped hair from the attractive face.

A call of his name echoed from the forest, and Seifer looked up to see Irvine jogging toward them.  Smirking at the sight of his friend safe and uninjured, the fighter vaguely waved at him and said 'hey' in greeting.

Slowing at the edge of the opened area, Irvine breathed deeply a couple of times before straightening.  "Don't you fucking 'hey' me.  What the hell is happening here?  First Squall starts bleeding out of nowhere, and then he runs away without a damned word.  And how the fuck can a blind man run through the forest like that?!"

"Voices in his head," Seifer muttered, and then laughed as if making a great joke.  But as he stared at the obviously upset man, the fighter blinked in confusion.  "Hey, why are you tilting like that?"

"What?  I'm not... _shit_ , Seifer!"

Barely registering that it may have been himself tilting to the side, the blond fell to the ground and grunted in ache at landing on a pointed rock.  One assault too many for his strained body, Seifer finally gave up in exchange for the painless state of unconsciousness.

~ > < ~

A flicker of light flashed onto Seifer's face, making him groan in annoyance as he reluctantly opened his eyes.  Seeing nothing to yell at in the direction of the ceiling, he turned his head to the side.  Any irritation at being wakened quickly left the man once he viewed the cause - dark hair blackened by water, Squall stood at the window where his hand was pressed against the pane of glass which fogged slightly from the relatively warm hand against the cold surface.

"You're naked."

The seer jumped at the voice, his hands quickly removing the towel from his shoulders to wrap around his waist.  He then awkwardly turned to face the fighter.

"Shit, how did you get that nasty bruise on your shoulder?"

Hesitating, Squall said, "From the fight.  The charm I placed on you transfers offensive magic to attack my body instead of yours."

Green eyes widened, realizing that the wounds he had healed were the exact same as where the wind attack had struck him.  "How... How could you do something so _stupid_?"

"It was necessary.  The charm lessens the force of the attack spells, but the energy still has to go somewhere.  While I had a couple of cuts on my chest, you would have been torn apart into three pieces."

"Don't you give me that.  You could've fucking bled to death."

Smiling oddly, Squall said, "I'm not allowed to die."

"But you were hurt-- **ow** , _shit_ ," Seifer growled out when he rolled onto his side to better face the blind man.  Quickly sitting up, he looked at his shoulder and frowned at the deep bruising there.  "Where did I get this?"

"If it's about your shoulder, you defeated a sorceress to fall on a rock," the seer replied, somehow amused and exasperated at the same moment.

Lightly touching the bruised skin, the fighter said, "So when you said the spell doesn't protect me from physical attacks, you meant they don't transfer over to you."

"... ..."

Sighing, Seifer glanced at his surroundings for the first time.  "Whoa, where are we?"

"Another tree room.  Maple or something.  Selphie wanted us in a clean room."

The fighter tried to not imagine the amount of blood which had been spilt in their previous room.  "Well, I'm not sure if you've notice yet, but there's only one bed in here."

With a frown, Squall nodded.  "Irvine said that all of the doubles are taken."

"Hn, I guess this place does get busy around the festival times.  But Selphie could probably get another single room for you."

"I... I'd rather not," the seer said quietly.

A pale eyebrow rose in surprise, but he didn't dare question his luck.  "Either way, if you keep walking around like that, you'll catch another cold."

As if remembering his damp and mostly naked state, the brunet wrapped his arms around his chest before he took a step toward the bed, then stopping with an uncertain expression to his face.

"Come here, Squall," the blond encourage while lifting the quilt.

Cloudy eyes were wary as they stared forward, but eventually he stepped to the bed and crawled between the sheets warmed by the large man's body.  Lying down on his back, he grabbed at the raised quilt to better cover his bare body.

Smirking, Seifer moved to his stomach so that he wouldn't put pressure on his bruised shoulder while he looked over the brunet next to him.  He couldn't think of anything to say at that moment, too afraid to scare away the seer.  So he only looked down at the attractive face and studied the pale eyes filled with so much pain and uncertainty.

"Why must you stare?"

Seifer smirked.  "Because there's nothing better to look at."

Squall shivered at the low voice and then turned his head to face the window.

Holding back a chuckle, the blond said, "So, are you bored hearing me thank you for saving my life, or should I say it once more for luck?"

"... I think you were right."

Blinking at the rare admission, the fighter leaned in closer.  "What was I right about?"

Almost bitterly, the seer replied, "My motives changed."

Green eyes widened in surprise and hope.  Carefully, he reached over to force the blind man to face him.  "And how did they change?"

"It hurt... I was losing you, and it _hurt_..." Squall replied in half-bewilderment that such a thing was possible.

"I'm sorry," Seifer said in a quiet voice before lightly kissing the corner of his lips.  Suddenly, a fisted hand beat hard against his side.

"Listen to me next time when I say you aren't ready."

Chuckling at the painfully stern expression, the fighter said, "Yes, kitten.  Your word is my command."

The brunet frowned at the sarcastic tone, but it appeared more of a pout to the larger man.  "I'm serious."

"So am I," Seifer said before moving to straddle over the lithe man.  Leaning on his elbows and partly bent knees, the blond made certain to not smoother the seer, who went immediately tense at the unexpected situation.

"Seifer...?"

Hushing him, the fighter said, "Don't be afraid of me.  I would never force you to do something, but I want you to touch me."

Instantly Squall scowled at that.

"Not that type of touching, idiot.  Just... won't it help you to feel me, to make me more real or something?"

Cloudy eyes widened vaguely with an unnamed emotion.  He then cautiously reached up with one hand to place it lightly against Seifer's cheek.  After a moment of brushing his thumb along skin, he lifted his other hand to cup the man's face.

Closing his eyes, the large man said, "Tell me what you feel."

"Too rough.  You need to shave," was the immediate answer, making Seifer laugh.  Slowly the hands trailed upward, one along his temple and the other up along the side of his nose.  With more pressure, two fingers stroked along an old scar which crossed between his eyes.  "This used to be deeper..."

Green eyes snapped open to look down at the seer.  "You know about that scar?"

Nodding vaguely, Squall moved his hands back into short blond hair.  "I saw you receive it in a vision.  I couldn't prevent it."

"Shit, I was like five years old or younger.  How could you think to blame yourself for this one?  Hell, I don't even remember how I got it."

"I know," the seer said softly, rubbing his thumbs behind the blond's ears.

Forcing his thoughts into focus despite the gentle massaging touch, Seifer asked, "What does that mean?  Should I remember?"

"... Your hair is shorter than I imagined."

"Squall..." the blond growled out in warning.

With a sigh, he replied, "Sometimes memories are best forgotten."

Green eyes were intense as they stared down into stormy blue.  "Tell me this?  For once, just tell me something."

Exploring hands paused at the base of his neck and squeezed lightly.  "Your father gave you that scar with the dagger you now carry."

"... What...?  No ... You're lying.  He... he never even fucking used his belt on me.  Why would he... _attack_ me like that?"

With a knowing gaze, Squall said, "That is your memory of the event, and that is what you blocked out.  The truth is that he was controlled by a sorceress named Adel.  He killed your mother and himself before they could kill you."

"No..." Seifer said in a bare whisper.  "There were bandits... they were killed by thieves..."

"You were told that when you woke up not remembering that they were dead."

After a tense silence, pained laughter escaped the fighter.  "I forgot...  How could I forget him doing that for me?"  There was of course no answer for the question, and soon after, the hands at his back lifted away.  " _No_ , don't stop.  Just... don't stop..."

Though hesitant, the cool hands return to his back and renewed their exploration.  Fingers drifted along deep scars until both hands were touching the lines of the red tattoo magically imprinted into his skin.  Seifer inhaled sharply at the sudden connection between the both of them, emotions of sympathy and comfort briefly overwhelming him before the link was abruptly cut off.  Confused, he stared down into pale blue-gray and somewhere beyond the typical guarded expression, he thought he could see the reflection of those same emotions which Seifer knew the stoic seer could never say out loud.

Moving his hand to bury his fingertips into dark hair, he whispered a quiet 'thank you' to Squall.

Eventually the hands at his back moved up along bare skin where the examining touch felt like a gentle massage to Seifer.  But then forgotten tenseness returned to the small body as the drifting hands moved to his upper arms which were thick with muscles built up from years of swinging a heavy blade.

Assuming the reason for the man's renewed fear, Seifer said, "That strength is for you now, Squall.  I won't use it against you."

"I still remember you shoving me against that wall..."

"Don't--"

"You were afraid of me," Squall interrupted with the barest hint of a smile as his body relaxed.  Squeezing the muscular arms, he continued to say, "I remember thinking, 'Thank Hyne, he finally got stronger.'  But I guess it didn't release me of my duties after all."

"Never," Seifer said sharply before trapping pale lips with his.  It was a harder kiss than normal as he bit the seer's lip and drove a quiet gasp out of the man.  Moving a hand to Squall's chin, he then coaxed him to open his mouth just enough to allow his tongue access inside.  With gentle strokes, he briefly explored the heated mouth before retreating.  After a couple light kisses against reddened lips, Seifer pulled back fully to look down into stormy eyes.  His voice rough and serious, he told the man, "I'm never done with you."

The seer returned the determined look with a half-lidded gaze.  "You even taste like spice."

Seifer blinked.  "I what?"

"You've always smelled faintly of some kind of spice, but you also taste of it."

"Spice...?  Oh, I bet you mean that hard candy I eat all the time.  It keeps the thirst away when you're on the road, and I've kind of gotten addicted to the damned stuff.  Shit, but don't tell anyone I eat candy like a little kid.  I'd never live it down."

"But you'd tell me?" he asked as cool hands left the thick arms and stroked down the fighter's sides to his waist.

Seifer scoffed to cover an inappropriate moan.  "As if you didn't already know enough about my life."

After fingering the waist line of dark pants, Squall let his hands fall to the mattress.  "What do you want from me?"

"Whatever you want to give me."

Pale lips formed a pained smile.  "I've already given you so much."

Shaking his head, the blond leaned down to lightly kiss the ear which had been indirectly damaged from the fight.  "You haven't given me anything you _wanted_ to give me.  There's a difference."

"I... I can't..."

Smirking, Seifer licked the rim of the ear, careful to not reopen the healing skin.  Once he earned the desired reaction of a faint shiver and a slightly shaky sigh, he slowly rolled over and pulled the smaller man with him such that both men wouldn't rest on their injured shoulders.  With a strong arm wrapped around the slim waist, he drew the blind man close and rested his cheek against soft hair.

"Seifer...?"

"You woke me up, so I'm still tired.  And given that our bodies are still bruised, it tells me that your energy is completely drained, so don't even think of lying to me about not needing more rest.  Hyne knows that we deserve it."

No reply or reaction came from Squall, but after a time of silence, his cool hand found a comfortable place on the larger man's side.  There was then a deep and tired sigh from the seer as he relaxed for sleep.

In the silence, Seifer listened to the slowing breaths of the man within his hold.  Green eyes were open as his thoughts split between his parents and Squall.  He was ashamed for disrespecting the sacrifice of his parents by forgetting their deaths.  But then a voice sounding too much like Squall in his head scolded him, reminding the blond that he had only been a child who thought his father had tried to kill him.  It wasn't an unusual thing to forget something so painful.

Smiling at the insanity of hearing Squall even in his thoughts, Seifer wondered at their current relationship.  Remembering the hatred Squall once showed for him, the fighter found it hard to believe that the same man was now finding peaceful rest within his arms.  As for himself, he couldn't remember a time when he wanted to be loyal to a single person.  It had always been about 'number one', that everyone else could go fuck themselves as long as he got what he wanted.  But holding this one man close somehow felt better than any fuck, any victory, and any prize he had ever fought for.  It was strange to realize that he could no longer think of only himself as every decision seemed to factor in the unspoken needs of the seer.  It was strange, but right.

But Seifer hadn't been exaggerating when he said he was tired.  He hated being wakened from a restful sleep, no matter the reason, and there were few people he could forgive for such an offense.  Squall was a lucky man to be one of them.  And so, after shifting a touch closer to the resting man and saying a silent prayer to his parents, Seifer closed his eyes and let the calming breaths of the seer sooth him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

With slow steps through knee-high snow drifts, two men made their way home carrying the product of their hunt between them.  Bound tightly to a thick branch, the large buck swung with the unsteady steps of the carriers, each movement reminding the men of the deer's weight.  The man in back, who held the lighter end of the branch, was whistling happily while the larger man in front tried to concentrate on finding the more shallow drifts of snow to travel through.

Reaching his limit with the random whistling, Seifer asked, "And just what army are we feeding again, killer?"

The man of long auburn hair laughed at the growled question.  "Don't blame me, blondie.  The only other time I've seen big game like this during these winter months was when you used to hunt with Pa and me.  You're a good luck charm."

Seifer scoffed while adjusting the branch propped up on his shoulder.  "Just because you see a huge ass deer, it doesn't mean you have to kill the fucker. _Especially_ when we're miles from home."

"Who am I to deny the good graces of Hyne?" Irvine asked with amusement.

"Don't give me that.  You're no more religious than I am, and we both know Hyne had nothing to do with this buck wandering in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Humming in thought, the longhaired man said, "Then I take it that your friend hasn't converted you yet."

Seifer glanced back at the man as best he could.  "What are you talking about?"

"I've heard from Selphie that they talk about that book,the _Bukre du Hieghen,_ all the time when we're not around.  She's been reading some of the passages to him, too.  I'm starting to get worried that I'll lose one of my mornings during the week for that church crap, not to mention the money they always want."

Turning his attention back to the snow-covered ground, the blond assured him, "You don't need to worry about that.  Squall has his beliefs, but he doesn't seem to care too much for the churches.  He'd take their food and clothing, but that's all I've heard about.  And you know, he is marked as a lost soul.  I doubt he has much love for priests after being branded like that."

"Hn, so you say.  But if Selphie sets out my good clothing one of these mornings, I'm blaming you."

With a sigh, Seifer asked, "All right, what is really on your mind?"

"Am I that clear?"

"Transparent.  You're not one to bring up Hyne out of nowhere."

After a forced laugh, Irvine spoke in a serious tone.  "Selphie and I, we want to know what exactly you're doing with Squall."

Seifer smirked.  "Well, I'm not fucking him yet if that's what you're asking."

Chuckling, the longhaired man admitted, "That was part of it, though we kind of assumed you were already... intimate considering the amount of touching there is between you two.  There's also the fact that you've been here for over a month now, and I haven't heard any rumors about you defiling the fair ladies of our city."

The blond smirked.  "Are you suggesting that I can't keep my cock in check?"

"Yep.  Even at fourteen, mothers were hiding their daughters from you," Irvine stated with some humor.  "But anyway, we were more curious about Squall with those powers of his.  It's not exactly natural, and while Selph loves seeing him use magic, we're worried about what you're getting yourself into."

The fighter frowned at the suspicion being directed at Squall.  "After what you've seen and heard, you still think that _I_ am the one getting mixed up in _his_ business?  If anything, I'm surprised that he can stand my touch after everything I've put him through."

"Maybe, but still, isn't he the one putting ideas of destiny in your head?  Telling you that you're some important hero of sorts?  It sounds like he might be setting you up for a fall."

Seifer scoffed.  "If you're worried about my ego, Squall makes certain to beat it down every chance he gets.  As for the destiny crap, it doesn't mean anything.  He says I have a destiny, but he hasn't a clue about what that supposed destiny is.  At this point, he's just trying to keep me alive.  Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, and Pa seemed to trust him where that was concerned, but..."  Sighing, Irvine said, "Just keep your eyes open, and don't let your heart take over your mind."

Holding back his first instinct to mock the advice, Seifer nodded his understanding.  "I'll try to remember that."

The rest of the trip to the inn was a quiet one, only interrupted by the occasional curse when the snow slicked ground caused the men to lose their footing.  By the time buildings came into view, Seifer swore that the large buck had managed to gain another fifty pounds to its weight.  But with salvation in sight, the fighter didn't have it in him to complain.  Instead, he thought up some biting comments to give Irvine the moment his body didn't feel like a moving glacier.

Nearing the inn, the backdoor flung open wide as Selphie ran outside without care of her bare feet in snow.  Even before words left her lips, the fighter stopped in place and tensed with the suspicion that something was wrong with his seer.

"Seifer!  Come quick!  Squall collapsed and he... and he..."  Her words faltered with hard sobs and she pressed a hand against her mouth.

Not waiting for the full explanation, Seifer swiftly knelt down to rid himself of the weighted branch.  Launching up from that position, he ran to the opened doorway and quickly scanned the suite before finding the dark-haired man shaking violently on the kitchen floor.  With little grace, the blond stumbled over to Squall and dropped to the ground before cradling the man close to his chest.  Instantly he felt the blood coating the hand he held pressed against the brunet's head, and after scowling at the reddened edge of the nearby fireplace, Seifer whispered words of healing to mend the minor injury.  He then held the shaking form closer and silently demanded the vision to finish its torment on the young man.

At the seer's gasping breath which finally signaled the end of his vision, Seifer allowed himself a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a loud curse when the seer abruptly vomited on them both.  Even after losing what seemed like every meal in the past couple days, Squall continued to dry heave as pained tears threatened to flow from his tightly shut eyes.

"Oh my..."

Startled by the voice, the fighter looked up to find Selphie staring at them with wide, watery eyes.  Unable to speak to the brunette, Seifer turned his attention back to the seer and gently brushed back sweat dampened hair from the man's closed eyes.

"I'll... I'll get a bucket..."

Though appreciative of the woman's suggestion, Seifer couldn't focus on anything but the man in his arms.  "Squall, what's wrong?  Are you sick?"

Hesitantly, the seer opened his eyes.  "...cold..."

"That can be fixed.  Just give me a moment to clean us up and then I'll help you to the hot spring.  Sound good?"

Squall didn't reply, his unseeing eyes not shifting as they usually would when people spoke and moved around him.  Though the lack of response bothered Seifer, he held back his questions as he helped Selphie with the unpleasant act of cleaning up the vomit from the dazed brunet.  Given he planned on burning their clothes at the first opportunity, Seifer didn't spend much effort with the rag given to him.

"Selph, would you mind--"

"Don't worry about the mess," the shaken woman said, anticipating the request.  "It looks like you'll have your hands full with caring for this one.  If you want, I can bring you some dinner later.  Just soup or something else light for Squall."

"That would be great.  Thanks, Selph."  Standing up with the seer held protectively in his arms, Seifer smiled weakly at the brunette.  "Make certain to knock first, though.  Just in case food is the last thing he'll want to see."

"Of course," Selphie said, showing a touch of offense at the suggestion that she would unthinkingly enter a private room without warning.

The trip to their room was a silent one, the fighter having no desire to bring up something that would unsettle the seer from his position of tiredly resting his head on a broad shoulder.  While Seifer enjoyed any sort of contact with the skittish man, it worried him that there wasn't even a hint of argument from Squall about being carried.  Even when exhausted of all energy, the seer always made certain to have his annoyance known at being babied.

Entering their room, Seifer placed the unresponsive man on the bench and knelt down in front of him.  "Squall..."  He paused, waiting for some reaction from the brunet, but cloudy eyes didn't shift at the sound of his name.  "Hey, are you going to be able to get rid of these clothes or do you need help?"

Without a reply, Squall lifted his hands to undo the ties of his shirt.  The lethargic motions of the seer made Seifer frown, but he set aside his worries to remove his own soiled clothes.  Given the brunet's sluggish state, Seifer was able to soap down his body and rinse away some of the stink before Squall had stripped off all of his clothing.  After placing a bucket of water at the man's feet and a piece of soft soap in his hand, the fighter collected the dropped clothing and hurried over to the fireplace to dump the items.  Upon turning, Seifer paused a moment to watch the seer run the piece of soap over his lightly colored skin.  It was hard for him to see that alluring body within reach, and yet untouchable in so many ways.  But with a secretive smile, he reminded himself that the most worthwhile things in life were those gained from a hard-fought battle.

* * *

"Open your mouth."

Still dazed from the lengthy vision filled with too much information, Squall obeyed the softly spoken order.  Something small and hard was placed into his mouth, and at the first taste of the spiced candy, he grimaced.  "What is that?"

With a light laugh, Seifer said, "Welcome back.  And that little treat is the candy you always smell on me.  It takes some getting used to, but it'll get rid of that nauseating taste in your mouth, so don't spit it out."

Squall followed the command, but his deep scowl showed his thought about the matter.

"Now, would you like some help there?"

Placing aside the piece of soap, the seer nodded and let the large man rinse his body with heated water drawn from the hot spring.  It used to be awkward for him to depend on Seifer for such tasks, but he couldn't resist the comfort that he was surprised to find within the strong arms of the fighter.  It was an addiction, a pleasure the seer hated himself for indulging in.  And yet, he couldn't think of a reason beyond the risk of his sanity as to why he shouldn't enjoy the warmth Seifer offered him.

A hand was placed at his upper arm.  "Come on.  I need a good long soak after being forced to carry that damn buck of Irvine's.  I hope you like venison, since I think we'll be eating that for the next month."

Squall had no comment to offer, and instead focused on the heated hand which guided him to the pool.  That touch left him briefly as Seifer jumped into the hot water, and after some splashing by the large man, Squall was helped into the pool.  Once settled such that the water covered his chilled body up to his shoulders, the seer was disturbed that the heated water didn't seem to affect the coldness within him.  Then a foot brushed against his and heat flashed through his body.

"Seifer...?"

Instantly the foot was gone.  "Ah, sorry about that.  I was just stretching out.  So, are you feeling better?"

Hesitating in thought, Squall shook his head.  He then pushed himself up and walked unsteadily through the water until strong hands wrapped around his waist.

"And what's this, kitten?"

Ignoring the humored tone, the brunet pulled aside those hands so that he could press in closer to the sprawled out man.  Once resting almost completely on top of the larger man, Squall knew that he should feel ashamed of his position, but he didn't have the energy for that.  Instead he buried his face against the thick neck as he continued to suck gently at the remaining piece of spiced candy in his mouth.  While the seer didn't care for the flavor, it did amazingly rid his mouth of the acrid taste of vomit.

Seifer sighed quietly as he wrapped an arm around the lean waist and placed his free hand on wet hair.  "Was your vision that bad?"

Feeling numb, the seer spoke in a flat tone.  "There is a tournament this spring which you should fight in.  You need to train and build up you strength."

"How can you say something like that and not make me feel insulted?" the fighter asked with some amusement.

"You grow lax during the winter months," Squall stated, not catching the rhetorical nature of the question.  "And this is the tournament in Correna."

"Correna?  Uh, Squall, that competition is invite only.  While I'm damn good, I'm not very well-known yet."

"When we arrive there, an invitation will be delivered to you."

After a stunned silence, the fighter asked cautiously, "Are you kidding me?  Wait, no, don't answer that.  You don't kid."  His voice brighter, he said, "Shit, I can't believe I'm getting my shot at Correna.  This is incredible."

"It's dangerous, as well, but..."  With a careful touch, Squall ran his hand along a muscled arm.  "But I think you will be ready for that challenge if you train."

With a thoughtful hum, Seifer asked, "And why will this competition be so dangerous as compared to the others I've been in?"

"It won't be a normal tournament.  You will face people tainted by shadows, somehow infused by demon's blood.  They are vicious and no longer sane," the brunet said plainly, though he could still see the blurry images of dark eyed men who literally tore apart their opponents.  But not Seifer.  Of those unclear images, the fighter shone white silver in comparison to the darker shadows of the fallen men.  While a near thing, the seer knew that the Hero would not die by their hands.

"If I can handle that Orein by myself, I doubt those men will be too hard to beat."

Lost in the later images of the vision, Squall didn't have the urge to correct the fighter.  "Once you've won, the beldame will demand a meeting with you."

"Whoa, wait a minute, that's the witch you want me to avoid, isn't she?  I thought her mission in life was to kill me.  What the hell does she want a meeting for?  If it's a trap you're trying to warn me about, I'm not that stupid to fall for something so obvious."

"Such is your choice," the seer said, unconsciously pressing in closer to the heated body.

The arm around brunet's waist tightened as Seifer stated with suspicion, "There's more."

"... ..."

"Squall, if there's more, and I'm guessing that there should be to make you lose it like you did, then I want you to tell me.  I'm getting very tired of your secrets."

The seer moved his hand to stroke the silver pendant of Hyne resting on the broad chest.  "I can't tell you.  It would hinder your instincts."

The resulting actions of the fighter were expected as the blind man was pushed aside by Seifer and he left the heated water.  Wrapping his arms tight around his waist, Squall fought the nausea that was threatening him once more.  As he listened to the sounds of the blond roughly drying his body, the seer wondered if the man would then run off to Selphie and demand for another room.

"I don't want to depend on you," Squall bit out, later surprised that he spoke the words out loud.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Seifer replied with irritation.

"I survived just fine without you before, and I shouldn't... I can't let myself depend on you."  Looking up in the fighter's direction, the seer continued to say, "Just as you shouldn't depend on me.  You are better than that."

There was only silence for a time, the type of silence Squall despised since it made him feel lost in his darkness.  For the sake of noise, he decided to leave the warmth of the hot spring and attempted to find the shelves which held the towels and robes.  After a few steps, dizziness suddenly struck the blind man, but he didn't reach the ground as strong arms wrapped around him.

"Careful, your body is probably still recovering.  That vision of yours seemed longer than usual, and you hit your head on the way down."

"I did...?"  Frowning in thought, Squall asked, "You healed me?"

"Of course, I wasn't going to leave you bleeding like you were.  But if you didn't notice anything, I take it that you aren't hurting?"

The seer shook his head, then realizing just how close he was to the other man as his swaying bangs brushed against the chest in front of him.  At one time, such intimate contact terrified Squall, reminding him of previous encounters with men who weren't ashamed to use their advantage against the blind man.  But that fear was gone, replaced with his current need for warmth.

"I want to feel you again."

Seifer gently pushed the man back, and the seer could easily feel the green eyes glaring at him.  "I'm still upset at you."

"Get used to it."

A light chuckle sounded as the large hands left the brunet, the action shortly followed by a damp but warm towel wrapping around his narrow shoulders.  "When are you going to learn to not walk around when you're wet and naked?  Unless, are you trying to get sick again so that I'll have to take care of you?"

Smiling slightly at the returned humor to the deep voice, Squall turned and walked to the sliding doors.  At the doorway, he let the towel drop to the floor before he continued into the other room.  While delayed, Seifer eventually followed the seer's lead to the bedside.

"What are you up to, kitten?"

"I told you that I wanted to feel you again, so lie down."

While the blond held his tongue, his smug smirk was still felt by the blind man.  With deliberate slowness, Seifer sat down on the mattress and moved onto his back, purposely brushing his leg against the seer's in the process.  At first, Squall made to sit next to the larger man, but changed his mind as he crawled on top of the fighter and sat down on muscular thighs.  A hand settled on his leg and squeezed lightly in a subtle sign of assurance, an action that further proved to the seer that he could trust the man beneath him.

Leaning forward, Squall reached first to touch the damp golden hair which was shorter than the single time he saw the clear image of the Hero.  Slowly his hands trailed downward, sensitive fingertips gliding over the few earrings of the man and then crossed over to skim along the unrestrained smirk.  Not needing to feel the face he could still picture with clarity, Squall moved his hands to the base of the thick neck and followed the light chain which held the pendant of Hyne given to the man by Selphie those weeks ago.  From there, the blind man ran his fingers along the lines of the sculpted chest and let his thumbs brush against nipples taut from the cold.

The hand on his thigh tightened almost painfully as Seifer cursed.  "Uh, kitten, this might not be the best idea after all."

Not pausing in his exploration, Squall leaned down closer to the heated body.  "I know."

A shiver coursed through the fighter.  "No, I don't think you do.  You see it's been quite a few months--"  The argument ended with a loud gasp when the seer tongued the center of the broad chest and proceeded to suck at the tight skin.  "Shit, Squall, I'm only human.  Don't do this to me.  Unless..."

"Unless I'm not teasing?" he asked before moving lower.  "I'm cold, Seifer, and I know that you can make me feel warm again."  As his hands trailed down along the man's waist, Squall pressed intermediate kisses against the abdomen grown vaguely softer over the past month of idleness and good cooking.  "I wanted to avoid this, but I can't.  It's too hard anymore."

A hand cupped Squall's face, forcing him to look up.  "Tell me why you wanted to avoid this."

"I'm tired of being hurt."

"And I won't hurt you.  I already told you that I would protect you."

The brunet shook his head.  "You can't save me from everything, and those wounds would heal anyway.  What you make me feel, it can only lead to pain and suffering."

A calloused thumb stroked his lower lip.  "That's all, huh?  There's nothing good that can come between us?"

"Nothing," Squall replied softly, his voice unintentionally lined with regret.

With a deep sigh, the large body beneath him moved as Seifer put his hands on the lean waist and lifted him.  There was no struggle from Squall as he was placed onto his back and the fighter easily covered the smaller body with his own.  The hardness pressed against the brunet's thigh wasn't surprising to him, but the lack of revulsion for that sign of lust was.  Instead, a sense of calm flowed through the seer as he placed his hand on the broad back and fingered the edge of the protection charm.

"Why do you make things so difficult?" Seifer asked in a hushed voice before nibbling lightly at the scarred ear.  When Squall whimpered at the action, the blond chuckled breathily.  "I guess that hurt if I can only cause you pain, hmm?  I should probably avoid that spot.  So what about here?  Or here?" Seifer asked as he pressed light kisses along the seer's jawbone and moved to parted lips.

The kiss was oddly comfortable in the way their lips fit together, a practiced art after the numerous times Seifer had stolen kisses from the blind man.  When the thick tongue slipped into his mouth, Squall hummed quietly at the joined taste of the fighter with the flavor of spice left from the candy.  He was amazed at the difference it made to the flavor of the rather bitter candy.

But the kiss broke too soon, Seifer leaning back when the brunet tried to reform the joining.  "Uh un, I heard your cry of agony.  I should move on and find something that won't hurt you."

Squall scowled up at the ceiling, but the expression of irritation didn't last for long as the blond moved his whole body lower such that his warmer skin rubbed against the smaller man.  The seer tightened his hold on Seifer as he was overwhelmed by his body providing him the information his eyes couldn't about the well-built man above him.  When warm wetness attacked his collarbone, Squall sighed quietly at the presence of the single touch that he could focus on and drive the other heated sensations away.  But every sound, every shiver from the brunet brought a quick end to the pleasurable touches as Seifer continued to move downward.  So lost in the varying sensations, Squall didn't connect the touches with specific locations on his body as his whole being was affected by each kiss and caress.  But then his fuzzy mind recognized the placement of one gentle kiss and clarity hit the blind man as he shot up into a sitting position and slid back against the headboard.

"Too far?" Seifer asked, concern replacing the previous humor in his voice.

Unable to form an immediate reply, Squall stared forward into the darkness as he reluctantly moved his hand between his legs.  Cupping his erection, he became suddenly aware of that painful hardness which Seifer had kissed without hesitation.  His lips parting in bewilderment, the seer fought back the urge to laugh.

"Is it always this easy for you?"

"No," Seifer answered as he moved to join the brunet at the head of the mattress, and then dropped a hand to cover Squall's.  "You make things nearly impossible," he said before nipping at the damaged ear and squeezing his hand.

The blind man couldn't hold back a whimper at the sensation of masturbating with the fighter's lead.  He hated to masturbate after the times of being humiliated for a price, but in the current situation, he felt sheltered with an arm wrapped around his back and the hard body pressed against his side.  It reinforced the knowledge that it was only Seifer there, someone he could trust.  It was safe, but soon Squall realized that it wasn't enough.

"Make me sweat."

Seifer pulled back, but his hand didn't halt in its movements.  "Make you sweat?"

A quiet growl escaped Squall as he removed his hand from Seifer's and spat on his palm before wrapping the freed hand around the fighter's arousal.  "Make me sweat.  Make me feel hotter than I can stand."  After coating the stiff manhood with his spice-scented spit, the seer moved onto his back and spread his legs open.  "Split me, bite me, hurt me... Do _something_ to make me feel different than I am."

While hesitating, Seifer moved to straddle the lithe man.  One arm wrapped around his waist to lift up the narrow hips, and Squall forced himself to relax at the press of hardness against his anus.  The other hand was then at the blind man's face, brushing aside lengthy bangs before the hand cupped behind his head.

"And how do you feel exactly?"

Squall closed his eyes tightly, wishing that the deeply toned voice couldn't pull these answers from him.  "Cold."

"And...?" Seifer asked, shifting his hips such that the tip of his penis brushed against the sensitive opening.

In a sighed out breath, he whispered, "Worthless."

For a long moment, the seer wondered if Seifer had heard the unintentional admission, but when the loud fighter had nothing to comment as he moved back, Squall decided it had gone unnoticed.  The single arm lifted his hips higher as Seifer better positioned himself before thrusting sharply into the small opening.  The stinging pain was expected given the lack of proper preparation and the fighter's inexperience with men, but it was the way Squall wanted it.

"Hyne, that's more than I was expecting," Seifer murmured before resting his forehead on the bare chest.  After a deep breath, he pulled back a touch before thrusting deeper into tightness.

The seer almost repeated the other man's comment, forgetting what it felt like to have a thick cock driving through his body.  His eyes began to water at the irritating hurt, but the flare of heat was worth that measure of pain.  Even so, the blind man was silently grateful when the full length had worked itself in and Seifer paused in that position to regain his breath.

Leaning forward, the blond brushed his lips against Squall's.  "You're an idiot to think you are worthless," he said before kissing the brunet fully, preventing any possible retorts to the statement.

Then the fucking began.  Squall could imagine no other word for the happening which started with gentle testing thrusts and turned into something almost desperate with rough attempts to impossibly deepen each plunge.  His arms wrapped around broad shoulders, the seer was impressed by the natural rhythm he found with Seifer, their breaths and bodies syncing in a disturbing way.  And it was wrong that he found bliss despite the initial pain, his own erection being unintentionally pleasured against the fighter's body.  Least accustomed to such pleasurable sex, Squall came first with a strained whimper as he buried his face against the thick neck.

Once the lightheadedness evaporated, Squall felt instantly annoyed that Seifer was probably grinning smugly at satisfying him so easily.  Too tired for much else in retaliation, the blind man bit down on the inner part of the shoulder he had been resting against.  The blond cursed quietly in a partial moan, his following thrusts sporadic and hard as he came within the smaller man.

With stiff movements, Seifer lowered the seer to lie flat on the mattress, and Squall reluctantly released his hold on the shoulder, but only after stealing a taste of blood and sweat mixed with the traces of spice in his mouth.  Resting limply as Seifer removed himself with renewed gentleness, the brunet smiled softly at the warmth and sparks of power coursing through his body.  But that smile faded to a slight frown when the larger man flopped down at his side and rested an arm across his chest in a far too familiar fashion.

"Feel better?"

And it was at that moment when Squall knew he was lost, that he could never feel this way again without the ever-annoying Hero.  Worse, he couldn't feel any bitterness at Seifer for the inexcusable situation.

"Kitten...?"

The seer shivered at the hated pet name, but said in that rumbling voice... it was tolerable.  "The coldness is gone."

Seifer hummed at the answer while his thumb stroked at the lengthy scar line on the blind man's chest.  "You aren't worthless, Squall.  You are important to me."

The brunet scoffed.  "For my sight?"

"Well, I won't lie about that, but it's certainly not the ultimate reason why I like keeping you around."

When the blond said nothing further in the purring tone of satisfaction, Squall refused to succumb to his curiosity and waited impatiently for the man to finish his thought.  But there were no more words from Seifer as his breaths evened out into a steady rhythm and were eventually followed by a soft snore.  The seer was tempted to wake up the exasperating man, but he figured that it would be a futile effort since Seifer wouldn't remember what he was talking about moments before falling asleep.

After a deep breath, Squall halfheartedly tried to sit up with the intention of cleaning off, but the arm across his chest felt heavier than it should, not to mention the rest of his body.  Surrendering to the fact that he'd have to survive with the drying mess on his body, the blind man shifted such that the warm breath of the fighter brushed against his cheek.  He hoped by focusing on that breath, he could keep himself from falling to sleep himself, but the strategy backfired on him as his eyelids closed and he felt himself drift off to the soothing rhythm.

On the brink of dropping off to sleep, Squall asked in a whisper, "Will you come for me?"

~ > < ~

_Opening his eyes with reluctance, Squall stared out at the world before him, blinked, and then rubbed his eyes before daring another look.  It was the city he had seen several times before, but the charcoaled buildings bathed in the red light of the sunset were blurred and streaked in a way the seer had never witnessed before.  An unnatural mist of gray had covered most of the mountain side, but its presence didn't bother the few people lying dead and burnt on the street._

::This took you long enough::

_Startled, Squall turned around to face a woman of shoulder length brown hair and deadened green eyes.  Half of the slim body clothed in a ruined dress was lacking skin that had apparently been removed by fire.  Her left side was additionally damaged with deep cuts and her arm hung oddly as if the bone was crushed.  Even so, the woman's smile was intact and oddly warming despite the state of the rest of the body._

_"What's wrong with this world?"_

::It's a vanishing future, and good riddance, I say::

_Glancing over the blurred buildings and vegetation, Squall frowned.  "Why is it vanishing?"_

The woman laughed.  ::You are blind in so many ways, young seer.  It's a wonder you have handled the Hero as well as you have::

 _"I haven't '_ handled' _him.  He does whatever he wants."_

::Perhaps, but he is beginning to understand himself through you::

_"So?"_

::These destructive futures exist when the Hero doesn't have you near, or so I believe::

_His scowl deepened as he eyed the possessed woman.  "What do you want from me?"_

_Her_ _smile faltered and disappeared at the question._ ::For now it's a time of rest, and a time for you strengthen the bond you've made with the golden one::

_"You saw," Squall stated bitterly.  When the woman had nothing to reply to that, he asked, "Where are the others?"_

::Resting.  It is hard to follow you to these times, and with the future you saw, we need to ready ourselves for the beldame::

_The seer nodded sharply as he hugged his arms tight around his body.  His blue-gray eyes moved to view upon the approaching mist, the shifting haze a mesmerizing sight as he thought about the ramifications of how many people it would affect to lose that future._

::Do not forget, sweet lover, that while the Hero has the ultimate destiny, you are the one who most affects his decisions::

_"No one persuades that arrogant fool."_

_The possessed woman cocked her head and smiled._ ::Is that so?::

_Hiding his shiver at the knowing tone, Squall glared at the woman.  "I won't lead him to death."_

::But you will let him lead you to yours?::

* * *

Seifer was the first to wake from the unplanned nap as light from the sun filtered just right through the curtains and shone directly on his face.  Grumbling at the bothersome wakeup call, the blond first attempted to roll over, but encountered weak resistance from the arm wrapped around his waist.  As he recognized the scent of sex in the air, Seifer opened his eyes despite the glare of sunlight and viewed upon the sleeping form next to him.  The beginnings of a smile died on his lips as the fighter recognized the disturbingly pale state of the body whose spirit was lost in the future somewhere.

Sighing, Seifer pulled away the arm resting on his waist and lightly kissed the seer's forehead when he softly whined at the action.  Not worried about waking the man, the blond sat up stiffly and swung his legs over the side of the mattress.  With exaggerated steps to stretch out his legs, Seifer walked into the adjoined room to quickly rub down his body.  Wetting a fresh rag in the hot spring, he returned to the bedroom and knelt down on the bed to clean off Squall's body.  After some time, to the point where Seifer could no longer say that he was innocently cleaning off the remains of sex, the blond tossed the rag across the room and laid out next to the man once more.  Wrapping his arms securely around the lithe man, Seifer lightly kissed a bare shoulder before resting his head on that arm.

It was killing him that Squall was hiding even more secrets from him, and yet, Seifer had to admit that the man was right - the fighter couldn't afford to depend on the powers of the seer.  There were no guarantees about those hazy futures, and to plan on anything specific from those visions would leave him wide open for other attacks.  Squall was careful about what he mentioned concerning the future he saw, only giving information that would help Seifer to be prepared for any event.

But this time the fighter had the feeling that the vision involved Squall somehow.  That theory led to many other thoughts in which the vulnerable seer could be endangered.  Seifer sneered at the knowledge that the blind man was once again correct when he had mentioned that the fighter couldn't protect him from everything.  And while the blond momentarily enjoyed the delusion that he could keep Squall locked away somewhere safe, Seifer knew better.  The seer would have him whimpering for mercy within the first day.

"Seifer... you're heavy," the brunet murmured in a sleepily annoyed voice.

Unwilling to move, Seifer pressed closer to the lean body.  "I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon."

"That future is gone... I came back..." Squall said in the same drowsy tone.

"It's gone?  How?"

"Because I gave up.  I won't leave you."

"Is that so?" Seifer asked while moving back to lean on his elbow, enabling himself to look at the face still relaxed in half-sleep.  Smiling fondly, the fighter used his free hand to brush aside dark hair from the peaceful expression.  Reluctantly, he then moved his hand to a bare shoulder and shook the man gently.  "Wake up, kitten."

The seer jumped at the action, his eyelids snapping open in brief shock before he relaxed and moved his hand to grab tightly onto Seifer's wrist.  "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you just got back."

Clouded eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "Did I say anything?"

Though tempted to keep secrets of his own, Seifer instead pressed his hand against a cool cheek.  "You said that you want me desperately, and that you will never let me go."

Squall frowned.  "Don't lie."

Chuckling, the blond said, "Alright, so you implied that first part, but you did say that you won't leave me."

The scowl faded into an uncertain expression.  "I did?"

"Yes, you did," Seifer said before leaning over to steal a kiss.  There was still the remaining taste of spice, which made the fighter deepen the gentle kiss to further sample the familiar flavor.  Whether unconscious or on purpose, Squall stroked his tongue against the intruder, the touch pulling a deep groan from Seifer before he pulled back to prevent the other stirrings within his body.  Opening his eyes to stare down at the seer, previous thoughts about the man's threatened safety came back to the fighter.  "Will you let me teach you how to use a blade?"

"Where is that coming from?"

"It doesn't matter, so just tell me if you would let me teach you how to use a blade.  Something you can carry, like a dagger or stiletto."

Squall hesitated as sightless eyes shifted with his thought process.

"You know, I still remember that move you pulled on me in Hiels.  Somebody must have taught you basic self-defense in your past, so don't try to tell me that you can't learn any techniques because of your blindness."

"But... I could accidentally wound someone."

"You wouldn't.  And I'd rather you have a knife in your hand than one held against your throat." 

The seer shook his head with continued uncertainty.

"Listen, just train with me.  Afterwards, if you're still worried about lopping off my head or something, you don't have to carry a blade.  But I think you'll be surprised with what you are capable of."

After a moment of thought, Squall smiled faintly.  "With you as a teacher, I'll be lucky to not cut off my own hand."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm an excellent instructor, so it won't be my fault if you lose a limb or two."

The brunet's smile widened with a hint of anticipation to the pale lips.

"This will be fun," Seifer murmured before covering those lips with his own.


	9. Chapter 9

After a teasing week of warm weather, winter had returned to the large town of Drasberg to once again cover the buildings and streets with a pristine layer of snow.  It was a beautiful sight as a light flurry of snow fell from the dark clouds and floated through the tall trees of the forest, an amazing scenery which Seifer assumed his seer could never properly imagine.  It was a great shame to him that one beauty would never be able to appreciate the other.

"Ready for another try?" he asked with a stretch.

From his seated position on a fallen tree, Squall glared up at the blond with tired eyes, the mix of gray metal and blue ice shining bright with anger and frustration.  The sour look, however, was ruined by snowflakes sticking to the dark eyelashes and flushed cheeks, the minor addition making the man appear youthful and innocent.

"Come on, Squally-boy.  We're not done until you score a point against me."

With obvious reluctance, Squall stood up and brushed back lengthy bangs from his sightless eyes.  He then stepped forward into a defensive stance and raised his wooden practice dagger to chest level.  Pleased that the seer wasn't giving up yet, Seifer grinned happily while twirling his practice knife with his dominant hand.  He walked forward at a casual pace, letting the blind man judge his position by the sounds of his steps in snow.  Just before he was within range, the fighter tossed the knife to his other hand, and then lunged at the waiting man.  Despite his delayed attempt to dodge, Squall was poked in the arm for easily the hundredth time that day.

His eyes closed tightly, the seer growled out a curse as he shoved the hand aside.  "I'm tired of this."

Starting to feel his own frustration, Seifer stepped back with his eyes narrowed in thought.  "I didn't think it'd be this difficult for you.  I mean, you know all of the basics by now, and the way you... Wait a minute here, are you listening to those voices of yours?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" the brunet answered tersely.

"So _that's_ our problem," the fighter said in a humored tone, nearly laughing.  "Squall, you don't need to use those parasites.  In fact, you shouldn't try to depend on them.  They'll only slow you down."

The seer pressed a hand against his face, his expression one of angered disbelief.

"I know what I'm talking about here, kitten.  I've seen how you're able to shy away from people before they can touch you, but during these spars, you've been wasting precious seconds while waiting for those voices to tell you what to do.  You don't need them, so tell them to shut the fuck up."

Squall looked over at the blond, the cloudy eyes showing his uncertainly to trust the man's words.

Deciding to prove a point, Seifer raised his practice knife to shoulder level, and with a large step forward, he slashed in a wide downward arc.  Stormy eyes widened just before the brunet leaned back with a half-step, causing the wooden blade to barely miss his midsection.  The seer's surprised expression quickly shifted to one of anger as Squall lunged forward and tackled the larger man to the ground.  Once able to regain lost breath, Seifer found himself pinned to the forest floor with a practice knife pressed against his throat and snow down the collar of his shirt.

Laughing lightly, Seifer wrapped his arms around the brunet.  "Told ya so."

With fast and hard breaths misting in front of his face, Squall seemed bewildered and a bit frightened by his successful counterattack.  The wooden knife was dropped to the snow-covered ground, and his ice-cold hand took its place on the fighter's neck.  "Did I hurt you?"

"No more than I've hurt you in the past month.  It's about time you got some payback," Seifer replied with a pleased smirk.  "Though I should scold you for breaking rule number one - never lose your weapon.  What if there was another attacker right now?"

The seer smiled faintly.  "I'd let you handle him."

Scoffing in mock annoyance, the blond said, "Sorry, I only rescue damsels in distress.  I don't have time for boys, even if they're fucking gorgeous.  You'll just have to save yourself.  So repeat after me - don't--"

"I know, I know," Squall interrupted.  "Don't drop my weapon for any reason."

"Good boy," Seifer murmured while leaning up for a chaste kiss, but apparently the seer had other ideas since he pressed forward and forced the larger man flat on the ground as their kiss deepened.  While the tongue play was helping to keep certain parts of the fighter warm, the snow at his back refused to let the man savor the rare moment properly.  "Alright, you got your point against me, so let's move this to our nicely warmed bed."

With a mischievous grin, Squall rested his body fully against the prone man.

"Uh, in case you didn't notice it, kitten, I'm lying on snow here.  And believe it or not, it's a lot colder than you are."

In an uncaring tone, the seer asked, "How many times did you jab me with that damn stick today?"

"Hey, I was forced to do it in the name of training.  The old man Kinneas used to knock me around all day long until I learned the right way to hit back.  I swear that I was only thinking of you the whole time."

"I have bruises."

"And there's healing balm in our room."

Breathing a chuckle, Squall asked, "You're determined to get me into bed, aren't you?"

"Well, technically I don't need a bed..." Seifer corrected as he moved his hands to soft leather pants and squeezed the encased ass such that the seer reflexively grinded his hips forward.

Biting off a soft moan, the brunet quickly sat up.  "Not here, bastard."

With a satisfied smile, Seifer watched as his seer stood up and brushed off snow from his clothes.  Looking up from his prone position, the fighter had an excellent view of light snowflakes fluttering around the movements of the blind man.  The pale skin of his face was lightly flushed from the cold, the faint color intensified by the contrast of dark brown hair glittering with ice and drops of water.  Squall then breathed into cupped hands, his stormy eyes crossing in an endearing fashion.

"Hyne, you're beautiful."

An odd, stunned expression crossed the attractive face before Squall frowned and looked in the direction of town.  "I'm cold."

"Then we better remedy that as soon as possible."  With a loud grunt, Seifer stood up from the frozen ground, and after quickly collecting the dropped practice knives, he wrapped an arm around the waist of the smaller man.  "Let's go make you warm again."

As they walked silently through the forest, Seifer receded into his thoughts and worries about the future months.  The day the blind man had his last vision still dominated most of his thoughts, but despite his concern, he rarely brought up the topic with Squall and only when relating to the tournament in Correna.  It was difficult for him to hold his tongue about the matter, especially when the seer was having terrible nightmares, but Seifer knew the stubborn man wouldn't give him anymore information than he already had.  Questioning him would only cause Squall to retreat into himself, and after so many months of drawing the man out, Seifer wasn't willing to risk losing his lover over an argument he already knew he couldn't win.

Sighing out a misty breath, the green-eyed man gazed up at the dark clouds and decided that he would simply have to be patient and wait for the future to eventually reveal its mysteries to him.  Just like any other common man.  With another sigh, Seifer wished that he could truly think of himself as a 'common man', but after everything he had seen and done...

Vaguely leaning against the seer, the Hero finally surrendered to the fact that he had a destiny to fulfill.

* * *

"Ow, damn it!" Seifer said before stealing the damp rag out of the seer's hand.  "I'm already injured.  Does it bring you some kind of warped pleasure to make me bleed even more?"

Taking a fresh rag out of the bucket of cold water, Squall muttered, "You made less noise when you were given these wounds."

The blond promptly stole the wet cloth before it could touch his skin.  "I'm clean already!  Can't you just heal me and call it done?"

"I'll say when you're clean enough," the seer stated with his hand held out for the rags.

"You can't even see, idiot.  I'm telling you that there's nothing left but skin, and that will be gone soon enough if you don't stop scrubbing."

"... ..."

"I promise you that I'm clean," Seifer said, his voice slipping into a childlike whine.

Sighing, the brunet explained, "A man tainted with the blood of werewolves bit your leg.  I can't heal you until all of the poison has been drawn out."

"Whoa, a werewolf?  No one said anything about fucking werewolves in this tournament.  Wait, what the hell am I saying?  Werewolves don't exist.  I mean, sure, the guy had quite the set of canines, but... a werewolf?"  When the blind man offered no assurance to the fighter, Seifer said in a far less confident voice, "If he was really a werewolf... and he bit me..."

"You will be fine.  I'm nearly done," Squall said softly.

The cloths were finally returned to the seer, who then promptly resumed treating the wound below the man's knee.  He focused his energy into the fairly small injury and pulled on the darker blood he could feel within the muscular leg.  It was unfortunately painful to the fighter and caused the injury to bleed heavily, but it was necessary to remove every drop of the infected blood before it could travel to the man's heart and begin to change him.  Luckily the opponent was apparently a young werewolf, thus his poison was weak, but it had still done its damage.

Seifer dropped his hand to caress his fingers through thick hair.  "It's annoying how you keep calm no matter the situation.  It makes it impossible for me to know when I should be panicking."

"That's the point," Squall muttered before tightly squeezing the wound.  The fighter hissed out a curse, but no longer argued against such treatment.  Darkness finally flowed from the injured leg, and the seer quickly wiped up the mess before whispering a minor healing spell.  He then sat back on his heels and sighed in relief that no long-term damage had been done to the blond.

"Shit, it was actually black... and I swore it was moving..."

Squall shrugged, not knowing what it should have look like, but being able to feel the tainted energy of the blood, it didn't surprise him greatly that it may have appeared to hold a life of its own.

After a few more moments to collect himself, the fighter leaned forward from the wide rim of the fountain, and with his hands firmly wrapped around the slim arms of the seer, Seifer stood them both up.  Squall swayed slightly at the fast change in position, but strong arms moved around his backside to help steady the blind man.  Several months back, the brunet had surrendered to his desires for the persistent fighter, but in that lost battle, Squall never realized that he had crossed some line which made him pathetically touch-hungry when it came to the man's heated caresses.  And so, while his face showed his disgust for his weakness, the seer pressed his body against the larger man and breathed in deeply to get his fill of the spiced edge to the fighter's bloodied scent.

"Stubborn until the bitter end," Seifer muttered before licking and biting the ragged tip of the brunet's ear.

"Now isn't the time for this."

Humming out his understanding, the blond moved lower to attack the sensitive flesh of the seer's neck.  "But when I win, you'll give me a nice prize, yes?"

Squall shivered at the rough tone of voice, though didn't reply.  He wasn't certain that he could form a response to such a question even if pressured for one.  Fortunate for him, the announcer began his overly imaginative speech about the championship match and the two opponents.

"Fuck, it can't be time already," Seifer growled out before lightly biting the exposed neck.  "I swear that there is a conspiracy against me having my wicked ways with you."

Pushing out of the loosened hold, Squall resisted the urge to tell the fighter to forfeit the match and return to Drasberg with him.  "Don't get distracted.  There will be time later for such unimportant--"

"Come here and wish me luck," the blond interrupted, his arm quickly wrapping around the lean waist and then jerking the blind man forward for a rough kiss.  Soon parted from the brief joining, Seifer patted the knife at the brunet's lower back hidden beneath his shirt.  "Don't let anyone touch you while I'm away."

"Leave already," Squall ordered, thankful that he couldn't see the undoubtedly smug expression of the fighter.

"Alright, alright.  I know when I'm not wanted."  And with the crunch of boot on sand, Seifer made his grand entrance into the main arena.

The blind man moved closer to the open archway and leaned against the smooth stone as he listened to the shifting cheers of the spectators in the coliseum.  It was the only way for him to 'watch' the matches and hope that the audience was at least in partial favor for the blond fighter.  The battle seemed to start off hard and fast judging by the gasps and encouraging yells from the stands.  Squall smiled softly, knowing that Seifer had a great amount of stamina compared to most men.  If he could last the first several minutes of the fight, the rest of the match would be a simple case of cleanup.

Focused on the sounds of the coliseum, Squall didn't noticed the footsteps behind him until the faint ringing of metal made him turn around sharply with his dagger held before him.  The two sets of footsteps stopped in place, and after a stunned moment, two deep chuckles echoed in the stone passageway.

"And what do you plan to use that for, blind man?" one of the men taunted with a sneer clear in his voice.

Easily masking his fears, Squall asked, "What do you want here?"

The other stranger stepped forward.  "A certain 'friend' requests your presence."

"I have no business with your mistress."

"A-ah, she said that you might be expecting us.  Well, if you knew about us coming here, then you should also know that we aren't allowed to take 'no' for an answer."

"Not my problem," the seer stated while rising his blade higher.

The snapping sound of cracked knuckles made cloudy eyes shift to the other man.  "Oh, it will be your problem, blind man.  Our boss has no issue with you being damaged upon delivery."

From the arena, an abruptly loud cheer echoed through the stone passageway, which the brunet hoped meant that Seifer had finally claimed first blood against his opponent.  But the fight was far from over and Squall doubted he could protect himself from the beldame's lackeys for the length of the match.  Even so, the blind man was determined to follow Seifer's order and not let either men touch him before the Hero could arrive.

* * *

From his defensive crouched position, Seifer mentally scoffed at the cheers of the surrounding spectators.  They knew nothing except that he had made a fairly deep slash along his opponent's forearm, thus scoring first blood in the match.  In reality, the cut was a meaningless scratch to the behemoth of a man.  Over a head taller than Seifer, the bald man had a bulky, muscular build which would easily intimidate most men into hiding.  In his meaty hands, he handled a huge great axe as if it weighed no more than a wooden staff, and Seifer swore he could feel the ground shake every time the wide blade would impact with the earth.

But more troubling to the blond was the chill in his blood whenever he gazed into the coal black eyes of the man.  There were no discernible pupils or irises, just eyes of pure darkness.  And despite the tanned skin of the man, dark veins were still visible all over the large body.  A sickening sensation started to build within Seifer the longer he fought the giant, and the green-eyed man became certain that Hyne had never intended for such a man to exist.

With black eyes focused on Seifer, the grinning giant lifted his arm and licked at the small measure of blood in a clear sign that it meant nothing to him.  Pushing back his heated anger, Seifer didn't fall for the taunting tactic and waited for the man to resume his barrage of rapid attacks with the swinging great axe.  The blond fighter learned early on that it was nearly impossible to move in close to the giant when the axe was in motion, and so he chose the boring but logical strategy of waiting for the bald man to tire out.

And so, it was in the middle of dodging the strikes of the heavy blade when Seifer felt the drop of pressure from around his chest.  Green eyes went wide at the sudden loss of the seer's protective hold, and in a foolish move, Seifer glanced in the direction of the arena entrance where Squall had been left behind.  The sharp whistle of a blade cutting through air reminded the blond fighter of his situation, and he barely managed to raise his sword to block the great axe before it could lop off his head.  Even so, the force behind the attack drove Seifer back a step before he fell to the ground.  Without pause, the blond was rolling on the hard ground before he smoothly regained his footing, just in time to witness the fall of the heavy axe blade onto the sword unavoidably left behind.

With a loud clang and bright sparks of white, the silver blade was broken in two.

Green eyes unblinking, Seifer stared at the destroyed weapon which had protected him for several years and through uncountable fights.  More importantly, it was the silver blade which Squall had sacrificed his body and pride to give the blond fighter the type protection he greatly needed.  The cries from the stands began cheering for the large man to finish off the match, but Seifer hardly heard those cries as his lips twitched into a malicious smirk.

Sliding a foot back, the blond fighter squared off to face the grinning giant.  The bald man chuckled deeply as he approached with his axe swinging to gain momentum.  His eyes bright with angered energy, Seifer let himself be slowly driven back as he waited for the giant to go in for the kill.  Eventually the great axe was swung wide, the tip of the ragged blade tearing a hole in Seifer's shirt as he leaned back from the attack.  Then in a rapid move which the bald man had done several times before in the match, the axe was redirected to swing in the opposite direction with little lost in power.  The tip once more tore through cloth, and took a slice of skin as well with the counterstrike, but Seifer smirked broadly at the move he had been waiting for.

Launching forward, the blond fighter grabbed onto the long handle of the great axe, using its momentum to help him topple the giant.  They dropped hard to the ground, and given his opponent's surprise that an unarmed man had attacked him, Seifer had the greater control over the weapon and pressed the handle up against the thick throat.  Already suffering from lost breath after the fall, the giant wasted several confused seconds before he began his struggle, but Seifer remained firm with a nearly insane gleam to his eyes.  The meaty hands left the weapon in an attempt to reach up and strangle the man who was slowly killing him, but seeing the move, Seifer sharply pressed all of his weight against the handle, the resulting crunch of the broken windpipe making him sneer with pleasure.

Seifer didn't move for a long time as he stared into the dark eyes of the man.  There was no regret for his death, the blond fighter knowing previously that only one would be alive by the end of the match.  Instead, a sense of pity burned within his chest.  Reaching out, he placed a hand over the man's face and whispered a barely remembered prayer of sending.  With the final word, Seifer jerked back as liquid-like blackness seeped from the man onto dirt and then was sucked completely into the ground.  When nothing further happened, Seifer hesitantly reached forward to pull the eyelids down over normal brown eyes.

With that done, the blond fighter immediately remembered the lost pressure around his chest, the presence of which signaling the seer's constant worry about his safety.  But Seifer wasn't given the chance to check on the blind man as he was forced through the awarding of his hard won prize.  Uncaring about the proceedings, the blond practically stole the purse containing his winnings from the announcer's hand, and then sprinted to the entrance of the arena.

"Squall?!"

His voice was still echoing in the stone passageway by the time his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit area, but still the blind man was unseen.  So focused on looking for his seer, Seifer jumped slightly when he kicked something against a wall.  Green eyes stared at the bloodied knife for several seconds, the blond briefly trying to convince himself that the hilt of the dagger didn't look anything like the one he had bought for Squall only weeks earlier.  But denial was pointless.  He picked up the knife, his eyes narrowing at the dry feel to the blood.  Though recognizing the sign that too much time had passed, Seifer ran through the passageway towards the exit, willing his exhausted body to move as fast as possible.  Reaching the open archway, the blond stumbled to a stop and leaned against stone as green eyes desperately searched over the crowds of people, but there was of course no sign of the blind man.

Slumping down to the ground, Seifer pressed the base of the bloody hilt against his forehead and closed his eyes tightly.  "Never drop your weapon, Squally-boy.  _Never_..."

~ > < ~

Seated in a small carriage, Seifer stared out the hazy window, but saw nothing of the passing buildings and people in the dimming light of early evening.  He was seething with anger, and it didn't help him any that he couldn't burn off that heated energy while trapped in the confines of the carriage.

Squall had known.  The seer knew that he would be kidnapped by the beldame and he had never spoken a Hyne-damned word about it.  What was worse to Seifer was that in all those months since the lengthy vision, he had continually sworn to Squall that he would never fall for the sorceress' trap of requesting a meeting, that _nothing_ would get him to walk willingly into her territory.  And every time, the seer would reply, "Such is your choice," in that deadened voice of his.  The bastard knew.

The carriage came to a slow halt and there was the sound of movement from above before a boy eventually opened the door for Seifer.  With green eyes narrowed in suspicion, the blond stepped out of the carriage and eyed the large stone building before him.

"The Lady is waiting for you, sir," the boy stated in a shaky voice, no less afraid than when he first approached the fighter with the beldame's message.

Seifer glared down at the boy, tempted to push him once again for information about Squall, but there was the good chance that the youth truly knew nothing about the events of that afternoon.  Sighing in frustration, the blond tossed a silver coin at the boy, and ignoring the superfluous thanks, he strode up to the set of large doors.  Before his knuckles could connect with wood, the doors opened wide to reveal a lovely young woman of dark brown eyes and short brown hair.

"Mr Almasy.  Thank you for deciding to join us this evening.  I'm pleased to finally meet you."

Green eyes locked onto the attractive face of the woman, her bright smile making his heart flutter at the thought that he had pleased her.  With a hungry curl to his lips, Seifer took a step forward to be closer to the brunette, the action causing his necklace to shift beneath the collar of his shirt.  The touch of silver against his skin triggered a chill throughout his body, and after a violent shiver, Seifer meet the curious gaze of the woman and found his attraction for her gone.

A quiet growl left him.  "Don't mess with me, witch.  Where is Squall?"

The woman frowned.  "Squall...?  I'm sorry, but I don't recognize the name.  Though my mistress may have answers for you.  She would like you to wait for her in the dining room," the brunette stated, inviting him inside with an elegant wave of her hand.

Seifer hesitated, knowing that it was a terrible idea to set one foot into the obvious trap.  But with a small smile, he decided that he already had a history of stupid choices, so what was one more mark against him which Squall could happily scold him about.

Following the brunette who held the grace apparently natural to sorceresses, Seifer eyed his surroundings and mapped out potential escape routes.  While no one was visible, the blond felt the presence of several others in the small mansion.  It was awkward walking there with his side bare of a sword, but Seifer felt confident as he traveled further into the trap.  He felt protected.  Green eyes widened slightly as he realized that the familiar pressure had returned around his chest.  It was vague, barely felt, but it was there.  His lips curled into an unbelieving smile as he thought about Squall protecting him when it was the seer who needed rescuing.

"Just through here," the brunette said as she opened a door for the fighter.  "I'll inform my mistress that you have arrived."

Seifer stared into the dark brown eyes before he stepped forward and placed a hand against a pale cheek.  The woman smiled happily, a flicker of conquest glowing in her eyes.  The fighter's returning smirk held no humor as he leaned in close such that he could feel her breath against his skin.

"Why do you let her control you?"

Dark eyes widened as the woman tried to backup, but Seifer had already moved his hand behind her neck in a rough grasp and kept her in place.  With a hint of panic in her voice, she ordered, "Release me."

"This power of yours doesn't have to be dark.  Why do you let her twist your spirit into something that it wasn't meant to be?"

The young sorceress whimpered under the tightened hold and jerked away from the larger man to be freed of his hold.  After staring at the blond fighter with a panicked expression, the woman turned sharply and ran down the length of the hallway, showing little of the grace she had earlier.

Seifer watched the woman's retreat until she disappeared around a bend, and then with a tired shake of his head, he decided that he was steadily going insane.  He didn't know why he had to harass the young sorceress like that, but it had felt right.  Just like it made the sickness in his stomach go away when he had spoken the words of sending to the defeated giant.  Sighing quietly as he walked into the dining room, he chose to not think about it further until he could speak with Squall.

With the decision to stand rather than taking a seat at the long table, Seifer leaned against the wall next to the doorway and awaited the appearance of the beldame.  Anxiety and restlessness didn't make for a good mix as he waited in silence, but holding the silver pendant of Hyne, Seifer found some peace as he thought about Squall's habit of stroking the necklace whenever they laid naked and exhausted in bed.

The second entrance to the dining room opened soundlessly, but the movement caught the attention of the blond fighter.  Whatever he had imagined the beldame to look like, Seifer hadn't considered that the sorceress would have the same otherworldly beauty as the other sorceresses he had met.  She was supposed to be the 'beldame', an old hag who wouldn't be a problem to resist.  Instead, the black-haired woman had a regal beauty and arrogance about her as she glided into the room.  Her pale skin and natural grace were intensified by the flowing black dress she wore, and when her golden eyes gazed into green, Seifer was positive that he would've been a lost man if it weren't for the pendant clutched tightly in his hand.  He could feel her power seeping into him, assuring him that it would be best to surrender to her will, but Seifer was able to maintain his own mind.

"My, you certainly have grown since the last time we met," the beldame said, her low voice both seductive and cold.  "But you're still just a child despite your size.  A boy playing the courageous hero."

His teeth clenched in anger, Seifer hissed, "Where is Squall?"

Full lips painted dark red curled into a mockery of a smile.  "As that little protection charm of yours must tell you, your precious seer is alive and conscious.  But he has nothing to do with this meeting."

"I came here for Squall."

"And he isn't a part of the arrangement I wish to offer you."  Waving a hand toward a chair, the beldame said, "Please, have a seat and we can speak over dinner."

Seifer smirked viciously, unmoving from his position against the wall.  "I'm not hungry, and I don't feel like talking to the bitch who wants me dead.  So give me Squall and I'll consider letting you live another day."

The sorceress smiled with little humor.  "I won't deny that I tried to kill you in the past, but I was hasty in that decision.  To my shame, it was my former protégé, Rinoa, who made me see your other potentials.  And as my messenger should have informed you, your life won't be threatened here.  Though, if you refuse my offer, I cannot guarantee your safety beyond the city limits of Correna."

"Where is Squall?"

"He isn't for discussion," the woman stated tersely, her fake smile faltering for a brief moment.  "Tell me, child, have you ever looked closely into a mirror.  Have you ever seen what amazing eyes you bear?"

"No, and I don't give a fuck.  Where--"

"You are a chance existence," the beldame interrupted.  "Mixed with the taint of green, one of your eyes has the dull gray of cold metal and the other has the yellow glow of sunlight.  It's such a lovely duality which wasn't visible when you were younger."

"Gee, I'm so glad that you find my eyes noteworthy," Seifer stated with acidic sarcasm.

"It is a sign of your power, boy.  Do not mock it."  The sorceress moved slowly around the corner of the table and stood with her arm draped over the back of a chair.  "I have always known that the spirit of Hyne resided within you, and I attempted to take your life because I have made the pledge to prevent that heartless god from piecing himself together.  But only recently have you shown that another divided spirit thrives with your body - the blessed spirit of the Goddess, Altemehsia."

Hesitating as he glared at the beldame, Seifer said, "I'm not interested in your tales, woman."

She smiled as if to say she knew differently.  "Not even the prophets foresaw your coming.  Or maybe they did, but refused to believe that a person could survive with eternally opposing forces trapped within mere human flesh."

"Is there a point behind this nonsense?"

"I wish to make an alliance with you.  Only you can help me resurrect the Goddess, and with Her return, you will have more power, more fame than you could possibly imagine."  Stepping forward, she continued to say, "People on this world have suffered long enough without the proper guiding hand.  We can help them.  Rather, I believe that it is your destiny to save them, and they will praise you for their salvation."

His eyes locked onto the intense golden gaze, Seifer nearly lost himself in her overwhelming attraction and tempting promises, but then the edge of the silver pendent bit into the palm of his tightened fist and reminded him of his situation.  "Enough.  Where is Squall?"

The beldame paused in her approach and frowned vaguely.  "What do you care about that man?  Do you believe him to be an innocent?  He has killed me once and severely injured me numerous times.  I have the right to my revenge."

"Not when he belongs to me."

After a stunned moment, the sorceress smiled with renewed composure.  "If you insist on having that man... For some infuriating reason, that seer refuses to die properly, and I am fairly certain that he will live even after I have satisfied my desire for vengeance.  And so, I will make this pledge to you - loan me your power, and once your true destiny has been fulfilled, I will present the seer to you myself."  In a low, soothing voice, she added, "Accept this offer, and I promise that you will be able to protect him from any harm."

Hesitating once more, Seifer found it mildly ironic that the power to protect one man meant more to him than the strength to reign over many.  But then he remembered the night when Squall had wakened from his vision-induced dream and begged Seifer to never surrender himself for the single purpose of saving the seer.  It was a rare moment when the stoic man had allowed his panic to overtake him, and was thus forever burned into Seifer's memory.

"And already you're breaking the deal before it began," the blond fighter stated as he leaned up from the wall and stood tall.  "You see, I can only cause him pain and misery.  How exactly can I protect him from myself if I will never let him go?"

Golden eyes narrowed.  "He has warped your mind."

With a smirk, Seifer replied, "A-aw, is the big bad witch upset that a blind man is better able to manipulate me?"

"If that is the truth, boy, that you don't fear my influence, then why do you continue to grasp onto that trinket and hide behind its protection?"

Sharp green met the glittering eyes of the sorceress.  "What, this trinket?"  Uncaring about the threat before him, the fighter jerked on the light chain such that the clasp snapped open and slipped off his neck.  Without second thought, he threw the pendant at the woman, and using that as a distraction, he proceeded to reach back and grab the dagger hidden at his lower back.  The sharp cry of the sorceress was unexpected, and Seifer smirked at the sight of the dark red burns where the necklace had contacted with the fair skin of her face.  Not wasting the given opportunity, the fighter drew out his blade and rushed the disoriented woman.

Unfortunate for him, the beldame recovered quickly with her golden eyes glowing and a single hand raised with white light arching around her pointed finger.  The overwhelming magical attack struck Seifer barely a step in front of the sorceress, but it didn't stop him despite the blinding spell burning throughout his body.  As he pressed forward, the silver dagger slid into her exposed chest and instantly ended the magical attack.  Able to see once more, Seifer sneered at the wide-eyed gaze of the sorceress and shoved her forward onto the table top.  As she struggled to remove the knife, the blond swiftly knelt down to retrieve his necklace.  Wrapping the two ends around his fists, he rounded the table and placed the chain under the woman's chin.  Upon contact, the silver burned through pale skin and drove a weak whine from the sorceress.

"I don't need you to take what is mine," Seifer stated, and then pulled the chain tighter until the woman no longer struggled.

Feeling shaky, the blond stepped back slowly from the body and stared at the lithe figure while he tired to regain his composure.  Seifer knew the sorceress wasn't officially dead until she was beheaded, but the moment of heated passion had already past, and he knew that it wouldn't be wise to take her head despite his fervent desire to end her existence.  The time he beheaded the younger sorceress was still fresh in his mind, and the fighter knew it would be stupid of him to chance falling unconscious and leaving himself vulnerable in the beldame's house.  He couldn't afford that when only Hyne knew what type of danger Squall was in.  And so, temporarily leaving his dagger behind to ensure the sorceress would stay dead, Seifer hurried out of the dining room and began the search for his seer.

* * *

Lying limply on wood, Squall had the terrible urge to scream until he had no voice left.  Instead, the only sounds in the room were the constant drips of water and the quiet whispers of a swinging blade as it gradually dropped lower and lower and lower.  Even the voices were forced into silence, the entire building warded to prevent the demigods from interacting with that plane of existence.  It had been that way for hours or days, Squall didn't know, though he wished the beldame was less patient with enacting her revenge, and less creative.  Earlier, she had told him in graphic detail the numerous deaths she had planned, leaving the blind man with plenty to imagine as he awaited his first death.

And yet, those thoughts were nothing compared to his memories of the lengthy vision which hadn't stopped plaguing him since they arrived in Correna.  Everything had already played out as shown in the vision - the months of training, the invitation to the tournament, Seifer's easy rise through each stage, and Squall's eventual kidnapping.  But the seer spent little thought on those events as it was the end of the vision which tormented him.  In the blurred images, Seifer had come to the stone room but did nothing as he leaned relaxed against a wall and watched the slow death of the brunet.  Time and time again, Squall had dreamt the same images and was forced to see the betrayal and pain clear on his face as the heavy blade of the pendulum sliced through his abdomen, and Seifer had done nothing to prevent it.  He did nothing but laugh.

Squall tried to force away the echoes of that laughter from his thoughts, once again telling himself that it hadn't been Seifer.  Something had happened such that the spirit of a sorceress had taken over his mind and body, but the seer was never shown that important piece of the future.  For that reason, it was impossible to warn Seifer against that path, not knowing if to advise him against one action would lead him into a worse situation.  And so Squall chose the coward's way out and mentioned none of it to Seifer, placing faith in the man to know his limits, while denying his own superstitious fears in connection with speaking about that future out loud.

"Squa-all!"

Cloudy eyes snapped open at the call of his name, but he couldn't reply.  After his initial surprise, he figured that it was a trick by the beldame to use the deeply toned voice and raise the brunet's hope that the 'Hero' had come to save him.

"Squall!  Damn it, are you down here or not?"

"You know where I am," the seer muttered bitterly, annoyed by the pain in his chest that the voice sounded exactly like Seifer.

"Squall?!"  An abrupt clang echoed loudly.  " _Ow!_   Fucking shit, that _hurt_."  After a few more unintelligible curses, the deep voice rang out once more.  "Come on, Squally-boy!  Where are you?"

"Seifer..." the blind man said in disbelief, but then smiled softly at the thought that the man had the habit of doing both the impossible and the incredibly stupid.  "Here!"

In short time, there was another louder clang as a nearby door flung open and smashed into a wall.  The fighter hissed out a pained curse, which was soon followed by a far louder and cruder remark as he most likely got his first look at Squall's situation.  Seifer rushed to the seer's side and proceeded to do something which finally brought an end to sound of the swinging blade.  Eventually the bindings at his hands and feet were removed with some difficulty, but aside from his faint relieved smile, Squall didn't move despite being freed.

A rough hand brushed against his face.  "What's wrong?  Did she hurt you somehow?  Fuck, a few of these bruises look really bad."

"It's not that.  A paralysis spell must have been cast on you and it redirected to me," the seer said, unconsciously leaning into the warm touch.  "But it's already wearing off."

In a move which surprised the brunet, Seifer lifted the smaller man into his arms and kissed the corner of parted lips with bruising force.  "Hyne, I'm so angry at you right now."

Having no response to the statement made in a cracked voice, Squall rested his head against a broad shoulder and let the man do as he wanted.

"We're going to talk about this later."  And after far gentler kiss, the fighter began walking.  "We have a larger problem, anyway.  I kind of killed that beldame of yours, but I didn't behead her yet.  At this moment, she's sitting upstairs with my knife sticking in her chest.  Well, that is, she should be there, unless somebody touched her."

"You... defeated her...?"

"Hey, don't sound so amazed."

"You defeated her... and then left her _alone_ for her followers to find?  _With_ your father's dagger in plain sight?" Squall asked heatedly, his hand clenching into a tight fist.

"What the hell else was I supposed to do?  I had to come find you, and that knife is keeping her dead.  I didn't have very many choices, kitten, and you should be honored that you came first."

The seer bit his lower lip to hold in more pointless words which would insult the man's intelligence.

"And I wouldn't be too worried about her underlings," Seifer stated as he stepped oddly and someone groaned with serious pain as the person was kicked.  "I came across the guys who stole you from me, and man, did you fuck them up.  I'm so proud of you."

As anger ebbed away to slight embarrassment at the praise, Squall pressed his face against the fighter's neck.  "Take me to the beldame."

"I want my damn blade back, so that's where we're headed."  In a distracted voice, he added, "And hopefully her other little protégé is still hiding from me."

As they then traveled in silence through hallways and up staircases, the seer focused inward and tried to purge the curse from his body, but it was a terribly slow process with the voices still blocked from his mind.  And it didn't help that other thoughts were distracting him.  Seifer had defeated the beldame.  While he must have somehow caught the woman off guard, it was still an incredible feat which gave Squall his first taste of true hope for the future.  The Hero had gotten stronger just as he promised in his youth.

"This is the place," Seifer said quietly while awkwardly opening a door.  "A-aw, and lookie here, our favorite bitch is still napping.  So, now what?  I really don't feel like beheading her considering what happened the last time I tried that stunt, and me being unconscious won't help to get you out of here.  But if I remove the knife, will she come back to life?"

"Not immediately," Squall replied distractedly as he considered their options.  "Can you write?"

"Only my signature.  Why, what do you have planned?"

The seer sighed.  "Never mind.  We don't have the time to bother with it.  Just remove your dagger and slice her throat to ruin her vocal cords.  Even with the help of another sorceress, she won't be able to cast spells for weeks."

"Are you certain?  I mean, if you want--"

"What I want is to leave before we're noticed."

With an exasperated sigh, Seifer gently set the blind man on the floor and propped him against the wall.  Walking away, the blond said, "It seems stupid to have her powerless like this and not finish her off somehow.  She won't be as careless the next time we meet."

The warning Squall was about to speak concerning the dangers of beheading the sorceress was cut off with an unintentional whine as the first vision in months assaulted the seer.  The images were too blurred and jumbled to make any sense to the brunet, but there was the sense of safety within the unfamiliar setting.  There was also something about the silver sword, its pieces becoming greater than the whole, but the faded images snapped to black before the seer could understand what they had to do in order to reach that future.

Gasping for air, Squall wasn't surprised by the strong arms wrapped around him and the soothing whispers spoken into his ear.  It was practically a common occurrence, and sadly a welcomed reaction by the blond to coddle him.  But already exhausted from stress and injured from the earlier beating, the destructive vision was one step too far for the blind man.

Fighting for consciousness, Squall breathed out the single word, "South."

After a long moment during which the seer thought he hadn't been heard, Seifer shushed him softly.  "I heard you.  Go ahead and rest.  Leave everything to me."

Unable to find the energy to speak, the blind man nodded vaguely and held on long enough to feel the fighter lift him easily into the air.  As the large man walked with his natural stride, Squall was quickly soothed by the swaying motion and slipped into an unexpectedly peaceful slumber as he placed his trust onto Seifer.


	10. Chapter 10

_Before opening his eyes, Squall was confused by the cool breeze caressing his skin and the cushion of fresh grass beneath him.  Then there was the taste of bitter spice assaulting his mouth which made him gag and cough before stormy eyes viewed the surroundings.  Studying the wide meadow of long green grass and scattered wild flowers, Squall was struck by the odd sense of_ déjà vu _.  He knew the place though he couldn't remember seeing such a peaceful setting in other visions or dreams.  Moving his hands to push himself up from the ground, he then noticed that he was holding a small leather pouch.  Inside, he found more of the spiced candy which he only liked when joined with Seifer's unique flavor._

_Standing up, Squall easily found a slightly worn path which lead away from the meadow, but it unfortunately forced him to walk with the reddish light of the setting sun glaring directly into his eyes.  Sighing at his fate, the brunet followed the path with little of his attention spent on where it was leading him.  Instead, his thoughts turned to Seifer, an unsurprising event given the strong taste of spice in his mouth.  Despite what he may have believed, Squall felt relief that the blond had gone against his word and faced the beldame for the mere purpose of rescuing him.  He was a fool for doing so, but the seer was able to forgive him._

_"Squall?"_

_At the familiar voice, the brunet's head snapped up and he stared at the man waiting at the end of the path.  "... Father..."_

_The man of long and dark brown hair smiled and cocked his head with a delighted look of confusion.  "Yes... Is something wrong, son?"_

_Squall had the urge to cry at the sight and sound of his true father, not the defiled form which one of the Spirits always stole.  "Father...  Why... How did I get here?" the seer asked, suddenly realizing that he was in his hometown.  It had been years since he had seen the meadow he favored as a child.  The meadow where he first met Seifer._

_"What do you mean, Squall?  You've been out in the field since morning.  Are you feeling alright?"_

_Feeling some warmth at the idea that his oblivious father hadn't change much over the years, Squall glanced down at the pouch of candies still in his hand.  "Is Seifer here?"  There was a tense pause at his question, making the brunet look up and meet pained green eyes.  "What happened?  Did something happen to him?"_

_"You aren't my son, are you?  I mean, from this time period."_

_Tiredly, Squall shook his head._

_The older man sighed before looking toward a cottage which hadn't been there years previous.  "Seifer is here, but you won't want to see him.  You say it isn't him, but you haven't explained to me yet how he isn't the same man I've met before."_

_Confused and worried, Squall ignored his father's warning and headed to the decently sized cabin.  He thought he heard the older man behind him mutter something about unchanging stubbornness, but he didn't care.  Following the worn path to the cottage, the seer heard noises from behind the building and decided to walk in that direction.  Rounding the corner, Squall stopped in place as his stormy eyes fell on the muscular back of a shirtless man.  The blond was chopping wood with smooth and strong movements, his golden brown skin shining from a light coating of sweat.  Watching the large man work, Squall couldn't hold back a faint smile at the intoxicating sight._

_After wiping sweat from his forehead, the blond turned and faced his observer with a smile of his own.  Instantly, Squall felt sick inside as he met green eyes shadowed with too much gray.  The man wasn't Seifer._

_"Squall," the man said fondly as he stepped forward.  "I haven't seen you around lately."_

_Eyes narrowed, Squall faced the man as he would an enemy.  "No closer."_

_A pained gleam briefly showed in the green eyes before the man tilted his head curiously.  "My, I heard that you were able to travel across time, but I didn't believe that I would witness such an event.  Interesting..."_

_Anger built up in the brunet's chest at the words which didn't fit the deep voice.  "Who are you?"_

_"Can't you tell?" the blond said with a smirk, and then stepped closer despite the earlier warning to stay in place.  A rough hand settled on Squall's cheek, instantly burning and chilling the seer with the gentle touch._

_Jerking back with a gasp, Squall stared into the green-gray eyes.  "Hyne..."_

_"I never could fool you," he said with a hint of regret to the tone._

_"How..._ Why? _Why have you done this to him?"_

_"You mean, why have I done this to you both?"  The possessed man sighed as he shook his head.  "In truth, I never planned for this to happen.  It was an unfortunate consequence of something done long ago.  In the simplest terms, he used my power to keep you alive.  If I were to leave this body, it would result in your death, but in the other case, for me to remain within this shell, my soul overwhelms your lover's spirit.  I gave him the choice, and he doesn't want you to die for him to live."_

_"No... that isn't his choice to make," Squall stated heatedly._

_"So you have told me many times, but your lover is stubborn to a fault."_

_Blue-gray eyes widened at the unconcerned tone.  "And you don't mind.  You_ want _it this way."_

_"I won't lie and say that I'm not enjoying this opportunity to experience life as a human, but it was the Hero who made me whole again, not you.  It is his desire for you to remind alive, and I'll abide by his wishes."_

_Before considering the consequences, Squall backhanded the possessed man, nearly knocking him off balance.  "I hate you," he stated coolly, not certain to whom the comment was directed._

_Not waiting for a possible response, the seer turned and walked away from the blond.  With nowhere else to go, Squall headed toward the meadow even though the sun had long set and evening was fast approaching.  As he walked, he pulled out a hard candy from the pouch still in hand, and placing the bitter candy in his mouth, he ignored the joined flavor of salty tears which flowed unrestricted down his face._

* * *

"So we're all set for leaving at dawn," Seifer asked as he withdrew his hand from the handshake.

"Yes, sir.  We'll handle the food 'n' water, don't you worry.  Just meet us out front whenever you wake."  The scruffy man then frowned as he looked over the fighter's shoulder.  "Is somethin' wrong with yer friend there?"

With a frown of his own, Seifer glanced over at his seer and stared at the bare flow of tears covering pale cheek.  "It's nothing for you to concern yourself with," he said sharply before he moved over to the occupied chair and lifted the unconscious brunet into his arms.  "We'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, sir," the man replied warily as he made his way out of the inn.

Paying little attention to the coach driver, Seifer headed toward the room he paid for earlier.  While he knew Squall would have been more comfortable on a bed, Seifer couldn't risk leaving the seer alone when he was in his deadened state.  Months previous, the brunet had explained that no one but the Hero could waken him from the deep sleep, or rather bring back his spirit from the future, and so it troubled the fighter to imagine that anyone could run off with Squall without a struggle.

Reaching the safety of their room, Seifer placed the limp body onto the decent bed and then sat to the side of the seer.  Pulling his sleeve over his hand, he wiped the warm tears from cool skin, and after a fond look at the peaceful face, Seifer proceeded to wake the brunet.

Unlike times before, Squall woke slowly and without the typical punch in the fighter's direction.  "Seifer...?"

"Yeah.  It's just me, kitten."

The attack was entirely unexpected as the blind man launched forward and drove the larger man to the hardwood floor.  Seifer cursed as his head knocked against the ground, and he was then forced to protect himself from undirected but solid punches by the brunet.  Given his greater experience with brawls, the blond easily took control of the fight as he grabbed onto the slim wrists of the seer, but as Squall didn't cease his struggles immediately, one of the hands was freed and knocked hard into Seifer's face.  Growling, the fighter used the hold he had to jerk Squall to the side and forced him to lie with his back on the ground.  In a fast move, Seifer straddled the smaller man and quickly trapped the freed hand beneath his arm.

As he stared down at the fresh tears slipping down the redden cheeks of the brunet, Seifer breathed some calming breaths before asking, "What did you see?"

Eyes closed, Squall went limp beneath the larger man.  "Why couldn't you have left me alone?"

"What do you mean?  You think I should've left you to the sorceress bitch?" Seifer asked, truly bewildered by the question.

After weakly shaking his head, the blind man said, "I hated you once.  I knew what you were - a selfish, conceited bastard.  How could I have forgotten that?"

"Because you love me," the fighter said in a partly sarcastic, partly hopeful tone.

Pale lips curled into a spiteful sneer.  "Because you made me care about you."

The words cut through Seifer, the confession not being the one he had been waiting months to hear.  Sighing, he slid his legs back so that he could lay on top of the brunet and trap the man with his weight.  Once freeing his hand, Seifer brushed his fingers through thick hair.  "And what did I do to make you hate me this time?"

"... ..."

"Come on, kitten, won't you give me the chance to make things right?"

"No."

"No?  Hyne, must you make everything so difficult?"

"You can't make things right.  You'll desert me and force me to suffer without you, and you won't give a shit about my pain."

"What are you talking about?  I would never--"

" _You did,_ " Squall stated with a hiss.  "I was there and I saw... and I felt..."

Seifer frowned at the faltering voice, and then bent down to press his lips between the sightless eyes.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry," he said with another kiss.

"No," the brunet said in a defeated tone.  "Don't say that."

With a faint smile, Seifer continued to whisper his apologies as he kissed random areas of the attractive face.  Once sensing the man's surrender, he moved his attention to pouting lips and initiated a soft kiss which deepened into something rougher as Seifer allowed the man some freedom and both hands clawed into short golden hair.  Nearing the point of no return, the blond bit the full lower lip once more before breaking the kiss, his breaths rushed and his eyes bright as he stared down at the seer.

"Think we can talk about this civilly somewhere more comfortable?"

Though reluctant, Squall nodded his vague approval and allowed the larger man to help him back onto the bed.  They stretched out along the top sheet such that the seer rested his head on the broad chest and Seifer wrapped an arm around the lithe form, his hand grabbing onto a slim wrist.  With his calloused thumb stroking the branded skin, the fighter sighed at the cursed nature of his lover.

"Tell me what you saw."

Squall tensed, but also moved closer to the larger man.  "I don't..."

"Kitten, you aren't going to escape this, and you owe me for the black-eye I'm going to have in the morning."

The blind man sighed, hesitating before he decided to speak.  "It was my hometown, and you were there for some reason.  But it was only your body, and not your soul."

"Altemehsia again?" Seifer asked, remembering the other future which had disturbed the seer months back.

"No, it was Hyne.  He was whole within you, and though he was willing to leave your body, you denied him that escape since apparently I wouldn't survive his departure."

"What do you mean you wouldn't survive?  I thought you weren't allowed to die."

After a bitter laugh, Squall said, "That's your fault, too.  You weren't happy enough to have me tortured, so you made certain that I would live through anything.  You used Hyne's powers to curse me, and for that reason, there would be nothing to keep me alive if his power left you."

Though resisting his instinct to retaliate against the heated words, a quietly growled out, "I didn't mean to anything like that," left the fighter.

At the words, the blind man relaxed with an exhaled breath.  "I know.  You were young and had no way of understanding.  And even Hyne seemed... impressed that you had done it."

"When I was young...?" Seifer murmured distractedly, a nervous feeling building in his stomach as he tried to remember when he could have placed a spell on his seer.  "You died at the church... which means I must have done it before then, but wasn't I unconscious?"

Squall was suspiciously silent at the question.

Scowling at the man's tightlipped nature, the blond continued to stroke the branded wrist while he tried to force his memories and remember when he could have cursed the brunet.  Just before he was about to give up and further question the seer, there was a sudden sharp pain of a severe headache as an image of a small boy came to his mind.  There was rain... mud... whispers... and blood...  Too much blood covering the form which laid limply in the dark mud...  Dead...

" _Seifer_."

Green eyes snapped open at the anxious voice and Seifer looked up at the unexpectedly seated brunet.  As he stared directly into the stormy eyes, the fighter suddenly realized that the cloudy pupils appeared too much like those of a corpse.  An odd whimper escaping his lips, the blond sat up sharply and wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting blind man, holding onto him tighter than was probably reasonable.  But Squall didn't struggle against the strong hug, and instead lifted a hand to rub soothingly at the base of the bent neck.

"What happened, Seifer?  You got too silent."

"I don't know... I saw this boy... And fuck, my head is killing me."

After a quiet moment, Squall said, "Don't force your memories.  You'll only hurt yourself."

"My memories...?"  Leaning back, the blond looked into the stormy eyes.  "You mean, the memories you stole from me.  Memories... of you?  That boy I saw, was that you?"

"I don't know what you saw," the seer stated evasively.

"I saw a young boy bleeding and dead in the mud.  Does _that_ bring back any of _your_ memories?" Seifer asked bitingly, more from uneasiness than from true anger at the man.

Squall crossed his arms over his chest and faced away from the blond.  "Yes, I think I do remember the reason I was marked with the use of a hot iron.  You know, raising from the dead isn't exactly favored by those in the Church.  But I always thought it was another part of my fate.  I didn't realize that it was your wish that I couldn't die."

All of his passionate emotions evaporating at the somber words, the fighter took the man's hand into his and lifted it such that he could better see the aged branding.  The thick cross contained ancient lettering of the priests, and at the base was the lost wing of Hyne which signified the lost soul of the one branded.  The marking was yet another thing which was the fighter's fault and it was nothing he could repent for.  Seifer felt numb at the idea, already beyond guilt when it came to his seer.  Even so, he tenderly kissed the branding in a sign of apology, which was apparently accepted as cool fingertips stroked his cheek.

"Why won't you let me die?" Squall asked, his voice revealing none of his emotions.

"I need you and I want you.  No other ulterior motives."

The brunet shook his head, lengthy hair shifting across sightless eyes.  "In that future, I felt... dead, all because you weren't there.  And I hate you so much for making me feel like that."

Despite the serious nature of the words, Seifer found himself smiling.  "You missed me."

The seer scowled.  "That's not the point."

His smile remaining, the fighter laid back down and pulled the other man with him.  "I know, and I'm sorry for being a selfish bastard.  But now we can prevent that future, just like we have avoided other futures you've seen."

After a silent moment, Squall shook his head.  "I don't know if we should completely avoid it."

Seifer shifted to better look at the man resting on his chest.  "Did I hear you correctly?  You make this huge fuss over your dream, you fucking punched me for something I haven't done yet, and now you want that future to happen after all?"

"I don't _want_ it to happen, but... I saw my father.  He was alive and it was truly him, not one of the Spirits.  While I hate that future, it's the first one which has felt... right."

Frowning, the blond said, "Then you want that future, but with you dead and me surviving without you.  Oh, and not to mention this father of yours which you have thus far done everything for."

"Not only him," Squall muttered in a weak argument.

"Whatever you say, kitten.  But you still aren't being fair."

"I deserve to have my way more than you."

Seifer had nothing to offer in opposition to the statement, and instead relaxed as he closed his eyes and considered a short nap before they would have to leave in the early morning.  There was also the hope that he could get rid of the headache he had earned himself earlier.  But on that edge of awareness, a sudden thought came to the blond.

"Squall...?"

The brunet made an annoyed sound in reply.

"How do you know what your father looks like?"

The question was met with silence until an unintelligible mutter came from the seer.

"What was that again?"

Squall sighed and repeated, "I remember."

Seifer thought about the reply, and eventually came to a conclusion he never considered before.  "You weren't always blind, were you?"

The brunet vaguely shook his head.

Though he felt a sense of dread at the answer, the fighter asked, "When... How did it happen?"

"It doesn't--"

"Don't you dare fucking say that it doesn't matter and just tell me what I want to know."

Though hesitating, Squall said, "I was almost five when I had my first vision.  I've seen nothing but the future since then."

Of reactions he could have planned, Seifer would have never chose laughing, but once started, he couldn't stop the nearly hysterical laughter which built up in his chest and made his headache throb.  Eventually speaking between breathy chuckles, he asked, "Is there anything in your fucked up life which isn't my fault?"

Clouded eyes crossed in thought.  "My mother died on her own."

That fact sobered the fighter instantly as he cursed softly.  "Shit, you weren't supposed to answer seriously, kitten."

After a pause, Squall moved on top of the larger man and carefully placed his hands on stubble roughened cheeks.  The gentle touch was chilling and energizing as the soft fingertips felt along the warm skin and reached his temples.  As the cold fingers massaged, Seifer hummed out his pleasure as a gentle flow of magic pushed away his remaining headache.

"It's not your fault."

Green eyes stared up into cloudy blue at the unexpected words, but Seifer didn't dare ask for clarification.

"I never really blamed you.  Even when I hated you, I knew none of this was your fault, and certainly not your choosing."  Finishing the massage, Squall laid back down next to the larger man and lightly pressed his lips against an ear.  "But I swear, if you ever make me suffer alone again, I will never forgive you."

Lifting a hand, the fighter stroked his fingers through dark hair.  "I don't know.  Having to deal with me sounds like the worse of two evils."

"It is."

Seifer smiled at the succinct reply of his seer.  "Go to sleep, kitten.  We're leaving early so we might as well get some decent sleep before that."

With a sleepy hum, Squall shifted into a more comfortable position.  "Maybe I can dream of you," he said in a bare whisper, almost unheard by the blond.

His smile widening, the fighter pressed his cheek against soft hair and closed his eyes with the feeling of relief.  And in short time, his exhausted body surrendered to sleep with the knowledge that his seer was once again safe in his hold.

* * *

Walking on the soft ground of a meadow, Squall relished in the quiet sounds surrounding him and the feel of a breeze brushing along his sun warmed skin.  After four days of traveling by carriage, the seer had been directed by the elder Spirit to continue further southwest by foot.  And so, they were currently two days out from any comfortable bed, but it mattered little as the weather was perfect being the middle of spring.  Compared to years of chasing down the Hero, Squall was finally able to savor the sounds and smells of the peaceful setting.  For those rare moments, he could imagine that there was nothing required of him and they were on a simple journey for pleasure.

"Fuck..."

Squall glanced up at the hissed out curse, not understanding the cause of the pained outburst.  Though, to the seer, it wasn't like Seifer to need much reasoning for anything he did.  Not questioning the blond, Squall continued to follow the man's footsteps, but decided to pay more attention to the large man.  In time, another curse came from the fighter, but far quieter than before and almost unheard.

"Seifer, what are you doing?"

The other man stumbled at the question, swearing yet again once he regained his footing.  "It's nothing.  I think there's a rock in my boot or something."

"We can stop."

"No," Seifer replied quickly.  "It's not that big of a deal.  I'm just complaining like always."

Squall grunted his agreement that the blond was quite the whiner, but he didn't believe the excuse in the least.  As they continued to walk, the blind man listened carefully to his traveling partner, but the stubborn man didn't sound out his pain again.  Instead, Seifer eventually tripped on something and fell hard to the ground.

Stopping to the side of the fallen man, Squall asked for a second time, "What are you doing?"

" _Nothing_ ," Seifer stated loudly, immediately hissing in pain after his declaration.

Eyes narrowed, the blind man glared in the direction of the voice and waited for a truthful answer from the blond.

Growling out a sigh, the fighter eventually admitted, "I have a headache."

It took Squall a few moments to realize why the man would be hiding that fact.  "You're forcing your memories."

There was no reply from Seifer, which served as affirmation to the brunet.  With a disappointed sigh, Squall slipped off his pack and knelt to the ground plush with long grass.  He reached forward, but his hand was taken in a strong grasp and moved aside.

"I'll be fine.  No reason to waste your energy on me."

Jerking away his hand, the seer felt along the light shirt to locate the man's face.  Once one hand pressed against a rough cheek, his free hand was placed on the other side of the face.  His fingertips positioned at the man's temples, Squall closed his eyes and searched the magic within.

"You've damaged the shields, but I can repair them," the seer announced, sensing the man's frown.  "I told you not to push your memories.  Why must you defy me?"

Seifer knocked away the hands and leaned back out of reach.  "Because I want to remember.  Haven't you gotten that clue yet?"

"And you aren't--"

"Sure, you say I'm not ready to remember, but I think you are hiding something from me.  What is it exactly that you don't want me know, hmmm?  What are you so afraid of?"

Sighing, the blind man sat back on his heels.  "You've been in pain.  You don't need to remember that."

"I think I know about pain, Squall-boy."

The brunet scoffed.  "The type of pain where your soul is being torn to shreds?  Or how about the sensation of being burnt alive without the hope of death?  You know about physical pain, not the anguish you would have nightmares about."

After a time of silence, a hand reached out and raked into thick hair.  "Do you know about such pain?"

Smirking, Squall replied, "To some extent, but I've also had the pleasure of returning that agony."

Seifer moved closer and brushed his lips beneath a sightless eye before resting his forehead on a shoulder.  "I understand you're just looking out for me, but since we reached this meadow, I have this feeling that I should remember something about it.  But not this place exactly, since I seem to remember more wild flowers, but someplace similar."

The seer said nothing as he placed a hand into soft hair and focused on his magic.

"No," Seifer growled while grabbing onto the arm and pulling it down.

"I need to repair the damage.  It will lessen your headache."

The fighter kissed the skin exposed from the wide neckline of the light shirt.  "How about a deal - I let you heal me if you tell me what I want to know."

"I don't see my gain in this deal."

Seifer chuckled while continuing his soft kisses.  "I'm going to keep pushing those barriers, you know.  Even if I do permanent damage to my brain."

Sighing, Squall surrendered to the fighter's greater stubbornness.  "Let me heal you first, and then you might as well find us some shade."

The larger man straightened at getting his way and took the seer's hands into his, leading the cooler fingers to his temples.  Squall didn't delay in repairing the shields which protected the Hero's mind, and he then added a healing spell to drive away the remaining ache.  Seifer sighed in relief before removing one of the hands and kissing the underside of the wrist.  The blind man winced slightly at the tingling touch the lips caused on the branded skin, but he didn't argue against the attentiveness of the blond.  Ever since Correna, Seifer had been more clinging whenever given the chance, and while the seer didn't voice any opposition to the contact, he wasn't quite ready to admit that he was getting addicted to the man's heated touches.

From there, Seifer led them to a shady area, and with their packs tossed aside, the larger man pulled the brunet down to ground and stretched out along cool grass.  Squall scowled at the fairly rough treatment, but didn't hold out for long as he removed the knife sheathed at his back and then proceeded to get comfortable with his head resting on the man's shoulder.  It felt almost normal to be two lovers enjoying a warm morning outside.  It felt good.

"Tell me how we first met."

Squall sighed at the demand, wondering how much he would be forced to tell the man.  "We met in a field near my hometown.  I had a vision about you and I forced my father to take me there.  He was reluctant, of course, not believing a four-year-old who claimed that people were in danger, but he's a good man who decided to humor his son.  By the time we got there, your father had already cut you rather severely."

"But he was under some bitch's control, right?  The beldame?"

Smiling softly at the pleading tone, Squall nodded.  "Weeks before, he was forced to kill your mother who had fallen under the sorceress' control.  He loved you greatly and had no desire to bring you harm."

Seifer relaxed at the confirmation and hugged the brunet closer.  "So, what happened after you got there?"

"I called out to to your father.  I forget what I said, but it brought him a moment of clarity.  He killed himself before he could kill you."  After a brief moment of silence for the dead, the blind man continued to say, "My father tried to approach you then, but you screamed out when he got too close for your liking."

"But you were safe," Seifer murmured dazedly.  "And you nearly fell on me before you held onto me tightly."

"I had lost my sight only two weeks before that and I didn't have any of the voices to guide me," Squall stated defensively.

"You didn't have your parasites?  Why not?"

"It's a part of my curse.  I believe that when I die, my soul tries to leave, but a Spirit forces it to remain within my body.  But by reviving me, the Spirit becomes entrapped, and thus becomes a new voice to irritate me."

Seifer hummed thoughtfully.  "And there's three of them dwelling within you?  Shit...  How did I do that to you?"

_::Because he speaks with the voice of our Father::_

Squall frowned at the melodic voice.  "They say you have the voice of Hyne, but I don't understand what that is supposed to mean."

It was silent for a time, the only sound being the whisper of a breeze through overhanging branches.  "I'm not certain, but when I met with the witch, she mentioned that the spirits of Hyne and Altemehsia are within me."

"That's impossible," the blind man argued immediately, at which Seifer laughed.

"The bitch mentioned that no one else would believe it, but apparently my eyes give me away.  That, and at times, I think I can feel them stirring within me.  I never knew what it was before, but now... You know, I've been doing strange things lately.  That man I killed in the tournament, I had the urge to speak the words of sending that priests say at funerals, and all of this blackness came out of the giant.  And in that damned mansion, I came across these weird barriers while looking for you, and I somehow handled them without much thought."

Stunned, Squall asked, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I don't know.  I'm still confused about everything, maybe a little afraid...  I feel like I'm losing control."

Reaching over, the blind man placed a steady hand on the broad chest.  "It makes sense, though.  I never understood how you could accept a sorceress' power, but if a piece of Altemehsia is within you, it should be very possible.  And I always knew you held Hyne's power, though I didn't realize that a part of his soul resided in you as well."

"You believe me?"

With a soft smile, Squall said, "They were peaceful as father and daughter at one point in time.  I was premature to say that it would be impossible for them both to be trapped within you."

Rolling them over, Seifer pinned the smaller man to the ground and lightly kissed him.  "I need you so much.  And I really want to fuck you right now."

"And I want to be able to walk."

"You still owe me for when you allowed yourself to get kidnapped."  The fighter buried a hand deep into thick hair and gripped somewhat painfully onto the strands.  "While I'm proud that you handled yourself pretty well with a knife, why the hell didn't you use your magic?"

"I had to be ready to face the beldame."

"And while in the mansion?"

"The Spirits were sealed, their powers useless to me," Squall replied as he shifted, trying to avoid the increasing pleasure of having the larger man above him.

"You mean, you don't have any powers of your own."

The blind man shrugged.  "I'm not certain.  Once... No, I doubt it.  I've only been able to control the magic of the Spirits."

Seifer hummed with interest, his lips then upon the long neck with light kisses.  "One of these days, I'll learn everything there is to know about you."

Squall shivered at the rumbling tone, already feeling like he had lost to the obstinate blond.  As a rough hand slipped underneath his shirt, the seer was surprised that he had no interest in stopping the man from what he obviously wanted.  Instead, the brunet moved his head so that Seifer could grant proper attention to the sensitive area behind his ear.  Soon lost in the bodily sensations, Squall didn't care about his whimpering breaths or his attempts to rub his aching groin against the man above him.  His senses were overloaded by the feel of calloused skin, by the smell of fresh grass, and by the taste of spice as Seifer kissed him deeply.

After an incoherent whisper from the fighter, those sensations were lost as the man moved away.  With little time to spare. Squall found himself lying on a blanket which smelled heavily of Seifer.  Hands were on him once more and began removing his clothing with a rough touch, but not enough to tear the fabric.  Though stripped completely from the waist down, his light shirt was only opened to reveal skin, but not removed.  It suddenly became silent as the blond didn't touch him for a time, leaving the blind man to feel nervous despite his knowledge that the man was there.

"Seifer...  Either get this over with now, or forget it."

A deep chuckle sounded, renewing shivers along exposed skin.  "Sorry, but you haven't a clue how gorgeous you look at this moment while spread out in the sunlight for anyone to see."

That idea didn't settle well with Squall as he moved to use his shirt to better cover himself, but his wrists were grabbed and then pinned above his head in a loose one-handed hold.

"Don't worry, kitten.  I'll murder anyone who dares to take a peak at what is mine."

The seer wasn't given the opportunity to argue as lips covered his mouth and prompted a rough kiss.  The joining was brief as Seifer moved downward, his mouth slowly following the trail of his free hand as it went to lower regions.  As the strong hand fisted around his arousal and squeezed firmly, the blind man briefly remembered a time when he feared such a touch that could easily cause intense agony.  Sightless eyes then widened vaguely at the idea that he actually wanted the touch of the muscular man, just as he also wanted Seifer deep within him for the dual sensation of pain and pleasure.  Resisting the urge to curse and rant at the blond for being right, for knowing that Squall wanted the sensations only Seifer could give him, the brunet instead raised his leg and hooked it over the man's bare back.

"Hmmm, is someone feeling impatient?" the fighter asked mockingly, just before biting solidly at a sore nipple.

"We have other things to do today," Squall partly groaned out, not believing his own excuse about moving things faster.  He struggled vaguely against the hand holding onto his wrists, but gave up when that grip tightened and drew another soft moan from his lips.

Humming out his pleasure, Seifer rubbed his erection against a bare thigh.  "Don't tell me that you actually want this?"

" _Yes_ ," the seer hissed as his hips jerked up to match the pumping motions along his hardened member.

Unexpectedly, the fighter stilled for several seconds, and then said, "Shit, you really do want this."

"Yes, I think we've determined that," Squall growled out, vaguely embarrassed that he was forced to pleasure himself by thrusting into the calloused hand.  But abruptly that hand released its hold, and from there the hand rested on his cheek, overwhelming the blind man with the scent of his own musk.

"You never wanted this before," Seifer stated in an interested tone.  "Sure, we've had a decent amount of sex in the past months, but you've always been distant about the whole thing.  What changed?"

Breathing heavily, the brunet stared up into darkness, most of his thoughts yelling out that deeper questions had no place during sex.  It was left to his remaining logical side to provide a suitable reply - "I don't know and don't care, so _fuck me already_."

After a shocked moment, the fighter laughed deeply and freely before initiating a kiss which was filled with his good humor and passion.  Not breaking that kiss, the hand left Squall's cheek as the blond reached for something on the blanket.  A light floral scent made the blind man sigh as his leg around Seifer tightened in anticipation.  Oiled fingers worked their way deep into him, making Squall hiss out as the rough skin stroked the sensitive walls of his anus.

Quickly prepared, the blind man was granted a few preparatory breath before heated hardness nudged against his opening in a vague warning.  With a single sharp thrust, the oiled thickness buried partway into Squall, causing the brunet to arch back and thrust his hips forward to further impale himself on the throbbing warmth.  Seifer laughed softly at the seer, then putting his mouth to better use as he kissed and nipped at sensitized skin while carefully moving himself deeper.  Once completely sheathed, the larger man did nothing further except to tease the vaguely shaking brunet with his skilled tongue and lips.

Groaning in frustration, Squall used his leg for leverage as he shifted forward and back, the force and speed not as hard as he desired, but with the hand still tight around his wrists, it was the best he could manage with the blond taunting him.

With a quiet hush, Seifer said, "Stop for moment and relax."

Reluctantly, the blind man followed the order, but he couldn't prevent the sporadic clenching of his anus around the thick intrusion.

"Good," the fighter said in a whispered breath.  Leaning forward, he licked the curve of an ear before saying, "It's alright, Squall.  I'm here and I won't leave you alone."

Sightless eyes widened before closing in a relieved expression.  "Please..."

In reply, Seifer gently kissed the lowered eyelids, and then leaned back to better position himself to thrust into the willing body.  Squall lost himself in his constant darkness, forgetting his burdens and pains in exchange for the simpler sensations of driving hardness, groaning breaths, and increasing heat.  His eventual release came hard and unexpectedly fast, leaving a metallic taste in his mouth as the seer realized he had bit his tongue during the climax.  Shortly after, Seifer found his own satisfaction and knelt with panting breath over the prone man.

"My wrists hurt."

The bruising grip instantly loosened at the declaration, but the hand didn't release its hold.  "Is that blood on your lips?"

Squall huffed, then turned his head so that he could spit out the bloodied saliva.

"Shit, that must have been some orgasm," Seifer stated smugly.  His free hand cupped the seer's chin to make him face upward.  "Let me help you with that," he said, then bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.  His lips moved vaguely against Squall's, creating a cold breeze which flowed between their mouths and healed the minor wound with ease.

"That wasn't necessary," the seer muttered as Seifer pulled back.

"Do you really think I'd leave you with a reason to be crankier than usual?"

"... ..."

"Point made," the fighter said with amusement, only then removing himself with a quiet grunt.

As the man made to lie down, Squall pointed out, "You left a mess."

"So I did.  I'll have to take care of that later."  He promptly wrapped his arms around the brunet's chest and pulled him up against his heated body.

His wrists finally free, Squall lowered his arms and attempted to massage the soreness away.  A gentle breeze then flowed over his exposed and sweaty skin, causing him to shiver and shift back further against the accommodating blond.  Resting there with the heavy scent of sex wrapped around him, Squall reached out with one hand and fingered the cool grass at the edge of the blanket.  It was a peaceful and reviving moment as soft breaths of the soon sleeping blond caressed his neck, but the seer couldn't help to wonder how long such tranquility could last.

* * *

The sunlit meadows of grass and wild flowers eventually gave way to thick clusters of trees and bushes as they continued to travel further west than south while skirting the base of a large hillside.  Seifer was intrigued by the discoveries of fruit and flowers he had never seen before, but living in the central regions of the continent for most of his life, he wasn't surprised by the occasional differences.  He only wished he was better with words to describe everything to the blind man.

Glancing back at his traveling partner, Seifer smiled at the soft brown tan that the man had gained during the weeks of walking.  The fighter still clearly remembered the day they met at the coliseum when the seer had given him the useless warning about his potential death.  Squall was pale and sickly in those days, not to mention too thin despite his obvious strength to travel days without the convenience of sight.  But now he was a different man with his stride more self-assured instead of rushed, his eyes lacking deeper shadows, and his words still sharp but holding more hope than before.  In all, he was gorgeous.

Without warning, Squall stopped in place as an odd expression of anxiousness crossed his face.

Slowing to a halt and turning to face him fully, Seifer asked, "Something wrong, kitten?"

Not replying, the blind man looked to the edge of the thick forest which reached out from around the hill.  Curious, the fighter followed the direction of the man's gaze, and when he saw nothing of interest, he shook his head for thinking that the seer was purposefully staring at something visible.

"Do you need a rest or something?"

Cloudy eyes not shifting, Squall said, "It hates me..."

"And what hates you exactly?"

The brunet shook his head dazedly.  "Before us... that place...  It's screaming at me."

A pale eyebrow raised, Seifer looked back at the innocent looking forest.  "Well, I guess we could walk around it."

"No.  This is where you're supposed to fix your sword."

The fighter scoffed.  "There are such people called blacksmiths, you know."

"You need more than they can offer."

"And I'm supposed to find something better in a forest?"

Squall's only reply was a light glare in the blond's approximate direction before he began walking toward the forest.  Smirking at the idea of a blind man leading the way, Seifer shifted his pack into a better position on his shoulders and then followed the dark-haired man.  Their pace slowed once they entered the fairly dense forest, Squall refusing any aid the blond offered.  As they went deeper, Seifer was surprised by the sense of unease building in his chest.  While trying to convince himself that it was only the seer's odd behavior getting to him, the fighter couldn't stop the need to finger the dagger sheathed at his side.

Sometime later, Squall stopped and leaned heavily against an aged tree.  Concerned, Seifer approached the brunet, for the first time hearing ragged breaths from the fit man.  Placing a hand on the bent neck, the fighter was surprised by the severe shaking of the lithe body.

"Squall, what's wrong?"

The seer shook his head.  "I'll be fine.  There should be a cave nearby."

"And?"

"That's where your sword will be remade.  I didn't see how, though.  It didn't make sense."

Seifer sighed and glanced over the cliff area covered in vines.  "It's not worth it if you're suffering from simply standing here."

"Then leave me and get this done."

"Are you crazy?  I haven't forgotten yet about what happened the last time I left you alone."

"There is nobody to hurt me.  It's just this place..."

Uncertain, the fighter looked back at the blind man.  "How long will this take me?

"Not long."

"And you'll wait at the entrance of this supposed cave?"

Squall nodded tiredly in reply.

After a defeated sigh, Seifer said, "Then let's find the damned place and get the fuck out of here."

The cavern wasn't difficult to find despite the entrance being hidden behind a thick collection of vines.  Dropping his pack to the ground, Seifer removed the broken sword which had been wrapped in a thick fabric.  That clutched under his arm, he shifted his attention to the unsteady seer.  Brushing aside dark strands of hair, he cupped his hand around the attractive face and leaned in close, pausing a bare moment to savor their closeness before lightly kissing parted lips.

"Stop delaying," Squall muttered into the kiss.

Smirking, the blond said a sarcastic, "Yes, sir."

Reluctantly leaving the blind man behind, Seifer entered the cave with a show of confidence he didn't quite feel.  After a short distance into the fairly narrow tunnel, the blond tripped and nearly fell to the hard ground.  Glancing back at the interfering object, he was surprised by the sight of fairly large crystal of deep purple sticking up from the ground.  With the decision to check it out later, Seifer resumed his journey deeper into the cave.  It wasn't for some time before he questioned his ability to see his way through the tunnel, but that abnormality was discounted when he noticed a faint light further ahead.

Eventually Seifer found himself in an expansive room covered with the same purple crystal as before, but with the greater collection of the crystals, the faint light they contained was obvious and somewhat unnerving.  Ignoring the unease he felt, the fighter glanced around the room and found no other entrances to the cavern or anything else of note except an obvious altar of black stone standing at the far wall.  Sharp green eyes studied the inanimate object for some time before Seifer decided that he was being ridiculous and approached the dark altar.  After several slow steps, purple light abruptly flashed from under foot and startled the blond as he stumbled back several step.  Eyes wide, he watched as a series of lines lit up to form odd lettering around the altar, gradually approaching the stone before alighting it with the same deep purple glow.

Sounds of cracking alerted Seifer into covering his face before the altar exploded and riddled the room with bits and pieces of dark stone.  Coughing from the dust, the fighter lowered his arm to stare dumbly at the remains of the altar, or more importantly, the darkly skinned beast standing on top of the scattered pieces.  The muscular body of black and blood red coloring was revealed as large bat-like wings unfolded and shook sharply to be rid of bits of stone.  Stretching out its large form, the demon growled deeply and the purple crystals shone brighter at the vague command.  Jaundice yellow eyes then narrowed and peered down at the blond man, the lack of discernable pupils making its glare more intimidating.

::Why have you disturbed me, human?::

Somehow meeting the unnatural gaze, Seifer took a challenging step forward.  "Well, I think I'm here about a sword."

Nonexistent lips of the demon pulled back to reveal sharp teeth in a vicious sneer.  ::So another Hero appears for my help.  How... boring::

Holding back his curiosity at being 'another Hero', the fighter shrugged.  "Help me or don't help me.  I personally wanted to go to a proper smithy, but I was instructed to come here."

The yellow eyes narrowed in offense, but Seifer didn't flinch under the threatening gaze.  His boldness earned him an odd chuckle from the demon just before its clawed hand flicked up and the bundle containing the broken sword instantly flew into the inhuman hand.  The blanket burst into black flame, and as the ashes fluttered to the ground, the demon examined the silver blade.  With a neutral grunt, the dark beast fitted the two pieces together, and at the divided line, deep purple light flared around the edges for a bare moment.  Then grasping the hilt, the demon slashed the blade downward to prove its mended state.

"Nice trick," Seifer murmured, truthfully surprised by the ease with which the sword had been fixed.  "So what now?  I thank you and leave you to your rest?"

A sharp toothed grin formed.  ::You think it would be that easy, human?  No, the warrior chosen by Hyne deserves far more::

The echoing sound of rushed steps briefly distracted Seifer as he slipped back a foot to better see the entrance to the expansive room.  His attention divided, he didn't notice the sudden movement of the demon until too late.  The dark beast suddenly close, the Hero's own blade had been raised high in clawed hands and drove downward in the center of the fighter's chest.  Green eyes wide, Seifer stared helplessly into the vicious sneer of the demon.

" ** _NO!_** "

The shout reverberated in the room of crystal, the purple light flaring to match the anguished call.  Glancing behind him, Seifer stared at the form of his seer and tried to say something, anything to the man, but his breath was gone.

::The Protector:: the demon hissed in a venomous tone.  The clawed hands released their hold on the hilt of the sword, letting the fighter drop to his knees.  ::How dare you show yourself here::

Squall didn't reply as he advanced despite Seifer's mental calls to escape.  The demon sneered at the bold nature of the brunet, then extending a hand in the man's direction.  Darkness swirled briefly in the leathery palm before the orb of magic launched over the fallen blond to attack the blind man.  Seifer heard the seer's footsteps pause at the strike, but they then restarted to prove the man's unharmed status.  Yellowed eyes narrowed with a dangerous gleam just as large wings snapped back to lift the demon into the air.

Helpless to stop the demon or protect his seer, Seifer carefully touched the hilt pressed against his chest and instantly hissed at the overwhelming flare of pain the gentle touch caused.  Breathing shallowly, he couldn't understand why he was still alive and was forced to suffer through listening to the sounds of Squall fighting the unnatural creature.  Each pained cry of the blind man tore through Seifer, while every surprised noise of the demon brought a weak smirk to pale lips.

Eventually the fight moved into the blond's view and green eyes widened as he witnessed the power Squall kept hidden within his lean frame.  Holding his silver knife in one hand, the blind man waited for the flap of a wing or other noises by the demon before he'd whisper a sharp command and fling a curse in the beast's direction.  More often than not, the magical attacks would land against leathery skin and cause a low grunt to sound through sharp teeth now coated in greenish blood.  But Squall was sporting his own burnt flesh from dark magic and cuts from physical attacks.  Seifer could only shake his head weakly, wishing that he could force his unresponsive body to move.

The seer suddenly stopped in place with his eyes closed and his arms crossed in front of his chest while he murmured a quiet spell.  The dark beast chuckled and quickly took advantage of the situation, but before his outreached hand could connect with vulnerable flesh, Squall's eyes snapped open to reveal glowing whiteness.  The crystals of the room flared with the glow of soft purple before white light momentarily blinded Seifer from viewing the scene.  His sight eventually returning, the blond stared at the heavily panting brunet who stood unsteadily in the same position as before, but the dark beast had been driven away.  Glancing further back, Seifer smiled weakly at the sight of the demon lying on its back and unmoving.

Hesitating for several moments while listening for movement, Squall eventually turned toward the fighter and took an uncertain step forward.  "Seifer...?"

Trying to speak, the blond ended up coughing and choking at the taste of blood.

The sound was enough for the blind man as he slightly shifted his direction before walking with more confident steps.  "What happened to you?"

Seifer wished he could point out the stupidity of the question, but instead, he noticed fast movement from the corner of his eye and stared horrified as a black blur tackled the unsuspecting seer.  Squall landed hard against the wall made of crystal, a sharp cry emitting from the brunet before a clawed hand clamped around the long throat in a strangling hold.

::Protector:: the demon hissed, its burnt and tattered wings fluttering with fury.  ::I pray the demons of Hell feast upon your soul::

Sightless eyes opened wide when an inhuman hand settled on his chest and claws slowly dug through the thin shirt and deep into his body.

Watching the bright red blood soak through cloth, Seifer's vision snapped to black and white as everything was given a golden hue.  Grabbing onto the hilt of his sword with both hands, he pulled on the blade despite the intense pain of the metal sliding through his body.  Eventually he was forced to grab onto the blade itself, cutting his hands as he slowly removed the sword from his chest.  Once extracted, the weapon clanged to the floor as Seifer screamed out in agony when he suffered through the sudden sensation of being burned alive.

Once free of the short-lived pain, Seifer glared in the direction of the demon, his oddly colored sight making it difficult identify the object in a clawed hand.  Sickness flash through the fighter as he recognized the still beating heart which glowed with faint silver, but his nausea was quickly replaced by overwhelming fury.  Blindly grabbing onto his sword, Seifer launched up onto his feet and charged the bewildered demon.  The seer and heart were dropped to the floor as the dark beast attempted to defend itself, but the fighter was too fast for the creature and the wide blade of Hyperion buried deep into the muscular chest.  Clawed hands reached out and wrapped around the man's throat, attempting to strangle the blond.  Seifer sneered at feeling no pain from the attack, and then placed a hand next to the impaled sword.  Speaking a sharp word he didn't know, the fighter felt the entire body shudder beneath his hand before the demon went limp such that only the sword held the creature up right.  Its eyes remained open, but the light of before was gone and replaced with a coldness of death.

Breathing shaky breaths, Seifer wanted to slice the demon open and remove every body part before setting the body outside for animals to fed upon.  His entire being screamed that he wanted revenge for Squall in some meager way, even if it only meant the lack of a proper burial for the beast.  But instead, Seifer reached out a hand and lightly pressed his fingertips against the deformed face.  Unwanted tears slipped down rough cheeks as Seifer reluctantly spoke words of sending for the demon.  Dark mist immediately seeped from the creature, its flesh and body dissolving along with the foul cloud, and with the final word, the blond was left with an aged skeleton hanging on the sword.  Letting the bones drop to the ground, Seifer stared briefly at the oddly human frame which didn't match the demon's previous form.

Blinking away moisture from his eyes, the blond was briefly unbalanced when his vision returned to normal.  Green eyes then caught the sight of his sword, the blade no longer the simple silver of before.  Golden lettering flowed along one half of the blade while marks of dark gray were etched on the other half.  Splitting the two halves was a raised line of white gold which extended to the very tip of the silver blade.

But the sword held little interest to Seifer as he hesitantly turned to face the fallen form of his seer.  With unsteady steps, he approached the unmoving body, and then dropped to his knees to the side of bloodied body.  Gently cupping his hand around the man's head, he moved Squall to rest on his lap.

"What's this bullshit?" Seifer muttered to the unresponsive man.  "You said you couldn't die, you bastard.  How could you lie to me like that?"

Bent over the lifeless body, the blond angrily wiped away the tears which blurred his vision of the brunet.  Fury burned in his chest, Seifer hating the man for getting close to him with the promise that the Hero wouldn't be without his seer.  Shakily, he placed a hand over the gaping wound in the chest he had covered with kisses on more than one occasion.  He wanted to heal that wound, but the uselessness of the task prevented him from speaking a single word of healing.

Unexpectedly, the lithe body rose up into a taut arch and an inhuman scream ripped out from the seer.  Though startled, Seifer didn't move from his position and was eventually able to move in order to stop Squall from clawing at the rock floor before he could cause damage to the elegant fingers.  White light with a greenish hue flashed from the open chest wound, causing a sharper scream from the seer as blood trickled over pale lips.  Confused and a bit frightened, Seifer moved the brunet to the floor to gain leverage and hold down the thrashing man.  Green eyes flicked over to the discarded heart from before, now engulfed in the same white-green light as it slowly vanished from view.  Having no other idea of what to do, Seifer pressed down harder on the struggling body and rested his forehead against Squall's while whispering meaningless words in a soothing tone.

After a time which felt like an eternity, quiet settle over the room even though the echoes of screams still rang loudly in the fighter's ears.  A soft choking sound came from the brunet, making Seifer sit up instantly and stare down at the man.  Stormy eyes were open and surprisingly clear as they shifted and gazed directly into green eyes.  But as Seifer watched, clouds of whiteness swirled in the dark pupils and quickly settled to result in the familiar sightless glaze.  Another choked sound left Squall, it being more discernable as a held back sob.  But despite the man's obvious pain, Seifer couldn't stop his wide smile as he placed a hand against a tear-wetted cheek.

"I want out of here," Squall declared in a rough voice.

"You come back to life right before my eyes and that's all you have to say?"

"There is still a sickness here...  It hates me..."  A frown then formed as the blind man reached out to touch the blond.  "You're safe?" he asked with deep concern.

The simple question startled Seifer as he placed his hand over the one resting on his healed chest.  "Apparently... I'm pretty certain that I should be dead, though."

An odd smile crossed lips darkened with drying blood.  "You're hard to kill."

Deciding to accept that answer, the fighter retrieved his changed sword and quickly sheathed the weapon before taking the smaller man into his arms.  Squall grumbled at the treatment, but otherwise didn't argue given his situation.  While enjoying the chance to hold his living seer close to his chest, a part of Seifer also hated the fact that the man needed to be carried.

"Wait.  My knife..."

Smiling softly that Squall cared about the weapon, the fighter said, "It's at your side."

Once the blind man found the silver blade and clutched it against his chest, Seifer stood up with an exaggerated groan to earn himself an unamused glare from the brunet.  With careful steps, the large man carried his load out of the cavern, though he made certain to 'accidentally' kick the aged bones during his exit.  Eventually walking out into open light, Seifer took a deep breath of fresh air and relaxed at the lack of tension which had nearly suffocated him in the cavern of crystals.

But that moment of relief quickly passed when Seifer eyed their apparent audience which his adjusting vision hadn't noticed upon exiting the dimly lit caves.

"Seifer...?"

"Who... What are you?" the blond asked, trusting Squall to understand the message that they weren't alone.

The group of five creatures chattered nonsense at the stern tone, a couple of them moving back a step with worried expressions.  All of the pale creatures stood shorter than Squall's height, bared lengthy and pointy chins, and lacked all apparent body hair.  But most distinctive were their huge hands which seemingly extended to their elbows.  While Seifer didn't notice a visible weapon among the group, he was learning that there was more to fear than simple blades and sticks.

One of the strangers wearing a bright red robe dared a step forward before bowing deeply.  "Forgive our unannounced meeting, but we felt the presence of the Hero and wanted to offer our services."

Seifer sneered at the odd creatures.  "To what, bury me?"

The group shifted nervously and resumed the murmurs in their language before the apparent leader rose his absurdly large hand.  "Indeed, other Heroes have died at the touch of the cursed one.  But you survived, proving your strength."  The dark eyes of the creature then shifted to Squall, its hairless eyebrows raising in surprise.  It turned sharply to the others and burst out in a new string of gibberish which was slowly getting on Seifer's nerves.

"Tell me what you're saying, or I swear to kill every last one of you."

One of the creatures squeaked at the threat while another hid behind a tree ridiculously too thin to protect it from harm.  Only the leader seemed fairly unbothered by the man nearly twice its size.  "Again, forgive us, but we had never heard of a willing Protector surviving this long.  It is... an exciting prospect."

Green eyes narrowed as he held the blind man closer to his chest.

"Enough, Seifer," the seer said while shifting in discomfort.  When the tight hold loosened a degree, Squall looked toward the strangers, his gaze too high for the short creatures.  "You never told us who you were."

Dark eyes still wide in awe, the leader bowed clumsily.  "Forgive my rudeness.  We are shumi, our names unpronounceable in your language."

"Shumi?  What the fuck are those?" Seifer asked while forcing himself to not crush the man in his protective hold.

"They can be trusted," Squall stated, burying a hand deep into his dark hair in a sign that his voices were being overly loud.  "They honor the Spirits and their wishes."

While the creatures started their whispers once more, the fighter stared down at the brunet.  "Are you certain about that?  I mean, these things aren't human and we haven't had a great track record with beasties."

"Don't be offensive," the seer said tersely.  Then resting his head on a broad shoulder, he spoke in softer tones.  "I'm sorry.  I swear that I had no knowledge that you would be attacked in there."

"Which gives me good reason to not trust these... things."

Vaguely shaking his head, Squall said, "There was comfort in my vision, but I misplaced it.  It wasn't in the cavern where we would be safe, but with these people."

The shumi leader dared another step forward.  "A-ah, the Protector honors us."

Glaring at the creature for its interruption, Seifer said, "Listen, shamu, if I trust you, it'll be because this man convinces me to trust you.  Until then, shut up."

With a sigh, the seer shifted his clouded eyes in the group's direction once more.  "Forgive his rudeness.  It hasn't been an easy afternoon."

"Forgiven," the creature said with a bow and something that may have been a smile.

The need for Seifer to further vent his frustrations was prevented as a cold hand rested on the side of his neck.

"Trust them," Squall said with confidence, but his exhaustion was also apparent to the blond, and that more than anything forced him to surrender despite his suspicions.

"Fine," the fighter said with an unhappy sigh.

The odd smile of the red-robed shumi widened.  "Most wonderful.  We would be privileged if you would join us at our sanctuary.  But first, if I may inquire, what has happened to the cursed one?"

"I sent him," Seifer stated simply.

That caused another round of chattering from the creatures who had gained some boldness as their leader continued to be unthreatened by the Hero.  But instead of ceasing their talk, the four clothed in dark robes waddled toward the cavern entrance and went inside.

The fighter scoffed.  "The little bastards don't trust my word."

The leader quickly shook his head.  "Not at all, Hero.  We merely wish to grant the human a proper burial."

"That was no human in there," Seifer said in a dark tone while thinking about the claws which had ripped through his seer.

"He was the cursed one, but you saved him.  You are truly a chosen warrior of Hyne."  Turning and waddling away from the cavern, it continued to say, "Come.  You will eat and rest in our sanctuary."

"Wait, our packs--"

"The others will bring them.  Come.  The elders will want to meet the Hero and Protector."

Staring at the slightly hunched back of the shumi, Seifer frowned.  "I don't want to trust them."

"Then don't," Squall replied.  "But I'm unbalanced with this stupid child Spirit rattling on in my mind.  I need to rest somewhere safe."

"And you really think we'll be safe with these shemees?"

"Shumi, and yes."

Sighing deeply, Seifer squeezed the blind man tightly in a silent response that he trusted Squall's judgment, and then followed after the small creature.  Stepping carefully through the fairly thick foliage of the forest, the fighter tried to not think about the day's happenings, and instead focused on the warm weight in his arms.  Apparently needing extra closeness, Squall lightly nudged his face against Seifer's neck.  Whether on purpose or not, the blond didn't care as he savored the warm breath of life against his skin.  His thoughts hardly focused on their journey, Seifer considered his chances of finding a comfortable dungeon where he could lock up the difficult seer and keep him safe from any possible harm beyond a sore ass.  His thoughts continuing along the line of chains and shackles, the blond had enough distractions to get him through carrying his seer without complaining about the brunet's love of pastries.


	11. Chapter 11

Eyelids slipped open to reveal complete darkness, the expected nothingness still causing a deep ache within the seer's chest.  Squall hated himself for holding onto the meager hope that one day his useless eyes would view upon the world once more, that he would be able to see the clear form of the Hero for longer than a dream.  It was a worthless hope which only led to disappointment and hurt...  But that constant pain was momentarily forgotten as Squall pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead and sighed at his throbbing headache.

:: _Ah, he's awake, he's awake_ ::

With an irritated hiss at the child's voice, Squall rolled over onto his side in search of comfort, but not finding the warm resistance he had been expecting, the blind man stilled in a tense pose.  "Seifer...?"

:: _Fear not, lover_ :: the melodic voice stated soothingly.  :: _You and he are safe with the Artisans_ ::

The few words reminded the seer of his location with the shumi tribe, but it didn't ease his state of mind.  While vocally hating the motherly nature of the fighter, Squall relied on the assumption that the large man would always be there whether he was wanted or not.  And at that moment, with Seifer gone for reasons only Hyne knew, the blind man felt intimidated and angered at being lost in his dark world, unable to guess what obstacles surrounded him in his current location.

Pushing away his panicked emotions with a sigh, Squall felt along the bed of messed sheets before finding the edge of the mattress.  With slow and deliberate motions, the blind man stood up from the bed and stepped to the wall, his outreached hand first brushing against thin cloth and then pressing against the hardness of glass.  From the apparent window, he walked forward with one hand against the wall and the other held out before him.  He could have relied on the voices to direct him, but he was tired of listening to their words.  And with his current headache, four voices trying to explain where the door was located would have been more than the seer could handle.

After encountering a large dresser and nearly tripping over a pair of boots, Squall came across a door which was slightly ajar.  The blind man opened the door with some hesitance, showing his apprehension at looking foolish while opening a closet door instead of the entry door to the room.  With a hand before him, he relaxed at the feel of open air and not the brush of hanging clothes.  Placing that hand against the outer wall, Squall stepped cautiously into the new room.

"A-ah, you have awakened at last, young Protector."

Squall tensed at the unfamiliar voice, the tone deep while holding an odd whistling edge.  "Where is Seifer?"

There was the sound of shifting clothes as the stranger stood.  "The Hero was feeling... 'buggy' I believe he put it, and he left with his blade.  He should not be long."

Despite himself, the seer frowned at the thought that Seifer had left him alone and vulnerable with people the fighter was adamant to not trust.

"Do not fault him, Protector.  You have been asleep for over two days now.  It was clear that the Hero was bothered by your lack of response.  I suggested for him to work off his negative energy since it would not have helped you to wake."  The man then stepped forward, soon invading the seer's personal space and making the blind man realize how tall the person was compared to the other shumi he had briefly met.  "May I help you to a seat?"

Though hesitant, Squall remembered the assuring words of the Spirits that these people could be trusted to shelter and protect them.  After the nod of his head, a hand wrapped around his upper arm, the touch extremely awkward in its feel.  Placing his hand on the other's, the blind man felt along the overly large fingers covered in cold, rough skin.

A whispering laughter flowed from the nonhuman.  "Forgive me for not introducing myself.  I am an Elder of our small village.  I understand that our race is unknown to those further north, so our features may be... surprising to you."

Clouded eyes widened with the realization that the crude fighter had been literal when he declared that these people weren't human.  "What is your name?"

"It is too difficult to pronounce in your language.  The Hero has taken it upon himself to call me 'Fennie' after hearing me speak my true name."

Sighing inwardly, Squall was unsurprised that the obnoxious man would butcher someone's given name into an insult, even if the shumi Elder didn't seem to recognize it as such.  After a slight nod, the blind man was led to a small couch and was left there as the shumi moved to another seat across from the seer.

"Are you feeling well, Protector?  Our healer can be summoned if you need aid."

"I'm fine.  It's only a headache," Squall replied while placing his fingertips against his temple.

"Understandable.  Your soul seems... unstable.  You will rest here in our village and give your spirit the time to settle."

Grunting his thanks, the seer closed his eyes to search within his mind and focus on the magical bond between him and the protective charm covering Seifer's back.  While unable to identify the exact location of the fighter, Squall was assured that the man hadn't traveled far.  But by the energy he felt in connection with the blond, the seer knew that the man was slowly working himself into a frenzied state with aggressive sword work.

"Protector..."

Opening his eyes despite the continued darkness, Squall stared tiredly in the direction of the voice.

"Forgive any offense, but by my pledge to Hyne and his kind requires me to ask you a difficult question."  When the seer didn't vocally oppose, the shumi Elder continued to say, "You are the foreseeing Protector.  While you hold certain duties to the Hero, your ultimate responsibility is to ensure the safety of our future.  And so I ask you - are you prepared to do what you must to protect the coming days?"

Suppressing the urge to declare that he had already sacrificed enough in his life, Squall spoke in a low voice.  "Are you suggesting that I wouldn't?"

"No, that was not my intent.  Perhaps... allow me to tell you a story, and you should better understand."  After a silent moment, the shumi started, "The Hero you know is not the first Hero to exist, and most likely not the last.  And with the Hero has always existed the Protector, a person who guides and strengthens the Hero, as well as controls him."

"No one controls Seifer," the seer stated coolly.

"Perhaps, but you do influence his choices.  And..."  The shumi sighed in a whistling breath.  "Our kind has been blessed with long lives, but even I have not met with a willing Protector of your age."

Interrupting, Squall asked, "What do you mean by 'willing', exactly?"

"You have always had the choice to ignore your visions, to call them nightmares and forget the dangers threatening the Hero.  Of those Protectors who choose to help their Hero, most unfortunately die at a young age, some overwhelmed by their powers, some sacrificing their lives...  But our ancestors have met with another young Protector like yourself in the past.  She and her Hero had spent time in our village, a service we shumi have always granted to those chosen by Hyne.  After days of peaceful rest, they chose to leave our protection.  But hardly a day had passed when the Protector returned without the Hero at her side.  Her clothes were soaked in blood, her face streaked with tears, and a knife was held in her hand.  Allowing no one to approach her, she confessed to killing the Hero."

Sightless eyes widening, the seer whispered a harsh, " _What?_ "

"The woman had a vision which showed her the tainted seed within the Hero.  To prevent his eventual rising as a dark power, she was driven to kill him."

"No... a Hero doesn't die that easily," Squall stated distractedly, his thoughts more focused on his dreams where Seifer had been possessed and became a dark ruler over the lands.

"Normally, no, but that is the other way you control the Hero.  They are vulnerable against the Protector, able to be injured and killed like any other human."

"I won't kill him," the blind man hissed.

"According to our legend, the woman did not wish to kill her Hero either and felt immense guilt for what she had done.  She begged us to care for the fallen Hero and grant him a proper burial.  Once our ancestors agreed, she smiled in relief and killed herself before we could prevent her death.  A statue currently rests on the spot where she had died."  After a moment of silence for the dead, the shumi Elder stated, "I pray that her soul is finally at peace now that the cursed one has been released from his bonds of hatred and betrayal."

Squall stood abruptly, his breath suddenly rushed and shallow.  "That demon... he was a Hero?"

"Many, many years in the past, yes, he was the Hero killed by his Protector for the safety of our future."

His hands in tight fists at his sides, the blind man glared in the direction of the shumi Elder.  "You wish to know if I could kill Seifer in cold blood.  His life for a better future for everyone else, is it?"

"If necessary."

Harsh breaths turned into sharp laughter.  "I'd sooner walk at his side in Hell than take his life."

After stunned silence, the shumi Elder sighed a whistling breath.  "That is your choice to make, but I find it disappointing that you would allow your emotions to cloud the sight which Hyne has gifted to you."

Squall made to comment on his thoughts about his 'gifted sight', but his mouth snapped close as his body abruptly failed him in an overly familiar manner.  Not feeling his decent to the floor, the seer observed the future in the painful flashes of a vision.  There was too much movement within the scene to understand everything, but accustomed to the ways of his sight, Squall could identify the important messages hidden within the shadowy images, all the while suffering from the assault on his body and mind.  But as the light faded from his eyes, the seer focused on the final image, a teasing sight which he was tempted to label a hallucination and nothing more.  But the figure turned just as darkness overwhelmed the blind man, the brief sight enough for Squall to identify the person with bitter certainty.

But that emotion was pushed aside as the seer took his first deep, harsh intake of new air.  Nearly choking on that breath, Squall coughed and gagged while trying to end the needful ache of his lungs.  It wasn’t until after a few steadying breaths when the blind man recognized that he was being held tightly.  There wasn’t the typical soothing words of the large man, but Squall easily identified the scent of spice and musk.

“I thought you were gone,” the seer said more harshly than he intended, the increased pain of his headache making him feel overly irritable.

Seifer chose not to reply for whatever reason, and instead brushed his lips along the back of the brunet’s neck while tightening his hold for a brief moment.  The strong arms then loosened, directing Squall to settle on the ground as the fighter stood and moved a step back.  While confused and mildly upset, the blind man didn’t argue about being forced to lie on the floor where he could close his eyes and try to drive away the persistent headache.

“I was to be called the moment he woke,” Seifer stated coolly, his distrust for the shumi still apparent in his voice.

“He has not been awake for long, and I desired to speak with the young Protector as I have never met one of such strength and maturity.”

A nearly unheard growl came from the fighter.  “And I told you that I wanted to be with him once he regained consciousness.  I should have never taken your suggestion to get fresh air… or was it merely a way to get me out of the picture?  What did you plan to tell him with me otherwise occupied, hn?”

“Seifer, enough,” Squall said in a tired voice.  “I will tell you everything he told me.”

The shumi Elder asked uncertainly, “Is that wise, Protector?”

The melodic ring of an unsheathed sword caused a chill to course through the blind man, making him hug his arms tight around his suddenly cold body.  But concerned for the shumi Elder’s life over his own discomfort, Squall immediately bit out, “Stop it, Seifer.  What is wrong with you?”

With hardly a whisper of warning, cold metal pressed against the side of the seer's neck.  “What’s wrong with me?  What’s _wrong_ with me?  I fucking saw you get killed three days ago, and then you drop into this deep sleep where I couldn’t reach you, and now this… this _thing_ has been saying something to you.  About me, I imagine, since I wasn't to hear about these matters.”

Squall felt the warmth of blood trail down his neck, but didn’t attempt to knock away the blade from his throat.  “I won’t leave you in the dark.”

Sharp, loud laughter echoed in the room.  “You won’t leave me in the dark?!  That’s fucking rich.  Tell me, Squall, what have you been doing this past year if not keeping me in the **dark**!”

The heated words burned through the seer, making him feel angry, hurt, and ashamed.  He thought Seifer understood his reasons for not revealing everything about the shifting future, that the Hero trusted him to tell him what was necessary to help him survive.  But that was apparently a lie, and the realization caused a bone-deep coldness to overwhelm the seer.

“Come on, _kitten_.  Talk and tell me something I want to hear.”

Squall couldn’t reply with his body and very soul feeling numb and cold.  It was a fleeting thought which made him wonder why such a familiar state pained him, as he had once lived years with nothing to warm his body.  It shouldn’t have mattered as much as it did.

The heavy blade shifted its position slightly in a warning nudge, but was then swiftly removed with an ‘oh, Hyne’ from the swordsman.  Seifer dropped to his knees at the brunet’s side and placed his warm hand lightly against the minor injury as he spoke rushed words of healing.  Though the wound easily sealed at the incantation, the fighter didn’t remove his hand and instead stroked lightly at the tender skin.

"Leave, now,” Seifer spoke roughly, his words meant for the lingering shumi Elder.  Respecting the Hero’s command, the nonhuman left with shuffled footsteps, the sound of a closed door signaling their privacy.  Soon after, Squall flinched as rough skin pressed too hard against his neck, and Seifer drew away at the pained action.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t… I’m sorry…”

The removed warmth of the large hand reminded the seer of his chilled state, causing him to reach out for the man before he could remember that it was the Hero who put him into such a state in the first place.  Grabbing onto the sweat dampened shirt of the fighter, Squall pulled himself closer to the blond such that he rested part of his body along the lap of the kneeling man.  His face buried in the material smelling of sweat and dirt, Squall inwardly laughed at his broken spirit, that even when injured by the man he once hated, he desired the comfort which only Seifer could offer.

A heavy hand rested between the brunet’s shoulder blades, thick fingers then massaging upward to feel the longer strands of dark brown resting on the seer's neck.  “How did you do this to me?”

Squall didn’t know how to respond and so said nothing.

“I never cared this much before.  I used to fight for myself, and that was enough.  But now…”  Seifer trailed off as he dragged his fingernails along sensitive skin, his large hand soon encircling the long neck of the seer.  “I watched you while you slept.  Two days and three nights you lied on that bed, looking completely at peace without a worry or nightmare to plague you.  Since I couldn't sleep, I got to thinking about all the pain you have suffered through and everything to come…"  As the hand tightened around the vulnerable throat, the fighter bent down closer to the silent brunet.  "I could kill you if I really wanted to.  I could grant you the peace you have always desired, and you would be happy."

The deep voice made Squall shiver from both fear and pleasure.  He could feel the energy coursing through the Hero, a barely contained power which the seer knew could release him of his immortal bonds, the bonds which were put in place by the same incredible power.  And yet, to die meant to leave Seifer's side, to leave him vulnerable to the darkness and his own foolhardy nature...

Abruptly, the hand released its choke hold and pulled back to rake fingertips through thick hair.  "But I'm selfish.  I can't give you happiness in exchange for my suffering.  I can't be as strong as you in that regard."

The seer shook his head vaguely.  "That's not strength.  It's surrender."

"Stop belittling yourself," Seifer scolded as his hand grasped onto longish strands of hair.  "You are the strongest person I know, and I'm the proud man who gets to fuck you."

Frowning at the unusually flat tone of the blond, Squall slowly pushed himself up while his free hand felt along the shirt of the large man.  Once finding the warm skin of the exposed neck, the blind man reached forward to wrap his arms loosely around broad shoulders and to place his face against the thick neck.  His head was hurting worse than before, but it felt good to be pressed against Seifer in such a shameless manner.  Thoughtlessly, Squall licked the skin warmed by the sun and exercise, the taste of his Hero making him hum quietly.

"Squall...?"

Smirking at the oddly wary tone, the blind man said, "I have a headache, so I'm cutting this short.  After this time spent with you, I regret nothing, and I would do it all again for you and only you."

Seifer wrapped an arm around the slim waist and pulled the brunet closer.  "You liar.  You can't tell me that you'd sacrifice your body again."

"I didn't say I'd enjoy it, but if it meant keeping you alive and safe, then yes.  I would do more if necessary."

"Stupid kitten," Seifer murmured, hints of humor returning to the deep voice.  Holding the blind man tighter, he then said, "We're quite the sorry lot, aren't we?"

"Speak for yourself."

A breath of laughter came from the blond as he pulled away.  "You look exhausted.  How about a bath before we go to bed?"

While his first instinct was to argue against more rest after apparently days of sleep, Squall instead nodded his head and allowed the experienced man to guide him into another room which held the bath.  His head throbbing, the seer did nothing as his body was carefully stripped and then cleaned by Seifer, some of the touches far from platonic as the wash rag lingered in sensitive regions along the lithe body.  But sensing the blond's continued unbalanced state of mind, Squall allowed the man whatever he needed without resistance.

Compared to the cleansing of the blind man, Seifer washed himself with quick and rough movements, the man evidently not wanting to delay in the desire for a long soak in warm water.  And so, with little time to spare, Squall found himself seated between muscular legs and his back resting against the bare chest of the larger man as they shared the bath.  With calloused fingertips stroking lazily along the seer's stomach, Seifer sighed deeply in an exhausted manner.

"What am I supposed to do, Squall?"

Not understanding the point of the question, the seer didn't reply.

"You're a psychic, so you should be able to tell me what to do.  How do I bring an end to all of this?"

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough."

Scoffing, Squall moved in a vague attempt to leave the bath, but as expected, a strong arm wrapped around his chest and forced him to stay in place.

"I'm sorry.  I know you don't control those powers of yours, but still, this is making me insane.  I'm tired of seeing you hurt for my gain, I hate having some witch out there who is ready to kill us in our sleep, and I don't like this business of destiny and fate.  I want to make my own choices and just end everything in a final battle or something."

"Not everything can be solved by swordplay."

Seifer quieted at the words, his free hand then moving to grasp onto the seer's branded wrist such that he could rub a thumb over the damaged skin.  Squall didn't recognize the movement being a frequent habit of the blond's until that moment, and he couldn't remember when Seifer first had the desire to caress the shameful mark.  But under the touch of the Hero, the brand felt blessed in some unreasonable way, as if the power of Hyne could remove the taint which the mark represented.  While relaxing under his lover's touch, Squall felt along the broad chest of the man, his fingers brushing along cool silver of the pendant and necklace the fighter wore.

"I thought you lost this," Squall said, knowing that the necklace which Selphie had gifted to the blond was lost in the sorceress' mansion.

"One of those shee-mees gave it to me when I was outside earlier.  While I still don't trust them with our safety, they are pretty impressive with crafting things.  There's this statue at the edge of the village which is simply incredible.  It's of this woman who isn't exactly beautiful, but there's still something entrancing about her... Fuck, I wish I was better with words to describe it to you."

"Was she named?"

"I think so, but you know I can't read much beyond my name.  I recognized an 'E' and an 'S', but that's as far as I could get."

"Maybe later you can take me to the statue," Squall said, hoping that the letters hadn't been too worn over the ages.  It was morbid curiosity which made him want to know the forgotten woman's name.

His hands pausing in their movements along wet skin, Seifer asked, "Why are you interested in the statue?  Usually you're fairly indifferent about this sort of thing."

Knowing that he would have to tell the fighter everything sooner or later, the blind man stated, "Long ago, she was a seer like myself."

"Like yourself?" Seifer repeated in a thoughtful tone.  "Then these creatures were telling the truth about there being other 'Guardians' or whatever they have been calling you?"

"It's 'Protectors', and yes, there have been other Heroes and Protectors in the past."

The blond scoffed in an incredulous manner.  "What, they couldn't finish off this destiny crap themselves, so it's been left to us?"

The seer shrugged.  "I doubt the past Heroes shared the same destiny as you, but it could be your fate to succeed where they failed."

Strained chuckles came from the fighter.  "But no pressure from you, right?"

The brunet chose not to argue, afraid to inflate the man's ego further if he mentioned his certainty that Seifer was stronger than the people before him.  "The shumi Elder who was here earlier told me about the statue and the woman it portrays.  According to him, the woman died on that spot shortly after killing the Hero she was born to guide."

Seifer tensed vaguely at the words, his breaths shallow in surprise though he said nothing.

"The demon you faced in the cavern, or the 'cursed one' as they call him, was the Hero she killed.  That is why he and that entire place hated my presence.  He was betrayed by her."

"But she had a reason," Seifer stated with certainty, his voice flat and cool.

Hesitantly, the blind man said, "She had a vision that he was tainted in someway, that he would eventually become a dark lord.  She killed him to prevent that."

The large man hummed his understanding as he relaxed out of his tense state and slumped against the back of the bath.  Meanwhile, his fingers began stroking against the seer's wrist once more in a lazy fashion.  His apathetic response infuriated Squall, but he was unable to move with the man's other arm still held tight around his midsection.

"Don't you understand, Seifer?  I'm supposed to do whatever is necessary to protect the future, even if that means ridding the world of your presence.  And worse of all, you're vulnerable against me.  I could easily kill you with a knife technique that _you_ taught me."

The large man laughed, the rumbling in his chest angering the seer further.

"I'm _serious_ , you arrogant piece of shit," Squall stated as he jerked his wrist from the blond's grasp.  His hands free, the seer grabbed onto the sides of the bath to pull himself out of the man's one armed hold, but the brunet was quickly secured as the second arm wrapped around his chest and pulled him tight against the bare body of the fighter.

"Calm down, kitten.  I know I'm helpless against you.  I've known that for some time."

Scowling at the nothingness before him, the seer said, "This isn't the time to be a romantic fool."

New laughter came from the blond.  "Well, while it's true that I'm helpless to your seductive ways, that isn't what I meant.  I know that I'm weak against you physically.  Well, relatively weaker, at least."

"... but... how?" Squall asked, truly bewildered that the fighter could know something before him.

"I've been in plenty of brawls, Squally-boy, but I've never gotten black eyes like the ones you've given me, and they take fucking forever to heal if I don't use magic on them.  And then there are the multitude of scratches on my back," Seifer added in a lustfully proud manner.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the seer asked, fearful of unknowingly possessing the ability to harm the Hero, and yet pleased with the certainty that Seifer had earned those minor injuries.

"What, and give you more of an excuse to attack me?  I think not.  I've suffered enough punishment under your tutelage without the threat of being maimed by those claws of yours."

A soft smile formed at the fighter's returned humor, but the show of relief vanished quickly when the brunet spoke.  "I refuse to take your life."

The large man straightened at the serious words.  "But if a vision--"

"I won't be your murderer," Squall stated sharply in interruption.  "I will stand by your side no matter what may happen or what you may become."

After a stunned moment, Seifer sighed amusedly while pressing his lips along the seer's neck.  "Now who is being the arrogant piece of shit?"

Sightless eyes narrowed in offense that the fighter wasn't taking him seriously.

"Relax, kitten.  I'm not mocking your pledge to me or anything like that.  I'm just impressed that Hyne chose two complete idiots to fulfill the destiny that he has in store for us.  If he does this every time, I'm not surprised that no one has accomplished what needs to be done."

"You will," Squall stated in a soft voice, already succumbing to the gentle caress of lips against his skin.

" _We_ will," Seifer corrected, before moving to lie back against the basin wall.

The blind man shifted with him such that he could rest against the broad chest and his hand could play with the pendant of Hyne before his face.  He wished he could see the silver necklace, his sensitive fingers able to tell him that there were differences between the new pendant and the necklace Seifer had been given by Selphie.  It felt more detailed with something joining the image of the single wing of Hyne, something the seer couldn't identify.

Interrupting the brunet's examination of the pendant, the fighter said lazily, "Say, Squall..."

"Hn?"

"Do you think that woman seer loved the man she killed?"

Squall nearly replied with an irritated 'how should I know,' but a brief imagine came to mind of a distraught woman taking a bloodied knife to her throat, then ending her pain with a single slice and a gush of lifeblood.  Startled by the vision which he assumed came from one of the Spirits, the seer shivered from his suddenly chilled blood and pressed closer to his Hero.  Not hearing the quiet questioning of the fighter, Squall closed his eyes and pleaded with Hyne that he didn't want to share a similar fate as the forgotten Protector.

Looking up through wet branches, Seifer frowned with annoyance at the low clouds heavy with unshed rain.  It was the third straight day of rain and the blond was starting to really miss the clear skies they had been spoiled with during the beginning weeks of traveling north.  While the first shower had been nice to cool down the heated summer temperatures, the overhanging clouds were starting to get on the fighter's nerves.

With a glance back at his seer, Seifer knew the silent man was the other source of his foul mood.  The trip from the shumi village had been like most of their other journeys, filled with either comfortable silence or drawn-out discussions where Seifer would purposefully bait the stoic man into heated arguments.  But with the first drops of rain, Squall became withdrawn and overly silent during the day.  At night, the brunet would curl tightly against the larger man, but he refused any touch that was too sensual.  The unusual mood of the man was irritating Seifer as he knew there was a reason behind the seer's actions, but Squall remained tightlipped about the matter.

Reaching a cross in paths, Seifer stopped and turned toward the pale-eyed man.  "Which way now, kitten?"

Slowing to a stop next to the larger man's side, Squall adjusted the hood of his cloak to better cover his face from the fat drops of water falling from wet leaves.  He frowned vaguely while staring in the cross-eyed gaze of blind men.  "How much daylight is left?"

The blond scoffed.  "With these clouds, it's hard to tell, but I think there is still a good half day of traveling left.  Why do you ask?"

Squall didn't respond to the question, and instead hitched his pack into a better placement on his back before taking the path which lead east.  Growling out a sigh, Seifer followed the infuriating man and purposefully eyed the shifting ass incased in soft leather.  Unfortunately, the teasing sight didn't distract him as much as he had hoped, his thoughts instead focused on figuring out the latest mood of his seer.  The similarity of this attitude to when Squall had the vision of his own death bothered Seifer, but there was a more somber air about the dark-haired man compared to that time.

The blind man soon slowed to a stop, the action bringing Seifer's mind back into the present as he stood at the smaller man's side.  Green eyes scanned the wet meadow of long grass and drooping wild flowers, the fighter automatically searching for signs of danger before he was able to take in the dreary view of the soaked open space surrounded by tall trees.  Turning to the silent man, Seifer had to bend slightly to see the face of the seer from underneath the raised hood.  Seeing the same guarded expression of the days previous, the blond moved in front of Squall and placed a gloved hand beneath the man's chin to make him look up with his cloudy eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Squall looked about not to answer before he grabbed onto Seifer's hand with a careful hold.  "You'll see."

"Is this about your vision?  Because if it's anything like when the bitch stole you from me--"

"It isn't," the seer interrupted with a weak smile.  "I told you about the vision, that there will be a large attack by demons.  I saw nothing about myself this time."

Seifer spared a moment to judge the brunet's sincerity before he sighed and moved such that his arms hung limply over the smaller man's shoulders in a loose hug.  "Why can't you just tell me shit?  I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong."

"I don't need to be helped," Squall stated tersely.

"Right.  Keep telling yourself that, kitten."

After a time of simply standing there close together, the seer broke the silence.  "Once we reach the town, try not to speak our names."

Leaning back, Seifer stared at the brunet.  "Why should that matter?  Have we been to this town before?"

"The beldame should be near.  It wouldn't be wise to draw attention to ourselves before you are ready."

Noticing that his question hadn't be answered directly, the blond frowned but didn't press the matter.  Instead, he leaned down to gently kiss the blind man.  "I don't know why I still care about you when you seem to take great pleasure in irritating the hell out of me."

Pale lips formed a soft smile.  "It's only what you deserve."

"Is that so?  Well, I think I've been rather good lately..."

Easily catching the hint, Squall breathed a chuckle before raising up on the balls of his feet.  His first attempt of initiating a kiss landed on Seifer's stubble covered cheek, which the large man didn't mind as soft lips brushed along his skin to eventually locate his mouth parted in a silent moan.  While stealing kisses was a favorite hobby of the fighter, Seifer greatly enjoyed the touches and kisses directed by the once skittish man.  It was always amusing to the blond to see how much more daring his kitten could be with the proper motivation, and Squall was never one to disappoint.  As their kiss deepened further, Seifer hummed at the tongue play he had missed in the previous days, and despite their waterlogged surroundings, he was tempted to 'accidentally' trip the smaller man to the muddy ground and find a better way to enjoy the ugly afternoon.

"Ahem..."

At the intruding voice, Squall jerked away from the kiss and promptly looked in the opposite direction of the stranger.  Removing his arms from the seer, Seifer stepped to the side to better face the person and to free his sword arm in case of a fight.  Green eyes narrowed on the darkly clothed man who stood at the edge of the meadow.  The stranger was a large man, briefly reminding Seifer of the giant he had faced in the tournament in Correna, but this man was slightly smaller in height and frame.  Most identifying of the man was a long scar which started at his hairline, trailed down past his icy blue eyes, and dropped off at the edge of his strong chin.  Contrasting the man's brutish appearance, the stranger held a warm smile and stood in an unthreatening stance as he briefly examined the men before him.

"Sorry to interrupt," the large man said in a gruff voice filled with amusement, "but the storm should be breaking anytime now, and we get rather bad lightning in these parts.  With the town hardly a mile away, it doesn't make any sense for you to stand out here like a couple of lightning rods."

Still suspicious of the stranger, Seifer asked, "And what of yourself, wandering around in this weather?"

Amusement lost to a sorrowful expression, the blue-eyed man said, "My services were required to bless a woman's sending."

It was then the fighter recognized the dark clothing hidden beneath the man's cloak.  "You're a priest of Hyne."

The stranger chuckled.  "And you think I don't look the part, do you?"

Hiding his surprise, Seifer glanced back at his seer, wondering if it was safe to trust the supposed priest when Squall was branded as a lost soul.  While the blind man had mentioned seeking aid from the Church in the past, he seemed to be adverse toward the priests and the religion associated with the _Bukre du Hieghen_.  In all their time together, Seifer never thought to question what it meant to be a 'lost soul' beyond what the fighter knew of such people being beyond the salvation of Hyne.

"If you would like a guide to town--"

"We're fine," Seifer answered promptly, already considering an alternate route north.  But a hand settled on his arm, stopping the blond from saying anything further.

"I'd like to be dry tonight," Squall stated softly.

"But, Sq--"

"And it's been too long since I visited a Church of Hyne," the seer said promptly while squeezing the arm in his hold.  "Let him take us to town."

Recognizing his lack of choice in the matter, Seifer sighed in defeat while looking to the large man.  "Does your offer still stand."

The stranger smiled fondly.  "Of course.  I'm always happy to meet other followers of Hyne," he said while directing to the necklace at his chest.

Reminded of his own silver pendant, the fighter covered it with a gloved hand.  "I don't care for Hyne, actually."

"Is that so?" the priest said with little surprise.  "Well, either way, we shouldn't stand out here much longer.  Some hot tea will be waiting for us at the Church."

As the three left the wide meadow, the priest introduced himself as Ward Zabac, the name meaning nothing to the blond fighter.  The large man didn't question when the travelers didn't offer their names in return, nor did he seem to care that Seifer made certain to place himself between the priest and blind man.  Instead, Ward asked about their travels, the man satisfied with vague details as the fighter spoke about things he noticed further south as compared to the northern realms.  Several times the large man had names for the plants and birds Seifer had wanted to describe to the blind man, and the fighter momentarily forgot himself as the priest better explained the unique features of the unusual flowers and creatures.  And unlike many people they had come across, Ward appeared unbothered by the sightless eyes which occasionally glanced his way.

In short time, a large building came into view from behind tall trees, roofs of other buildings eventually seen at a distance from the Church.  The friendly nature of the priest had lowered Seifer's defenses, but the sight of the Church made his stride stiff with tension as renewed worry for Squall overcame him.  Nearing the building, Ward stepped ahead to unlock the large doors of the Church.

"Pull your blade."

Confused by the hissed out command, Seifer stared at the seer who had removed his hand from the fighter's arm and was stepping backward with an uncertain expression.  "Why?  Is it the priest?" the blond asked quietly.

Squall shook his head.  "Hurry.  Something is coming."

With a gloved hand at the hilt of his sword, the blond searched his surroundings for any threat that could have alerted the blind man.  Abruptly, the hairs at the back of his neck rose and his skin felt cold in anticipation.  It was the sight of a broad shadow in his peripheral vision that made Seifer react, his blade held before him in a defensive position.  Green eyes barely identified the form of a flying demon about the size and shape of a large dog before it crashed into him.  Forced to the ground, Seifer held his sword above his face to prevent trashing teeth from touching him, but the thick saliva of the beast splattered onto his face, making his skin feel oddly cold and numb.  Without any action on the blond's part, the demon abruptly moved away with a yelping cry, freeing Seifer to quickly push up into a crouching position.  Dumbly he stared at the large priest who still held onto the creature's tail with two hands, something the beast obviously didn't like.

"This isn't your place, demon," Ward stated with a deep scowl, appearing the warrior Seifer first believed the man to be.

The dog-like beast howled in reply, its dark-gray feathered wings abruptly flapping with full expansion before it took flight, the priest unable to keep his hold on the fur covered tail.  The flight of the beast didn't last long as it quickly dropped to the ground in order to attack its tormentor.  Though able to cover his face, Ward couldn't guard his chest from thick claws and his arm held no protection against sharp fangs.  Seifer being on his feet since the moment the beast made to escape into flight, the blond man slammed into the large dog-like creature, the rescuing attempt pulling a loud groan from the priest as flesh was torn from his body.  The fighter rolled with the beast several feet until both laid on the muddy ground, only one breathing.

Slowly, Seifer sat up while still gripping onto the dagger buried deep into the skull of the dark creature.  His breaths hard and shaky, the blond was reluctant to remove the silver blade, but he felt in his blood that the beast was dead and wouldn't harm the seer standing only paces away.  His dagger removed with some effort, Seifer stood up while continuing to stare at the creature, and then gave the corpse a hard kick for good measure.

"Seifer, help me."

Turning at the distraught voice, the fighter watched as Squall helped the injured priest into a slumped seating position.  Quickly sheathing his dagger and dropped sword, Seifer walked to the blind man's side and wrapped his arms beneath the muscular arms of the large priest.  Purposefully avoiding the sight of bone visible from the removal of flesh at the man's lower arm, the blond dragged Ward to the Church entrance.

"Your name... is Seifer...?"

"Yeah," the fighter replied in a grunt, wishing the man wasn't as heavy as he looked.

"Sorry," the priest murmured.  "I can't... feel my legs..."

"The Wegnis has a numbing poison," Squall stated while opening the doors to the Church.  "It'll fade."

Ward forced a laugh.  "Too bad it was... a Cainse who attacked me..."

Seifer paused in his task to stare at the man.  "You know about these creatures?"

"I'm a priest, boy," the blue-eyed man stated tiredly before coughing in a pained manner.

"Hurry, Seifer.  I can still treat him."

Broken out of his daze, the fighter pulled the large man over the threshold and laid him down in the middle of the main aisle, the only apparent section of the expansive room covered by a rug.  Once closing the doors, Squall made his way to the priest's side and quickly removed his gloves before placing his hands on the man's chest.  Ward winced at the pressure placed on his injuries, but his sharp blue eyes soon focused on the brunet kneeling above him.  In a shaky move, he raised his uninjured arm and grabbed onto the hood of the seer before pulling it back to reveal the man's face.

"Blessed Hyne..." Ward whispered as his hand settled on the blind man's cheek.

Lightly grabbing that hand, Squall pulled it away and placed it back down onto the floor before looking in Seifer's approximate position.  "There will be more demons soon.  Tell people to come here for safety, and..."  The seer paused before resuming in a vaguely pleading tone, "And help those who choose to fight the demons.  They can't win without you."

Though wishing he could ask Squall what he truly wanted and receive a truthful answer in reply, Seifer instead nodded his consent, and then remembered the blind man wouldn't see the gesture.  "I don't normally like playing the hero, but I'll do it this once.  For you."

Pale lips formed a soft, relieved smile.  "Be safe.  Don't do anything stupid."

Scoffing, Seifer stepped toward the entrance.  "If going outside to willing face a horde of winged mutts isn't stupid, then you have a really fucked up definition in mind."  Just before opening the door, the blond glanced back at his seer.  "See you later, kitten.  And I better get a reward for being a good boy."

The careful smile widened further before Squall nodded faintly, his attention then directed to the injured man.  Sparing a final look at the lovely face set into a serious expression of concentration, Seifer opened the large door and stepped outside to be greeted with drizzling rain.  Not knowing when the invasion was to come and preferring to save his energy, the blond walked with his natural stride to the center of town, his senses on high alert despite his casual appearance.  And so, when a woman cried out in a shrieking call for help, Seifer was sprinting to her location without a moment to spare.

Green eyes narrowed at the sight of a young woman covering a small boy with her body, the pair trapped against the side of a building as two of the dog-like creatures slowly approached them with laughing growls.  Coming from behind, Seifer was able to close the distance between him and the beasts before he was noticed and one of the mutts turned around sharply.  But it was already too late for the dark creature as the sword of silver and white gold was drawn, easily separating the dog's head from its body when it had launched forward to attack.  Hearing the growl of the other beast, Seifer stopped hard and stepped backward in time to avoid the attack winged dog as it flew past him.  Swinging his blade with both hands, the blond sliced the beast down the middle and smirked at the howling wail of the slowly dying mutt.

Abruptly, the surprised cry of a child made Seifer turn around instantly, just in time to see the incoming attack of another airborne beast.  Unable to react in time, the blond stared helplessly at the wide mouth of sharp fangs as it came closer, but in the last moment, the creature was diverted by a blur of motion, the winged dog letting out a yelping cry of pain.  Dumbly, Seifer looked toward the fallen beast and stared at the darkly skinned man leaning his weight on the mutt as his twin blades buried further into the body covered in black fur.

"Are you alright?"

Seifer turned at the concerned voice, coming eye-to-eye with a man of long dark hair and forest green eyes.  "Yeah..."

The longhaired man smiled broadly in relief.  "Thank Hyne.  That one nearly had you."  Extending his hand, the man said, "The name is Laguna.  Laguna Loire.  I'm the unofficial mayor around here, so on behalf--"

Hearing the now familiar whisper of feathers, Seifer grabbed onto the offered hand and jerked the man off balance such that he fell to the muddied ground.  Promptly kneeling over the fallen man, the fighter swung his sword in an upward arch, the tip of the blade slicing through the belly of another beast as it flew past to eventually drop to the ground with a pained whine and spilt intestines.

Once again on his feet with his sword at the ready, Seifer glared down at the longhaired man.  "No time for pleasantries.  Someone needs to spread the word for people to hide at the Church until this attack ends."

The darkly skinned man of before walked with a dancer's grace as he approached the mud-covered man and offered him a hand in standing.  "You should be more careful, 'Guna."

The longhaired man scoffed in reply, but with humor instead of the irritation most others would show.  "Since when have I ever been careful?  That's why I keep you and Ward around."  Glancing at the blond, Laguna smiled softly.  "And it appears Hyne likes to bless me with all of the protection I may need."

Seifer frowned, not liking the idea that he was sent here by Hyne to save some idiot.  But before he could vocalize such thoughts, another scream sounded from further within the town.  Already running in that direction, the fighter yelled back to the strange duo, "Get people to the fucking Church!"  Not waiting for their response, Seifer focused his attention ahead and murmured to himself, "You owe me big, Squally-boy.  You aren't going to walk for a fucking week when I'm done with you."

~ > < ~

His breaths ragged and his green eyes wild with energy, Seifer leaned heavily on the hilt of his sword where it had pierced through the scaly chest of a demon for which he had no name.  It was larger than a Worgein, and impossibly faster as well, but he had still managed to kill the overgrown beast by his power alone.  Unfortunately, its defeat came after the creature had slaughtered several men, but the damage could have been far worse.  Tired and no longer sensing the presence of unnatural demons, Seifer jerked on his blade with his good arm a few times before it slid free of the dark corpse.  Moving from the dragon-like creature's chest, the fighter stumbled to the muddy ground before dropping to his knees in a limp pose.  Trying to regain his breath, Seifer stared up at the nearly clear sky and focused on the full moon which provided adequate light over the damp town.

"Looks like you could use a hand."

Green eyes shifted to the speaker, the fighter not realizing he had an audience.  "I'm fine."

The darkly skinned swordsman, 'Kiros' as he was called by the longhaired man, laughed lightly at the offended tone.  "You'd get better rest at the Church where it's safer."

"And you'll need that arm looked at," stated Laguna, the man stepping out from a darkened section between buildings.  "I've heard that we have a powerful healer visiting us.  You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, stranger?"

"He's with me," Seifer muttered to confirm the man's suspicions, and then allowed the dark man to help him in standing.  When the blond stumbled with his first step, he was grabbed by Kiros and forced to wrap his good arm around the man's shoulders.

"Then we are doubly blessed this day," Laguna said, his forest green eyes unable to hide the obvious sorrow he felt for the people lost to demons.

Seifer scoffed, resisting the urge to correct the man's beliefs, that they were instead cursed to have the Hero and Protector in their town.  The blond could think of no other reason that the demons attacked such a normal town, but he wasn't about to share such information freely.

As they walked slowly toward the Church, Seifer listened as the two men discussed about those dead, injured and missing since the beginning of the attack earlier that day.  It was at that moment Seifer wondered why these people weren't more panicked by the idea of demons attacking their town.  When the Worgein had appeared in Griese, it had apparently caused quite the stir, word eventually reaching Drasberg that the prophets in the large city had declared that the creature was a messenger from Hell announcing the coming end to the world.  After nearly a year of time, most people seemed to discount the visitation as an exaggerated tale about someone dressing up as a monster.  But these people had been attacked by uncountable demons of numerous varieties, and the supposed mayor was treating the invasion like a group of thieves causing problems...  Seifer was beginning to doubt his initial assessment that the town was a normal one.

The eventual sight of the Church made the exhausted fighter sigh in relief as he easily imagined curling up with his seer and falling fast asleep.  Of course Squall would probably argue against being treated like a pillow, but Seifer had a feeling such complaints would be halfhearted at best if he had been playing healer all day long.  Pulling his arm out from Kiros' hold, the fighter straightened in a show of strength and walked with unsteady steps to the entrance of the large building.  When the doors opened on their own, Seifer was nearly knocked off his feet for the second time that day.

Opening a door further, Ward smiled at the unsteady fighter.  "Sorry, boy.  I was keeping watch up in the belfry when I saw the group of you coming this way.  I thought I'd greet you all before you snuck away for a nap."

Before Seifer could think of a properly scathing response, Laguna stepped forward to place a hand on the large man.  "Ward, I heard you were injured early on.  Are you alright?"

Holding out an uninjured arm covered by tattered clothing, the priest nodded.  "We've got a skilled healer inside.  Frankly, I'm surprised to be alive, let alone being able to keep my arm."

"Then I certainly need to thank the man.  Where is he?"

"Laguna," the large man stated quietly in a near whisper.  "It's your son.  He's come home."

His muddled mind unable to fully understand the information, Seifer stared dumbly as the longhaired man stood frozen in shock for a mere moment before bolting to enter the Church.  But before more than a step was taken, Laguna's arm was grabbed by Kiros as he jerked the dark-haired man close.

"Don't speak his name," the swordsman hissed quietly.  The man in his hold seemed to be in near panic to get away before he was shaken again by Kiros.  "Laguna, listen to me.  You know what these people will do to him."

Calm quickly settled over the longhaired man as he took a deep breath and nodded.  "I'll try to restrain myself."

"Since when have you been capable of that."

The four men looked sharply at the tired voice, all startled by the appearance of Squall leaning against the doorframe opposite to Ward.  Seifer smiled faintly at the sight of his seer, but before he could move, Laguna took a large step forward and immediately wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man.  The fighter's vision immediately snapped to black and white as he felt erratic energy building within him.  While considering the ways to kill the man holding onto his seer, Seifer was startled by a choked voice.

"Father... I'm sorry..."

With a shaky step backward, Seifer blinked and his vision returned to normal as he gazed upon father and son.  Ache burned through his chest at the sight as memories returned to him of Squall's confession that everything he did was to save his father, to protect that man's future.  And then there was the seer's statement that a 'right future' involved the safety of his father, not the chance for the Hero and Protector to remain together.  All the promises and words spoken since then suddenly meant nothing as Seifer watched the young man be held tightly by his father.

"I'm fine.  Seifer has watched over me."

"Seifer...?"  Laguna loosened his hold to lean back and look at the blond in surprise.  "You mean Seifer Almasy?  Alexei's boy?"

Green eyes went wide at the familiar name, the forgotten name of his father.  Seifer swore he could hear the sound of shattering glass as a flash of pain flared in his skull.  Holding a hand to his forehead, he stepped backward as faded voices assaulted him.  A woman was screaming in rage while a man yelled for her to stop, to drop the knife or else...

Seifer stumbled, but didn't fall as his injured arm was grabbed by surprisingly strong hand, the immediate agony of his pulled arm briefly clearing the fighter's mind.  But looking into concerned dark green eyes, a new memory flooded Seifer's thoughts and senses, and suddenly he was in a meadow bright with sunlight.  A large man of blond hair stood before him, crying freely as he apologized and drove a silver dagger into his broad chest without hesitation.  With dark green eyes narrowed in pain and sorrow, the man promptly removed the weapon with a spray of blood, and Seifer felt the heated wetness on his face.  The dagger then was dropped onto Seifer's lap as the man smiled weakly and said something unintelligible before slumping to the ground in death, his eyes no longer seeing the world before him...

" _Seifer_."

Blinking, the blond was startled by the sudden darkness of night, his eyes adjusting to see Squall reaching for him.  Seifer wanted to grab onto that hand, but instead he was falling backward, his arm hurting once more as it slipped out from Laguna's hold.  Landing on the ground, Seifer stared down at the watery mud beneath his bent legs, and green eyes widened as blood slowly flowed into the small puddles of rain water.  Glancing up, there was no longer the four men of before, but a small boy of dark hair curled slightly as he clutched onto his wounded chest.  Pale blue-gray eyes were open but glazed over with death, unseeing and unmoving.

"No," Seifer whispered in an odd voice and reached forward to cradle the boy close to him, surprised to find his own body small and weak.  But it didn't matter as tears slipped from his eyes.  "Don't die.  You can't die.  I don't want you die, so you _can't **die**_."

Abruptly there was a bright light of soft blue, soon followed by agonizing screams from the boy in his hold.  But Seifer didn't let go, he couldn't let go as he held the trashing boy closer.  And like that, the light grew brighter and the screams grew louder until suddenly there was no more.

~ > < ~

Groaning, Seifer carefully opened his eyes to stare up at a darkened ceiling.  Slowly he became aware of a gentle touch at his head as careful fingers stroked through his short hair.  Reclosing his eyes and humming with a near purr, the blond savored the cool energy flowing through him with healing power.

"Are you awake?"

Seifer grinned at the soft voice of his seer, but then frowned as he remembered how he spent the day battling more demons than he could count.  How he had gotten from outside to his current state, the fighter hadn't a clue.  "What happened?"

"You were apparently ready for your memories to return."

His eyelids snapping open, Seifer stared at nothing while he remembered the strange visions before his blackout.  Nearly overwhelmed once more, he reached for Squall's hand and pulled the man down such that startled brunet rested on his chest while being held tightly by strong arms.  Burying his face against the long neck, Seifer spoke against cool skin.

Squall carefully pulled back a short distance.  "What was that again?"

"I fucking hate it when you're right," the fighter muttered before renewing the close contact.  "I don't want these memories.  I'm not ready yet."

"You are."

Seifer laughed bitterly at the confident air of the man.  "How long was I unconscious?"

"A few hours at most.  Ward carried you up here and I healed your arm.  It was stupid of you to let the bite of a Cainse to go untreated for so long."

Ignoring the scolding tone of the blind man, Seifer became aware of his filthy state of being covered in dried mud and blood.  His nose wrinkled in disgust, he asked, "Is there a bath in this place?"

"It's being used by others.  Many people are staying in the Church over night to be protected from the demons.  They don't believe my father when he assures them that the demons won't return."

"And how are you certain they won't?"

"It was a poor attempt by the beldame to kill you, and it failed."

"How does that imply she won't do this again out of spite?"

"Demons are difficult to control.  It takes years of patience for a sorceress to tame a demon into her service, even for a powerful sorceress like Adel."  Squall shifted to free his hand and lightly stroke a finger along warm skin.  "In other words, you killed most of her beloved pets and she won't want to risk them further when this attack held no benefit to her."

Seifer chuckled at the idea of upsetting the sorceress, silently swearing to mention the slaughter of her demons the next time they met face-to-face.  "At least that is some good news."

Comfortable silence followed after that, the green-eyed man enjoying the heavy weight of the seer resting on his chest.  While focused on the brunet, it was a simple matter to drive away the memories he didn't want to deal with just yet.  Instead Seifer thought about the small boy of wide pale eyes, shy smiles, and numerous stories.  It was hard to believe that the two people were the same person, but one had only begun life and still held fresh innocence, while the older form had experienced several lifetimes worth of hardships, his naive beliefs shattered to pieces.

"Seifer..."

Looking into heavily lidded eyes, the blond smiled at the young man.  "Yes?"

"I need to thank you for protecting Father and Kiros today."

At a sudden realization, Seifer laughed lightly.  "How about that.  You kept me alive to save you father from some gruesome death, and it looks like your hard work finally pulled off."

Squall frowned at the comment. "I told you that my motives changed."

"So you say, but I'll bet that your father is still your priority."

The seer hesitated before shaking his head.  "You made things difficult.  Once I could choose between you two, but now... it's hard to decide on a future when I could lose either of you depending on the path.  It's stupid, but I..."

Staring into sightless eyes, Seifer couldn't prevent his broad smile at the man's conflict.  "You what?"

Squall huffed before turning over such that he faced away from the interested gaze.  Then, in a quiet voice that was clearly not meant to be heard, the blind man replied, "I need you."

Pretending that he hadn't heard the words, Seifer placed a hand into thick hair and lightly ran his fingers through the dark strands.  Despite his exhaustion and his headache from released memories, the Hero felt a hidden part of him healed and strengthened by the simple words.  At that moment, he felt ready to destroy anything that would threaten his current state of happiness with the man curled up on his chest, already asleep judging by the steady breaths and limp pose.  Carefully, as to not wake the resting man, Seifer reached for the seer's left arm, but then frowned when he encountered a bandage covering the slim wrist.  Running his thumb along the soft cloth, he vaguely remembered the words of the darkly skinned man, that people would do something to Squall if they knew who he was.

"Why do you have to make life so difficult?"

Squall shifted in his sleep with a quiet grumble as if responding that it wasn't his fault.

Smiling at the exhausted seer, Seifer continued to run his fingers through thick hair.  "Sleep well, kitten.  I'm going to need your strength to stop me from doing something stupid in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12

Upon waking into darkness, Squall didn't move aside from opening his sightless eyes.  His entire being felt warm as he continued to lay pressed against Seifer, unbothered by the dirt and blood still covering the firm body which he had become familiar with over the past year.  Only a single year of time, and yet it had somehow made his difficult past less clear in his mind.  His hunger, his shame, and his hatred were easy to forget as the underlining scent of spice and musk clouded over his thoughts with the sense of protection and strength.  But now with a known gaze upon him, Squall remembered every reason as to why he didn't want to return to his home town.

Sighing inwardly, the blind man lifted slowly from the heated body, Seifer soon murmuring his complaints at the loss of contact.  Accustomed to escaping the fighter's tenacious hold, Squall managed to pull away the arm from around his shoulders and pressed the limb down onto the mattress while leaning over to lightly kiss the man's temple.  Whispering, "Dream of me until I return," Squall earned himself a pleased, somewhat lecherous hum from the blond as Seifer returned to deeper levels of sleep.

Unable to form the small smile he usually directed at the childlike man, Squall slipped smoothly from the bed and stepped lightly across the room he knew very well from years past.  Reaching the doorway left open judging by the cooler flow of air, the blind man stopped and stared forward while resisting the urge to cross his arms around his body in a defensive manner.

In a quiet voice to avoid waking Seifer, the seer said, "Good morn, Father."

Without warning, Squall found himself wrapped in a tight hold, the move nearly stealing away his breath.  Though against his nature, the blind man easily relaxed into the strong hug as he silently savored the scent he associated with the smell of freshly baked pastries.  But even as he found comfort in that long lost hold, Squall couldn't return the embrace, something his father eventually noticed.

Pulling away, Laguna spoke quietly to his son.  "Perhaps we should speak in the hall and let your... friend rest."

Squall nodded once in agreement, shame burning through his chest with the thought that he had disappointed his father.  Stepping out of the room and into the narrow hallway, the blind man gave into his weakness and hugged an arm tight around his waist while keeping his back to the older man.  The door to the bedroom closed softly, Laguna then moving behind the blind man before speaking to his son.

"Squall...  I'm so sorry."

The brunet turned sharply with disbelief plain on his face, unable to understand why the elder man would be apologizing when he had done nothing wrong.  Then a careful hand was at his face, the soft skin of the older man's thumb stroking under his worthless eye.

"Your eyes have hardened since the last time I saw you.  There's too much knowledge them."

While wishing to reach out, Squall drew back from the touch of his father.  "I... I shouldn't be here.  I have sinned too many times..."

After a pause of surprised silence, a breath of laughter came from the older man.  "All this time and you haven't change in the least, placing yourself at a higher standard than any sane person would."

Shaking his head, Squall stepped back, not trusting himself to refuse the comfort his trusting father would offer his tainted child.

"Then tell me, son, what sins have you committed?  Have you killed a man?"

His arm still tight around his waist in a defensive pose, the seer smirked with maddened sneer.  "I killed a woman before your very eyes, remember?  But yes, I have killed others in cold blood.  Many others."

Laguna hummed at the answer, obviously undisturbed.  "And how many of these people threatened your life or the boy's future?"

His smirk gone, Squall turned his head away from the older man, but his silence answered the question - he had 'seen' those people harming Seifer in horrible ways, something the brunet would never allow the Hero to experience.

Breaking the strained silence, Laguna chuckled without humor.  "I've had six long years to think about what I should tell you upon your return, and for the life of me, I can't remember a single word of the speeches I had planned.  Looking at you now, all I want to do is hold you, but you pull away from my touch.  Why?  Do you hate me that much?"

Eyes wide, Squall stared in the direction of his father's voice.

"It's alright.  I knew since the day you left that you hated me for keeping you from Seifer.  A part of me knew it long before you ran away, but I still couldn't let you get wrapped up into that boy's life.  You were so _young_ and it was ridiculous that Hyne was asking so much of you.  Back then, I simply refused to believe your visions, your destiny, and I forced you to the point of running away from me when I..."  The elder man moved back, his voice hushed and broken as he said, "I failed you."

"No," Squall argued quietly.  "It wasn't you who drove me away.  I never hated you."

"But you _did_ leave because of my denial and foolhardiness.  I should have supported you instead!  I should have been there for you so that my hands would be the ones stained in blood, not yours!"

Pale lips parted in shock slowly closed as Squall smiled softly.  "You are doing this wrong.  You are supposed to be disgusted with me."

Laguna moved quickly, taking his son in his arms once more.  "Never.  Nothing you say can make me love you any less."

Though he wanted to believe the statement of devotion, the seer shook his head and let incriminating words flow from his lips - "I love Seifer."

After a stunned pause, the elder man laughed and held his son tighter.  "And why exactly should that disgust me?"

"It goes against the words of Hyne..."

"Perhaps in the _Bukre du Hieghen_ , but those words have been tainted by the minds of men.  No, I cannot believe Hyne would be angered by the feelings you hold for the Hero you have protected for most of your life."

Relief at his father's acceptance flowed through the blind man, weakening him as he slumped forward and warily returned the elder man's hold.  Part of him wanted to argue further that he didn't deserve Laguna's love anymore, but the rest of him now understood that his father was too devoted to abandon his tainted son.  But even so, it felt like a sinful pleasure to be held by his father once more.

After a lengthy time of silence, Laguna kissed his son's brow and leaned back to cup his hand around the young man's face.  "One day, I hope that you are able to tell me about everything which has happened to you, but for now, I think you deserve a time of peace.  If you can find that here..."

Squall couldn't reply to the offer, the memory of his dream without Seifer dimming his hope of a pleasant future with those he cared about.  But needing to say something as to not offend his father, to explain why it wasn't a time to think about 'peace', the seer said, "Adel is coming."

"Adel...  How long do we have?"

"She won't be able to break the seals Edea created until the new moon."

"Good, then we have some time.  But now that you mentioned her, is Edea...?"

The blind man shook his head.  "I cannot imagine her soul surviving after so many years."

Laguna sighed deeply at the loss of a dear friend.  "It will be difficult to tell Cid, but I don't think that man will ever give up hope.  Edea was always a strong woman."

Resisting the urge to describe the deep hatred which made Adel stronger, Squall instead said, "Seifer should wake soon.  And I was hoping that before anything else can happen... would you take me to visit Mother?"

"I think that would make her very happy," Laguna replied softly, then moving to the side of the blind man while offering his arm.  "Will you let me guide you?"

Though they both knew the seer could find his way without any aid, Squall nodded slightly and slipped his hand around his father's arm.  A warmer hand patted lightly against the blind man's, a silent 'thank you' from his father that Squall was humoring Laguna's need to support his son.  But in his own thoughts, the younger man knew that he had the equal desire for the touch of his father, to feel his living heat as opposed to the dead forms existing in his dreams.  It was a small comfort, but one Squall couldn't refuse.

* * *

Feeling sore, filthy and bitter, Seifer grumbled unintelligible complaints as he stumbled down a set of steep stairs.  Reaching a dimly lit hallway, he glared down the length of the corridor, uncertain where his seer could currently be located.  While he trusted Squall to take care of himself, the words of the dark swordsman were still clear in his mind and bought various images of the blind man's possible execution at the hands of his own people.  With this worry added to his persistent headache from the broken barrier within his mind, the blond man's mood was steadily worsening since the moment he found Squall absent from their bed.

"Need some help, young Almasy?"

Seifer started at the deep voice, then winced at the jerked movement which aggravated his headache further.  Fingers pressed against his temple, he glared in the direction of an opened doorway, his eyes meeting the fairly cold gaze of the overly large priest.  "Not really, unless you happen to know where my kitten wandered off to."

A dark eyebrow rose with interest.

With a sarcastic smirk, Seifer said, "There's no need to call him by name, is there?"

Ward hesitantly shook his head, understanding that Squall's name wasn't to be mentioned where others could overhear, but he was obviously bothered by the blond's use of a pet name.  "I know where he went, but come inside my office first.  I have something he asked for last night that you can deliver for me."

Though sensing the ambush of the priest, Seifer shrugged with indifference and followed the large man into the room furnished with numerous bookcases and a single cluttered desk.  It was no surprise when Ward closed the door for privacy, the blue-eyed man then moving pass Seifer to reach the desk and retrieve a small pouch from the mess of crumpled pieces of parchment and opened books piled on top of each other.  But the priest didn't relinquish the item directly, and instead stared at the fabric pouch resting within his large hand.

"Judging by your stance, you understand the real reason I wanted you to join me."

Seifer scoffed and shifted his footing to take a more relaxed pose.  "I have yet to meet an old man who didn't enjoy a drawn-out lecture, let alone a priest of Hyne."

With a breath of laughter, Ward approached the fighter and stood tall before him.  "Then I'll keep this short to save you from boredom - I don't like you."

A sarcastic retort died in Seifer's throat as he stared into icy eyes, the young man recognizing the severe understatement by the priest as the pale orbs gleamed with the cold aura of soldier accustomed to killing.

"While I can admit that I know nothing about you, I still hold a deep hatred towards your very existence.  Only my vows to Hyne currently prevent me from snapping your neck here and now."

Refusing to show the intimidation he felt, Seifer glared defiantly at the priest.  "If this is some attempt to scare me away from Squall--"

A bark of laughter erupted from the large man.  "No, I doubt he would forgive me for that.  Remember, I saw you both in the meadow before the attack on our village.  The lad would never tolerate such intimacy with someone he didn't love, and he is very protective of those he holds dear to his heart."

"Then what's the point of this little heart-to-heart?"

Ward didn't reply immediately, and instead removed an object from the cloth pouch.  With the thin silver chain wrapped around his fingers, the priest drew attention to a tiny jar of frosted glass connected to the necklace.  "Do you know what this is?"

Somewhat entranced by the small object, Seifer dumbly shook his head and slid a foot back in unconscious retreat.  On first sight, the glass had appeared cloudy in a decorative fashion, but with closer inspection, the blond could recognize the tiny print of runes etched around the small jar.  While unable to read those symbols, something about the energy of the container bothered Seifer and made him wonder what his seer could want with such an object.

"... You don't know, do you?" Ward said with unhidden surprise.

Snapping his eyes to the face of the priest, Seifer asked, "What is that thing?  And why does Squall want it?"

With a thoughtful frown, Ward gazed at the necklace.  "I'm not certain.  I thought at first you asked it of him, but now I see that he is acting by his own will."

"Then what was I _supposedly_ asking of him."

The priest shook his head in reply before placing the necklace back into the fabric pouch and holding it out to the fighter.  "I shouldn't say anything more since I must be mistaken.  Squall will have to explain his plans to you himself."

"As if that idiot tells me anything to begin with," Seifer scoffed while accepting the pouch from the large man with an angry snatch.

"Then I suppose his quiet ways haven't changed much over the years," Ward said with soft amusement, but his pale blue eyes were still like ice with their cool hatred as they viewed upon the blond youth.

Though noticing the controlled look of the priest, Seifer chose to ignore it.  "So, are you going to tell me where Squall walked off to or not?"

"He left with his father a short time ago.  I imagine he wanted to visit his mother's grave."

At the words, an echo of his seer's voice came to mind, telling Seifer that the only thing the Hero wasn't responsible for in the brunet's ruined life was his mother's death.  "How did she die?"

Ward paused before replying, perhaps offended by the straightforward way the question had been asked.  "Her body wasn't suited for childbirth, but her spirit was amazingly strong.  I swore she was going to live a long life by pure will alone, but on Squall's second birthday, her body finally failed her."

Seifer smiled bitterly at the information as he realized just how little he knew about his stoic lover.  He hadn't a clue about the date of the man's birth, let alone the general details of his childhood.  Meanwhile, Squall knew everything about the Hero, even the things Seifer hardly remembered himself.

"Why did it have to be him?"

Blinking out of his thoughts, Seifer stared at Ward for the unexpected question.  "What do you mean?"

"Why did Squall have to be given this life?  He was a happy child, a well-mannered boy compared to most his age, and his life was... _destroyed_ so that you could be protected.  What is so damned important about you that he had to--"  The priest sharply turned his head to look away from the Hero, his face flushed while he prevented further heated words from leaving his mouth.

"I didn't chose for this to happen."

"Well, _someone_ did," Ward hissed, his hand unconsciously grasping the silver pendant of Hyne resting on his chest.

"A-ah, someone did," Seifer replied, his voice sounding rough and disconnected to his hearing as the words followed quietly from his mouth.  "Someone knew he'd be strong enough to lead the Hero down the correct path even if it meant unjustified suffering on his part."

Hesitantly the priest gazed at the blond youth, his blue eyes wavering with intense and conflicting emotions.

"In his heart, he has forgiven me for his pain.  When will you?"

Teeth clenched, Ward slammed a fisted hand against his desk, causing several books to fall noisily to the ground.  "He never deserved this life!"

"He willingly chose his responsibility--"

"Was that before or after he was plagued by visions of death and torture?"

"... ..."

Ward laughed humorlessly as his hand clutched harder onto his pendant of Hyne.  "How can a child decide anything like that?  He's _still_ just a child who shouldn't have to sacrifice his life, and for what?  For the lives of people who will never know of his suffering?  For those who throw rocks at him and treat him like a monster?"

"No... I won't let him... sacrifice his life... not for me," Seifer bit out through chattering teeth, his arms then wrapping tight around his body as he collapsed to his knees, shivering uncontrollably.  "Fucking shit..."

After a stunned moment, the large priest knelt before the blond.  "Are you all right?"

"No, not really," the younger man grumbled before staring forward with brightly burning green eyes.  "Don't tell Squall."

Ward frowned at the demand.

"Don't tell him about... whatever that was.  He has enough to agonize over without knowing about my damned breakdowns."

"You mean, he doesn't already know that Hyne speaks through you?"

Eyes narrowed, Seifer growled before pushing up from the ground into an unsteady stance.  "If that's what it was, then the bastard has no business using my body for his own enjoyment.  He's a fucking god - what the hell does he need me for?"

Ward stared up with wide-eyed surprise at the unbalanced youth.  Then the corner of his mouth twitched oddly, twisting the lengthy scar covering the side of the man's face before full, unrestrained laughter erupted from the large man.  Though unappreciative of the man's sense of humor, Seifer couldn't find the energy to vocalize his offense as he fought to remain standing.

Eventually, the priest stood up tall with a kind smile, the first honest show of goodwill since the man had learned Seifer's identity.  "How in Heaven's name were you chosen to be Hyne's messenger?"

"I don't know.  How can you be a priest who worships a selfish god?"

Humor gone, Ward stared down at the pendant on his chest, the silver wing bearing a red gleam of blood along the curved feathers from the strength of his grip.  "I am not a priest for His sake, or at least not any longer.  But in this role, I can help people, and just because I feel betrayed by Hyne, it doesn't make His words untrue and meaningless."

Seifer snorted to show his thoughts about the matter, unable to admit to himself that listening to Squall's rare sermons was hearting in some way.  It was nice to think that there could be peace in this world if everyone could simply be good and never give into temptation.  But life wasn't meant to be that easy or boring.

"Perhaps... I was mistaken about you."

At the words, Seifer felt exhausted, not caring in the least what the priest thought of him.  "Can I see Squall now?"

"A-ah, I suppose can lead you to him.  Do you need help?  Or perhaps you'd like to visit the bathhouse first?"

The blond shook his head at the offers and forced his arms to his sides despite the remaining chill he felt.  Ward looked about to call the fighter's bluff of strength, but the large man merely shook his head in resignation and led the way outside of the church.  While following the priest's lead, Seifer clutched onto the pouch in his hand and attempted to understand the magic of the glass jar hidden within, but that knowledge evaded him to further frustrate the youth.

As they stepped through a back door of the church, the sunlight of late morning stung the blond's sensitive eyes and made him curse quietly at the added aggravation to his headache.  But that irritation faded quickly as Seifer spotted his seer kneeling before a gravestone in a fenced off area.  Resisting the urge to run to Squall, the fighter continued to walk behind Ward as they approached the cemetery, the priest eventually greeting the longhaired man who stood at the entrance of the graveyard, reminding Seifer of Laguna's name.

But the two older men were of little importance to Seifer as he walked passed them to reach his seer.  His steps light, he moved behind the kneeling man and spoke in a low voice.  "Is this your mother?"

The blind man breathed a laugh before standing.  "You should learn how to read someday."

Seifer frowned at the implied insult, but seeing the small smile of the brunet, he decided to not be overly offended.  "Who does the grave belong to, then?"

"A man I never knew, but I have placed blessings on most of the graves here so that no one will question me visiting a single grave."

Eyes narrow with anger at the idea that Squall couldn't visit his mother's grave in peace, Seifer asked, "What do these people hold against you that you have to hide your identity?"

"They are afraid of me," the seer stated without a hint of resentment as he fingered the cloth concealing his branded wrist.  "And before you ask, no, they wouldn't hurt me once learning who I am, but they wouldn't let me stay here and protect them either."

Seifer sneered.  "It doesn't sound like they are the type of people who deserve to be protected."

Squall smiled softly, as if humoring a child who didn't understand the deeper points of life, and then walked to the closest corner of the cemetery to kneel before a headstone made of white marble.  Though wanting to continue the discussion, Seifer followed silently in respect for the dead.

The seer placed a hand on the grassy ground, his expression somber as sightless eyes darkened with grayer hues.  "I can feel her, you know.  And sometimes I can hear her whispers to me..."  Squall smiled weakly as he gazed in the fighter's direction.  "She approves of my taste in a lover."

On the verge of speaking a sarcastic reply, Seifer was startled by the sensation of intense coldness stroking along his cheek and arm, the touches making him hiss with discomfort during the brief contact.

"Mother..." Squall spoke in a scolding whisper, and then held his silence for a long time before saying something under his breath as his parting words to the spirit.  After standing up with his natural grace, the blind man reached out for the blond and Seifer took that hand in his to pull them closer together.  The seer frowned slightly at the contact.  "What's wrong?  You feel torn apart inside."

Instead of answering, Seifer leaned down to claim pale lips in a demanding kiss, the man uncaring about their audience.  Releasing the hand in his, the fighter wrapped his arms strongly around the lean waist of the smaller man, pulling his unresisting seer as close as possible.  While the feel of soft lips and the smell of autumn rain soothed some of the ache deep within the blond, it wasn't enough for Seifer.  Breaking the kiss, he moved to rest his head on a narrow shoulder and buried his face against the long neck.

"Don't leave me again," he demanded quietly, not caring how childish he sounded.

"You know I can't promise you that," Squall stated while stroking his fingers through short hair.

A peevish noise escaped Seifer, but that was the extent of his argument.

After a short time of humoring the blond, the seer pulled away.  "Come with me."

Though not releasing his hold on the brunet's waist, Seifer allowed the man to lead them a few rows back where Squall paused and brushed his fingers along the etching on the gravestone.  While expecting to not understand the words, Seifer stared at the bold lettering, his eyes widening as they focused on the one thing he did know how to write - his name.

"My father, Laguna arranged for your father to receive a proper burial here.  They fought side by side during the Great War and Father had great respect for Alexei from those days."

Staring at the gravestone, Seifer felt numb as images of his father came to mind, the sight of splattered blood overwhelming his other vague memories of the laughing man.  "You can speak with the dead, right?"

"The spirits are stronger in this region for some reason, so I can hear them on occasion.  But your father isn't here.  His spirit resides in the meadow where he died."

"Can we go there?"

"Later.  You're filthy and it would disturb him to see you in such a state."  Moving his hand from the gravestone, Squall rested his hand on the arm circled around his waist and squeezed lightly.  "I can't promise to hear him, but I do know he loved you.  He asked for you at times after Father had sent you to live with the Kinneas family."

 Eyes narrowed, Seifer looked down at the seer.  "Your father was the one to send me away?"

"He wanted to protect me from you," Squall said with a small smile, as if amused by the utter failure of that attempt.  "He didn't believe that I was the one destined to protect you."

"In other words, you don't want me to throttle him," the fighter said with a scowl, irritated by the mistakes of the past which made their lives worse than they should have been.

"I'd appreciate that."

"What about that gorilla of a priest?  Surely he could handle a few good solid punches."

"I take it that Ward had words with you, then."  Leaning against the larger man, Squall sighed.  "Don't mind him or Kiros - they are plagued by guilt.  After you were gone, the villagers forced the point that I was no longer human and should be marked as such.  And so, in front of the entire town, Ward was made to brand me as a lost soul and Kiros was the one to hold me down since my father couldn't bring himself to do it.  They will never forgive themselves for that day."

Seifer stared down at the brunet, unable to believe the indifference Squall held toward the event.  "And they shouldn't be forgiven for that.  Fuck, you were only five years old.  Why didn't they just steal you away from this town and avoid the whole situation?"

"I needed to be here.  This place holds a certain energy which helped me to learn sorcery at a faster rate, and my mother is here.  I didn't want to leave her, so I begged Ward to let me go through the ritual."

Shaking his head, Seifer said, "I still don't see the purpose in it all.  What is that mark supposed to do?"

"Its a never disappearing symbol of my unnatural life and it serves as a warning to others.  Beyond that, it does little."

"Except earning you the scorn of people who don't even know what type of person you are."  Turning to better face his seer, the fighter cupped his hand around the man's chin and angled it upward to stare into cloudy eyes.  "How can you endure such a thankless life?"

"I have you now.  It's enough."

"Your standards are too low," Seifer stated while pressing his forehead against Squall's.

"Funny, my father mentioned today that my standards are higher than reasonable."

A breath of laughter escaped the blond.  "Stop trying to be right all of the time."

"Then stop trying to correct me," Squall replied with a mischievous smile before pulling away from the larger man.  "Let's go to the bathhouse, and then we can spend time in our room.  Try not to lose the necklace Ward gave you."

Reminded of the pouch in hand and only vaguely surprised that Squall knew he held it, Seifer asked, "What is this thing anyway?"

"I will explain everything beforehand, but I'd rather privacy first.  And you smell."

"Very well, kitten.  But remember, you owe me for yesterday."

"How could I forget?"

* * *

Running a hand through damp hair, Squall sighed and mentally prepared himself for a long argument with the headstrong fighter.  They had just returned to the church after well deserved bath where Seifer had fallen asleep during a lengthy scalp massage.  The blond's persistent headache had worried Squall, but upon waking, Seifer declared himself cured and tried to 'thank' his healer.  At that moment, an elderly couple had entered the bathhouse, effectively ruining the moment to the seer's silent relief.

But now, with renewed privacy after the sound of a closing door, Squall found himself wrapped within strong arms as one hand grabbed onto his exposed thigh and the other sneaked beneath the opening of his robe.  The sudden sensation of warmth along his skin made the blind man lean back against the solid form and savor the calloused touch of the fighter.  Lips caressed the side of his neck, drawing out a needy noise from the seer before he regained control of his body and slipped out from the larger man's hold.

"Where's the necklace Ward gave you?" Squall asked, ignoring the fact that his voice was rougher than usual.

"No use hoping that you forgot about it?"

Though interested in Seifer's distrust in the object, the seer held out his hand for the necklace.  The fighter took longer than necessary in retrieving the item, but he didn't argue further about letting Squall have it.  Fingering the small jar, the blind man smiled at the skill of the large priest to manage such detailed and tiny runes.  And considering Ward's reluctance to make the item, Squall was also fairly surprised that the runes hadn't been altered.

"You said you would explain what it is," Seifer reminded the seer, not bothering to hide his continued annoyance at being kept in the dark in the past.

"So I did," Squall said while moving to the bed and sitting on the changed sheets.  Holding up the necklace for the other man to better see, the brunet explained, "This is a _trei-pernula jarre_ or a 'three pearl jar'.  In short, by placing three parts of my body into this jar and giving you the necklace, you will have the power to control my every move."

The statement was followed by stark silence, which was eventually broken by the harsh, disbelieving tone of the fighter.  "What the _hell_...  Are you _insane_?!"

"I have already warned you that the beldame will appear here, but in the past weeks, I have been dreaming of my vision and I've noticed more details.  I saw you bleeding heavily from wounds created by a blade, but you seemed reluctant to fight and defend yourself.  I think... no, I'm nearly certain that I'll be the one to harm you."

More silence followed the additional explanation before Seifer stepped in front of the seer.  "Why would you be the one to fight me?"

"I was Adel's prisoner for most of a day.  In that time, she could have taken anything from me - hair, blood, skin - to make me her servant through magic.  That is why I want you to have greater magic over me, to prevent me from doing something that would..."  Squall bit his lower lip, suddenly overwhelmed by the idea of harming the man who had become his lover and life at some unidentified moment.  Then a warm hand pressed against his cheek, the gentle touch nearly breaking the seer.

"Is there no other magic which can protect you from that bitch?"

Squall shook his head.  "I don't know what she may have taken from me or what magic she might use, but freely giving you power over me will make our connection stronger."

"But... are you certain she'd do this?  Why now and not earlier?"

"You sliced her throat, remember?  She probably healed only recently."

"... I don't like this.  Not one bit."

"And that's why I can trust you," Squall stated softly.

"Manipulative bastard," Seifer hissed in reply, then hesitating in thought before giving his answer.  "Alright, but before we do this, I want to know in _exact_ details how I would be controlling you.  I don't want you to become some mindless slave or worse."

"Do you truly think I'm that weak?"

"No, it's not...  I didn't mean...."

Squall smiled at the uncertain tone of the fighter.  "Don't worry - my mind will remain intact, but I'll be driven to follow your orders when you focus on a command.  And even then, I can resist to a certain extent."

"And that's it?  You'll just follow my orders and no other side effects?"

"That is the general idea."

After a long pause, Seifer huffed in surrender.  "You do realize that you're probably placing yourself in more danger this way."

"I know," the blind man stated while lying back on the bed.  "But you'll do this for me."

"And what is it that I need to do?"

At the question, Squall felt shameful heat rise to his face.  "I need some of my..."  His words trailing off, he waved a hand towards his nether regions covered by the small robe.

"Some of your....?" Seifer asked, mimicking the self-conscious tone of the seer.

"My... ejaculate."

His humor returning, the fighter laughingly asked, "You can't mean that some of your own cum is needed to complete this magic of yours."

With tightlipped humiliation, Squall nodded.

"Well, well, I didn't realize that there would be perks to this spell casting business," Seifer said while sitting on the mattress and placing his hand onto the seer's inner thigh.

Shivering at the touch, the blind man sighed with expectation.  "I can't do it myself."

"I know."

And with the soft words of understanding, the small robe covering the lithe body was opened to reveal everything to Seifer, the hungry gaze of green eyes easily felt by the seer.  A rough hand rested on his hip to slowly slide up along sensitive skin, angling inward such that fingertips rubbed on either side of an exposed nipple as Seifer leaned down to claim parted lips.  Squall moaned into the joining and allowed the exploring tongue access into his mouth, the taste of spice briefly overwhelming his other senses.  But with the squeeze and twist of his nipple, the blind man whimpered from the arousing sensation and attempted to lift up his hips, but the hand on his thigh restrained him from appeasing the increasing warmth in his groin.

Breaking the kiss with tender bites to sensitized lips, Seifer leaned up and asked, "How do you want this done?"

"Your hand," Squall answered immediately, not even considering the other option.

"Don't you trust me?" the larger man asked with soft amusement as he moved lower along the seer's body.

"I'm about to give my life to you and you ask that?"

"Then why won't you let me taste you?  I promise that it'll feel good."

"Have... have you done it before?" Squall asked warily, always believing that, except for the past year, the blond had only been interested in women.  He couldn't remember if Seifer had ever said that himself or if it was merely an assumption on his part.

"No, but plenty of ladies have done the service for me.  I doubt I'd be as skilled, but I have to admit that I'm curious."

"Don't be.  It's not pleasant."

"You might think that from your past, but..."  Seifer licked the area around the seer's navel, drawing a hissing breath from the brunet.  "I'd like to make my own opinions if you'd let me."

Considering the request, Squall stared up into the darkness of his world as the persistent blond nibbled at ticklish skin and distracted his thought process.  He didn't want Seifer to be disgusted with him in any way, but as the man moved lower, Squall knew there was little point in arguing.  "I warned you."

With his victorious smirk curling against skin, Seifer kissed sensitive flesh one more time before lifting away.  "Move up on the bed for me, would you?"

After a few deep breaths, Squall sat up and slowly took off the opened robe from his body to drop it over the edge of the bed.  He then placed the necklace around his neck and moved closer to the head of the bed.  Lying back on pillows, the blind man let his legs fall open despite the sense of shame he felt at completely exposing himself to the larger man.  A soft chuckle came from the blond, soon followed by the sound of a second robe dropping to the floor.  Without a moment of wasted time, Seifer crawled between the spread legs and arranged them to better suit his comfort.

There was a warning breath against skin before wet warmth trailed along sensitive flesh.  Squall jumped at the feel, his hands grasping onto the cover sheet of the bed for a sense of support within his darkness.  Seifer didn't hold back despite the reflexive tensing of the seer, and instead became more aggressive as if the first lick was a testing taste and he discovered a flavor to his liking.  With every whimper and sigh, Squall relaxed and was soon rocking his hips in time with the wet caresses.  Seifer slowly trailed up the stiff shaft with tongue and teeth, his calloused hand eventually wrapping around the base of the erection just as his lips covered the sensitive head.  The seer gasped at the dual sensation of rough skin and warm wetness, wondering why he at first resisted against this suggestion.

Releasing the tip of his arousal with a wet slurp, Seifer asked smugly, "Like that, do you?"

With a couple breaths to steady his voice, Squall demanded, "Don't do that.  I need the fluids."

"A-ah, I forgot.  Then shall I try something different?"

Before the blind man had the chance to question him, Seifer shifted his grip such that his thumb rubbed hard along the underside of the penis, enticing a cry trapped between surprise and ecstasy to escape the brunet.  While distracted by the pleasuring touch, Squall was hardly aware of his leg being lifted and placed onto a broad back, but he did notice when a strong hand gripped onto his thigh to raise his hips even higher.  He managed a questioning call of Seifer's name, but was then stunned into silence as a moist touch circled his anus.  Shivering at the unexpected feel, Squall tried to pull away, but his positioning was too awkward and his body too weak under the handling of the Hero.  As Seifer licked heavily around and deep into the vulnerable region, his hand continued to pump steadily at the throbbing erection, bringing the blind man closer to the agonizing edge of release.

"Please..."

At the quiet plead, Seifer plunged his tongue into tightness one last time before sitting up.  "You want this done with?"

Squall nodded once, not trusting his voice as he whimpered quietly at a firm stroke along his stiff erection.

"Hyne, do you know how hard it is to control myself when you make those noises?"

"Later... anything you want..."

"Oh, I plan to, kitten.  No doubt about that."

Squall smiled softly, no longer surprised by the anticipation he felt toward the prospect of sex.  But that smile was quickly lost to a deep moan as a pair of fingers slipped into his anal passage and rough skin pulled along the sensitive walls.  With practiced ease, Seifer located that special spot which made Squall tense with overwhelming pleasure.  Mercilessly the blond attacked that hidden region while continuing to pump strongly with his other hand, and then bent forward to cover and shelter the smaller man with his body.

"It's alright, Squall.  Let go," he whispered before taking a taut nipple between his teeth.

One sensation too many, the seer stopped breathing as his hips jerked up against the body above him and hot fluid flowed between them.  Seifer continued to stroke the softening penis, his pleased smile felt by the blind man around his teased and sore nipple.  Slowly relaxing with steady breaths, Squall reached out and hooked his arm around the thick neck of his lover.  Using that leverage, he lifted himself to press his lips against the man's ear and caressed it with his lips and heavy breath before speaking.

"Get me my knife."

Seifer tensed at the command, but didn't argue as he gently removed his fingers from the tight opening and carefully lowered the leg from on top his shoulder.  Reaching over the seer toward an end table, the blond hesitated before placing the knife of cool metal into the blind man's hand.  Squall waited a moment to prepare his mind before angling the knife to his chest just above his heart.  A hand instantly covered his, the painfully strong grip making it impossible move the blade closer to his skin.

"I only need a small amount of blood, nothing more," Squall assured the fighter, who reluctantly relaxed his grasp but didn't release the hold completely.  Smirking with amusement, the seer lowered the blade held by two hands until the sharp point broke through skin and hot blood seeped a short distance across his chest.  The simple task finished, Squall turned his hand and offered the knife back to the paranoid man.  Without a word, Seifer accepted the weapon and promptly flung it at a far wall, the blade embedding into wood with a loud thud.

More amused than offended, Squall closed his eyes and concentrated on painful visions of the past, forcing himself to remember blurry images of Seifer being tortured, his soul destroyed and his body ruined.  But he didn't achieve his goal until he recalled the recent vivid dream where the arrogant Hero had chosen to leave him alone after a year of the man's heat touches, his unexpectedly soft words, and his unshakable presence.

"Squall...?"

The blind man blocked the large hand of the Hero before he could touch the tears slipping from his eyes.  After brushing aside the muscular arm, Squall ran his fingers along the necklace around his throat to locate the glass jar, then lifting up the small container for Seifer to hold onto it.  Delicately and with uncertainty, the fighter placed his fingers around the tiny container and held it steady.  Softly smiling, Squall placed his hand over Seifer's so that he could locate the jar, but also in a sign of trust toward his lover.

Wiping a finger along his cheek, Squall retrieved a drop of his tears and held it over the opening to the jar.  "This is a sign of my concern for your safety, your life, and your happiness."

The statement was followed by a charm spoken in ancient languages, and pale eyes widened slightly at the sound of an echo within his mind.  But his surprise disappeared when the seer recognized the voice of Griever, the Spirit always one to favor any magic which benefited Seifer.  With the final word of the charm, the single tear was accepted by the container, the feel of dark magic making Squall inwardly wince.  But ignoring his baser instincts, the seer continued the ritual by running his finger across his abdomen to coat it in cool, thick fluid.

"This is a sign of my lust and other irrational emotions for you," Squall stated with a weak smile, moving quickly onto the words of the dark spell to avoid uncomfortable questions from Seifer.  As only a drop of the cum was drawn into the small jar, Squall wiped his finger on the sheets beneath him before dipping his fingertip into the small pool of blood on his chest.

"And lastly, this is a symbol of my life and strength, which I give to you in complete confidence and without regret."  Once the third and final drop was accepted by the container, the seer felt the activated magic of the _trei-pernula jarre_ as invisible strings wrapped around him, binding him with unbreakable ties to the owner of the necklace.  It was dark, poisonous magic which seemed to cut into his body and mind, but when an unexpected breath of hissed out pain from Seifer blew across the jar, the bindings became cool and comforting with their embrace.

"Fucking hell, it's _hot_."

Inwardly smirking at his idiocy to connect himself to the crude Hero, Squall gently took the jar from Seifer and carefully removed the silver chain from around his neck.

"Shit, the damned thing burned me."

"No, it marked you as the true owner of this necklace," the seer corrected him and placed the chain around the fighter's neck, then running his fingers across the silver to locate the tiny container still warm with active magic.  "Try not to lose this."

Seifer rested his hand over the brunet's and held it tight.  "Don't even jest about that."

Assured by the touch of the larger man, Squall relaxed into plush pillows and stared into darkness, wishing more than ever that he could see his lover.  "Test it."

The large man scoffed.  "No, I don't think so.  If I have my way, I'll never use this thing.  Hell, I don't even like the touch of it against my skin.  It feels... _sick_."

"It's darker magic used by Khaos which neither Hyne or Altemehsia cared for and why they sealed him in the lower levels of Hell.  But Seifer," he continued while pressing his hand against the man's rough cheek.  "I need to know that you'll be safe."

"You will be--"

Squall interrupted the undoubtedly weak argument.  "You could ask me anything and I would have to answer you truthfully."

That made Seifer pause in thought, whether in interest or disgust, the blind man couldn't tell.

"It's alright," the seer assured him.  "I'm tired of hiding things from you."

Hesitantly, the blond said, "Then tell me when you started following me."

Squall felt the stirring of manipulative power within his mind, but the command was easy to brush aside.  Smirking, he said, "You'll have to try harder than that, Hero.  And ask something you think I wouldn't tell a living soul."

"I don't..."  Growling with frustration, Seifer asked, "How did you die the time I don't know about?"

While the power had grown in strength, the blind man scoffed with disappointment.  "Pathetic.  Adel will have me dancing in the streets before you'll get a single word out of me."

The fighter squeezed the hand in his strongly and leaned forward with a threatening aura.  "You want to play that game, do you?  Fine.  Then tell me, _kitten_ , why can't you masturbate like a real man?"

Squall closed his eyes as overwhelming energy burned through his mind, searing every nerve as the brunet tried to resist the demand.  But despite his mental wishes, his mouth opened and words flowed pass his lips.  "I had a customer who--"

" **Enough!** "

Instantly the commanding power disappeared from the seer's mind, disorienting him with the abrupt renewal of control over his body.  Seifer's grip had loosened on his hand, but he didn't release the hold as he bent over and pressed his forehead against the brunet's chest.  Surprisingly, hot wetness fell onto bare skin, bringing Squall back into sharp awareness as the fighter spoke in a near growl.

"Never again.  Never _fucking_ again."

Reaching out with his free hand, Squall raked his fingers through damp hair.  "You will control me again, and I want you to."

"No, I refuse this.  I hate the responsibility you keep placing on my shoulders."

"You are the Hero, Seifer.  You are everything and your path will determine the fate of everyone on this planet."

Shaking his head, the fighter argued, "I'm just a man.  A selfish, weak man."

"You are stronger than you realize."

"And you have too much faith in me."

Squall smiled softly as he leaned forward to kiss the top of the blond head.  "You have yet to prove me wrong."

Scoffing loudly, Seifer moved to press his face against the seer's neck.  "I've had you killed at least four times, and that's not to include the pain and suffering you went through while following my ignorant ass around the continent.  I've done nothing to deserve you, let alone earn your trust."

"If you truly think that's the case, then become worthy of me."

After a long pause, Seifer moved back and said nothing as he stared at the blind man to the point of making Squall vaguely uncomfortable under the intense gaze and complete silence.  A breath of laughter finally broke the silence, and the larger man leaned forward to initiate a tender kiss which made Squall feel lightheaded with the tingling power unique to the Hero.

Breaking the connection, Seifer pressed their foreheads together and squeezed the hand still entrapped in his.  "I make no promises to the rest of the world, but I would do anything for you."

Squall had nothing to say in reply, his first instinct being to reject the irrational pledge, but wasn't it the same for him?  He had just handed his life to the fighter, never thinking twice about the decision to trust Seifer.  And when the fighter wanted to refuse that ultimate offering, a deep part of Squall had ached with despair.  To act similarly and reject the Hero's words as recklessness...

"I know," the seer finally whispered.  "Just don't get killed in the process."

"Dying for love... there are worse ways to go."

"Don't say such foolishness."

Seifer chuckled quietly.  "Make me."

Feeling provoked by both the tone of voice and the feel of magic lingering in his mind at the command, Squall forcefully pressed his lips against the man's mouth to prevent further ridiculous words from the blond.  While being the one to initiate the kiss, the blind man gradually released control to Seifer who pushed him back onto the mattress and straddled over his smaller form.  With careful control, the fighter lowered on top of Squall, effectively trapping the brunet beneath his solid, not quite crushing weight.

"I should take you right now," Seifer stated with a bite to full lips.

"Is that so?"

"Hn, but you ruined the mood."

Seeing no point in apologizing, Squall simply wrapped his arms loosely around broad shoulders and said nothing.

"Can we just lie here for awhile?"

"I suppose."

The subsequent silence was mildly surprising to the blind man, not believing that Seifer could handle a moment of peace without it resulting in sleep or the prologue to sex.  But they laid there quietly for a time, both men immersed in deep thought about the past and future.  In that silence, Squall focused on the images of his last vision, unable to find more details which would give Seifer an upper hand in the coming battle, but the seer no longer felt the threat associated with the Hero being attacked by someone he was unwilling to fight.

Without warning, Seifer broke the moment of peace by lifting off the blind man and moving from the bed, his two necklaces chiming with an unusual sound as they moved against each other.  "I want to visit my father."

Though confused by the abrupt decision, Squall was accustomed to the man's spontaneous ways and nodded in agreement to the idea.  With the returned memories, the blind man assumed Seifer was upset over the way his father had died and would need closure before anything else could happen.  He had hoped the gravestone would be enough, but Squall should have known better.

"I may not be able to hear him," the seer warned while moving off the bed.

"I don't care about that.  I just need... I need something, and hopefully it'll be in that damned meadow."

* * *

With an arm wrapped tightly around the waist of his seer, Seifer examined the open space of long grass surrounded by tall trees of changing leaves.  Without the heavy rain from the day before, the meadow looked more inviting to the fighter and almost peaceful.  But as they walked to the furthest corner of the fairly large meadow, the air felt stale and oppressive in a peculiar way which made the hairs on the back of Seifer's neck stand on end.

"The people of the village avoid this place.  They say it's haunted by a vindictive spirit."

The green-eyed man frowned at the brunet's statement.  "While it feels strange here, it's not exactly evil or anything.  Just... off."

Squall smiled at the phrasing, then slowed to a halt.  "He's here, but I can't hear his voice clearly.  I think he's befuddled by your appearance."

Examining the remaining meadow before them, Seifer's eyes were attracted to a tall but thin tree a short distance away.  It took him a moment to recognize a crude image of a wing, Hyne's wing, which had been carved into the white trunk.  Releasing his hold on Squall, the fighter walked up to the tree and knelt down to finger the aged scar.  "He died right here?"

"A-ah, I forgot how you carved a tree to mark this spot.  I'm surprised it's still there."

Images of that day flashed through Seifer's mind, the color of deep red and his father's remorseful voice something that would plague him until his death.  "I'm going to kill that bitch for what she has done."

After a moment of silence, Squall said, "In that case, I should tell you something before the beldame can use your memories against you."

The fighter stood and turned at the statement, but didn't speak as he stared at the man who was full of too many secrets and half-truths.

"I know you remember some of it, but how much do you clearly remember of the day the sorceress first attacked you."

"You mean, the day when you died right in front of me?" Seifer asked bitingly.  "I remember more than I'd like to.  There's you lying in mud and bleeding from a wound on your chest, where I imagine you got your lovely scar from.  You died, and then I brought you back somehow because I didn't want you to leave me."

"But how did I receive that wound?  Do you remember before that?"

Frowning in thought, Seifer shook his head.  "No, not really.  It's all blurry."

"I can't recall everything clearly either, but... The sorceress came for you, to kill you.  My father tried to protect us, but she knocked him aside with ease along with Ward and Kiros.  Still, I stood between you and her, and I resisted her magic."

As the seer spoke, Seifer was able to assemble his jumbled memories into some sense.  "Wait, I think I'm confusing things.  I keep thinking of some red-haired woman..."

Squall smiled softly.  "That's right.  Adel was the one who wished you dead."

"Now wait a moment, Adel and the beldame are the same person, right?"

The blind man nodded.  "In spirit, yes.  Somehow, Adel was killed before she could harm you.  And as you know, when a sorceress dies, her powers are passed onto another host."

"But I don't remember receiving any powers back then..."

"That is because Edea stepped in the way before you could receive them, protecting you from the toxic energy of Adel which would have surely overwhelmed your young mind."

"Edea...  Why does that sound familiar?"

"Edea Kramer, or as we called her, 'Matron'."

Green eyes widened, memories of the motherly woman abruptly coming to mind, a woman who impossibly had the face of the beldame.  But in those memories, she held him gently and assured him that his parents were watching over him from Heaven.  It was alright to cry in those sheltering arms, and he had needed to cry so badly.  In a hushed voice, Seifer asked, "What happened to her?"

"She resisted Adel's control for several years.  In that time, she taught me sorcery and spent many days warding this village.  On the day she left, she activated those seals to prevent her from ever returning.  But those wards have been deteriorating over the years and Adel will finally break them once the new moon arrives."

While partly listening to the soft voice of his seer, Seifer focused on the images of the past.  He could see the woman who had been Adel, a fitting picture of legendary witches with vibrant and wild red hair, sharp yellowed teeth, and unnatural eyes of black and red.  He remembered being terrified of the woman and how he had ridiculously held onto the shirt of the child before him, a blind boy who glared in the sorceress' general direction without visible fear.  But his memories jumped to the point where the witch had somehow stolen his father's dagger and then had promptly buried the weapon into the chest of the young Protector.

Seifer couldn't remember if Squall had cried out at the attack, but he knew the boy didn't fall immediately.  Instead, the brunet had held onto the gloved hand which still gripped onto the knife.  Frowning with concentration, the fighter forced his memories to remember a white glow surrounding the boy, an odd light which had spread even further to cover the tall woman.  She had screamed out with obvious fear, but not with the pain Seifer would have thought knowing her ultimate fate.  In little time, the witch had slumped to the muddied ground and stared with wide eyes at the blind child for a final time before dropping to the side dead.

"Seifer...?"

The blond jumped at the touch of coolness on his arm, but quickly regained some composure to wrap his arms around the waist of the seer and pull him close.  "Sorry, I was just remembering some more things about that day.  She really did a number on you," Seifer stated while lifting a hand to push aside the collar of the brunet's shirt.  With renewed respect, he fingered the aged and lengthy scar.  "She pulled the knife with her when she fell to the ground, didn't she?  Shit, I _knew_ there was something about this scar..."

Squall said nothing as the large man bent down to strongly kiss the long scar before he allowed the shirt to recover that area of skin.

Staring interestedly into unseeing eyes, Seifer asked, "How did you manage to kill the bitch, anyway?  I thought you said you didn't have any magic of your own."

The blind man frowned.  "I wasn't the one to kill her."

"Come on, kitten, I don't think I'm one to make up memories at this point.  After the bitch stabbed you, this white glow surrounded you and you basically gave her the touch of death."

Squall pushed himself away from the fighter, his eyes narrowed defensively.  "You remember wrong.  I didn't have any powers until after you revived me with the souls of the Spirits."

"And I'm telling you that you did.  I even remember how that glow felt, that it was pure and beautiful, but it was incredibly... sad for some reason."

The seer shook his head while backing away another step.

"Well, if I'm wrong, then how _did_ it happen?  How am I mistaken?"

"I... I couldn't see.  I don't know how she died or who did it."

Seifer eyed the brunet carefully, surprised by the panic hidden under the controlled surface of the man.  "Squall, I know what I saw and felt.  You were the one to save me from her."

"No, it wasn't me..."

As if looking at his lover for the first time, Seifer asked, "What are you, anyway?  You speak to the dead and the Spirits, not to mention that you can kill someone with just a touch, and who knows what else.  I can understand your role as my guide, but that other stuff doesn't seem to fit."

With his pale eyes wide, Squall stared at nothing as if he couldn't understand a possible reply to the question, but before Seifer could attempt rephrasing what he meant, the blind man abruptly went limp and began to fall to the ground.  His reflexes accustomed to the sudden bodily failures of the seer, Seifer lunged forward to catch the smaller man and help him gently to the ground.  But instantly the fighter realized something wasn't right as Squall laid lifelessly across his lap, something that was completely different from the seizure-like episodes caused by plaguing visions.  Worried, Seifer brushed his fingers back through dark hair and angled the man's head to better examine the lovely face.

"Squall, you have to wake up.  You aren't allowed to scare me like this."

After long moments of painful silence, the seer began to mumble under his breath, only the phrases 'stop this' and 'not your right' discernable to the blond.  Unable to do anything more, Seifer watched over the unconscious man while stroking his fingers along cool skin in a soothing manner.  A short while later, the blind man slow opened his eyes to reveal an exhausted gaze and made no attempt to move from his fallen position.

No longer able to handle the silence, Seifer asked, "What happened?  Was it a vision?"

"No..."

"Then what the hell happened?"

Squall closed his eyes once more, and then smiled humorlessly.  "They are trying to prevent their toy from breaking."

"They?  You mean the Spirits?  What are those parasites doing to you now?"

"I never asked that question," the seer stated, ignoring the man's growled words.  "I never thought about why I could hear my mother, or why I can feel people's pain so clearly, or why those damned dreams hurt so much.  It's obvious, but I always ignored it.  Though, I imagine the Spirits played a role in blocking such thoughts."

"But now you know, right?  Despite those bastards?"

Milky eyes crossed vaguely in thought before Squall said, "It doesn't matter at this point."

"Don't you fucking tell me that.  Obviously those voices of yours think it's something important."

The seer shifted as if uncomfortable, and then brought his hands together so that he could rub his branded wrist in a long forgotten nervous action.  "I'm a healer and a murderer."

"Damn it, you aren't a murderer.  Stop saying that."

He shook his head.  "You don't understand.  Innately, I have the powers of a healer, a life giver.  But I have killed with those powers.  It's...  It is..."

Seifer stared bewildered at the blind man who seemed on the edge of tears, but his attention was then attracted by the sight of blood from where Squall had dug his thumbnail into the skin of the marked wrist.  Cursing softly, the blond grabbed that wrist and lightly sucked on the small flow of blood before closing the minor wound with a quiet spell.  Not releasing the hand, he rubbed his thumb over the new skin.  "Why does this trouble you now?  I mean, you've been doing things to protect me for years."

"That's why I said it doesn't matter.  Typically, healers can go insane from the mere thought of murdering someone with their powers, but I've moved passed that point.  I've already surrendered to my fate of doing anything to keep you alive.  But it's still... disappointing to know just how far I've fallen."

Despite the seriousness of the seer, Seifer couldn't prevent his smile at the thought of his lover being a fallen angel.  "Don't worry, kitten.  We'll both go to Hell for our crimes and then spend an eternity doing horribly sinful things together."

Squall frowned and opened his mouth to undoubtedly correct the fighter, but was interrupted when the lithe body shivered violently, but briefly.  After a deep steadying breath, he stated, "Your father says you should hold more respect for Hell."

Stunned, Seifer stared wordlessly at the seer for relying a message from his father, but then unexpected coldness caressed between his eyes, making him jerk back in surprise and discomfort as he hissed out a curse.

"He also keeps saying he is sorry.  He's plagued by guilt."

"No," the blond said softly while rubbing his fingers along his scar to warm the skin.  "It wasn't him.  I know that."

Cloudy eyes shifted to the side as if seeing what a normal human couldn't.  "I tried to convince him that you wouldn't blame him, but you obviously got your stubbornness from your father."

Seifer breathed a laugh, enjoying the idea of inheriting something from the man who was able to break a sorceress' control to protect his son.  "The only thing I blame him for is leaving this world without giving me the chance to say 'goodbye'."

"Then do it now."

"I can't hear him.  It wouldn't be the same."

Squall nodded with understanding.

"So hey, if I can feel these spirits..."

"You aren't a healer, Seifer," the seer said as if amused by the possibility.  "As I said before, the spirits are stronger here for some reason.  Everyone senses them and that's why they avoid this meadow and the graveyard.  But only I can hear their words."

"But what does that have to do with being a healer?"

"It's hard to explain and I don't really remember the lectures Edea gave me about the different forms of magic, but somehow, spirits can feed off of my powers and gain enough life force to speak to the living.  As it's my energy they use, I can better hear them."

Shaking his head, Seifer said, "You never had a chance of a normal life, did you?"

Squall laid in silence as if contemplating the question, but then pushed himself up into a sitting position.  "May I have my hand back now?"

The fighter gazed at the arm in his hand, and then shook his head.  "No, I don't think so," he stated before kissing and licking the faded brand.

"Seifer," the brunet hissed.  "Your father..."

The large man groaned at the reminder.  "Alright, that's twice you've completely ruined the mood for me.  I'm starting to get a bit frustrated here."

Squall smiled softly, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"You think that's funny, don't you?  Well, just wait until I claim your ass in the church for Hyne and all of the Spirits to see."

The brunet shrugged.  "Do you think they haven't been watching already?"

After stunned moment, Seifer growled, "Those sick fucks.  How dare they look at what's mine."

Amused, Squall shook his head.  "Enough talk.  We should enjoy the time we have."

The Hero stared at his seer for the soft words which meant so much.  It hurt to imagine what could happen when the beldame would finally arrive, and so Seifer pushed those thoughts aside as he leaned forward to kiss the lovely young man.  Every promise the fighter wanted to say was placed into the simple kiss while his hand tightened around the hated marking on the man's wrist.  He wished he could heal that section of skin, but he had already failed at that attempt in the past.  He wanted to remove every scar from the graceful body as too many of them represented painful and shameful moments in the seer's life, nothing like the scars which Seifer considered badges of honor along his own body.  And while there was simply too much to the man's past, the Hero craved to make things right, to make every sacrifice worth the spilt blood and tears.

But most of all, Seifer desired to find a future where Squall wouldn't suffer, preferably a future spent within the safety of his arms and in the warmth of his bed.  That was the only future he felt was worth fighting for, and something he would risk everything to obtain.

Eventually Squall pulled away from the lingering connection, his breath caressing a rough skin when he spoke.  "I know," he stated before placing a feather light kiss at the Hero's cheek.  "I know."

"Then that's enough," Seifer replied softly, knowing that wishes were for fools and people who couldn't create their own destinies.  But the Hero was ready to take control of his chaotic fate and force things into the direction he wanted, whether it meant defeating men or gods to have the life of his choosing.  And with a dark smile, Seifer held his seer tightly with the silent promise that they would never be separated again.


	13. Chapter 13

With a frustrated growl, Seifer kicked off the sheets which had been resting innocently along his body, and then grabbed the loose covering to toss the material onto the floor.  Almost instantly he regretted the move as cool autumn air contacted with his body, but the large man stubbornly remained on the mattress top while warm blankets were left on the ground.  Sighing at his childish actions, Seifer folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the dark ceiling barely lit by the lanterns outside the window.

“This is pathetic,” the large man murmured to himself, just before closing his eyes in another futile attempt to sleep.

It was the third night that week he had been forced to sleep alone, or rather, the third night Seifer had remained awake while lying in bed, unable to get comfortable without the presence of his seer.  In addition, the reason for Squall’s absence didn’t help to ease his mind, the brunet adamant with his belief that he could harm the Hero at any moment.  And so, Squall continued to sleep in the church while Seifer was forced to spend his nights in the guest room of the Loire house.

The days were better, Seifer not allowing the seer one moment of peace to make up for the long nights, but the silence of the blind man was upsetting to the blond no matter how hard he tried to hide it.  At times the tension became so much that he felt like grabbing onto the vial resting on his chest and using its power to command Squall to speak, but that urge itself disturbed Seifer more than the troubling quiet of the seer.

Pulling the necklace out from his shirt, the blond stared at the small jar which seemed to glow a soft red in the darkness.  Smirking, Seifer thought about the seer’s embarrassed blush when he had stated that the addition of ‘ejaculate’ to the container represented his feelings for the Hero.  For that brief moment, Squall had appeared young and innocent, but the flushed expression had quickly passed when blood was added to finalize the odd mix in the glass jar.  Fingering the intricate runes of the vial, Seifer noted the warmth of the container, something that could have been attributed to contact with his skin, but the fighter could feel the innate power of the jar.  It was a sickening energy, but the essence of Squall was also there, overwhelming the negative power with the unique calmness that the seer possessed.

Interrupting his examination of the jar, a quiet creak of wood alerted the fighter to someone’s presence.  Not moving except to place the necklace back under his shirt, Seifer stared at the closed doorway to his room, wishing that he had the ability to see through walls, or at least be able to sense the intention of the visitor.  Stiff with readiness, though hoping he would appear asleep at first glance, Seifer focused on the single door to the room, watching as the doorknob turned and softly clicked.

The door was slow to open, the person either uncertain about entering or else waiting to determine if the inhabitant was asleep or not.  Seifer stilled his breath as his heart began to beat with rapid anticipation, and then narrowed his eyes further while waiting for the entrance of the intruder.  After several long seconds, the door opened smoothly and without sound, the revealed sight making green eyes widen with delighted surprise.  But Seifer quickly chose to say nothing to his unexpected visitor, and instead smirked with a wondering edge to the curl of lips.

Not moving from his position, Squall stood at the doorway with his hand firm on the doorknob and his expression one of intense concentration.  Seifer nearly commented on the apparently torturous thought process, but his voice was stolen from him when he noticed a knife held in the brunet’s other hand.  Lost in disbelief, Seifer was unable to move as he watched his seer step haltingly into the room and approach the bedside.  The knife was slowly raised into a striking position, but it was the sight of tears slipping from cloudy eyes which finally made Seifer act as he launched from the mattress and tackled the smaller man to the ground.  Slim wrists were promptly trapped in the fighter’s strong grasp, but not before Squall scored a minor slash along the man’s cheek.

“Fuck, that hurt, kitten.  What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Squall closed his eyes tightly as if in pain, but before Seifer could question the brunet, the man bit out the beginning words to a spell.  Recognizing the incantation, the fighter released his hold on the blind man and quickly rolled to the side just as air condensed around the seer and shot upward in a wind attack.

“Are you crazy? You know that magic—“ Seifer’s words ended abruptly as sharp green eyes widened at the sight of the magical attack impossibly changing course in midair and refocusing its direction toward the fighter once more.  Cursing, the blond leaned to the side, but not fast enough as the weakening spell struck his upper arm.  Pressing a hand against the resulting deep wound, Seifer stared with surprise at the seer.  “How the hell did you do that? You never taught me how to redirect magic like that.”

Not responding, the seer sat up from the floor and held a hand against his forehead in a limp position.  But with that new angle, Seifer had a clear view of the man’s arm covered by the thin white material of his shirt.

Green eyes narrowing with suspicion, Seifer asked, “Why aren’t you injured?”

A bitter smirk sharp with pain formed at the question.  “I can hurt you,” Squall stated, the whispered reply followed by a loud gasp as his hand grasped harder at thick hair.

“Huh, that probably would’ve been good information to have beforehand,” the fighter muttered, hoping that the seer would retort with the obvious comment that, in the past, Squall had repeatedly warned that the Hero was weak against the Protector.  But there was no such reply.  Instead, the brunet leaned forward until his chest pressed against bent knees.

The blind man muttered against his legs, a pleading "... don't want to..." being the only phrase discernable to the fighter.

“Then don’t,” Seifer stated angrily.  “You’re stronger than that bitch.  Why the hell are you listening to her commands in the first place?”

Squall didn’t reply vocally, but his free hand reached out toward the blond, giving his lover a moment of hope until the hand drifted along the wood floor in search of his lost knife.  The sight crushed something within Seifer as he watched the blind man feel along the ground, the shaky hand no where near the fallen blade.  He wanted Squall to fight the sorceress' powers himself, to break the woman's curse with hardly any effort.  It was an unreasonable standard to hold, but Seifer didn't want to believe the man in front of him was anything but perfect.  He knew it was childish, but Squall had become more than a protector and advisor, more than a confidant and lover.  He was...

Abruptly, the graceful hand snapped to the left, long fingers grasping onto the hilt of the silver knife before Squall launched forward to attack the distracted blond.  Seifer had no time to react as the smaller man shoved him to the ground and his skull was knocked hard against unforgiving wood.  Blinking away blurry vision, Seifer stared up with wide green eyes at the brunet straddling over him.  Squall was shaking from strain, the knife he had stabbed into the floor next to Seifer's head occasionally pressing against the fighter's cheek with a chilling touch.

"Stop me, bastard," the seer hissed as a single tear dropped onto the blond's face.  "Stop... me..."

"But how...?"

In a fast move, Squall grabbed both of the necklaces around the Hero's throat and twisted the silver chains into a painful choke hold.  " _I gave you this for a reason!_ "

Seifer didn't have to fight out of the strangle hold as the seer cried out with pained rage and shoved off from the larger man to stumble backward until he was stopped by a wall.  His strength gone, the blind man slid down the wall and slumped into cramped huddle which reminded the blond of a terrified child.  Green eyes not leaving the brunet, Seifer sat up slowly and grasped the small jar resting on his chest while trying to ignore the dark energy contained within.

"Then _fight_ her.  Don't listen to her commands."

Squall shivered violently at the order, a quiet keening noise escaping him as he curled into a tighter ball with his hands clawing into dark hair.  Concerned, Seifer stood with the intent to approach the seer, but then paused at the sight of dark liquid slipping from the man's ear.

"Squall..."

"Too much... her magic..."

Fisting his hand tight around the _trei-pernula jarre_ , Seifer frowned at the words he didn't want to hear.  In the previous days, Squall had warned the blond that the sorceress' magic could be too strong depending on the type of spell she used to bind the seer.  Given that scenario, the blind man wanted to be removed as a factor in the coming fight by being placed into a deep sleep where only Seifer could reach him with the command to wake.  Immediately the Hero had argued against such a 'solution'.  Not only would the seer be extremely vulnerable in that unresponsive state, he would also be unable to treat any of his injuries caused by redirected magical attacks.  And of course, if something were to happen to Seifer while faced against a powerful enemy, Squall would not wake again in this world.  For a full day, Seifer had ranted and raved at the silent seer for even suggesting the option, but in the end, Squall had won the argument with the cheap words, "You owe me this."

Kneeling next to his seer, Seifer cupped the man's chin so that he could look into stormy eyes.  "Listen to me, Squall.  Listen to only my voice."

Instantly Squall relaxed, but there was a deadness to his eyes as he awaited the coming command, a deadness Seifer would never forget after the first time he controlled the brunet with the cursed object in his hand.

"I want you to sleep for awhile.  I'll wake you when the time is right, but until then, you are to sleep.  Understood?"

The man blinked slowly, his only response.

Kissing the seer's temple, Seifer commanded softly, "Go to sleep, kitten.  I promise to wake you soon."

Squall slumped forward against the larger man, but didn't fall immediately to sleep as his hand clutched onto the fighter's torn shirt sleeve.  The blond inhaled sharply when a rush of healing magic flooded through his arm and instantly closed the deep slash previously caused by the seer.  His final task done, Squall succumbed fully to the command to sleep with a sigh against the fighter's chest.

Dazed from the unexpected touch of intense magic, Seifer wasted several moments in recovery before he noticed the burning ache in his hand.  Gingerly he released his tight hold on the _trei-pernula jarre_ and leaned back so that he could wrap his arms beneath the unconscious man and lift him off the cold floor.  Once placing the smaller man on the mattress, Seifer stared at the young man lost in sleep and swallowed hard while trying to hold back his nausea at what he had done to his lover.  It was inexcusable to reduce the willful man to nothing more than a mere puppet, and yet, Seifer knew the blind man had forgiven him for worse things.  And so, as he stroked his finger along a pale cheek, the fighter pushed his guilt aside and allowed a heated rage to build up toward the woman who forced him to honor Squall's request.

Maintaining enough calm to cover the seer with blankets from the floor, Seifer then dressed in dark leather armor and retrieved the weapons which would best protect him against the sorceress and her pets.  Returning to the bedside, the Hero bent down to claim pale lips in a rough kiss, the light taste of his seer's blood from bitten flesh stirring his anger further and making him groan in excitement.  Standing straight, Seifer watched the man carefully to be certain he didn't accidentally wake him, but when Squall didn't open his eyes or lick away the blood sluggishly pooling at his lower lip, the fighter was satisfied that only his voice would wake the beauty from his sleep.

Resisting a final look at the unconscious man, Seifer left the guest room and softly closed the door behind him.  It was darker in the hallway, but as he walked downstairs and to the front door, the blond noticed that his vision was shifting to a familiar silver hue.  Sneering, Seifer mentally warned his unwanted inhabitant that the coming battle was his and he wouldn't allow the god control over his body.  A whispering laugh seemed to sound in reply, but the soft echo was quickly drowned out by a gust of wind from outside.

Stepping over the threshold into cool autumn air, Seifer halted on the narrow porch as the front door closed behind him with a loud creak.  Green eyes shifted slowly as he casually eyed the length of the town's main street, looking for any sign of the soon-to-be-dead beldame.  While there was no one in plain view, Seifer knew the sorceress had to be nearby to control the seer.  But having no other clue to go by, the fighter rested a hand on the hilt of his sword and stepped in the direction opposite of the Church of Hyne.

Being late into the night, the village was quiet as a ghost town, only the crunch of slow footsteps on dirt and the occasional gust of wind breaking the oppressive silence.  It was different than the larger cities and their numerous bars which would stay open at all hours to entertain the everyday drunkards.  But tonight, the stifling quiet didn't distract Seifer as he searched for his prey with his altered sight.

Eventually his steady pace slowed to a stop and the blond turned to look at a small house he vaguely remembered from the past.  It was different at night, but the wide deck with its pots of flowers and an old porch swing brought back memories of a small boy and an elegant woman, the same woman who was now staring at the Hero with shining eyes of gold.

"Welcome home, boy," the sorceress said with a rough voice and a deceptive smile.

"This isn't my home."

"Oh?  Then you don't remember the long nights when I treated your wounds and nursed you back to health?  Have you forgotten when you asked me if you could stay here forever?  That would be highly disrespectful of you."

"That wasn't you," Seifer replied in a deadened tone.  While partly relieved Squall had thought to worn him about Edea, the blond wasn't prepared for new memories to spark to life with the golden-eyed woman's presence.  With thoughts of the consoling woman also came vague images of his mother and father, both in their true forms and when they were controlled by magic.  It was difficult to push those memories aside, but the painful thoughts were quickly overwhelmed with a dark desire for revenge against the beldame who was a constant threat against his search for happiness.

Standing from her seat, the sorceress moved with a seductive grace to lean against the porch rail.  "Despite the upsetting conclusion to our last meeting, I have decided to offer you my allegiance a final time.  Will you reconsider your previous decision, young knight?"

Seifer smirked and let the ring of his drawn blade be his reply to the question.

Golden eyes narrowed with disappointment.  "Why do you choose to follow the path designed by a cruel god?  Is it because of his hostage, the Protector?"

"... ..."

"Foolish boy," the sorceress said with a pitying smile.  "With the powers of the Holy Goddess, you can free that man from the clutches of Hyne.  Is that not what you desire, to save your precious seer from his cursed vision and immortal life?"

While that was exactly his desire, Seifer wasn't swayed by the manipulative tongue of the sorceress, her deep prejudices against the seer tainting her words with a hatred that made the fighter shift into a defensive stance.

The golden-eyed woman straightened with a weary sigh.  "Very well."

Seifer stiffened as the sorceress disappeared.  The fast travel of her energy was felt by the fighter, but his body was unable to meet that speed as she moved behind him.  A light touch rested on his shoulder, the contact igniting a dark flame before Seifer could move away from the powerful sorceress.  Dropping to the ground, the large man rolled several meters until he realized that the magical flames had disappeared.  Moving to a kneeling position, he examined his body to find his skin unharmed, but his chest armor and shirt were gone.

"So, this is how that man chose to protect you.  Interesting..."

Seifer reacted immediately to the voice, the sorceress somehow behind him once more.  In the same motion of rising to his feet, the fighter twisted his body and held out his sword with an extended hand.  However, the wide arc of the blade failed to meet its mark, the woman further back than Seifer had anticipated.

Darkly colored lips curled into an amused smile.  "I know your tricks now, boy.  You won't be able to surprise me this time around."  As the sorceress spoke those words, pieces of stone slowly lifted from the ground around her, the hard rock shifting into crude arrow-like shafts.  "I have two choices, really.  One is to simply use attacks that can kill you without the touch of magic."

That said, the large cluster of stone launched as one force toward the Hero.  Seifer jumped to the side, using his blade to protect his face and chest from the onslaught, but several shafts still contacted with exposed areas of his body, the sharpened stones leaving minor wounds on his extended leg and bare side.  Ignoring the faint pain, Seifer charged forward, but again his blade sliced through air as the sorceress disappeared before him.  Allowing the momentum of his sword to help him, Seifer turned sharply and glared at the golden-eyed woman for the use of cheap tactics.

Laughing, the sorceress said, "Have you figured out my other option yet, boy?  It's obvious really - all I have to do is destroy the source of your protection while using his own magic against him!"  With a frightful sneer, the woman asked, "So tell me, 'Hero', what _did_ you do with the puppet I sent in your direction?  Is there someone at his side to heal him?"

Though enraged by the sorceress' words, Seifer didn't reply as he fisted his free hand and his pale lips formed silent words.  Silver flames licked out from between his fingers before he spoke a sharp command word, the white fire vanishing from his hand to abruptly appear around the darkly clothed woman.  Not waiting to see if his attack had done any damage, Seifer sprinted forward with his blade held at the ready.  As if a strong wind had taken control of the fire, the silver flames swirled around the woman, gradually changing to gold in color as the magical fire collected in her palm.  Seeing the fighter's approach, she promptly threw the large fireball at the running man.  Moving too fast and not wishing to stop, Seifer was only able to raise his blade in a form of defense.  In one moment, he was blinded by the bright golden light, but the next moment had him directly in front of the sorceress, the witch defenseless in apparent surprise.  Smirking, Seifer swung his blade such that the silver half of the sword contacted with the woman's shoulder, slicing through her dark dress and pale skin before she vanished.  Feeling the shift of energy, the blond fighter lowered into a defensive stance, confident that she wasn't moving behind him once more.

Appearing a fair distance ahead of the Hero, the sorceress coolly examined her injured shoulder, long fingers slipping through spilt blood before she licked the liquid from her fingertips.  Her attention then shifted to the fighter, her golden eyes lacking the previous condescending gleam.  "Where did you get that sword, boy?"

Glancing at his weapon, Seifer noted the glowing aura to the blade, realizing that the unusual sword must have absorbed the magical attack somehow.  But not one to dwell over odd occurrences during a deadly battle, the blond gripped the hilt of his blade tighter and grinned at his opponent while replying, "From a really big bat."

Golden eyes narrowed with displeasure before false kindness masked her features.  "It matters not if you tell me.  I'll simply examine the blade once you are dead."  Raising her bloodstained hand, she added, "And do not worry about the fate of your seer.  I'll take excellent care of him once this pointless play is done with."

Before Seifer could speak a retort, lightning of dark purple struck between the two adversaries, blackening the ground with its touch.  Green eyes widened in surprise before thoughts of escape registered to the blond, but the second bolt of lightning had already struck, paralyzing the blond fighter as his body arched from the flow of electricity.  There was a moment of breath when the lightning released its hold, only to be replaced by a third strike.  But the protection charm on the Hero's back flared to life, its always present hold strengthening to wrap around the large body with nearly suffocating pressure to block out the effects of the lightning.  His muscles going limp, Seifer fought to remain standing as his heavy blade fell from his grasp.  Unable to do much more, his emerald gaze shifted up to view upon newly formed stone spears directed at his vulnerable body.

"Goodbye, 'Hero'."

The stone shafts flew forward, their fast progress making Seifer wince in preparation for pain.  But before the expected contact, a deep voice yelled out a word of banishment, then followed by a surprised cry from the sorceress.  Green eyes went wide as the pointed stones lost their power and shattered into harmless gravel which dropped to the ground.  Searching for the source of his rescue, Seifer's gaze settled on a large form in the darkness, Ward holding his pendant of Hyne before him like a shield.

"You aren't welcomed here, witch."

The golden-eyed woman frowned vaguely before her dark lips curled into an almost believable smile.  "So you are the one protecting the people of this village.  You have grown strong in your hate, Ward.  I'm impressed."

"This has nothing to do with Hyne," the large priest stated, but the slight quake to his voice reflected his weakness against the sorceress inhabiting Edea's body.

"How can you say that when you are protecting the chosen one of Hyne?  And here I was led to believe you cherished Squall like the son you will never have."

"You know nothing."

The woman's smile softened into something more pitying.  "But I do know, Ward.  I know all about the disgust you felt after branding a mere child as tainted and beyond hope.  I know how much you blame yourself for being weak when the child needed you most.  And I also know exactly what Squall feels toward your unforgivable betrayal."

"Don't listen to her!" Seifer called out, but it was too late as the large man took the words as truth and unintentionally lowered his defenses in his anguish.  Still unable to move, the blond could do nothing but watch as the sorceress called upon violent winds to strike the vulnerable priest and knock him back several feet into a solid wall.  Seeing the man's head snap back against stone, it was no surprise to Seifer when Ward slid limply to the ground and didn't attempt to move again.

"What a worthless man to not understand the heart of his 'son'," the sorceress muttered, her golden eyes then shifting to view the Hero.  "Now to end this before someone else decides to interfere."

Seifer stood still as he watched the woman's aura flare a pale gold and then condense around her raised hand in the bare moment before she vanished.  Time abruptly slowed for the blond fighter, instructions spoken in Squall's soft voice filtering through his mind as his emerald gaze followed the golden trail of the moving sorceress.  Words for a shield stood out from the rest, a strong shield against magic which Squall was reluctant to teach given its absolute blockage of spells ranging from deadly curses to lifesaving magic.  But Seifer ignored the past warnings of the seer and spoke the words of a forgotten language, smirking to himself as he removed his dagger from his armguard.

The air sizzled with white energy, the tight enclosure of the formed shield not inhibiting the fighter as Seifer turned to face the rematerializing sorceress.  Unable to match her speed, the blond simply watched as the woman speared her hand forward with the intent to drive it through the man's midsection.  But as her arm passed through the shield, the golden energy was seemingly ungloved from her hand, leaving the witch's attack powerless as her long fingernails jabbed annoyingly but harmlessly into the fighter's side.

Before the sorceress could recover from her obvious surprise, Seifer snapped his hand around the slim wrist and promptly threw the woman to the dirt ground.  Not releasing his hold on her arm, he dropped down such that his knee landed onto her chest with his full weight.  The sorceress suitably trapped, the blond fighter placed his dagger against her exposed neck, the touch of silver making pale skin burn to a satisfying dark red.

Twisting the wrist still in his hold, Seifer hissed, "Is that how you killed Squall?  By shoving your filthy hand into his chest?"

Her body taut in pain, the sorceress mouthed a curse of some design, but by that point, the shield had expanded to cover both opponents, disrupting all magic between them.

"I should do the same to you, but I know that you won't stay dead unless I slice this blade through your neck."

The sorceress gasped quietly before relaxing fully beneath the large man.  "Then why don't you finish this?  Are you afraid?"

Seifer stiffened at the noticeable change in voice, his hold on the captive hand loosening.  "Edea...?"

"You can't afford to be distracted now, child.  Your shield won't last much longer and I have no desire to continue as I was."

Though he hadn't moved his blade from the pale skin, Seifer couldn't focus with soft golden eyes staring directly into his gaze, none of the previous hate remaining within the tired expression.  "I thought... Squall said that you couldn't..."

"My life is dead," she replied in a bare whisper, tears forming in her eyes.  "I beg of you to end this.  And I pray that you are strong enough to defeat her spirit."

"But if you--"

" _Child_ , I am not alive."  Shakily, Edea raised her hand and brushed long fingers through blond spikes.  "You've grown so tall and handsome.  And Squall... he is finally happy.  You made him happy."

"How...?"

"I know him and I understand his ways, far more than I can assume your heart."

Seifer stared with uncertainty at the lovely face, his keen eyes catching the brief darkening of the sorceress' expression as his shield fluctuated around them.

"It's alright, Seifer.  I forgive you, and I thank you."

Unable to think of any words, the Hero simply nodded before using his weight to press down on the dagger.  The body tainted by shadows hissed and smoked at the invasion of silver, but once the barrier of skin had been passed, the blade slid through the long neck with sickening ease.  Seifer remained focused on the dark blood pouring from the deepening wound, the fighter afraid to gaze into the light brown eyes of the sorceress and find his resolve completely gone.  The hand at the side of his face slipped away, dropping to the ground just as the silver dagger completely severed the thin neck and dark blood coated his suddenly shaking hand.

Hardly noticing the final crackle of his shield, Seifer gracelessly moved off the corpse to sit hard on the ground.  Prying his fingers from the woman's wrist, he then fisted his hand around the heated jar resting on his chest.  The blond greatly desired the comfort only Squall could offer him, but Seifer knew the battle with the sorceress was far from over.  And as green eyes settled on the mist of dark gray rising from the severed neck, the fighter smirked viciously and prepared himself for the coming invasion.

~ > < ~

He was walking, not remembering when he had gotten up from the hard ground.  It was also raining, a light rain that served to annoy a person more than getting him wet.  While wanting to stop and figure out his situation, Seifer found himself unable to control his body.  Brief panic flooded the blond as he wondered if the sorceress had taken control of his body, but that fear was replaced by shock as the fighter noticed his surroundings, recognizing the backside of large buildings as only a town resident could - he was in Drasberg.

"Seifer...?"

Still out of his control, his body stopped and turned to face a most unexpected sight.  Seifer stared at the fairly small form wrapped in a dark cloak, the hood moved forward to block most of the youth's face from view.  But the blond recognized the person instantly despite the younger form and higher pitched voice, and his mind reeled from the impossibility of seeing Squall in this form.

"Please, is that you?" the youth begged, desperation clear in his voice.

"Sorry," Seifer's younger voice spoke against his control, "I don't have change for you."  Instantly, Seifer felt sick at the cool tone his teenage-self was using toward his unselfish protector and future lover.  Though impossible, he had the overwhelming desire to throttle the punk he had been.

The boy smiled weakly.  "I don't want that from you.  I just wanted to warn you."

A mocking laugh sounded.  "You want to _warn_ me?  Give me a break."  His back turned to the young seer, Seifer found himself walking away.

"Wait..."

A cold hand wrapped around his wrist, and before Seifer knew what had happened, his younger form had turned on the cloaked figure and shoved him away.  "Don't touch me, you piece of trash!"

As the youth stumbled back, his hood lifted enough for Seifer to see the previously hidden pale eyes.  Wide with surprise and hurt, the unseeing eyes stared forward at the blond until he dropped to the ground into an undignified kneeling position.  His head bowed in defeat, Squall said quietly, "Avoid the church.  She'll kill you."

"Are you threatening me?  A street whore like you?  Whatever, and don't you dare follow me, or I'll really mess you up."

Unable to stop his body, Seifer once again turned his back to the fallen seer and stormed off in the direction of the Kinneas' inn.  But before he had gotten far, a broken cry sounded from behind him, stopping the blond youth before he turned around with reluctant annoyance.  The revealed sight, however, made green eyes widen as he stared at a tall woman clutching the throat of the cloaked boy, her long nails digging deeply into vulnerable flesh.  At first, Seifer could only think that it had never happened like this, that in their past, the sorceress hadn’t touched the seer until the battle at the church.  It had also been Edea's form in those days, not the sorceress of vibrant red hair who was standing before him.  But those thoughts vanished to anger when the brunet whimpered from the constricting hold around his neck.

"Squall!" Seifer cried out, and then stepped back with the shock that he had somehow gained control over his younger body.

The woman of unnatural red and black eyes chuckled vindictively.  "I should thank you for defeating me, boy.  I had grown weary of that other body and its stubborn soul.  This one should better suit my purposes."

Seifer growled, the noise not as intimidating as he hoped.  "Like hell I’m going to--"  He was interrupted by a sharp cry as the sorceress stabbed an unnoticed dagger into the young seer’s side, and then twisted it such that Seifer could clearly recognize the weapon as the blade he had inherited from his father.

"Now, now, child.  You shouldn’t argue with your elders," Adel mocked with a malicious grin.

"That isn’t Squall," the blond stated, unable to hold back his distress at viewing the bright red blood slipping down the silver blade.

"Are you so certain?  I recognized the necklace you wear and I know the special properties of the _trei-pernula jarre_.  While I imagine it was meant to protect him from my control, I now inhabit this body and I can use that magic against him.  I can make him feel whatever I desire!"

"No… **_No_** , he can resist whatever you try to command."

Adel laughed.  "Now why would he resist the voice of his dear lover?"

"No!"  Turning his attention to the boy in her hold, Seifer cried out, "Do something, Squall!  Get the fuck away from her!"

The sightless youth lifted his head.  "Seifer…  I…"

Deftly, the sorceress removed the knife from his side and swiped the blade across his bruised throat, efficiently ceasing all words from the young seer.  "I never gave you permission to speak."

Green eyes went wide at the sight of too much blood, but Seifer was eventually able to pull his eyes away from Squall and focus a hateful glare at the sorceress.  "You won’t defeat him like that.  He’ll come back."

"But to what end, young hero?  Death may not affect him anymore, but I know that the pain reaches his mind and heart."

Eyes downcast in shame for forcing that life of pain on the seer, Seifer asked brokenly, "What do you want from us?"

"I desire nothing of this puppet," Adel stated with revulsion as she threw the unmoving youth and the silver dagger to the mud.  "But you…  All you have to do is stay here.  You can revive this man and spend eternity together for all I care.  But you must never attempt to leave this place."

Seifer stared at the crumpled form, the combination of blood and mud making it difficult for him to breathe as memories from further in their past assaulted him.  Without a conscious decision, he took a step toward Squall, but he was thrown back into reality when the sorceress placed a heavy foot on the youth’s injured side.

"Your choice, child.  Either you take this boy, or you can try to fight me as you are and lose everything."

His eyes still fixed on the bloodied body, Seifer found it difficult to think straight, that all he wanted was to take Squall in his arms and run off to somewhere safe and warm.  It was a weak and cowardly desire, but Seifer was beyond caring as he made to step forward.  However, with that step, something jerked on his shoulder, forcing him back into a standing position and keeping him away from his greatest desire.

"Stupid boy, don't you know that isn't your Protector?"

The deep voice made Seifer shiver, but he refused to look back.  "But Squall... Squall is..."

The person behind him scoffed before dangling something in front of the youth's face.  "Forget the boy and fight with your true blade."

Focusing on the object before his eyes, Seifer was surprised to recognize his silver dagger clean of all blood.  Cautiously, he reached for the hilt of the knife, and then inhaled sharply with the first contact of cold metal.  A freezing wind seem to flow through him, driving away his fogginess of mind to reveal what he had been about to do.  Snapping his head around, Seifer stared at the man who had saved him from surrendering to the sorceress, but staring directly into dark green eyes, the youth instantly felt cold and somewhat afraid.

"Who..."

The large man of pale blond hair smirked with amusement.  "Your opponent is in the other direction."

Startled back into the reality that he was in the middle of a dangerous battle, Seifer turned to find the scowling sorceress in the middle of an unknown spell.  Renewed anger flared through the youth, making his eyes flash a poisonous green as he launched forward with his weapon held close.  Adel opened her eyes and smirked confidently before she extended her hand and spoke the final command word to the attack spell.  Gold fire burst forward, something Seifer figured he should attempt to dodge, but he instead continued forward with an outreached hand.  At first touch, his entire arm ached with burning heat, but with that contact, he could somehow feel the core of the spell and grasped onto it strongly before it flared into bright silver and vanished.  Unable to waste time to analyze that occurrence, Seifer continued to sprint forward, only coming to a halt when his blade was deep into the chest of sorceress.

Glaring into wide eyes of red and black, Seifer placed his aching hand at the woman's throat and said, "I believe you lost something."

The force with which the magic flowed through his arm surprised the fighter himself as Adel was shoved backward and instantly burst into golden flames.  Her ragged screams were short-lived as she dropped to the ground and the puddles beneath her sizzled into steam.  With harden green eyes, Seifer watched the sorceress' demise with no remorse, but was then surprised as the woman seemingly melted and was absorbed into the wet ground.  Promptly, the blond turned to check on the young form of Squall to notice that both he and the dropped knife were also dissolving into the mud.

" _Squall_ \--!"

A heavy hand prevented Seifer from approaching the disappearing seer.  "That isn't him, boy."

"Let me go!  You don't understand."

"Trust me, I understand what has happened here more than you."

" _Trust_ you?  I don't even know who the fuck you are!"

The man of forest green eyes smiled warmly.  "Where do you think you are, Seifer?  In the past?"

Seifer straightened at that, and then glanced down at his body, his hands free of the deep calluses which would develop once he would take his lessons from Stanford Kinneas seriously.  "I... I'm not certain.  This is Drasberg, but..."  As per habit in the past year, Seifer turned to look at his lover for answers, but the boy was almost completely gone, unrecognizable at that point.  "Squall..."

"And I told you, that isn't him.  He's waiting for you to wake up."

"Wake up...?"

Abruptly, a strong gust of wind flowed around the two blonds, forcing Seifer to close his eyes to avoid debris.  Daring to open them once more, his green eyes widened at the familiar sight of thin trees with golden leaves and long grass browned from an early frost.  Stepping back in surprise, Seifer noticed his changed point of view, and with a glance at his hands and body, he realized that he was back in his adult form.

"This place is a lot nicer in the spring."

Seifer turned sharply to find the man of before moving toward the far corner of the meadow.  Having no other source of information to help his confusion, the fighter decided to follow the older man and take the chance to study him.  While having a similar frame to Seifer, the other blond was slimmer without the added muscles of a practicing swordsman.  Even so, Seifer could tell by the man's walk that he was accustomed to having a blade at his side.  Golden hair with streaks of white flowed softly as he moved, adding to the other signs of middle age including the wrinkles at his eyes, a vague limp to his walk, and a slight hunch to his shoulders.

Suddenly uncomfortable with watching the familiar man, Seifer turned his attention to the meadow, vaguely hoping for an appearance by Squall.  Unlike previous visits to the open space, there was no strange pressure to the surrounding area, it seeming like any other meadow on the continent.  But there was something else nagging Seifer about the familiar place, something that evaded his recognition.

"It's not very clear here, is it?  I suppose that's because you haven't visited this place much."

Seifer glanced over his surroundings once more with the realization that the stranger had explained exactly what was wrong.  While some areas had defined vegetation, there were spots of blurriness, especially beyond the foremost trees of the thick forest.  Returning his attention to the older man, Seifer went rigid at the sight of the blond kneeling in front of a thin tree with his finger fondly tracing a crude wing that had been carved there long in the past.

"D... Dad...?"

The older man, Alexei Almasy turned at the uncertain voice and smiled warmly.

"But... How?"

"You have your... friend to thank for that.  He couldn't reach you, and so he sent me instead."

Seifer frowned and then stated plainly, "Squall is my lover."

Dark green eyes glanced away briefly before meeting his son's stern gaze again.  "I was hoping otherwise, but I suppose... If he was a woman, I couldn't imagine a better partner for you."

"But he isn't a woman."

Alexei smiled softly.  "No, he certainly isn't.  And I'm sorry for offending you, but you have to realize that I only discovered your preference a short while ago when you and Squall were... intimate right where I could see you.  All this time I had the hope that you would raise another Almasy heir, but now, it appears that you are the last."

"Don't give me some guilt trip beyond the grave.  Nothing you say will make me desert Squall."

The older man laughed.  "And you shouldn't.  He's a good kid who always visited me and told me about the visions he had about you.  And his power... For him to call upon me like this is an amazing feat.  He and your mother would have gotten along more than you and I would have liked."

Hearing that his mother would have accepted Squall, Seifer felt less hostile toward his father, but no less confused about his current situation.  "So, why is it that I can talk to you like this?"

"You're still unconscious while recovering from your fight against Adel."

"Then... this is all in my mind?"

Alexei smirked.  "While wording it like that makes it sound fairly trivial, yes, both Drasberg and this meadow were formed from your memories.  But Drasberg was created by Adel to be a prison, somewhere to keep your soul while she controlled your body."

"And this place?"

The older man shrugged.  "You ran into the meadow before falling unconscious, so your body is resting there now.  Your seer came a short while ago to help you, so I suppose that either of you could be influencing this setting."

Seifer frowned, wondering if the spirit was confused since Squall shouldn't have been able to wake without the proper command.  But even if the statement was untrue, the fighter felt calmer at the idea of his seer being nearby and watching over him.

"Seifer..."  Gaining his son's attention, Alexei approached him and placed a hand at his shoulder.  "Since you are the last Almasy, I have a favor to ask of you before our time is interrupted."

"A favor, huh?" the younger man said suspiciously.

"I won't make you swear to it, but I would appreciate you hearing me out.  You can make your decision once I have told you everything you need to know."

Seifer stared at his father, briefly remembering the same somber gleam to the dark green eyes before the man had committed suicide in order to save his son.  And so, finding reluctant trust in the man he could hardly remember, Seifer relaxed and said, "I'm listening, old man, but make it fast."

~ > < ~

Groaning in pain from a dull throb resonating from every muscle in his body, Seifer shifted in hope of relieving some of the ache.  While movement only aggravated the pain, he smelled something familiar, and moving closer to that scent, he nuzzled against warm cloth.  A soft breath of laughter sounded before cold fingers stroked through short blond hair, the healing touch making green eyes snap open.

"Squall...?"

"A-ah," was the quiet reply, no emotion reflected in the simple answer.  Worry was quickly replaced by understanding as Seifer realized the seer was being cautious, uncertain about who could be controlling the body resting on his lap.

Smiling, the blond man in moved closer to press his aching forehead against the brunet's stomach.  "Bad kitten, you were supposed to be asleep until I decided to wake you."

"You called for me, so I came."

Remembering the younger form of Squall bleeding and dead in mud, Seifer swallowed hard and lifted his hand to grab the blind man's shirt sleeve.  "I'm getting really sick of watching you die."

"... ...?"

Sensing the seer's confusion, the fighter explained, "In my mind, I had to fight the sorceress again, but it was in the past, in Drasberg.  Oh Hyne, Drasberg... I pushed you away.  I shoved you aside like trash, and I'm so sorry.  I didn't know who you were.  I swear that I didn't know..."

Relaxing fully, Squall shushed the blond's ramblings and squeezed his hand.  "I've already forgiven you."

"And you're an idiot to do so."  The fighter tried to sit up, but failed with a frustrated grunt.  "This is pathetic."

"You forced a sorceress' soul to join with you, Seifer.  Your body needs time to readjust and find its balance."

The blond grumbled but didn't attempt to sit up again.  "Adel made another you in my mind and she killed him.  I couldn't do anything but watch.  And then she promised me that I could revive him and live with him in that place forever.  I was so tempted.  I could've had you before you died in the church, before you sacrificed your body, and before you truly hated me.  It could have been perfect."

"It would have been a lie."

With half-lidded eyes, Seifer stared up at dark clouds heavy with rain, realizing that it must be morning for there to be so much light.  "I just saw you die for the third time I can remember - I wasn't exactly thinking about lies and truth.  It took my father calling me a dumbass to stop me from doing something stupid."

"Then he was able to reach you?"

"A-ah," Seifer replied distractedly, but not allowing the brunet the chance to catch his hesitation, he quickly added, "By the way, he was impressed that you could send him to me.  But while he respects your powers, he doesn't really like the idea of you being my lover."

"He always wanted grandchildren.  You can't blame him for being disappointed."

The green-eyed man scoffed angrily.  "Yes, I can.  Why can't he accept that I'm luckier to have you than any woman?"

The seer straightened into a tense pose before a soft chuckle escaped his lips.  Squall then bent down and placed a light kiss on the fighter's forehead.  "Go to sleep, idiot.  You'll recover faster that way."

Humming quietly at a fresh burst of healing energy from the seer, Seifer closed his eyes.  "You'll watch over me, right?"

"Always."

* * *

It was silent in the priest's chambers, only the sound of heavy rain reaching the blind man's ears despite two other men residing in the room.  Sighing to break the oppressive quiet, Squall stood up from his chair.  "I will tell Seifer.  It should help to ease his heart."

"And what about your heart?"

The seer didn't reply to his father's question, and instead placed his hand on the nearby mattress where the large priest was resting.  "Seifer told me what had happened, Ward.  I want you to know that I never blamed you for my mark, and I'm sorry that you thought I did."

A large hand rested on Squall's.  "It was merely the sorceress toying with my fears, nothing more.  I know you would have hated me more if I hadn't marked you, but it should have never been a necessity in the first place."

The blind man smiled softly.  "I no longer regret my past.  It led me here and that's all that matters."

"Foolish boy," Ward murmured while squeezing the hand in his hold.

"He got it from his mother," Laguna added before encircling his arms around the seer.  "Hyne, I'm so relieved that you are alright.  When I found you in the guest room suffering from some magical attack and unable to wake up, I was afraid that--"

"Father," Squall interrupted in a scolding tone.  "You already told me this and I explained that I was under Seifer's power.  There was nothing you could do."

"I know, but--"

"But nothing.  I'm tired and I need to check Seifer before I have the chance to sleep."

Laguna hugged the seer tightly while releasing a dramatic sigh.  "I never thought that I'd see the day when I'd be snubbed by my son so that he could have special time with his partner."

" _Father_ ," Squall hissed, unable to prevent the sudden heat rising in his cheeks.

Laughing, Laguna released his hold on the brunet to turn him around and push him in the direction of the door.  "What can I say?  I'm simply delighted that you found someone who makes you happy, especially with how difficult you are to please."

Squall frowned.  "I'm not difficult."

"You've been difficult since you were knee-high.  Not even candies could coax you into smiling."

Thinking of a certain spiced candy, the blind man's scowl deepened with disgust.

"Now go upstairs," Laguna stated while moving around his son to open the door.  "I promise that no one will disturb your time together."

With a hand covering his face in mortification, Squall stepped outside and promptly headed upstairs to escape the knowing gaze of the older man.  Slowing down once reaching the upper hallway, the blind man allowed himself a small smile at the full-hearted acceptance of his father.  While it made him feel ashamed that he had doubted the carefree man in the first place, the brunet felt like an unknown pressure had dissipated, making it easier to breathe.

"Squall?"

The deep voice made Squall shiver, his eyes then widening at an unexpected realization.

"Hey, are you done healing that prick of a priest?  He was pretty banged up the last time I saw him."

The blind man didn't respond as he cautiously stepped forward with an outreached hand.  That hand was taken into a warm hold and tugged gently to pull Squall in close to the larger man.  Pressed against a bare chest, the seer inhaled the clean scent of the recently bathed man and sighed quietly as a sense of peace flowed over him.  With his father's candid acceptance, Squall no longer felt that the love between him and the foolhardy Hero was something wrong and shameful.  And with that freedom, it was alright to finally say -

"You made me fall in love with you."

After stunned pause, Seifer laughed softly before running a hand through thick hair.  "So everything is my fault, huh?"

"Entirely your fault."

"Well, I suppose that's something I don't mind being blamed for," the blond said before moving to the seer's side and speaking into the man's ear.  "We had better go into our room before I do something here in the hallway."

Allowing the larger man to guide him, Squall found himself standing in the middle of the room as the door was closed and locked with a quiet click.  Heated hands were then on him once more, unsurprisingly leading him to the single bed.  But before they laid down, Squall was turned around and the bindings of his shirt were carefully undone.

"You know, I never got an answer when I asked if you were injured from the fight."

Squall shook his head.  "I'm fine, but the bed in my father's guest room was apparently burnt to ruins.  You can't stay there anymore."

"As if I would go back there willingly," Seifer growled before attacking the seer's ragged ear with his teeth and tongue.  Earning himself a quiet whine of pleasure, the blond asked, "This is the first place you were injured because of that damned protection charm of yours, isn't it?"

The blind man made a noise of affirmation before gasping at a sharp tug of his earlobe.  Heated hands then slipped within the opening of his shirt and smoothly removed the piece of clothing from his unresisting body to be dropped onto the floor.  Shirtless, Squall shivered as rough fingers pressed against his collar bone and slowly trailed downward.

"You got this scar the first time you sacrificed yourself for me," Seifer said reverently, and then asked, "But why did you lie when I asked about this scar in the past?  You said it didn't kill you."

"Technically, it didn't.  I was a child defending you from an aged sorceress.  By the time she stabbed me, I was already dying from her various curses."

"Then this was just insult to injury," Seifer said with a fingernail digging lightly into scarred skin.

"That was Adel's way.  It's the same reason why Cid was killed."

"Cid...?  You mean Edea's husband?  But I thought--"

"He was killed this morning," Squall said, deciding that it was best to leave out the details about the undeserved death the older man was granted.

There was a long stretch of silence before a bitter breath of laughter came from the blond.  "Then that's what she meant about no longer being alive.  Edea... she begged me to end her life.  She told me that it was alright, but I thought she only wanted to end Adel's life.  I didn't realize that her husband was dead."

"They are together, now."

Humming in agreement, Seifer moved his hand to touch the other prominent scar on the seer's chest, the wide circle first created by the sorceress, and then reopened by the hand of the winged demon.  "She tried to use this same trick on me, you know, but she was going to rip out my intestines instead of aiming for my heart.  I was able to use that vac-whatever spell you taught me to defeat her."

"The _Vocitus_ shield?  You were able to form it?"

"A-ah, that's the one."

Squall shook his head with bewildered amusement, unable to understand how the crude man could control such powerful magiks without knowing the proper titles to the spells he was using.

"I didn't like that spell, though.  I couldn't feel your presence through the shield."

"I warned you that the protection charm would become inactive with that spell."

"I know, I know, but I still didn't like it," Seifer stated as his hands lowered to the brunet's pants and began to remove the piece of clothing.  As the pants dropped to the floor, the larger man brushed his fingers along exposed hips and lightly kissed a bare shoulder.  "Where is the scar from the other time you've been killed?"

"You're obsessing," Squall scolded while reaching out to discover that the blond had been wearing only a towel the entire time.  Impressed by the man's lack of shame, the brunet tugged on the material and let the damp cloth fall to the ground.

"And that's not an answer," Seifer retorted and pushed the smaller man onto the bed.

With casual grace, Squall moved completely onto the mattress and stretched out his naked body.

"Uh-un, don't try to distract me," the fighter reprimanded while straddling over the lithe form and bending down to caress his lips along the oldest of the scars.  "Tell me where the other one is."

Catching the blond's desperate tone of voice, the seer asked, "What's wrong, Seifer?"

"This isn't the first time I've asked about our past, kitten."

"I know, but..."

"But...?"

Deciding that he was reading too much into the shifting emotions of the fighter, Squall placed his hand at a broad shoulder and reluctantly decided to speak.  "Before you were sent to Drasberg, another sorceress came to this town in search of Adel.  She was furious that we were responsible for the death of her mentor and she attacked us when we were playing in a barn.  She attacked me with some kind of ice spell while I had created a wind attack that shoved her into a wall holding a collection of plows."

After a violent shiver, Seifer rested his face against the bare chest.  "Oh Hyne, fucking Hyne... There was a huge icicle right here, wasn't there?" he asked while a shaky hand pressed against the brunet's lower backside, just left of the spine.

"Uhn."

"And that whore, she was beheaded by a plow blade, and that damned mist thing flowed into me.  I was so sleepy, but then you fell over and wouldn't move.  I forced myself to get up, and I tried so hard to pull out that icicle, but you wouldn't wake up..."

Squall shushed the blond and stroked his fingers through spiky hair.  "It's the past, nothing more.  But because of that day, my father decided it was too dangerous for me to be near you."

An odd laugh escaped the large man as he laid down fully on top of the brunet.  "I _am_ a danger to you, Squall  The best thing I could do for you would be to leave and never come back."

"Even if you did believe that lie, you wouldn't desert me.  Not now."

Seifer pressed his face against the seer's neck.  "No, not now.  I'm too addicted to you, no matter how much you frustrate me."

Still hearing the faltering edge to the man's voice, Squall let his hand drift to the protection charm burned onto the man's upper back and fingered the edge of the outer circle.  Forming a connection through the blood magic, the seer allowed a calming sensation to flow from him and into the exhausted man.  Instantly Seifer hummed out his pleasure, but then pushed up onto his hands and knees to break the connection between them.  As Squall frowned in confusion, the fighter promptly kissed the pouting lips and lightly tongued the sensitive flesh.

"I'll be fine, kitten.  I just have a lot to think about after last night, and you know that thinking isn't one of my strong points.  There's no need for you to waste your energy like that."

Though curious about what was bothering the blond, Squall nodded his understanding.  "Then, are you going to fuck me now, or can we go to sleep?"

Seifer chuckled at the question, and after grabbing a quilt, he carefully stretched out next to the brunet without placing too much of his weight on the smaller man.  "We had better sleep.  I'd hate for you to fall unconscious before it would start to get good."

With a grunt meaning anything between 'thank you' and 'you're a pervert', Squall shifted to press more of his naked skin against the heated body.  While feeling warmer than he had all day, the seer shivered as a hand trailed down his side and lightly held onto his wrist to rub a thumb across the branded skin.  The soothing touch was as strong as the command which had placed him under a deep sleep, and within little time, Squall fell asleep despite the nagging worry that Seifer wasn't telling him something.


	14. Chapter 14

Lying on top of warm and somewhat damp sheets, Seifer leaned on his elbow while amusedly gazing down at the beauty who was partly hidden by the barrier of covers.  Dark pink hues crossed the cheeks of the brunet, but typically full lips were taut in a thin line of displeasure.  And although the blond knew that it was his wandering hand which was the cause of the man's discontent, Seifer reasoned that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't stop.  The seer was simply irresistible.

"Hyne, were you always this afraid of me?"

Unseeing eyes of blue ice shifted away, Squall's retort expected before the words even left tight lips.  "I'm not."

Seifer bit back his laugh in fear of offending the wandering soul who was currently residing in his lover's body, but he couldn't resist arguing, "You are.  Look at how tense you are at this moment, and I've barely done anything to you."

"You were _fucking_ me."

Chuckling softly, Seifer leaned closer and stated proudly, "You wanted me to fuck you."

Stormy eyes widened at the declaration, both disbelief and fear present in the brunet's open expression.  "I don't... I wouldn't..."

"It's alright.  I don't expect you to believe me, but what about this?" the fighter asked as his hand went beneath the sheet and into dangerous realms as his calloused fingers stroked the erect penis with extreme tenderness.  Squall gasped at the feel and squirmed as if to retreat from the touch, but the large blond knew that there was nowhere for the seer to escape.  "You know better than I do that you wouldn't react like this unless you wanted to.  In fact, I don't think you _could_ react unless you trusted me.  Not after what those bastards did to you."

"Stop..."

The breathy command made Seifer pause for a brief moment, but he chose to plow on with his current method of holding onto the skittish man's attention.  It had worked in the past, and he could only hope that the seer had been serious when he mentioned that the fighter had assaulted him in his wandering dream.  "Squall, I know it's hard for you, but trust me when you wake up in the morning.  I could never hurt you.  Eventually you'll understand that."

Cloudy eyes narrowed, the distrust visible those eyes painful for Seifer to see.  And as pale lips parted to speak hurtful words of accusation, the blond decided that he didn't want to hear anything like that spoken in his lover's voice.  Covering the seer's mouth with his own, Seifer kissed the smaller man with a firm but gentle press.  Unexpectedly, Squall's body vaguely relaxed into the caress of tongue and fingers, but the fighter still could feel the distrustful gaze of sightless eyes upon him.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Seifer looked directly into the stormy eyes of the brunet and wondered what he had done in the past to clear those eyes of fear and pain.  "Please don't avoid this future.  Do whatever you can to stop Adel and the rest of those bitch sorceresses, but don't prevent us.  I can't exist without you."

Squall didn't reply, his body tensing with an unnamed emotion before he closed his eyes and attempted to relax.  Wanting and needing to soothe away the man's pain, Seifer continued to caress sensitive skin with his fingers while his mouth wrapped around the ragged tip of an ear.  It was frustrating to the blond as Squall went into a limp pose, a tactic the brunet had used with his customers in the past and only once tried the same trick with Seifer when he assumed the fighter wanted sex.  That had led to an angry lecture from the blond, Seifer disgusted that the blind man would consider him no better than the sick customers who had paid for sex.  And now, with Squall unresponsive beneath him, Seifer felt the same mix of fury and revulsion as in the past.  But he kept those emotions at bay, reminding himself that it wasn't truly his seer in their bed.

It wasn't too much longer before an odd drawn-out sigh escaped the brunet, Squall then jerking as if startled in someway.  His sightless eyes wide, the smaller man grabbed onto a muscular arm and squeezed tightly, his uncut fingernails digging into golden skin.  Though still partly covered by the sheet, Squall shivered violently and pulled on the arm in his hold.  Not needing a vocal plead, Seifer moved such that his body pressed fully against the leaner form and his arms wrapped around the bare shoulders of the brunet.

After taking the time to calm down, Squall muttered, "Fucking Drasberg..."

The bitter tone catching him off guard, Seifer laughed at the less than refined return of his lover.  "So _this_ is what happened to piss you off in the past."

A mortified groan sounded in the dark room as Squall buried his face into warm skin.

"Come now, kitten.  You knew that it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Actually, I had hoped that I could avoid that particular part of the future."

Though unable to contain his smile, Seifer attempted an offended tone.  "You wanted to avoid my bed?  Am I that awful?"

"Yes."

"And yet, you still found a place in your heart to trust me."

Squall sighed with regret.  "I was a fool to do so."

Gently pushing the man aside so that he could see his face, Seifer brushed his fingers through dark hair.  "What was it like just now?"

The seer shivered vaguely before grasping onto the warm hand.  "It was like being under Adel's control, but more powerful.  I couldn't do _anything_ except feel and hear you.  And that lost soul... it was cold.  So incredibly cold."

Humor lost to concern, the blond lightly kissed below a sightless eye.  "I'm sorry for that, but if speaking with me just now helped you to trust me in the past, then I can't say that I wished it hadn't happened."

Pale lips curled faintly.  "You did more than simply speak with me."

Chuckling, Seifer removed his hand from the tight grasp and slid his calloused fingertips down scarred skin.  "What can I say - it's an impossible task to get you to listen to me when you don't want to.  And you had mentioned that I was overly horny in your dream."

"Hn, how was I supposed to know that you were actually being reserved with your touches."

Laughing as he reached the partial arousal of the blind man, Seifer leaned down to kiss his lover as he lightly stroked sensitive flesh.  Unlike the man of before, Squall didn't shy away from the intimate touches, but instead arched slightly into the pleasing contact of rough skin as he also helped to deepen their kiss.  Encouraged, Seifer tightened his hold on the stiff member and proceeded to draw quiet moans from the smaller man.  It was intoxicating to taste and feel his seer, knowing that his attention was wanted by the man who once hated the Hero and everything he represented.  And shifting his body to further press against the lithe form, Seifer had the desire to fully exploit his hard-fought trust.

Abruptly, Squall jerked back from their heated connection and spoke a breathy, "Wait..."

Seifer frowned at the interruption, though obeyed the command as he moved his hand to a bare hip.  "We didn't get the chance to finish earlier."

"I know," the seer said with an apologetic tone, "But I need to ask this before you distract me further."

"And what did you need to ask?"

After taking a few deep reviving breaths, Squall began, "Just now, you asked me to help you stop Adel.  But in the past, you told me to stop Altemehsia.  Is there a reason why that changed?"

Surprised, Seifer stared down into sightless eyes, unable to think of a quick response even though he knew that his hesitation was saying everything to the intelligent brunet.  And as the time of silence lengthened, the green-eyed man realized that he had no answer for Squall, that he couldn't speak of anything except the truth to his lover, but he wasn't ready to talk about that truth.  Not yet.

Pale lips curled vaguely as Squall lifted a hand and caressed a rough cheek.  "Is this something you cannot tell me?"

"No... I mean, I want to, but..."

"Will you tell me?"

"I will.  I promise I will, but... Is it alright to just want this for now?" Seifer asked before turning into the hand cupped at his cheek and kissing the sensitive palm.

Allowing the wet touch, Squall eventually stated, "It's not easy, is it?"

Confused, the blond made a questioning sound.

"To know something important, but being unable to speak about that knowledge."

Seifer finished licking a curled pinky before saying, "It's not the same as your determination to tell me shit.  I'm just..."

"Afraid?"

Eyes narrowed, the blond looked down at Squall's face, and instead of seeing the expected humor, Seifer saw simple understanding in the man's expression.  His voice rough, he replied, "I'm terrified."

Smiling softly, the seer wrapped his arm behind broad shoulders and used the support to lift himself off from the mattress.  Exploring kisses landed first on a rough cheek, and then moved sideways until a wet tongue caressed a defenseless ear.  While always teasing the brunet's ragged ear, Seifer had never experience the odd feel himself and he hummed in unexpected pleasure.  Warm lips were then pressed at the rim of his ear and heated breath tickled sensitive skin as Squall spoke.

"No need to waste the moment.  Secrets can wait until you are ready."

"Hyne, I don't deserve you," Seifer whispered as he turned and captured teasing lips with his own.

As their kiss deepened, the larger man gently lowered his seer flat onto the bed and lifted his hand to run fingers through thick hair tangled from their previous activities.  Stilling his hand, Seifer rested a thumb behind the brunet's undamaged ear and caressed the sensitive skin to entice a throaty moan from the typically stoic man.  In retaliation, a chilled foot brushed against the back Seifer's leg, the unexpected touch making the fighter lean back in surprise and break their kiss.

"Fuck, do you _ever_ warm up?" he asked with harsh humor while continuing to rub the spot behind the Squall's ear, the simple touch causing the brunet to squirm beautifully.

Squall responded with a simple smirk before he hooked his leg over the blond's lower back and used that support to lift himself and rub his strengthened erection against a bare thigh.

"Well, now, that feels a bit warmer than the rest of you," Seifer said with a laugh.

"Stop talking and _do_ something about it, you idiot."

"And what should I do, hmm?"

Eyes crossed in thought, Squall placed his hand into short golden strands.  "Why do you always want me to say it?"

"Because..."  Taunting words quickly died in Seifer's throat as he gazed into cloudy blue and realized that there were deeper emotions which had prompted the question.  With a silent sigh, the blond replied truthfully, "Because I like to know that you want this.  That you aren't just humoring me."

Unnoticed tenseness evaporated from the brunet.  "In that case... I want to come.  Suck me or fuck me - it's your choice."

With a fond smile, Seifer continued to stare down in milky blue.  "My choice, huh?"

As his reply, Squall slipped a hand down the man's torso and easily located the partial arousal to stroke the sensitive flesh in an enticing manner.

"Uh-un, that isn't my choice," the blond stated laughingly as he removed the teasing touch.  Leaning down, Seifer kissed pouting lips before saying, "I do believe that it's your turn by now."

"My turn?"

"To do the fucking."

Squall went rigid with surprise, his eyes widening and his breath quickening.  "Me?"

"Only if you want to.  I understand that sex is a... complicated issue for you."

Stormy eyes crossed in thought before a stray hand lifted to touch warm skin.  "You trust me to... you _want_ me to..."

Holding back laughter at the seer's disbelief, Seifer moved to the side of the smaller man.  "I hope you don't mind, but I'm not as flexible as you, so I think this would be easier if I stayed on my hands and knees."

"But why?  Why now?"

"Well, when two gorgeous men with achingly hard cocks really need to come--"

"Seifer," the brunet interrupted with a growling tone.  "Answer me seriously."

"Seriously, huh?"  Brushing aside dark locks of hair, Seifer gazed at the lovely face which represented so much to him - intelligence and defeat, strength and fear - and wondered what he did to deserve his Protector.  "Just now, I was reminded about your past, about _our_ past.  You were so afraid of me and of what I would do to you, and I didn't turn out much better than what you feared.  I always take you, and you always give me what I want."

Squall smiled softly as his sightless eyes brightened with understanding.  "You are nothing like those men."

"Perhaps, but it doesn't change the fact that I've been selfish."

"Then, you are doing this out of guilt?"

"No, not guilt.  Maybe something closer to payback, but..."  Seifer hesitated in thought as he stared into cloudy blue, and feeling his anxiousness slip away, he stated quietly, "I want this."

His smile widening, Squall moved his hand to lightly slap an exposed thigh.  "I hope you have plenty of oil.  You'll need it."

"You aren't that big, kitten," the blond said with a chuckle as he reached for the bottle sitting on the end table.

"But you're the virgin."

Seifer paused while staring at the container in his hand, somewhat surprised by the concept of being an innocent in any regard.  "Well, at least I can trust you to be gentle."

"I don't remember promising that," Squall said while sitting up and stealing away the vial of oil.  "But if you're good, I may consider healing you afterward."

The blond laughed, louder than warranted given his returned nervousness, but he didn't hesitate while moving into a kneeling position and bending down to rest comfortably on his folded arms.  He shivered when a chilled hand felt along his upper thigh and the blind man began to explore with careful touches.  Once he found his target, Squall placed cool oil at that sensitive region and used his fingers to work the medium deeper into the previously untouched anus.  Though awkward, Seifer didn't mind the invasion, and relaxed further as the oil soothed away the occasional burn of discomfort.  But as the fingers slipped even deeper, the blond inhaled sharply at an unexpected spike of pleasure, the sensation causing his whole body to tighten in expectation.

Squall breathed a laugh at the reaction, his lips then caressing the lower back of the fighter as he asked, "Does it hurt?"

Seifer shook his head, unable to consider speaking as the brunet continued to assault that hidden pleasure spot.  But eventually realizing that Squall wasn't able to see his silent sign, the blond muttered a hoarse, "Don't stop," as he leaned back to better feel the teasing fingers.

Another soft laugh sounded as the fingers slipped out despite the previous demand, the removal causing an oddly empty feeling within the sensitized anus.  Shifting to glance back at his seer, Seifer held back a groan at the sight of the stoic man rubbing oil onto his stiff erection.  Obviously, Squall was more eager about the switch in roles than the brunet was willing to express.  Comforted by that knowledge, the blond smiled softly and moved into a more comfortable position.

A chilled hand touched his waist as an oil-wetted tip pressed up against his anus.  "Last chance to change your mind."

His smile widening, Seifer replied, "When do I ever change my mind?"

"Stubborn idiot," Squall muttered with amusement highlighting his voice.

The entry was slow and careful, the blind man pausing at every wince of the blond before proceeding deeper.  Once fully sheathed, Seifer was given the moment to adjust to the strange invasion, something not entirely painful, but his body still wanted the heated length removed as soon as possible.  However, given that spare moment, Seifer couldn't stop wondering what had happened during Squall's first experiences of sex, something which was now making the seer overly gentle.

But then a firm hold was at his softened length and Seifer jumped at the unexpected touch, the move quickly reminding the large man about his awkward position.  Squall didn't pause at the nervous reaction, and instead held fast while stroking the flaccid penis into an aroused state.  Once achieving that goal, the brunet shifted back until nearly removed, and then drove forward while tugging hard on the partial erection in his hand.  An unusual sound, partway between a groan and yelp, erupted from Seifer, the blond uncertain if he had enjoyed the sharp mix of pleasure and pain.  But as Squall continued to pound into the fighter, Seifer realized with some amazement that he was becoming more and more aroused.

Then, without proper warning, the green-eyed man gasped when heated emotions burned through his veins and set his rapidly beating heart aflame.  A small part of him recognized the weight on his magically imprinted back, but Seifer couldn't focus as the physical world dissolved into endless feelings - fear and desire, adoration and hate, rage and tranquility, hope and misery, joy and pain - every emotion coated with a strong sense of love.  Clutching onto his pillow as if it would give him a better grasp on reality, Seifer couldn't prevent the hot tears which began to slip down his cheeks.  He felt ridiculous, crying like a small child while being fucked by his stoic lover, but he couldn't stop, not with the intense sensations continuing to pour into him.

"Hyne, Squall... please move..."

The blind man jerked back at the plead and the connection between them broke instantly, but Seifer was allotted only a spare moment before the link was renewed by soft kisses from the brunet.  Unlike the haphazard emotions of before, there were only warm sensations of love and devotion which seeped into the protection charm and created a tingling heat that spread throughout the fighter's body.  Groaning at the assault, Seifer shifted as the passionate warmth gradually concentrated and settled in his nether regions.  A contented hum sounded from Squall as he resumed his disrupted rhythm, the thrusting hardness deep within the blond being one stimulus too many as Seifer bit into his pillow to smoother his eventual cry of release.

Once spent, Seifer hesitantly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them when he couldn't focus on the world around him.  His breaths ragged and his body feeling numb, the blond tried to hold onto the consciousness which was threatening to leave him.  But even as he felt the continued movements of his seer while the brunet was reaching his own completion, Seifer slumped deeper into his pillow and silently begged his lover to not tease him in the morning.

* * *

Feeling more at peace than he could last remember, Squall adjusted his position against a smooth rock and enjoyed the feel of cool grass beneath him.  In contrast, a heated weight rested on his thigh, Seifer humming quietly as the blind man threaded his fingers through soft hair.  The air around them was almost cold, a subtle warning about the approaching winter months, but the warm sunlight of mid-afternoon kept both men comfortable despite their light clothing.  It was strange and reviving to be seated there with no visions casting shadows over their future, and with no plans to travel, Squall felt relieved to spend the extra time in his hometown.

And yet, Squall knew it couldn't last.  Fate simply wasn't that kind to the cursed seer.

Seifer groaned quietly as he adjusted his position.  "Fucking hell, my ass still hurts."

Already hearing several versions of that complaint during the morning hours, Squall only smiled while he lowered his hand to massage the man's neck.  The night previous had been indescribable, and for far more reasons than sex.  Granted, the blind man had never imagined what fucking another man would be like, but the sex was amazing simply because it was a new and completely different way to feel Seifer.  And before that, to hear the deep voice saying, 'I want this'... Squall knew at that moment that Seifer would do anything for him.  It should have been a frightening realization, but instead, the seer welcomed the man's passion and allowed himself to be loved.

"Say, Squall..."

"Hn?"

"Do you ever second-guess yourself?"

The blind man breathed a laugh.  "I'm hardly perfect, Seifer.  I always wonder if my choices were the right ones."

"Huh, who would've guessed.  You always seem so confident."

Sighing, Squall admitted, "To this day, I wonder why I didn't warn you that Adel would kidnap me in Correna, but that was my decision.  Wrong or right, it happened and I live with that choice."

"If you ask me, it was a terrible decision," Seifer stated while sitting up from the seer's lap and brushing aside the hand which had been massaging his neck.  "But I've made plenty of stupid choices in the past, so I don't think I'm one to talk."

Not speaking his opinion about how truly idiotic some of those choices were, the blind man waited for the conflicted blond to finally put words to the thoughts which had been plaguing the fighter since the battle against the sorceress.  But as Seifer didn't speak immediately, there was only the quiet of the forest for a length of time.  It was the type of silence which Squall typically despised as he felt alone in his darkness, but after surrendering to his feelings for the arrogant blond, he could feel the vague connection between them.  He wasn't alone and had no reason to fear the darkness.

"Back when I was unconscious, fighting Adel..."  Seifer hesitated, obviously uncertain where to start.  "You know my father's spirit was there, I mean, you sent him to help me and all.  But you don't know that I spoke with him, after Adel was killed, that is."

Squall reached out to try and ease the man's apprehension, but Seifer jerked away from the touch.

" **Don't**.  You're going to be yelling at me in another minute, and this is hard enough without you being... nice and shit."

Hiding his pain at being refused, Squall pulled his arm back and nodded for the man to continue.

"I...  That is... Fuck, do you know anything about my parents?"

"Only what my father told me of Alexei during their army days, that he was an incredible fighter and a good man.  As for your mother, I seem to remember Father saying that she was a skilled nurse."

"She was more than that.  Apparently, she was a healer, just like you."

Sightless eyes widened, Squall surprised by that fact, though he didn't understand what should be upsetting by such information.

"My old man, he didn't tell me much about her, but I remember her vaguely.  She always glowed with this soft golden light..."  Seifer trailed off, lost in momentary thought before he suddenly spoke with confidence - "I want to revive Altemehsia."

Before the seer had the chance to form his own response to the unexpected madness of the Hero, the silent Spirits came to life in his head with heated arguments.  Shiva warned her 'lover' that the blond could be possessed by his latest addition of souls, Leviathan spoke of past Heroes who had left the path of Hyne and had to be exterminated, and the child Spirit, Carbuncle, simply ranted on about the 'bad, bad woman' who shouldn't be allowed to exist.  Not so oddly, Griever held his tongue during the outburst, his unspoken humor easy felt by the blind man.

"Stop... I don't care... _Be silent!_ "

Though momentarily quieted by the command, the Spirits began their chatter once more with pleads to listen to their warnings.  Squall didn't want to hear another word from the demi-gods, but pressing his hands to his ears did nothing to silence their talk.  Frustrated, he slammed his head back, but the impact against stone only resulted in added pain to the hurtful words of the Spirits.

And then suddenly, there was silence.  Cautiously, Squall relaxed and gradually recognized the heavy hand on his head.  Grasping on to that hand, the blind man pulled it down to his cheek, and after a moment spent appreciating the heated palm, he opened his mouth to speak.  However, instead of words passing over his lips, a choking gasp escaped the seer as his body went limp and bright images of the future assaulted sightless eyes.  With every flash of blurry pictures, Squall wished for his blindness to take those images away from him, but it was useless as he viewed the simple death of the Hero.  And though he felt the degree of importance about that future, Squall rejected the message with every fiber of his mind and soul.

As darkness wrapped around him once more, Squall inhaled the fresh air around him, the scent of spice invading his senses and soothing the turmoil deep within him.  Burying his face into the thick neck, he spoke hoarsely.  "I would follow you into Hell."

Holding the brunet tighter, Seifer demanded, "What did the vision show you?"

"That I should kill an idiot Hero."

"... Hn... I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.  But I assume that you're stubborn enough to ignore the warnings of the future?"

"I already told you once that I refuse to be your murderer."

"So you did," Seifer murmured softly as he stroked dark hair.

Haziness of the vision leaving him, Squall clutched at the man's shirt and asked, "Why now?  Why are you suggesting to subject this world to the whims of a cursed goddess?"

"That's the last thing I want, and you should know me better than that.  I'm not some evil bastard attempting to dominate or destroy the world."

Though hearing those words spoken out loud did relieve some of the blind man's fears, he argued, "What possible good could come from resurrecting Altehmesia?"

Seifer sighed.  "I'm not too certain that any good will come of it, but... Before we were interrupted, I was telling you about my parents.  Did you know that my family lived only a day's travel from here?"

Squall vaguely shook his head, disconcerted by how little he knew about the people who had brought the Hero into the world.  But with that new knowledge, it didn't surprise the seer that Seifer was born nearby.  There was a strong energy that existed in the foothills of the Estharian mountain range, a strange aura which made learning magic from Edea easier for the blind child of destiny.  And for that reason, it was almost obvious that the Hero and Protector would both be born in the magically enhanced realm.

"I don't remember the place much, but my old man... He told me a little bit about the Almasy heritage, about the history and the legends associated with my bloodline.  I don't know how much I believe, but according to him, we're descendents of Alexander, one of the so-called 'heroes' who sealed Altehmesia."

"'He who wielded the blade of Truth, the fearless swordsman with no homeland and without loyalty.  Defeated and controlled by Odin, Alexander was the destroyer, the Hero who laughed with Death and danced with his minions...'  That Alexander?"

"Damn, do you have every passage of that stupid book memorized?  But yeah, my old man mentioned something similar about Alexander being a horrid example of a hero.  Though he also said that the most important part was that Odin basically owned Alexander's soul.  Because of that, Alexander became a pathetic guard dog, bound by Odin's command to keep watch over the shrine where Altehmesia had been sealed.  When Alexander died, his duty was passed onto his son, and then onto that man's son, and onto that man's daughter...  Strange luck that my line was apparently cursed with the ability to only have one child per generation."

Blue-gray eyes widened in vague understanding.  "Your father had the duty to protect the shrine, and now you... but you haven't..."

Seifer chuckled softly as he pulled away from the seer, though kept his hand steady in dark hair.  "Funny, I had the same reaction.  But Dad said that my existence alone has kept the shields in place, which have prevented sorceresses intent on raising the bitch from reaching her.  But the problem comes with my eventual death."

Hesitating, the seer guessed the dilemma.  "You haven't had an heir yet."

"Close, but not quite.  I _won't_ have an heir," the blond stated, intensifying his point by stealing a kiss from the sightless man.

Once understanding the deeper meaning of his statement, Squall jerked away from the kiss.  "You can't risk the world for me.  You can still have an heir."

"No, it's too late for that.  And before you say a damned word about me being young and you not caring, I'm telling you now that it won't happen.  There's too much between us, Squall, and no one can ever compare to you."  There was a sound of clinging metal from a necklace and the seer felt a flush of power burst inside of him from the _trei-pernula jarre_.  "Your very _soul_ is bound to me and you think that I could settle for anyone else?"

"But, if it means keeping Altehmesia sealed..."

"That's why I want to revive her."  Moving his hand to caress the brunet's jaw line, Seifer spoke proudly, "Remember when I told you that my old man was impressed with your abilities?  Well, if anything, that was an understatement.  He thinks you have the raw power to become an amazing healer if you had the proper training.  Given that and my childless problem, my father asked a final favor from me - he asked me to attempt restoring Altehmesia to life."

"How is that something which even _resembles_ a solution?"

"Don't you get it, kitten?  You can cure her insanity."

Sightless eyes wide, Squall pushed against the broad chest and used the support to stand up onto shaky legs.  With the removed touch of the Hero, whispers of the voices returned to the seer, but their words were far less certain about the insanity of the blond.  Even so, the blind man didn't pay attention to those words, instead his entire body was racked by shivers and his breath refused to come out evenly.  Attempting to retreat further from Seifer, the seer stumbled on fallen branches and landed on his ass.  With humiliation added to fear, Squall turned his face away from the blond.

In a voice no louder than a whisper, the seer asked, "Haven't I done enough?"

"Squall..."

"I've protected you, cared for you, and loved you, and you ask me to achieve the impossible, as well?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I thought that you couldn't do it, kitten," Seifer stated with some offense.  "And I also don't believe that it's an impossible task.  Remember, a part of Altehmesia's soul is within me, and there's a chance... a small chance that it's the part which she's been missing all of this time."

"You can't know that."

"No, I suppose that I can't, but I do know what I feel, and that chunk of soul feels different than the spirits of the sorceresses within me.  I can't explain it, but it seems... sad and regretful.  And really lost."  With a short laugh, Seifer added, "Actually, it reminds me a bit of what you were like when you still hated me."

Eyebrows drawn in thought, Squall hesitated before reaching out a hand to the blond fighter.  Seifer responded to the silent request and moved forward to grasp onto the hand, and after lightly kissing sensitive fingers, the fight placed the spread hand onto his chest.  Instantly, Squall was overwhelmed by the warmth of his lover, but pushing that sensation aside, he dove deeper through the aura of the blond and reached the jumbled mess of souls existing within the Hero.  It was impossible to decipher the mix of energies and emotions, but the seer only wanted to touch upon the fractured spirit which Seifer believed existed within him.

"He smoothers her," Seifer murmured quietly as he tightened his hold on the seer's hand.

Though at first confused, Squall guessed the meaning of the hint and reached toward the silver aura of the Hero.  It was surprisingly cold to brush upon that power of Hyne, and while the seer wanted to pull away from that harsh energy, Squall forced himself to look closer.  But there seemed to be nothing in the sea of silver, a vast region of frozen metal shards which cut into the seer as he delved deeper.  And yet, just when he was pulling away from exhaustion, a glimmer of gold flashed from the coldness, the rays of warm yellow reaching out as if pleading for help.

Startled by the caress of somber energy, Squall jerked his hand from the fighter's grasp, and already weak from the vision, he continued to fall backward onto the forest ground.  Lying uncomfortably on cool grass, the seer rolled onto his side and curled into a slight ball as he tried to cope with the conflicting thoughts raging in his mind.  He didn't want to believe the Hero.  He didn't want to understand the glimpse of hope which the foolish blond harbored about the cursed goddess being restored to her original state.  And most of all, he didn't want another impossible burden being set onto his weary shoulders.

But as a large and warm body laid down and curled behind him, Squall knew that he had already lost, that he would do anything for his lover.  Even so, he argued softly, "I don't know how..."

Warm breath on chilled skin, Seifer replied, "My old man said that there are books about healing at the family home.  He suggested that we should read those books before we came to a final decision, but... I really think this would bring an end to everything.  No more crazed sorceresses, no more fucking Hyne, and no more destiny.  Of course, if I'm wrong--"

"You'll bring a plague upon this world."

"Hn, basically.  But if it's going to happen sooner or later with my death, then I'd rather be around to take part in the fun."

"Murder, havoc, and the end of the world as we know it.  That is your definition of fun?"

"As long as you're around, kitten, then I don't give a shit about the rest of the world."

Shaking his head, Squall muttered to himself, "And I fear how true that is."

* * *

_Blue-gray eyes opened hesitantly, the sensitive pupils contracting to pinpoints of black due to the assault of bright light.  Eyelids snapped closed at the painful glare, and with a quiet groan, Squall pushed himself into seated position before daring to open his eyes once more.  It took several blinks and squinted eyes before the seer could begin to recognize objects around him, though there wasn't much to strange room, if a person could call it that.  There appeared to be no walls or ceiling, instead mist covered the ground and spread up into shifting 'walls', and high above was the familiar twilight sky of his wandering dreams.  But despite the open view of the 'room', Squall could feel the area around him was closed off in some fashion and a part of him knew that he wouldn't be able to escape._

_Of more normal appearances, Squall was seated on an expansive bed of fine gray cloth, an incredibly soft material for which the seer had no name.  Posts of black wood rose up from the corners of the bed, etchings of intricate designs momentarily entrancing Squall as he felt power seep from the apparent runes.  Made of the same black wood were two bedside tables, one of which bearing a cup and pitcher, both made of an unusual glass which bore a silver gleam.  Curious, the seer reached for the cup and smelled its contents, the sweet fragrance instantly making him dizzy with its strength._

_Quickly setting aside the unknown drink, Squall gazed at his body.  Uninterested in the white cloth made of similar material to the bed sheets, he instead stared at a black mark peaking out from beneath the hem of his shirt.  As the fabric was lifted, blue-gray eyes widened at the sight of a tattoo, a magically imprinted design which covered from below his navel to the base of his neck.  Staring at the cross of runes and the image of a broken wing, Squall's breath quickened at the dark branding of a lost soul._

_A chilling sensation down his spine broke the seer from his shocked state as he quickly lowered his shirt and scanned the room around him.  From beyond the right corner of the bed, a figure wavered into view, blurry air gradually taking form into a gray-haired human bearing demon wings and long red horns.  But as crimson eyes ringed by black met the wary eyes of the brunet, Squall was struck by immediate recognition though he had never seen the true form of the visitor._

_"Griever..."_

_The demi-god smirked weakly before walking forward, his pants of black leather creaking with every step in the painfully quiet room._ ::You shouldn't be here, Seer::

_Squall frowned at the demon god's tone, the typical arrogance and humor lacking from the growled voice.  "I'm not even certain where I am.  It seems... unreal.  Have I died?"_

_Dark wings shook with the Spirit's laughter._ ::No, you haven't died yet.  But yes, for you to end up here, I imagine that you have died in this future::

_"Then... it is possible for me to die?" Squall asked with some fear, not of death, but of the unknown potential that he could leave Seifer alone after his promise to always remain at the fighter's side._

::We haven't the time for questions with obvious answers, Seer.  It was hard enough to convince the others to remain with your body and conserve their strength.  But how was I supposed to guess that you'd end up here of all places...::

_Though wanting to ask where he was exactly, the brunet folded his arms across his chest and straightened his posture.  "What do you want, demon?"_

_The demi-god smirked a fanged grin at the terse tone before taking a seat at the foot of the bed._ ::Few dare to call me 'demon' to my face.  You are truly unique, blind one.  But that is why I have grown fond of you, despite the path which Fate wanted you to travel::

_"I have done everything asked of me."_

_Red eyes glittered at the statement._ ::Perhaps, but I know your heart and you won't do _everything_ which has been demanded of you::

_Turning his gaze away, Squall said, "Seifer doesn't deserve to die."_

::He has chosen to raise my diseased sister::

_"Not for his own gain, but to help her and to finish his destiny."_

_Chuckling, Griever stated_ , ::Reviving Altehmesia is the last thing Fate would want of him.  She despises my dear sister with a passion::

_Hands fisted, Squall declared, "I won't kill him."_

::I know::

_Surprised by the somber and hopeful tone, the seer looked at the Spirit, but crimson eyes were downcast in thought as thin lips curled into a near smile._

::You know, I always assumed that you would be like the rest of the blessed Protectors, cursed souls chosen for their innate magic, their strong faith, and their ability to manipulate their Heroes.  But then, things went wrong for you at the very start, didn't it?  Death and revival, your Hero taken away, being forced to hide in the shadows rather than face the man who had shoved you aside...  No other Protector has suffered like you, and that pain shaped you into someone you weren't intended to be::

 _After a time of reflective silence,_ _Griever turned to the brunet and asked warily,_ ::Do you truly believe that you can heal Altehmesia?::

_Squall replied hesitantly, "I want to."_

::But you are uncertain of your strength::  _Though the seer didn't affirm that assumption, the demon god smiled vaguely at the silent answer._ ::You do realize that he will try to stop you::

_Though wishing he didn't understand the vague warning, the seer said, "He smoothers her."_

::But he will never control her::

_Stormy eyes narrowed, Squall stared directly into the crimson gaze of the demi-god.  "What do you want from me?"_

_Not breaking their eye contact, Griever waited several moments before saying,_ ::Your human legends aren't truths.  Hyne may be your creator, but he isn't a kind god, not even to his half-blood children.  Only Altehmesia was able to refuse his wishes, and he punished her for that::

_Staring into deep red, the seer considered the words, and after a time, made a guess about what the Spirit was referring to.  "The warrior who 'killed' her, he was sent by Hyne...?  But no, that man did it for revenge, because she wouldn't heal his wife."_

::One lies of many.  Hyne sent dreams to the human, enraging him about a false future and showing him the methods to best injure a goddess.  Although, I doubt Hyne foresaw her resulting madness considering she became even harder to control after that point::

_Thoughts running wild in his mind, Squall spoke out loud to sort through conflicting ideas.  "And then the Heroes were enlisted to seal her, to end her dark reign."_

::Because, to Hyne, it was better to have her asleep than out of his control.  But the smart girl had her revenge::

_"Her revenge...?  After she was sealed?"_

::My overconfident father stepped directly into the trap left for him and he was sealed along side his precious daughter.  And _that_ is the true destiny of the recent Heroes - to release Hyne from his eternal bindings::

_"I don't... I don't believe you.  If it was so simple--"_

_Griever interrupted._ ::Typically, Heroes bind with the soul of Hyne which resides within them.  It gives them their strength and power, and it becomes an addiction as they rely further and further on a soul which isn't theirs.  And due to that foolhardiness, a Hero's soul must be sacrificed in order to return Hyne's spirit to his body since one cannot be separated from the other::

_"Sacrificed..."_

::Sacrificed, martyred, murdered... it's all the same.  As to why we never admitted that to you... Well, what arrogant Hero filled with life and power would willingly submit to a destiny of death, hmmm?::

_Stormy eyes wide in horror, Squall felt his entire body go cold.  "Then the sorceresses weren't lying.  This entire time, I was leading Seifer to his death."_

::Perhaps, but just as you aren't an ordinary Protector, the golden one isn't a typical Hero.  He rejects the greater powers which Hyne's soul offers him::

_"But I've trained him, forced him to use magic when he never needed it before."_

::Those minor tricks are nothing compared to the true power which your Hero refuses everyday.  And because of that, their souls haven't merged... or at least, not to a dangerous extent::

_Sighing, Squall relaxed at the knowledge that Seifer was temporarily safe from that one particular threat of death.  But as fear slowly left him, the seer frowned in deep thought.  "Why have you told me these things?  Do you desire to confuse me?  Is this some prank on your part?"_

_Griever laughed in rumbling tones._ ::I suppose that is my reputation, but no, I've only spoken truths here.  Forgive me for rambling on like an old fool when I had only wanted to see for myself if you were serious about healing Altehmesia::

_"And now that you know my intentions...?"_

_The demi-god smirked as his blood red eyes flickered with the power of demons._ ::Call upon me, blind one.  The others may desert you, but I will be your servant::

_Stunned by the offer of the recluse Spirit, Squall could only stare as the winged demon stood from the bed and made to leave.  Not wanting to be left alone, the seer blurted out a question that still bothered him about the so-called truths Griever had told him - "Why would Hyne want to punish his own daughter?"_

_The demon god paused, his dark wings swaying at the abrupt motion._ ::He didn't approve of her choice in a lover::

_"She loved somebody...? But I don't remember any passages about her loving anyone.  Before her madness, she was the unattainable goddess, the holy angel who loved everyone but cherished no one."_

::True, she loved much like a mother will always love her children, but there was one soul who meant everything to her::

_"Who?"_

::...My better half,:: _the demi-god replied in a hoarse voice, then promptly disappeared in the same fashion as he had arrived._

_Staring at the empty space, Squall shook his head and wondered how much further the demon god would surprise him.  But after the past day of numerous revelations which tore apart at the seer's already shaky faith, Squall felt oddly calm.  Nothing made sense anymore, but it didn't seem to matter as he smiled softly and spoke to himself in the mist-filled room._

_"So, the goddess of light and madness cherished Khaos...  No wonder Hyne was furious."_


	15. Chapter 15

Although the afternoon sun was warm on his skin, Seifer continued to feel the same chill which had settled in his body since early that morning.  Shortly before sunrise, the blond had been wakened by intense coldness and discovered a seemingly dead seer held within his arms.  Panic driven, Seifer had shaken awake the brunet with unexpected ease, and then refused to release Squall until the shade of blue left full lips.  But despite the obvious distress of the fighter, Squall didn't answer any of the man's questions concerning the wandering dream, the brunet only stating that he was dead in that future and that he needed time to think about the things he had learned.  Not understanding how there was anything to learn from being dead, Seifer had demanded to know what would lead to the seer's death, but received no reply further than a small shrug.

Now traveling through a forest of tall evergreens, Seifer glared at the peaceful scenery surrounding them and occasionally kicked innocent rocks from his path.  A fair distance ahead were the forms of Laguna and Kiros, the dark-skinned man earlier recognizing the tension existing between the Hero and Protector.  Without much subtly, Kiros had suggested that they would lead the way, thereby leaving Seifer and Squall enough space to speak privately.

"You are angry with me."

Hefting his pack, Seifer scoffed at the first words spoken by the blind man since lunch.  "A bit obvious, don't you think?"

"Your growling is difficult to miss."

"Good."

Squall sighed at the terse tone.  "Why do you refuse to understand that it's difficult for me to answer your questions?"

"I don't know, kitten, why wouldn't I understand that you can't answer something like, 'how the fuck do you die?'.  Call me crazy, or maybe I actually care about keeping you alive."

Slowing to a stop, the blind man stated quietly, "I can't answer you because I don't know."

Seifer turned sharply to face the seer.  "You don't _know_?  But you said--"

"I said that I had died, but I don't know how," Squall interrupted softly.  "I woke in this strange room that wasn't any place on Earth, nor do I think I was in Hell.  Either way, I can't be certain where I was, but it felt wrong.  I don't think I was supposed to be there."

The somber and somewhat fearful words calmed the fighter's anger as he asked, "Is that what you've been trying to figure out since this morning?  About how you got there?"

"No.  It's useless to assume the ways I could die."  Stepping forward, Squall reached out and placed his hand on a muscular arm.  "It will be easier to talk if you guide me."

Green eyes widened slightly at the rare request for him to physically lead the blind man, but wondering if there were other reasons the seer desired contact, Seifer rested his hand on the brunet's.  "You're freezing to the touch.  Are you certain you don't want to stop and rest?"

Smiling softly, Squall shook his head.  "I'm always cold.  You're just being paranoid."

The blond scoffed, but didn't argue with the seer as they renewed their steps to follow the older men leading far ahead.  It was silent for a length of time, Seifer forcing himself to be patient as the stoic man lost himself in deep thought.  From experience alone, the blond knew that Squall would speak once ready and without preamble, but it was still painfully difficult for the fighter to hold his tongue.  And so he distracted himself by watching Laguna talk to his friend, the long-haired man waving his arms dramatically and frequently tripping due to his inattentive state.  How he was the father of the serious brunet, Seifer couldn't begin to imagine.

"Do you believe that love, any kind of love, could be wrong?"

Emerald eyes went wide at the unexpected question, Seifer then exhaling deeply in befuddlement.  "Hell, Squall... how in Hyne's name am I supposed to answer that?"

The seer offered no help, but instead strengthened his hold as he leaned vaguely against the larger man.

Sighing again, Seifer straightened and considered the question with a seriousness he wasn't accustomed to.  "Any kind of love, huh?"

The blind man nodded vaguely.

"Hn..."  There was a time of thoughtful silence before the blond replied, "You know what, I don't think I can answer that.  I mean, what we have is considered wrong and unnatural by most.  Hell, at one time, I thought the pretty much the same.  But I feel so complete with you near, and even though you've made it your hobby to irritate the shit out of me, I know that I'll never regret loving you.  Is it wrong?  I don't give a fuck.  And damn the person who tries to separate us."

Squall breathed a laugh as he loosened his tight hold.  "I wasn't referring to us, you idiot."

"Oh?  Then what were you referring to, kitten?"

The seer didn't reply directly, his small smile fading before he said, "In my dream, I spoke with... someone.  While I'm afraid to admit his words were truths, I can't ignore what he told me."

"Who did you speak with?  I mean, if he seemed a liar..."

With soft amusement, Squall said, "He's more than simply a liar, but... I'll just say that there is a history between us."

"Should I be jealous?" Seifer asked, his voice already displaying a dangerous possessive edge.

"It's not like that, and I don't want to hide this from you, but I also don't want reveal his name in fear of the Spirits making my life Hell."

"As if they haven't already made your life a living Hell," the blond muttered under his breath, and then asked in a clearer voice, "So, what did this mystery man have to say?  It's not like you to ask about love and whatnot."

"Nh, I suppose it isn't like me..." 

Before Squall had the chance to say anything more, Laguna called out from the edge of the forest and waved for the two younger men to hurry.  Sighing with irritation, Seifer increased his pace while pulling the blind man with him.  Once they reached the smiling Laguna and his more stoic partner, Seifer almost demanded to know what they wanted, but his voice was instantly lost as green eyes settled on the sight of a decently sized cabin.  His first thought was that the place didn't look too bad after years of neglect, though it seemed a lot smaller than he remembered.  Then again, Seifer himself was a lot smaller back when he had called the place 'home'. 

But quickly following those simple thoughts came dark memories of why he and his father were forced to leave that home.

"I don't know if I can do this," Seifer stated in a hoarse voice.

"No need to worry, young Almasy," Laguna assured gently.  "Kiros, Ward and I came here shortly after you appeared in our town.  We gave your mother a proper burial and the house was cleaned as best we could in the chance that you would want to return to your home.  Though I'm afraid we haven't come back in the past decade or so.  There's no telling what travelers and animals may have done in that time."

Seifer felt some of his courage return with the knowledge that the skeleton of his mother wouldn't be waiting for him inside.  Placing a hand on Squall's, he squeezed lightly before stepping in the direction of his old home.  Laguna and Kiros followed behind and held their silence, something Seifer hardly noticed as numerous memories assaulted his mind.  Most were ridiculous memories as he remembered where he used to favor chasing lizards and which of the currently bare bushes grew the sweetest berries.  Closer to the cabin was a single tree which had a broken piece of twine wrapped around the trunk, the sight reminding Seifer of his mother hanging up the laundry.  But as they neared the front door to the cabin, mundane memories were lost to the phantom sounds of screaming.

"Nothing will hurt you here."

Startled by the quiet voice, Seifer stared down at the seer.  "I've been hurt here before."

"I know.  But there is something here, a protective force that is reaching out to you.  Can't you feel it?"

Once mentioned, the blond suddenly realized that there was something strange to the air, an added pressure that wrapped around him to join the protective hold of the seer's magic.  Though curious about that energy, Seifer chose to ignore it as his attention became more focused on the door before him.  Hesitantly, he reached out and pushed open the battered door, though didn't step inside.  Whether waiting for the smell of blood or the attack of his long dead mother, Seifer didn't know, but when nothing happened, he inwardly laughed at his childish fears and stepped over the threshold.

Whatever he was expecting before his entrance, Seifer was surprised by the state of the cabin inside.  The old furniture was in excellent shape, only the fading of colors due to sunlight proving their age.  No dust stirred at their steps further inside and nothing seemed out of place.  It was disturbing in a way, but Seifer didn't feel threatened or afraid.  He felt at home.

Without warning, Squall jerked to a halt before slumping against the large fighter.  Startled, Seifer quickly turned and wrapped his free arm around the slim waist to better support the seer.  But the blind man didn't slip into a vision as the blond expected.  Instead, Squall exhaled a long, shaky breath as milky eyes shifted to the side of the room and seemingly focused on something invisible.

Though afraid to ask, Seifer questioned softly, "What is it, Squall?"

* * *

While hearing the fighter's question, Squall couldn't answer directly as he focused on the odd energy in the room.  He instantly recognized the presence as a wandering soul, and yet the spirit was somehow different than those the blind man had interacted with in the past.  One obvious difference was the undistorted voice of the woman, and being more accustomed to the vague whispers of the dead, Squall was unbalanced by the clear words of the soul.

:: _My love, forgive me, forgive me.  I was weak and could not fight Adel's greater power.  I love our son, would have never--::_

As the spirit broke off into soft crying, the seer shivered at the amount of sorrow radiating from the distraught soul.

"Squall...?"

Deciding to ease the fighter's apprehension, the blind man stated, "You apparently look like your father - you're being mistaken for him."

Seifer stiffened against the blind man and then moved sharply, perhaps hoping to see the spirit with his own eyes.  "M...  Mom?"

The cries of the woman, Elyse Almasy, faded into silence before she spoke with disbelief.  :: _S, Seifer...?  Seifer, my precious child, you are alive...?_ ::

Knowing the man couldn't hear her question, Squall answered for him.  "Despite his recklessness, yes, he is alive."

The spirit's energy shifted, causing the seer to shudder at the feel of dead eyes staring directly at him.  :: _You can hear me.  Then, you are a healer as I was in life?_ ::  Before the brunet could reply, Elyse hummed in disagreement.  :: _No, you are more than that, aren't you?  You... You are here to watch over my son.  The foreseeing Protector who guides the Hero_ ::

Surprised that the woman knew of such legends, the seer replied a simple, "Ah."

:: _And you have brought my son here to fulfill your duty?_ ::

Smirking slightly, Squall answered, "Yes, but not as Hyne would have us fulfill our destiny."

The mother's soul sighed with relief and whispered, :: _Thank the merciful Spirits_ ::

Though wanting to argue that none of the Spirits were 'merciful', the seer said, "Instead of sacrificing the Hero, we have chosen to resurrect Altemehsia."

The temperature to the room plummeted at the declaration.  :: _Resurrect the fallen goddess?  Are you insane?  Have you poisoned my son's mind to make him agree to such foolhardiness?!_ ::

Squall recoiled at the intense energy of the spirit, his hand going to his chest as burning coldness crawled through his veins and into his heart.  Eyes closed tightly in pain, the brunet pressed closer to the warmth of his lover.

Seifer tightened his hold around the seer.  "What's wrong?  Don't tell me that she's hurting you."

"She thinks I'm insane, and that I've led you astray in my madness," Squall replied with some strain and silently wondered at the protective nature of Almasy blood.

The blond breathed a quiet growl before turning to the corner of the room.  "Don't blame him for this, woman.  I was the one to convince _him_ to awaken Altemehsia.  And it wasn't even my idea to begin with, but your husband's brilliant plan, so blame him and leave Squall the fuck alone!'

At the mention of Seifer's father, the pressure of frozen energy dissipated from the room.  :: _Alexei?  Has he come with you?_ ::

Released from the icy hold of the spirit, Squall relaxed and spoke softly.  "Your husband is no longer alive.  Once, I was able to guide his spirit into Seifer's body and they have spoken at some length."

The soul's energy flickered with uncertainty.  :: _If you speak the truth, then... he has also died with eternal regret_ ::

"He died to protect your son."

:: _A-ah, he always swore to guard our child with his life...  But I can't understand.  He would never suggest to raise Altemehsia.  He held the destiny to prevent her resurrection, a destiny our son shares_ ::

"But your son believes he will be the last of his line.  He--"

"I don't think you've been formally introduced, Mother," Seifer interrupted before the brunet could continue his explanation.  "This is Squall Leonhart - he's my Protector, but more importantly, he is my lover.  I am devoted to him and I won't have an affair with some whore for the idiotic purpose of having a child."

Instead of the outrage the seer expected after such bluntness, Elyse was stunned into silence for several moments before she asked, :: _Squall Leonhart, as in Laguna's child?_ ::

Warily, Squall nodded.

There was more silence after the affirmation, and then unbelievably, the spirit began to laugh.

Unable to hear his mother, Seifer leaned over and whispered into the blind man's ear.  "So, how is she reacting to the news?"

"She... is laughing."

"Well, shit, I expected worse.  Is it because she doesn't believe me, or does she just find it amusing?"

Finished with her laughter, Elyse stated, :: _Fate is a cruel and beautiful goddess.  She taunts one man with a love he could never have, and then gives his son the same unnatural love, but this time allows it to flourish_ ::

"I don't understand," Squall said.

:: _Laguna was a lovely man in his youth_ :: the spirit said suggestively, and then quickly asked, :: _But tell me the truth, do you return the love which my son feels for you, or is he blind in his desire?_ ::

Offense prompting the seer to speak before reason, he replied, "I have always loved Seifer."

"Squall..."

Startled by the awed tone, the blind man turned to the blond and was met by heated lips.  Though embarrassed by the open display of affection, Squall found himself unable to pull away from the man who tasted of spice.  Mercifully, Seifer kept the kiss chaste and short, though he caused the brunet to blush when he leaned forward and caressed his lips against the seer's ragged ear to whisper - "You are amazing."

:: _I see that my son is as reserved as his father_ ::

The heat of his face increasing at the mother's humored comment, Squall turned his sightless eyes to the spirit and attempted to regain some of his composure by returning to the previous subject.  "It is for this reason that Altemehsia will eventually be left unguarded and a sorceress will be free to revive her.  But Seifer... he believes that if we are the ones to resurrect her, then I may have enough power to cure the goddess of her madness.

:: _Ridiculous..._ :: Elyse muttered as the electric energy of her spirit glided forward until directly in front of the seer.  Tendrils of power reached out for Squall, the icy caresses instantly making him go rigid while drawing a suppressed whine from his lips.  But the unnatural touches didn't stop at his skin as they probed deeper into his chest and mind.  Though wanting and needing to scream out loud, Squall was without breath until the moment the spirit withdrew and left him limp in the arms of his lover.  :: _Ridiculous, but perhaps possible.  The deciding question, however, is if you truly wish to help the goddess_ ::

"She didn't deserve her fate," was the seer's breathy reply.

"Squall, what's happening?  What is she doing?" Seifer asked while holding the man close and offering his heat to the brunet.

The seer didn't respond, needing the last of his energy to focus on the wandering soul.

:: _Interesting reply.  I myself never had the desire to risk everything for a chance at healing the goddess.  But, perhaps, you are stronger than I_ ::

Though Squall reflexively wanted to deny that he had such strength, he instead said, "We were told that there are books here about healing.  I haven't been formally trained, so I need as much information as possible."

The spirit flickered with surprise.  :: _You haven't had training and you can speak with the dead?_ ::

"I have been trained in some sorcery, but not the healing arts."

:: _A-ah, I suppose that would have enhanced your focus...  Very well, the library my Alexei mentioned can be opened by Seifer.  Look for the black stone in the cellar.  As for guidance, I will offer what help I can_ ::

"Thank you," Squall said with sincere gratitude.

:: _You should go.  My presence will only weaken you further_ ::

Nodding, the blind man wrapped an arm around Seifer's neck.

:: _Wait, tell my son...  Tell Seifer that I love him and that I've missed my little kitten_ ::

Eyes wide in disbelief, Squall could only nod before telling the man, "Help me outside."

The fighter followed the command by leaning down and placing his arm behind bent knees, causing Squall to huff in resentment as he was lifted from the ground.  Cradling the smaller man in his arms, Seifer offhandedly said, "We'll talk again, Mom," as he carried the seer outside into the warm afternoon air.  Laguna was startled by the sight of his son and immediately went into a worried tirade about how pale his son looked.  Such words would have been irritating from anyone else, but after years of life without his father, Squall was able to smile at the older man's stumbling words.

Quickly tiring of the continued rambling, Seifer explained sharply, "He spoke with my mother for too long, and she didn't seem overly friendly."

Laguna hummed with understanding.  "Elyse was fairly stern woman in life.  Back in our war days, she would lecture your father and me for a full day whenever we did something stupid to get ourselves injured.  For punishment, she often refused to heal our wounds and tell us to 'suffer in our idiocy'."

Making his presence known, Kiros added an amused, "And they still never learned their lessons."

Seifer breathed a laugh.  "I don't remember that about her."

Sounding unsurprised, Laguna said, "There is plenty I could tell you about them.  More about Alexei than Elyse, I fear, but if you have any questions..."

The fighter made a noncommittal sound at the offer, but his attention was obviously elsewhere as he laid the seer on the sun-warmed ground next to a tree.  "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but well."

"Liar," Seifer murmured while sitting next to the blind man.  Placing his arm around the narrow waist, he added, "You're even colder than before."

Squall chose not to respond as he relaxed against the blond.

Laguna cleared his throat softly.  "While I imagine you can warm him later, first things first - did you get what you came for?"

As Seifer hummed in smug approval, the seer decided to ignore his father's comment and replied, "More or less.  The books are hidden away, but Seifer can reach them.  And his mother offered her assistance."

"Then, you won't be dissuaded from this plan to revive Altemehsia."

Squall was surprised by the disappointed tone of his father.  "You don't approve?"

The older man sighed.  "I admit that I held the hope that anything of worth would have been removed from this place by now, but I should've known better that Elyse's ghost would protect her home.  Still, I don't understand why you have agreed to do something so reckless.  You've only returned home a short while ago, and just last night you tell me that you want to remove the seal that has protected the world from Altemehsia.  I'm afraid that if I let you do this, I will lose you a second time."

Unable to console his father, Squall instead said, "I have my own reason to take part in this madness."

"And what is your reason?"

Unexpectedly, the question hadn't come from the seer's father, but from the blond at his side.  Even so, Squall couldn't reply immediately as his thoughts drifted to the wandering dream and the voice of the demon Spirit.  Though he wanted to repeat everything which Griever had told him, the brunet feared that the other Spirits residing within him wouldn't react well.  At the minimum, they would argue until Squall went mad from the numerous voices, and at the worst, they could try to stop the Protector or punish the demon god.  But Squall knew both his father and Seifer deserved to know some of the information he held.

"As I already told Seifer, I spoke to someone in my dream last night."

"Wait, was this one of those wandering dreams you told us about?  Where I..."

"I haven't dreamt of your dead form in months, Father, but yes, it was the same sort of dream."  Squall paused briefly as he thought of how best to begin his explanation.  "Seifer, what do you know of Khaos?"

The large man shifted at the question.  "Khaos?  I don't know much, only what the old man Kinneas told me when I was a kid.  Wasn't he some demon bent on ridding the planet of humans?"

"In the basic sense, yes, long before Altemehsia's fall, Khaos desired to cleanse the world of humans."  Too drained to want to speak at length, Squall looked in the direction of his father.

Not one to need much prompting, Laguna began eagerly, "Born from a demon princess impregnated by Hyne, Khaos and his twin brother Griever were the holy war gods, and when fighting with each other, they instigated the worst wars known to mankind.  From that view point, Khaos only witnessed the ugliness of our race and eventually decided that his Father had made a mistake in creating humans.  But he was a clever demon compared to most.  Resisting the urge to directly murder humans, he instead walked upon the Earth and taught the dark arts to foolish men who thought they could control the magic of demons.  Unnatural plagues killed thousands, the awakened dead rebelled against their masters, and famine driven wars destroyed once fertile lands.  And throughout it all, Khaos laughed as humans nearly brought upon their own demise."

Quiet jingling sounded and faint power flowed into the seer as Seifer handled his _trei-pernula jarre_.  "Isn't that the magic which binds you to me?"

Squall replied, "In a fashion, but as I've already explained to you, the properties and strengths of the bond varies depending on what is offered to the binding and the intentions of those performing the magic."

Seifer hummed softly in reply, obviously not appeased by the seer's answer.  "Alright, so Khaos was a bastard and he was sent to Hell because of it.  What does that matter to us?"

"While I'm not certain, but somehow, between the Age of Madness and the Age of Darkness, Altemehsia fell in love with Khaos."

"Impossible," Laguna interjected.  "There is nothing in the _Bukre du Hieghen_ to suggest that, and more so, why would she even acknowledge the demon god whom she helped her Father seal away in the lower depths of Hell.  I'm sorry, son, but this man you spoke with must have been lying to you."

"He wasn't lying," Squall argued gently, "and you once told me yourself that the _Bukre du Hieghen_ wasn't necessarily truth.  However it happened, Hyne eventually learned of their affair and he made his disapproval known.  Altemehsia refused his demands to end the relationship, and so he punished her by enlisting a human to 'kill' her."

Seifer scoffed.  "Shit, isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Hyne is a vengeful god.  And it was merely a punishment in his eyes, not a real death.  After all, Altemehsia is a true goddess formed from his own body, and therefore cannot experience death.  But whether or not he predicted that his punishment would lead to her madness, only Hyne himself knows."

"And it's for that reason you'll help me," the fighter stated in realization.  "Because you pity her."

Squall went tight-lipped at the suggestion.  "I chose to support you before my dream."

"So you did, but now you have an excuse to make it feel less sinful."

"... ..."

Seifer laughed softly at the blind man's silence, but thankfully changed the subject.  "Then, this whole tragic romance tale, was that everything the mystery man told you?"

Hesitating, Squall replied, "No, he also... He finally admitted that your original destiny was to release Hyne from the bindings which Altemehsia had left as a trap for him."

Laguna spoke out in shock.  "Hyne has been sealed all of this time?  But how?  And why hasn't anyone known before this?"

"I image," Kiros offered in his calm tone, "that anarchy would have reigned if mankind knew that their god was defeated."

"But surely we would have noticed _some_ difference," Laguna argued.

Seifer interrupted the older men.  "Wait a fucking minute here!  Then everything was Hyne's fault to begin with?  That if the idiot god hadn't overreacted in the first place, the Age of Darkness would have never happened, and then the Heroes and Protectors wouldn't have been necessary to seal the bitch away.  And now, all of your suffering as my Protector because I have to unseal the fucking dumbass... None of it would have happened if he had left Altemehsia and Khaos alone?"

Hesitantly, Squall nodded.

The fighter growled at the confirmation, but didn't dwell on it.  "And my supposed 'original' destiny?  What the hell happened to change that?"

His sightless eyes narrowed, Squall replied, "I won't let you die for Hyne."

"Die...?  Then those bitch sorceresses weren't lying?"

His resolution weakening, the seer bowed his head in shame.  "I didn't know.  I swear that I didn't know."

After a silent pause, Seifer chuckled gently with no hint of his previous anger.  "You see, now you're insulting me.  I know that you would never knowingly lead me to my death.  And even if you did decide that you want me dead, you're the type to find more enjoyment in strangling me with your own two hands."

"Don't mock this."

Laughingly, the blond leaned over and kissed the corner of scowling lips.  "I always mock Death, kitten.  Otherwise, I'd be afraid of the bastard."

Squall huffed at the words.  "You would be an idiot to not fear Death."

The fighter didn't disagree with the statement, his indifferent shrug felt by the blind man.  "Is there anything else left to tell us?"

Smiling softly, the seer said, "Your mother also wanted you to know that she loves you, and something about missing her 'kitten'."

After a quiet cough of surprise, Seifer chuckled.  "Damn, that's right.  I forgot how she used to always call me that.  But sorry, lovely, I still think it fits you better."

Squall huffed, but that was the extent of his argument.

Brushing his fingers beneath the hem of the seer's shirt, Seifer said, "If that's everything, then I think I had better get a small fire going.  You're still freezing to the touch.  Go ahead and rest, and later we can search for those books."

Lacking the energy to stand, the seer nodded his agreement that some rest was probably needed.  And as Seifer removed his arm to stand up, the blind man realized how cold he was without the touch of the blond.  Wrapping his arms around his body, Squall leaned back to turn his face into the warm rays of the sun.  And as the other men began to setup camp for the night, the seer closed his eyes and ignored the whispering of the voices in his head as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Rubbing his hands together to bring back some warmth to the frozen digits, Seifer walked up the dimly lit stairs which led to the room he shared with the seer.  Unaccustomed to the harsher winter of the mountains, the fighter was getting tired of the icy air and the snow which didn't melt for months.  But Seifer knew his irritation with the cold weather had little to do with his frustrated state.  Instead, there was the stress of Squall's training in the healing arts, something that was easier said than done.  And unable to help his lover in any fashion, the Hero was slowly going mad.

Sighing at his childish need for attention, Seifer knocked softly at their door before entering.  His mouth open in an unspoken greeting, the blond inhaled sharply at the sight within the small bedroom.  Action before reason, Seifer bolted forward until dropping to his knees where he wrapped his arms around the meditating seer in a near tackle.  Instantly, the white aura around Squall vanished as the brunet cried out in surprise.

" _Seifer_ , what in Hyne's--"

"Don't do that," Seifer demanded before pressing his face into the seer's neck, the awkward position muffling his added words, " _Never_ do that."

Shifting as much as the unyielding hold of the fighter would allow, Squall rested a hand on a muscular arm.  "What are you talking about?"

"You were glowing just now.  The same white glow as when..."  The fighter trailed off as he was assaulted by images of the young Squall defending him from Adel, the bloodied boy then dropping to the ground and dying in dark mud.

His tone softer, Squall said reassuringly, "And I've already told you - Adel had drained me to the point of death before I had used my powers.  While using such magics may have pushed me over the limit, they were not the cause of my death."

Seifer sighed quietly while loosening his hold.  "Say what you want, but that's not how it looked to me."

Leaning back against the broad chest of the fighter, Squall raised a hand which instantly glowed with a warm white light.  "I need to learn how to manipulate this magic if I'm to help the goddess.  Unless, do you happen to know another way to heal her?"

Covering the smaller hand with his own, Seifer stared at the rays of power which seeped between his fingers.  "Don't lie to me, Squall.  Can this magic hurt you?"

"Any magic can harm its caster, but only if that person doesn't understand and respect his powers."

The blond scoffed.  "In other words, you want to continue your training without me around to bother you."

"That's not what I said."

"But it's what you meant."

A quiet laugh sounded from the blind man.  "You are infuriating.  If you would stay and listen to my father's reading of the texts, you would understand more about my powers."

"Whatever, kitten.  The one time I tried staying around, I couldn't understand half of the things mentioned and then fell asleep.  And I know better than to willing submit to that torture again."

Humming thoughtfully, Squall commented, "You're in quite the mood today.  What's wrong?"

"... Nothing."

The seer breathed a laugh before freeing himself from the fighter's hold and standing up.  Turning, Squall smiled fondly at the kneeling blond.  "Shall we dance, my neglected idiot?"

Despite the insult, green eyes brightened at the offer.  "You shouldn't be so cocky, kitten.  While you've been playing with spells, I've been sparring with Seagill and occasionally beating up that bastard of a priest.  I'm clearly too much for you."

Smirking, the blind man replied, "Prove it."

A flight of stairs and several insults later, the two men left the warmth of the church in exchange for the open space of outside.  In a relaxed pose, Seifer twirled his dagger between two hands and silently watched as his seer removed the silver blade that was always kept on his body.  The knife held at his side, Squall stood with his head tilted vaguely, the blind man prepared to listen for the fighter's movements in the surrounding snow.

Knowing stealth would be nearly impossible, Seifer decided to use speed and force against the seer.  Dashing forward, the fighter feinted for the brunet's front, but then tossed his dagger to his other hand in order to attack the man's backside.  Squall reacted quickly, his knife parrying aside the deadly drive as he turned and raised his leg to ram his knee into the blond's exposed side.  Seifer leaned away to soften the blow, smirking at the knowledge that he had just barely avoided a deep bruising.  Gazing at the beautiful man, emerald eyes glittered with excitement at battling the skilled seer, and with his smirk widening, Seifer moved his knife hand in order to strike the long neck adorn with faded bite marks.

They sparred for the rest of the afternoon, Seifer careful to recognize the limits of his partner while not making it too easy for the stormy-eyed man.  Once deciding that he was done for the day, the large blond tricked Squall into making an awkward defensive move, and with the seer unbalanced, Seifer tackled the man to the snow.  Laughing at the annoyed expression of the seer, Seifer dodged the brunet's final attempt to slam the hilt of his knife into the fighter's head.  The attacking hand was quickly grabbed before it could do any other damage, and with a victorious smirk crossing his flushed face, the blond trapped the man's arms into the snow before claiming a kiss from tight lips.

"So, what did I win?"

Squall scoffed, though a faint smile belied his mask of irritation.  "You want a prize for defeating a blind man?"

"No, I want a prize for defeating _you_."

Before Squall was given the chance to reply - a sinful comment given the gleam to his sightless eyes - they were interrupted by the sound of clapping.  Seifer silently cursed as the blind man went still beneath him and pleading blue-gray eyes were directed upward.  Conceding to the fact that his fun had been ruined, the blond moved off of the smaller man and helped the seer to his feet.

"That was absolutely incredible," Laguna gushed as he stepped into view.  "You told me that Seifer was giving you lessons, but I never imagined that you could fight with such skill.  It was almost as if you could..."

Rolling his eyes at the man's lack of discretion, Seifer said, "Squall doesn't need his sight to defend himself.  Even Ward knew that enough to teach him self defense years ago."

"Of course I know that, but just now..."  Seemingly at a lost for words, Laguna stepped forward to rest a hand on his son's shoulder.  "You've matured far beyond my imagination, Squall.  When you first lost your sight as a child, I hoped simply that you could live a happy life.  And while you were denied that at first, you still became stronger and wiser than your years.  Wherever you may have inherited your resilience, it certainly wasn't from me."

"Father..."

"No, you don't have to say anything.  But I... I need to apologize.  I have doubted your judgment concerning Altemehsia when I should have been supporting you.  All this time I've been afraid to lose you, but I also refused to see that you've grown from the child who feared his dreams.  I think I understand now that you are facing your nightmares with a courage I never had."

Squall smiled gently.  "You underestimate yourself."

Laguna shook his head, then pressed his lips to the brunet's brow.  "I have faith in your abilities.  If anyone can achieve the impossible, it would be you."

Sightless eyes shifted with uncertainty, but to Seifer's surprise, the seer didn't argue with his father's sincere words.

"Enough of that," the long-haired man stated lightly.  "Dinner will be ready soon.  You and Seifer should clean up before coming home for the evening."

His voice displaying his continued astonishment, Squall replied, "We will be there shortly."

Clapping the younger brunet's shoulder in parting, Laguna smiled broadly before heading in the direction of the church and calling out Ward's name.

Seifer shook his head as he watched the older man reach the back door and nearly fall while kicking the snow from his shoes.  "I still can't believe the two of you are related.  Maybe I can see it in your facial features, but beyond that...  Hyne, he's such an _idiot_."

"Seifer."

Expecting to be scolded from his seer, Seifer was startled when he turned and found the brunet covered in a warm white light.  Though his heart clenched at the disturbing sight, the fighter held back his desire to yell or attack the smaller man, anything to make that light go away.  Sightless eyes then shifted his way, the milky whiteness shining with a disconcerting glow that made Seifer shiver and slide a foot back through trampled snow.

"This is my power.  Do you understand what it is?"

"You're a healer, so I assume it's some kind of healing power."

"In a sense, but it's more than that."  Squall lifted a hand and a white flame twisted to life on his palm.  "I command _bheun poetir_ , or more simply 'life energy'.  In this way, I can condense a person's _bheun poetir_ or contribute my own energy and thereby heal mortal wounds.  But in the same fashion, I can remove that all important energy from a body and kill a person without leaving a mark."

"As you did with Adel," Seifer stated dazedly, remembering how simply the sorceress was defeated by the blind child.

"Yes, but normally, using my ability in that way should have led to insanity."  Chuckling softly as he seemingly stared at the twisting flame in his palm, Squall added, "Or perhaps I am insane.  Either way, you've changed me into someone who controls the energy of life as humans weren't meant to command such powers."

Seifer snatched the raised hand and jerked the seer close before declaring harshly, "You are _not_ crazy."

The seer didn't reply to the statement.  Instead, with his cloudy eyes still glowing, Squall pressed his free hand against the broad chest.  "Prepare yourself."

The warning not very useful to the blond, Seifer inhaled deeply at the sensation of ghost fingers penetrating his chest.  Though gentle, it was distressing to feel the nonexistent hand slide through his body until pausing at his heart.  The hand then shifted as fingers stroked against something deep within the Hero and the result was instantaneous.  Seifer cried out when lightning like pain coursed though his body, and as he shoved the smaller man away, the blond stumbled back until falling to the snow.  Intending to glare at the brunet, Seifer was nearly blinded as everything except the seer bore a painfully bright golden glow, forcing the fighter to promptly close his eyes and cover his face with shaky hands.

Frightened and angry, Seifer demanded, " _What_ the _**fuck** was **that**?_ "

Squall stepped to the fallen man and placed a steady hand into blond hair.  "Reaching for a soul is different than simply controlling life energy.  When the time comes, I will have to tear that piece of soul from your body.  Can you be ready for that pain?"

Seifer moved his hand and grasped onto the seer's arm in order to pull him down to the ground.  Hugging the smaller man close, he buried his face into the long neck.  "It'd be a lie to say 'yes', but you won't frighten me away from our decision to revive the whore goddess.  I can deal with some pain if it means a chance at peace for us.  But have a question for you - can you handle causing me that amount of pain?"

The blind man didn't respond immediately as he nudged the larger man into straightening.  Searching lips caressed the fighter's cheek before finding his mouth, the seer then initiating a rough kiss that stole away Seifer's breath.  Eventually breaking that connection, Squall said, "I don't want to, but I will.  Against better judgment, I believe you when you say that this will end everything.  And I'm so tired."

Daring to open his eyes, Seifer was relieved that the golden hues to his vision had dimmed to nearly nothing and he was able to comfortably gaze at his lover.  "Who said that it'd be restful after we've raised the goddess, hmm?" he asked with a suggestively rough voice.

The white glow of before gone, Squall stared forward with dull eyes that spoke of suffering and exhaustion, but he still managed a weak smile.  "Anything for you."

Sighing at the seer's tortured existence, Seifer placed a hand at the man's cheek and gently kissed below a sightless eye.  "All I want is you, kitten.  Nothing else is good enough for me."

* * *

There was a quiet whistle of chilling wind as the Protector stood in front of the cave which had plagued his dreams as of late, a magically created cavern which hid the sealed Altemehsia.  And though unable to see the dark stone of the scarred mountain side, Squall had 'seen' much of the cavern from his visions and was able to imagine the sight before him, as well as what was held within.  Steps on rocky ground sounded behind him, the aura of the approaching Hero a soothing force against the chaotic thoughts within the seer's mind.  Seifer stopped close to the blind man, but he didn't touch the other man in respect of his space.

"I thought we were waiting until the summer for this."

Continuing to focus his sightless eyes on the cave entrance, Squall replied, "I wanted more time to prepare, but the visions and dreams are coming too often these days.  If it continues..."  The seer trailed off, afraid of his suspicion that he was gradually breaking down against the pressure.

The sharp crack of knuckles sounded as the blond shifted.  "Fine by me if we do this sooner than later.  Though, I don't think Laguna will appreciate the note you left him."

Squall frowned at that knowledge, but he also knew that his kindhearted father would have never let him go.  It was months earlier than he had told his father that they would attempt reviving the goddess, and though Laguna was sincere with his trust in his son's abilities, Squall could still sense the man's reluctance in allowing his son to do something that was potentially suicidal.  It was inconvenient, but the brunet could never fault his father.  And so, Squall had decided to leave well before dawn, trusting that Seifer would follow without too much of a commotion despite the sudden departure.  In that way, even once reading the note left behind, Laguna wouldn't be able to reach the cavern until it was too late, and only a part of Squall feared his father reaction to the impersonal 'goodbye'.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me.  There's a good chance that we'll bring about the end of the world here, so maybe he won't get the chance to be angry with you."

Squall sighed at the fighter's offhanded comment about liberating a plague upon humankind.  "If you disapprove--"

"Don't even say it, kitten.  I've been with you for every one of your visions and I'm sick of watching you have those death dreams.  I'm ready to end this as much as you are."

The seer smirked at the confident tone.  "Then there is no reason to delay this further."

Seifer reached out at the words, his arm wrapping around the blind man's lean waist.  "It should be pretty dark in there, and since you lied about going to my old home instead of here, I didn't think to bring a torch.  Are you up to guiding me?"

Squall's response was to rest a hand on the fighter's larger hand, and then stepped forward to the mouth of the cavern.  Passing from the warmth of spring into the coldness of shadows, the seer shivered at the feel of a ward trying to repel him, but the touch of the Hero allowed him passage without harm as they stepped further into the chilling dampness.  Gradually Seifer's hold grew tighter, a sign that told Squall of the fighter's unspoken distress with the enclosed darkness of the cavern.  Unable to assure the man with anymore than a squeeze of his hand, Squall reached out with his free hand to brush his fingers along the walls in guidance.  Though made of rock, the walls were impossibly smooth to the sensitive fingertips, telling of the powerful magic that was used to create a passageway into the mountain side.  But as such details didn't matter much to Squall, the seer instead focused on their path to the chamber where Altemehsia was hidden away.

It was a long walk through darkness, something commonplace for the blind man, but Seifer had never experienced the same all-encompassing blackness that the seer lived through every day.  Feeling that he may be crushed at any moment by the fighter's hold, Squall unconsciously began to hum a disjointed version of a lullaby his father once sung to him, a song that his mother apparently favored.  Seifer laughed at the attempt to soothe his fears, but then quickly apologized when the blind man stopped his humming.  And so, with a quiet hum echoing off the walls of the cavern, the blind man led his Hero through the dark maze of tunnels.

Longer than Squall thought it would take, the two men were halted in their journey by an apparent dead-end to their path.  The seer heard Seifer breathe deeply in relief before he released his death hold on the smaller man.  With the sound of moving cloth and the faint hiss of pain, Squall prepared for anything as the Hero presented his blood to the unmarked doorway.  But there was no other sound aside from Seifer's muttered curse when the air shifted around them and the hidden room was revealed.

"Holy shit, what _is_ this place?"

Squall had no real answer to offer, his only knowledge about the enormous room coming from his blurry visions where large glowing crystals of white stood out from the dark rock of the mountain to illuminate the chamber.  In that line of sight, there was nothing else to the expansive room except for two objects at the far side of the cave.  But remembering the blood that was supposed to pool on the cavern floor, Squall shook his head to free himself of those thoughts.  He then reached for the Hero, waking the blond from his startled state.

"Uh, there's enough light in here, so I can manage on my own.  But damn, is that really Hyne or just a statue?"

Thinking of his visions, Squall recalled the image of a large statue which knelt at the side of a casket formed of crystal and stone.  Though blurry, the blind man had 'seen' the vague details of the frozen god, the winged man appearing both youthful and feminine with his deceivingly slender build.  But then his mental image changed as there was a flash of silver from the cracking of gray stone and the god was released from his bindings.  With the flap of large feathered wings, the freed god smirked and vanished into nothing, leaving behind the sacrificed Hero on the ground and unmoving.

" _Squall_."

Jerking straight at the call of his lover, Squall found his breath erratic and short from panic.  Mentally scolding himself for the minor breakdown, the seer calmed down from his frightened state and demanded softly, "Don't touch the statue."

"Hn, I don't like the feel of it anyway.  Fuck, this whole room feels sick to me.  If you're up for it, I'd rather get out of here sooner than later."

Squall nodded once, his hand then taken in a warm hold as he was led to the back of the room.  Widely diverting around the large statue, the two men stood next to the casket of stone and crystal.  At the command of the seer, Seifer placed drops of his blood onto the magical seals of the casket and then proceeded to remove the heavy lid.  The sharp and loud fall of solid crystal onto the cavern floor startled the blind man and made him scowl in the fighter's direction.

"Hey, it's heavy.  What did you expect me to do - lift it up and place it gently on the ground?"

Calming his breath, Squall reluctantly realized that he was more anxious than he had accounted for.

"Shit, so this is the almighty goddess, huh?  Looks like a normal sorceress to me.  Well, except for those markings all over her body.  Do you think they're natural or did she have some kind of holy tattooing done?"

Unable to stop a smile at the Hero's ridiculous thought process, Squall stepped closer and rested a hand at the rim of stone.  "Use the binding spell I taught you and keep her in place while I begin the healing.  And prepare yourself," he added, knowing he didn't need to explain further.

"Hn, don't worry about me, kitten.  But I think I should warn you that one of her fingers just twitched."

Recognizing that time was precious, Squall reached out and cringed at the unnatural aura of the goddess.  But he refused to be intimidated by his fears and he placed his hands at the woman's chest and head.  Instantly the seer was overwhelmed by the absolutely enormity of the being at his touch, as if an entire world of life and power existed within the simple humanlike body.  And though he began to shake at that unimaginable existence, Squall relaxed and allowed the power of the goddess to wash through him.

Just as Altemehsia began to stir beneath his hands, Squall straightened at the feel of emptiness, a strange void in the goddess that made the blind man smell blood.  Focusing on that cavity, the seer called to the vastness of _bheun poetir_ that existed within the goddess and began to heal the damaged soul.  Eventually, Squall heard the cursing of the blond, a dangerous sign that Altemehsia was waking faster than expected, waking before she could be completely healed.  Given little choice otherwise, Squall reached out with a quick hand and grabbed onto the shirt of the Hero.  There was no gentleness in retrieving the fractured soul from Seifer, which resulted in the piercing screams from the fighter.  Though despising that sound enough to wish for deftness in addition to his blindness, Squall didn't shift his focus from the task at hand.

Released from the magical bonds of the hurting Hero, Altemehsia shifted with more pronounced movements.  Not allowing himself to be rushed, Squall directed the stolen piece of soul back into its rightful place and quietly spoke in the ancient tongue to coax the soul into healing itself.  Initially, that forgotten piece of soul was rejected as something false and wrong, and reacting to that, the first sound from the goddess in thousands of years echoed off the cavern walls as she screamed in rage.  Seifer yelled a cursed before physically restraining the goddess, a foolish attempt in normal situations, but the weaken body couldn't fight against the strength of the Hero.

Granted that extra bit of time, Squall forced his own life energy into the goddess and pressed the fractured soul closer to the torn cavity until tendrils of the woman's _bheun poetir_ reached out to examine what was being offered.  Fear coursed through the goddess as the body prepared to reject the portion of soul once more, but the seer held fast and demanded that the lost piece belonged there.  Sorrow flooded the blind man, an unexpected emotion amongst the feelings of rage and fear, and as Altemehsia cried out once more, her _bheun poetir_ abruptly snatched the portion of soul and flared to life with healing energy.

With the primary task accomplished, Squall sunk into the erratic energy of the goddess and followed the flooding flow of healing power to clear its path wherever the blockage of ancient scars remained.  But despite his good intentions, Altemehsia continued to fight against the long needed healing, and with every minute wasted, she regained more of her strength.  And so it was with little surprise that Seifer abruptly cried out, the large man apparently thrown aside judging by moved presence of the Hero.  But the subsequent feeling of numbness made Squall pause with a sense of horror.

"Seif--"

It abruptly became impossible to breathe, let alone speak, as an icy hand clamped around his throat.  Reflexively, Squall clawed at the murderous grip in the need for air, and in that struggle, he didn't notice when the blackness around him first began to dissolve away.  But as he squinted in discomfort from the white light of the surrounding crystals, Squall froze in place as he viewed upon the world which was slowly emerging from the darkness.  His first sight was of the Hero, the large man slumped in an uncomfortable position at the bent leg of the winged statue.  And from his unmoving state, cracks of molten silver crept up the gray stone of the sealed god.  Eyes wide in disbelief, Squall wanted to convince himself that it was only a vision, that his sight and inability to breathe were proof of that.  But the clarity of his sight, that he could see the wisps of golden strands swaying over closed eyes, told him differently.

The hold on his throat tightened, making blue-gray eyes water in pain, but Squall wasn't afraid of his potential death.  Instead, he looked to his tormentor and stared into dark amber eyes that were filled with a mix of hatred and fear.  Time slowed as he gazed into the dimly lit eyes, a part of the seer recognizing and understanding the inner agony of the goddess.  It was painful to be near completion, something which required being broken and restored into new life.  But knowing of the peace associated with becoming whole, Squall reached out and rested a hand on a pale cheek crossed by dark purple markings.

'Be free', he mouthed, unable to form true words even though the hand at his throat loosened in surprise.  A white aura appeared around his forearm and traveled down to his steady hand.  And as he poured his life energy into the goddess, Squall smiled fondly at the widened eyes which glittered with a softer light that eventually pushed away the dark amber hue to be replaced by polished gold.

But then the world exploded as silver light filled the room and Squall was thrown back into the back wall of the cavern by the flash of power.  Dazedly, the seer lifted his head enough to see the unfurling of a large wing, the white feathers glowing with a metallic gleam in the dim light of the cavern.  The wing pulled back fully and the released form of Hyne was revealed in all of his inhuman beauty.  Though appearing mostly human in appearance, something about the androgynous form was wholly wrong to the seer's senses, as if the body was too perfect to be anything but a god.  The bowed face was more male than female, but still delicate in a way that didn't suit the vengeful god.  And as Squall stared at the deity, he inhaled sharply when silver-blue eyes opened, their first sight in thousands of years being the crumpled form of the seer.  Pink lips lifted into a smirk that made the brunet shiver in awe and in fear, but before Squall could begin to wonder at the expression, Hyne vanished so suddenly that the air clapped together in a deafening sound of thunder.

Once quiet retook the cavern, Squall uncurled from his position and forced his aching body into standing.  Pushing off from the wall, the brunet stumbled forward as his stormy eyes glanced at the large casket of dark stone speckled with various colors of crystal.  The woman within, the goddess of light, was unmoving in her opened cage as a pale arm hung limply over the edge.

But Squall no longer cared about Altemehsia, his cleared eyes instead hungering for another sight as he walked unsteadily around the casket.  Breaths became difficult for the seer when he located the body of the Hero, Seifer lying sprawled in the place where the sealed form of Hyne had been freed.  The large man was covered with the broken crystal and dark rock that had been scattered throughout the cavern, the sight reminding the seer of too many visions that he swore wouldn't occur.

"Se... Seifer?" Squall choked out, his legs failing him only a few meters from his lover.

Though he refused to believe the obstinate Hero could be dead and he wanted nothing more than to throttle the blond until he was awake, Squall couldn't move any further as a wave of intense pain washed through him.  His mouth open and his head thrown back, the seer couldn't even cry out as he felt like his soul was being torn from his body.

:: _Father is calling..._ ::

Stormy eyes went wide at the child's voice, and glancing down, the seer watched as a green-white ball of light slowly emerged from his chest.  Once freed of its cage, the ball uncurled into a small creature with light green fur, large black eyes, and a shimmering ruby on its forehead.  Its long ears drooping in apology, Carbuncle nodded a vague 'goodbye' before the demigod vanished into nothing.

The pain momentarily lost to numbness, Squall slumped to his side as he fell to the rocky ground in exhaustion.  Gray eyes shining metallic blue, the seer stared at his lover and smiled weakly.  Squall had forgotten that the revival of Hyne meant more than the endangerment of Hero's life and soul, that without the power of Hyne within Seifer, there was nothing to keep the seer alive.  But death didn't matter to Squall as he felt the other Spirits stirring within him in preparation to leave his mortal form and join their sire in Heaven.  His soul would finally be at peace, and once in Hell, he would be able to spend the rest of eternity with the sinful Hero.

It didn't seem like such a bad fate after all.


	16. Chapter 16

There was one time in his youth that Seifer had nearly died.  He had been with Irvine, the two boys attempting to walk across an icy lake after a dare from some older boys in their town.  Being early spring, it shouldn't have been a surprise when the ice cracked beneath their feet.  Frightened for his 'brother', Seifer had shoved the lanky youth back onto thicker ice, but the rough move caused the ice beneath him to break and the blond plummeted into frozen water.  Seifer couldn't remember what had happened afterwards, but forever within his mind were the unsettling memories of intense coldness and the overwhelming urge to sleep.

It was experiencing those same sensations now that made Seifer think of that time long ago, years before he had learned how to wield a blade, a decade before he knew of his destiny, and a lifetime before he had fallen in love.

The reminder of Squall helped the blond to struggle his way from unconsciousness, but it wasn't until he heard the agonized screams of the brunet that green eyes snapped open.  Seifer was immediately disoriented by the sight of black stone hanging high above him, but worse was his inability to move.  Something buzzed at the back of his mind, a vague memory of why he was lying in the middle of a cavern that was dimly lit by large pillars of crystal, but it was difficult for him to think clearly.  Managing to first move a heavy arm, Seifer tenderly examined the hurting region at the back of his head and removed his hand to discover it smeared with cooled blood.

"S... Seifer...?"

The weary call made Seifer turn his head, his eyes then widening at the sight of Squall lying limply on his side only a short distance away.  Tracks of dried tears mixed with dark dust trailed down his cheeks and his thick hair was more messed than usual.  Looking lower, emerald eyes then narrowed as they identified the dark bruising of fingers which marred the seer's long neck.

Not knowing how he managed to move, Seifer was suddenly kneeling at the brunet's side, though he didn't touch the lithe form in fear of hurting the seer.  "What's wrong, Squall?  What happened?"

To the fighter's surprise, stormy eyes of blue-gray shifted up to stare directly at his face.  "Seifer... I thought you were dead."

"You... you can see me?" Seifer asked while settling a shaky hand at the man's cheek.

"A-ah, your destiny has been fulfilled.  Hyne no longer has a need for me."  Clear eyes moistened vaguely as they glanced over the features of the blond.  "You are filthy."

Before Seifer could further question the unstable seer, Squall inhaled sharply as his entire body was covered by a chilling blue glow.  Rolling to his back, the lean body arched into a painful pose as pleading whimpers escaped pale lips.  Seifer reached out without knowing how to help the seer, but then promptly pulled back with a curse when a layer of frost had covered his fingers.  The glow shifted around the brunet as it slowly lifted from the taut body.  And when the blue light began to take the shape of a woman, Seifer felt his entire body go cold for a reason beyond the presence of the snow goddess.

With Shiva fully removed, Squall's body fell limply to the ground as the brunet sighed in pained relief.  Stormy eyes turned up to the hovering Spirit, but his hand stretched out to the stunned blond.  Holding the chilled hand tightly, Seifer watched as the two beauties stared at each other, only the vague expressions crossing Squall's face suggesting that the snow goddess was somehow speaking to him.  She turned suddenly, her pale blue skin sparkling as the damp air crystallized around her face.  Cerulean lips curled into a pleased smile before Shiva blew a kiss in parting, the Spirit then vanishing into fine mist.

"She couldn't help leaving without an 'I told you so'."  Turning to look at the Hero, Squall smiled bitterly.  "Shiva was always adamant that I belonged with you."

Seifer glared at the seer.  "Don't fucking play with me, Squall.  Why was she leaving you in the first place?  If she leaves you..."  The blond couldn't finish his question, afraid of the answer he would receive.

"While helping me to restrain Altemehsia, you came in contact with the sealed form of Hyne, and thereby released him."

Irritated by the calm tone of the seer, Seifer demanded, "What does that--"

Squall interrupted without raising his voice.  "You no longer have the voice of Hyne, Seifer.  He has been freed and he currently demands the presence of his children."

The fighter immediately looked over his shoulder, startled by the truth that the frozen body of Hyne was no longer present in the cavern.  Unable to remember when he had come in contact with the statue or even when Hyne had departed, Seifer unconsciously reached back with his free hand to touch the cut at the back of his skull.  The slight pain triggered flashes of memories, and with a horrified expression, Seifer recalled the moment when Altemehsia had grabbed him and used her inhuman strength to toss him aside.  For that split second in midair, the fighter had known where he would hit, but there was nothing he could have done.  In the next moment, there had been the painful impact against stone, the covering of darkness, and the Hero had sunken into icy unconsciousness.

Looking back to the prone seer, Seifer stared into clear eyes to find a mix of love and surrender in the stormy depths.  "But... if they leave you..."

The brunet's shadow of a smile widened vaguely as he closed his eyes.  "I thought you were dead.  And now, I can't stop myself from being disappointed that you're alive."

Tightening his grip on the hand in his hold, Seifer demanded, "What will happen if the Spirits leave you?"

"Only Griever remains out of stubbornness.  But once he leaves..."  Squall opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling, to stare Heavenward.  "I will die."

Harder than he realized, Seifer grabbed onto the shirt of the seer and shoved down with a heavy hand.  "Then tell him to stay!  Don't let him leave you!"

"And let him suffer Hyne's wrath for me?"

" **Yes!** " Seifer yelled out, his desperate cry echoing in the cavern and making him realize how pathetic he sounded.  Regaining some control of his emotions, the blond restated, "He owes you.  They _all_ owe you for every piece of shit that's been handed to you in this life.  Why do you have to die when we're... We're free, Squall.  You and me and nothing else."

The seer exhaled deeply as a blood red glow gradually formed around his body.  "I'll wait for you... in Hell."

Green eyes went wide as Seifer was pushed away from his lover by the crimson glow of the escaping demigod.  Sitting back on his heels, the fighter watched stunned as, unlike the slow departure of the winter goddess, the haze of red tore out from the seer and shot into the darkness of the ceiling above.  Startled by the abrupt display, Seifer wasted precious seconds before returning his attention to the brunet.  But Squall's eyes were already closed, his chest still, and his hand limp within the hold of the Hero.

Unable to react to the sudden death of his lover, Seifer continued to hold onto the still hand as he stared down at the face set in a serene expression.  Eventually the blond was able to move as he placed his free hand on a shoulder and shook the limp form gently.

"Come on, kitten, you know that you aren't allowed to die.  Come back to me like you always do."

Even though he spoke the words, Seifer knew in this heart that his voice couldn't be heard by the lost seer.  Choking back the urge to cry, the large man grabbed onto the unresponsive body and held him close.  Though the soul was missing, the body still smelled the same and the brunet was never really warm to the touch.  But even in his state of denial, Seifer found no peace from holding his lover.

"His spirit no longer belongs to the Earth."

Seifer jerked up straight at the low feminine voice, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at the woman who stood next to the casket of black stone.  Hardly covered by an outfit of white silk, Altemehsia smirked with the arrogance of the gods, an expression that made Seifer itch for her blood on his hands.  But the urge to fight the resurrected goddess quickly vanished as he remembered that there was nothing left to protect, and though his sword burned at his side, Seifer remained kneeling with the deceased seer cradled in his arms.

Dark amethyst lips twisted into an intrigued smile as Altemehsia shifted her pose and ran an elegant hand through her long platinum hair.  "The last I remember, it took half a dozen Heroes to fight against me.  Am I now so weak that my Father chose to enlist a single Hero and his Protector?"

Seifer gritted his teeth at the taunting edge to the seductive voice, but looking at his seer, he recalled the sympathy Squall held for the damaged goddess.  "I'm not here to fight you," the Hero said as he reluctantly moved his eyes from the brunet and to the fair-haired woman.  "We already did what we wanted to do here, and this is our reward.  So kill me if you want.  It doesn't matter anymore."

Altemehsia stepped forward at the words, the jewelry at her ankle and wrists chiming with an unearthly ring.  Stopping a few feet before the Hero and his Protector, the goddess gazed with haunted golden eyes at the unmoving body.  "This face... Is he the one who saved me?"

"I don't know, do those marks on his throat look familiar to you?" Seifer asked with acidic sarcasm.

The goddess frowned as she lifted a shaky hand to her forehead.  Eyes closed, she spoke silent words and the purple markings lining her face and body began to glow a soft white light.  Amethyst lips parted in surprise as bright golden eyes snapped open to stare at the Hero.

"Was he able to heal you?" Seifer asked, not really caring either way, but he had to know if Squall's death was in vain.

Altemehsia didn't reply vocally.  Instead, she stepped closer such that she could kneel gracefully at the other side of the lost man, and with dark lips smiling sadly, she kissed the brunet's brow in a reverent manner.

"Don't ever touch him again," the fighter hissed coolly as he pulled the body closer to his chest.

The goddess smiled wider at the ridiculous threat, but as golden eyes lifted, her smile faded.  "A _trei-pernula jarre_...

Promptly covering the small glass jar with his hand, Seifer inhaled sharply at the unrealized coldness of the typically warm container.  Closing his eyes in defeat, he asked in a hoarse voice, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Altemehsia ignored the implied request.  "Tell me truthfully, Hero, did you steal this child's soul or was it freely given?"

Green eyes opened with an offended gleam.  "Why the fuck--"

"There is no time, boy.  What magic was used to create this _trei-pernula jarre_?"

Dark anger building within him, Seifer sneered at the goddess.  "I know nothing about the magic, but he cried a few tears, cut open his skin, and then begged me to jack him off.  After that day, he was under my complete control.  Does that answer your question?"

Chuckling softly, Altemehsia stood from the cavern floor.  "I will never understand why Father enjoys having men of such crude tongues to be his messengers on Earth.  I have always considered it counterproductive and unnecessary."

With no response to give, Seifer simply glared at the goddess and watched as she turned her back to him in a slow spin that made her thin clothing flow as if caught in an imaginary wind.  With a simple twist of her wrist and the faint chime of her jewelry, the air in front of her split open into a type of doorway.  Though not recognizing the view beyond the opening, Seifer reflexively clutched tighter onto his lover.

Glancing over her shoulder, Altemehsia smiled gently.  "Afraid, young Hero?"

"Where is that?  What are you doing?"

"I'm visiting an old friend, and you are coming with me."

"Why would I be stupid enough to go anywhere with you?"

"Don't be so hostile, boy.  I may change my mind to help you retrieve your lost Protector from Hell."

His mouth parted in surprise and his heart aching with renewed hope, Seifer stared at the goddess in disbelief.

"Heart, life, and love.  With that combination freely sacrificed to the _trei-pernula jarre_ , you own that man's soul and it is your right to reclaim your property."  Turning her golden eyes to the doorway, Altemehsia added, "But I cannot guarantee the cooperation of my friend."

Seifer glanced down at the brunet in his hold, and smiling weakly, he kissed unresponsive lips in a silent promise to return.  The seer was positioned carefully on floor before Seifer stood stiffly and walked to the side of the goddess.  "So, why wouldn't Khaos want to help his lover?"

"I betrayed his heart," Altemehsia replied succinctly before stepping over the threshold.

Though hesitating at the use of magic he couldn't understand, Seifer followed behind the woman slightly taller than himself.  Stepping from the darkness of the cavern and into a tunnel of red-tinted stone, the blond fighter was surprised by the sharp drop in temperature.  His breaths frosting in front of his face, Seifer asked, "This is Hell?"

The goddess only hummed in reply, the lack of mist from her mouth and nose a somewhat disturbing confirmation to the Hero that he wasn't in the presence of a mere woman.  But in his mind, he had already deemed the woman too perfect to be anything except a goddess - dark purple markings amplified the pure whiteness of her skin, the thin cloth of her outfit hid nothing of her figure, and her golden eyes held a disturbing light which spoke of immortal knowledge.  And as only his footsteps echoed in the stone tunnel, Seifer wondered at the silence of her numerous bracelets and her anklet of tiny bells.

But those random thoughts were pushed aside as they turned a corner and came across an immense doorway of blood red stone.  The goddess paused before the entrance, her eyes shifting in a humanlike wariness that didn't suit the lovely woman.  That hesitation lasted a brief moment before Altemehsia waved her hand in a dismissing motion.  Instantly, the doors parted with an odd groan to reveal a large cavern of little light and ragged stone that presented an imagine which was hardly welcoming.

Walking into that room of red earth, Seifer remained several steps behind the goddess as she strode forward at a casual, but determined pace.  As they approached the far end of the room, the fighter continually glanced over his shoulders as he felt unseen eyes following their every move and he heard faint snickering beyond the tall stalagmite.  Eventually deciding that his wariness was the source of humor for the hidden demons, Seifer forced himself to look directly ahead as if unbothered by their unnatural gazes, but his hand never left the hilt of his sword.

:: _No further_ ::

The rumbling voice startled Seifer and made him drop into a defensive stance as he grasped tighter onto his blade.  But once staring deeper into the shadowed end of the room, the blond saw a dark form seated on a warped throne made of black crystal.  Seeing the relaxed, almost bored posture of the creature, Seifer straightened and stepped next to the platinum-haired goddess.

Unsurprised by the presence of the demon, Altemehsia called out, "Brother--"

The creature barked a bitter laugh.  :: _'Brother,' is it?  How pathetic_ ::

Though vague, the goddess winced at the coolly spoken words.  "Please, don't--"

:: _Enough.  Why have you brought a human into my realm?_ ::

Green eyes unable to see any features beyond the veil of shadows, Seifer whispered, "Ifrit...?"

After a moment of surprise, a truer laugh sounded from the demon as he rose from the large throne.  :: _Ifrit lost his title as King of Hell long ago, but as no living human has visited and returned since those times, I suppose there is no reason for you to know that_ ::

As the creature stepped from the shadows into dim light, Seifer was stunned by the nearly human appearance of the demon.  Long and slender horns of red curled up from dark gray hair, and as large black wings unfurled in an intimidating manner, the demon smirked to reveal bright white teeth and two lengthy fangs that overlapped smaller pointed teeth.  But despite those odd features, the creature of tanned skin settled into a very humanlike stance with his thumbs hooked in the pockets of dark pants.  Most attracting to the blond, however, was the sight of a familiar necklace at the demons chest, the small jar gleaming like molten silver in the dimly lit room.

:: _A-ah, so I have been given the chance to meet yet another Hero_ ::  With a vague bow, he spoke without his lips moving, :: _Welcome to Hell, dog of Hyne.  I am Khaos_ ::

Though the _trei-pernula jarre_ burned on his chest at the demigod's name, Seifer didn't react to the searing touch.  "I'm no dog of Hyne, demon.  It wasn't my fault that I was thrown into the bastard and accidentally released him."

Khaos straightened at the announcement.  :: _Hyne has been freed?  Hn, then it is no wonder the spirits have been restless_ ::

"I am the one responsible for Father being freed, but that is not why we have come here."

The demigod frowned at the goddess for her words.  :: _'Father'?  When did you start honoring that man again?_ ::

Her face impassive, Altemehsia stated, "I am whole once more, Brother."

Khaos stared at the woman for a long moment before his lips twisted into a hateful smirk.  :: _Do you never tire of taunting me, '_ Sister _'?  But I have you fooled - my heart has turned to stone over the past thousand years.  There is nothing more you can do to harm me_ ::

Nothing showed in the goddess' expression, but Seifer easily recognized the inner anguish of the goddess.  It was the same defeated coldness that once radiated from Squall and it enflamed something deep within the fighter as he witnessed the silent suffering of the deity for whom his seer was sacrificed.  Glaring at the King of Hell for his harsh words, emerald eyes were once more drawn to the necklace of the demon, and after a moment of realization, dry lips formed a slow smirk at the idiocy of the gods.

Drawing out his sword of silver and gold, the Hero sprung behind the platinum-haired goddess and held the blade at her throat.  "Then you won't mind if I killed her now," Seifer asked with a maddened sneer.

Crimson eyes flashed with an alien glow as Khaos smiled casually.  :: _While I appreciate the sentiment, Hero, you cannot kill one of our kind_ ::

"Perhaps," Seifer replied in a similarly cool voice, "But this isn't a sword made from human hands."

As the blade dug into pale skin, Altemehsia sighed strangely when silver blood slipped down her throat and onto her chest.  She didn't resist the Hero, but seemingly welcomed the threat of death as she slumped back against the large man.  Eyes closed, her amethyst lips curled into a satisfied smile.

Looking to the silent demon, Seifer smirked and explained, "The one person who meant everything to me healed this woman's soul and was rewarded with death.  She promised me his return, but now I see that she holds no sway over you.  Without Squall, this whore has no worth to me."

Receiving no argument from the demon, Seifer lowered his weapon and shoved the unresisting goddess to the ground, thereby giving himself a better angle at which to behead the fallen woman.  Sword raised high, the Hero stepped forward with a heavy foot and swung his blade down in a fast arc.

But metal never touched pale skin, the blade stopping several inches above Altemehsia as black fluid dripped onto her back.  Seifer smirked at the demon before him, Khaos appearing as surprised as the saved goddess below him that he was grasping onto the deadly blade with his bare hands.  Releasing the sword in a jerky motion, Khaos retreated a step while meeting emerald eyes with a horrified gaze of red.

Lowering the weapon coated with black blood, Seifer rested a hand over his cold _trei-pernula jarre_.  "Isn't it terrible how we'd do anything for the person we love?"

:: _The one I loved has died_ :: Khaos retorted brokenly.

"And she has been revived."

The demon scowled as his crimson eyes flicked down to the goddess sprawled on the ground in an undignified position.  :: _She has lied before..._ ::

Unmoving from the floor of red stone, Altemehsia said quietly, "Command me, my Lord, and I will obey."

Khaos stared at the goddess for a long moment, his necklace then flashing bright silver as he demanded, :: _Heal me_ ::

Immediately, Altemehsia lifted to a kneeling position, and with the musical chiming of her bracelets, she cupped the injured hands in a tender hold and proceeded to lick the calloused palms free of dark blood.  The demon hid none of his shock at the treatment by his goddess, and once regaining his sense, he jerked a hand free to place blood smeared fingers beneath her chin.  Forcing eye contact, Khaos stared intently at his goddess before his lips parted and an odd guttural language came from his mouth.  Altemehsia choked in relief as she nodded and silver tears crossed pale cheeks. 

Uncomfortable with the actions of the previously emotionless goddess, Seifer looked away and began the task of removing the blood of gods from his blade.  But even with his hands busy, the blond found himself thinking of his own lost love.  While trusting his instinct that the demigod wouldn't have kept his _trei-pernula jarre_ if his love for the goddess was truly gone, Seifer was somewhat disappointed that the demon has chosen to stop the blade instead of attacking the Hero himself.  It didn't seem fair that he was still alive while Squall was alone in death.

"Hero..."

Seifer was startled back into awareness as he glared at the platinum-haired goddess and the winged demon at her side.  "Are you two done now?"

With a gentle smile, Altemehsia shook her head.  "I caused too much pain when my soul was torn apart, but I've been blessed with a patient companion."

:: _And for my goddess' return, I apparently owe you a favor_ :: Khaos stated as he walked forward with folded wings.  Giving no warning, the demigod reached out and grasped the fighter's necklace in a clawed hand.  The energy that radiated around the demon made Seifer feel sick at the pit of his stomach, but before he had the mind to push the creature away, Khaos retreated with an odd look.  :: _He is not here_ ::

Breathing heavily to drive away his nausea, Seifer demanded, "What the Hell does that mean?"

:: _Your lover is dead, but he is not here.  This cannot be..._ ::

At the demon's confusion, the blond placed a hand over his necklace and said warily, "Squall had dreams.  There was a place of mist, a room that had a bed, but no door.  He couldn't describe it any better than that, except... he said he didn't belong there."

:: _And he doesn't belong there_ ::

Startled by the new voice coming from the side, Seifer turned sharply as his hand went directly to his sword.  But the fighter didn't react any further as confusion overwhelmed him at the sight of the demon standing several meters away, a demon who held the same features as the King of Hell.  The only difference was the addition of a bright metallic band around the interloper's throat and a broken chain that hung from the collar.

:: _Griever..._ ::

The intruder smiled softly at the call of his name, but remained a safe distance away.  :: _I know, Brother - I'm not allowed to be here, but I was looking for these two.  My Master needs their help_ ::

:: _'Master'?_ :: Khaos asked with disgust.  :: _Who has dared to enslave you?_ ::

Griever's fanged smile widened.  :: _I gave myself to him willingly.  He's a rare man who has never failed to impress me_ ::

"Squall," Seifer whispered in fearful certainty, and then demanded, "Where's Squall?!"

Crimson eyes shifted to the blond.  :: _The Seer is not on Earth, nor is he in Hell.  Where else is left, dear Hero?_ ::

Before Seifer could form an answer of his own, Altemehsia sighed with regret.  "Father, what are you thinking?"

A low growl built up in the Hero's throat, but he quickly suppressed his rage so that it could be better used at a later time.  Stepping to the collared Spirit, Seifer glared up into the creature's eyes and commanded in a low voice, "Take me to him."

:: _I would, but I am unable reach him.  That is why I came in search of you_ ::  That said, Griever glanced over to the goddess with a silent question.

Altemehsia bowed her head in a slight nod.  "I will take you there."

But before the goddess could approach the Hero and Griever, her hand was taken into a clawed hold and she looked back into the shielded eyes of her demon.  They stared for a time before the King of Hell pleaded quietly, :: _Come back to me_ ::

Altemehsia smiled softly.  "Your command is mine to obey, my Lord."

Khaos returned the hesitant smile, and after kissing the pale hand, he loosened his hold.  :: _Stay on your guard once you leave here.  Heaven is not a safe place_ ::

* * *

Groaning quietly, Squall pressed his face into the cool softness of his pillow.  He felt exhausted and worn, but no matter how much he desired to sleep, a nagging sensation of wrongness kept him from returning to his unconscious state.  Stretching out with a searching hand, Squall frowned at the missing body of the large blond, but when opening his eyes and seeing his surroundings, the seer sat up sharply in wakefulness.  With a shaky hand, he shielded his eyes from the light of the strange room and tried to calm his breaths at the miracle of being able to see.

But as Squall relaxed, a sudden tear escaped him as he remembered why his vision had been returned.  His head bowed and his eyes closed, he whispered hoarsely, "Seifer...  Seifer, I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

Startled, Squall turned around sharply and stared with disbelief at the man standing just beyond the wide bed.  White mist curled around torn pants, bright light shone on tan skin smeared with black dust, and golden hair stuck out in all directions from dried sweat and blood.  To Squall's eyes, he couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight.  Reaching out for the large man, he was allow freedom pass the edge of the bed, but only up to his shoulder where a shield forcefully repelled him and kept him apart from the Hero.

Before Squall could consider his cage, strong arms were around him, nearly smothering him as he was held tightly.  "I'm here, kitten.  Everything will be fine now."

Staring over the man's shoulder, Squall suddenly felt numb and confused as he tensed in his lover's hold.  "How did you get here?"

"I have my ways," the blond murmured as he pulled back to gaze into blue-gray eyes.  "But you had me fooled - you said I would find you in Hell, but here you are in Heaven."

Helplessly, Squall lost himself in emerald eyes as strong hands moved to his shoulders and gently pressed him back onto the mattress.  Then hot lips were on his skin, searing something inside of him, and as rough hands slipped beneath his shirt, Squall gasped as the symbol existing on his chest burned with the impossible mixture of heat and ice.  Stormy eyes went wide as the seer made his first attempt to escape the larger man, but his wrists were quickly taken in a single-handed hold and pressed against the mattress.

"Come now, kitten, there's no reason to be skittish."

Cold fury took control of the seer as he glared up with icy eyes.  "You have no right to call me that."

A pale eyebrow rose in confused humor.  "What are you talking about?"

"Don't think you can play Seifer so easily."

Though the blond continued to play stupid for a few extra moments, he eventually broke out into a broad grin.  "It's been a long time since a human has seen through one of my masks."

Before anything more was said, loud thumping reverberated throughout the room and caused the surrounding mist to swirl in an invisible wind.  Both the seer and the man above him turned to stare beyond the foot of the bed where a crack of light had appeared in the 'wall' of haze.  The hand pinning his wrists tightened as another crash sounded and the large crack splintered into web of light.  In a confusing sight, the wall seemed to break apart as three figures were granted entrance into the room, but with a single wave of mist, the wall returned to its previous condition and Squall was overcome by the renewed sense of imprisonment.

" **Squall** \--"  The true Seifer was efficiently held back by soft touch of the goddess, but the blond fighter made certain to have his anger known as he glared hotly at the deity.

Gazing at his lover, Squall was struck by the difference between the human and the god who had taken his form.  Everything was the same in sight, but the seer could sense something more to the arrogant Hero, something that made the man an irritating and irresistible force.  Smiling softly in relief and sorrow, Squall called out, "Seifer... you shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here either, you fucking liar.  And what in Hell's name are you doing with... with..."  Pale eyebrows scrunched in ultimate confusion as the blond finally noticed the god mimicking his form.  "The fuck...?"

The god laughed lightly from his position over the seer.  "I'm afraid you've caught me at a bad moment, Hero.  While I imagine you want a reward for releasing me from my prison, now is not the time."

"You fucking _bastard_ \--"

"Enough, Father," Altemehsia interrupted coolly as she restrained the fighter once more.  "Why have you stolen that soul from Hell?"

"Ho-oh, so I'm your father once more?  Should I be flattered?"

"Do not be patronizing.  You are forever my father no matter what lies between us."

Green eyes changed to hard metallic blue though the god remained in Seifer's form.  "Then why do you never honor and obey your father?"

"Because, while I was created from you body, I do not share your mind."

"How convenient," Hyne murmured while bending down to press his lips on the bared stomach of the seer.  "Leave us.  I have my new pet to claim."

Altemehsia breathed a laugh.  "You do not want that human.  The Hero's emotions have affected your sense."

The god lifted slightly, his eyes narrowing in thought as he examine the brunet beneath him.  "Hn... Perhaps I was trapped in that human's shell for too many years.  But..."  Hyne smiled lustfully before resting his weight on the smaller man, thereby trapping him further as their lips met in a one-sided kiss.  The god then jerked back, growling as silver blood dripped from his mouth.  But the minor wound healed instantly as Hyne sneered at his captive.  "Cute, 'kitten', but I'll have you know that I've mated with demons who bore sharper fangs than you."

" _Let me **go!!**_ "

Squall smiled at the fury of his Hero, the man now restrained by both Griever and the goddess of light.  "I have more than fangs," Squall stated lightly.  Taking advantage of Hyne's confusion, the brunet used a technique that Seifer had taught him to slip a hand free of its restraint and sharply grabbed the exposed neck of the god.  Instantly, the seer’s body was enveloped in a white light as stony eyes meet the startled gaze of the god.

Once collecting himself, Hyne smiled softly at the brunet, though his metallic eyes belied his casual amusement.  “Do you really believe that a human soul can contain the life of an eternal god?”

Undaunted, Squall returned the false smile.  “No, but Seifer can destroy whatever is left.”

Not allowing Hyne the chance to respond or react, Squall drew his energy inward in a sharp pull, thereby creating a flow of _bheun poetir_ which attracted the power of the god.  At the first icy touch of Hyne’s life energy, Squall felt his entire being shudder at the enormity of the pure existence that was bared before him.  Though similar to the sensations he experienced while healing the goddess of light, the situation was entirely different.  Before, he had only explored the vastness of the deity as her _bheun poetir_ tolerated his presence.  Now, Squall was offering himself as an emptiness that needed to be filled.  It was a ridiculous attempt to weaken Hyne, but even as Squall could sense the tearing of his already damaged soul, he did not dare stop the transfer of life.

Instead, the connection between human and god was severed physically, something Squall hadn't predicted as his closed eyes snapped open in disbelief.  From his extended hand, Hyne was escaping him in a flutter of white, and though Squall despaired at the loss chance for revenge, the seer's attention was quickly diverted to the sight of a dark gray cloud that hovered above him.  Staring into the shifting haze of energy, Squall instinctively retreated from that darkness, but the cloud seemed attracted to the damage soul as it lowered faster than the brunet could move.

Without warning, a shadowed blur crossed over the seer, making him wince at the expected collision of the large form.  But when there was no contact, Squall carefully opened his eyes to stare up at the face he had only dreamed about for years, a face that was currently contorted in pain.  Reaching up to relieve the blond of that pain, Squall was startled when his hand passed through tan skin and he couldn't feel the warmth of the man above him.

Despite the lack of physical contact, Seifer's eyes snapped open to gaze down at the smaller man.  Squall inhaled sharply at the dark gray that swirled in the emerald irises, but that sight was hidden momentarily as the blond closed his eyes and groaned quietly while shaking his head.  When opened again, once bright green eyes were even more intense given the dark ring that had formed at the outer rim of the expressive eyes.  They stared at each other for a time, no words passing between them as they took in the sight of the other man.

Eventually, Seifer broke the silence with a long and relieved sigh.  Pale lips then curled into a vague, disbelieving smile as the blond chuckled quietly.  But his humor faded with every words as he demanded, "Are you a _fucking **imbecile?!**_ "

Squall frowned at the terse tone and looked away from the enraged gaze.  "No, and would you remove your arm from my chest?"

Startled by the sight of his hand resting on the mattress beneath the seer and not on the man's body, Seifer jerked back his arm with a horrified expression.  But after a thoughtful moment, he replaced his hand at the brunet's side and bent lower over the smaller man in a vague attempt of intimidation.  "What were you thinking to threaten a god like that?  If you were thinking at all, that is."

Not knowing what to answer, Squall replied with the first thing that came to mind - "He touched me."

"And that's your reason for threatening your existence?  Your soul was... it was _blurring_ right in front of me.  It was as if you were about to disappear into nothing."

In a sharp move, Squall moved his hand to lift his shirt and revealed the large branding of a lost soul burned onto his chest.  "He marked me as his when I don't belong to him.  My live has _always_ been for you, you bastard.  And now, how he tried to 'claim' me in front of you..."

After a surprised moment, Seifer murmured, "Stupid kitten," before lowering as if to kiss his seer, but then stopped when he realized that it wouldn't be possible.  Eyes narrowed in disappointment, the fighter asked, "What did you try to do, anyway?"

"It was the same as what I did to Adel's original form.  But just now, we were separated before the removal of life really began, and I think..."  The seer hesitated, for the first time consciously thinking about what had occurred.  Glancing past the blond and to where Altemehsia was holding onto the unmoving god, Squall sensed there was something wholly different about the creator of men.  "I think I accidentally tore out a piece of Hyne's soul."

Seifer turned sharply, his changed eyes focusing on the god who still held the shape of the Hero.  "Is he...?"

As if in response to the half-formed question, Hyne opened his eyes partway to stare at the pale arms wrapped around his chest.  In a drowsy voice, he asked, "Altemehsia... what have you done?"

"I couldn't let you be destroyed," the goddess stated while tightening her hold.

The god laughed slowly.  "A human killing gods...  Hero or not, he is only a man."

"No, more than a man."  Gently, Altemehsia took a limp hand in hers and placed it at her throat, the action drawing stormy eyes to the lengthy scar that Squall had yet to notice.  "The Hero caused this and I'm unable to heal fully."

Hyne straightened at that bit of information, his cold eyes narrowing as he examined the damaged flesh.  "How dare a human harm you a like common..."  The god paused once hearing his own words, his face then displaying resigned realization.  "He survived."

The goddess of light nodded at the odd statement, her golden eyes shifting briefly to the Hero before returning to the face of her sire.

Not explaining himself for the sake of humans, Hyne gazed intently at the pale face framed by dark markings.  "Knowing this, you saved me?"

"You are my Father," Altemehsia replied with wary smile.

A pained look crossed the god's features as he placed a hand on his chest.  "Damn it to Hell, what did that boy steal from me?"

Squall promptly shifted his gaze to the blond still straddling over him, his stormy eyes wide with dread as he studied the Hero.  Sensing that examination, Seifer looked down at the seer and lifted a pale eyebrow in a questioning expression.  Aside from the changed eyes, Squall couldn't sense anything different about the man, the same passionate arrogance radiating from the fighter as always.  Relaxing, the brunet smiled faintly at the anomaly above him, the Hero previously able to resist Hyne's more powerful soul and was apparently unaffected by his recent acquisition as well.

But not one to simply assume things, Squall lifted a hand with a desire to touch the man's cheek and asked quietly, "Do you feel any different?"

First displaying confusion at the question, Seifer frowned in thought.  "Not really, I guess.  But I don't care for this at all," he stated while trying to grab onto the raised hand.  "I want you back where you belong.  _Now_."

At the final word, Squall noticed a flicker of something in the emerald eyes, but he was then distracted as Altemehsia stepped to the bedside and helped her father onto the mattress.  Whether from his condition or due to the goddess' meddling, Hyne fell directly to sleep.  Altemehsia smiled softly at the god before focusing her golden eyes on the Hero and his Protector.

"Thank you for helping him."

Squall shook his head.  "I didn't intend to help him.  And whatever happened, I've left his soul damaged."

"What you removed, Seer, was a tumor on my Father's soul.  But we need not speak of that.  I imagine that you are eager to return to your body."  With a wave of her hand, a crack formed in midair and slowly opened to reveal a type of doorway which led into the darkness of a cavern.  "Go, Hero.  Your Protector will join you soon."

Though reluctant, Seifer slid off from the mattress and turned his back to the seer.  "Don't keep me waiting," were his parting words as he stepped into the magical doorway, the mist of the room then swirling violently to close that tear in dimensions.

:: _Your mate is demanding.  I'd hate to anger him_ ::

Before the brunet could consider the demon god's teasing words, Squall was abruptly grabbed by a clawed hand and the world became nothing but a speeding blur.  The seer mentally tensed as past memories burst to life in his mind, forcing him to recall all of his previous deaths and his subsequent revivals.  He knew that Griever was leading him back to his body, back to Seifer, but something broke within him and he knew that he wouldn't survive another resurrection.

"No... no, no, **no!** "

The unfocused world swerved sharply, and before Squall realized it, he was lying on his back while staring up at an uninteresting ceiling of dark stone flecked with shining white crystal.

"Squall..."

At the low voice hinted with a threatening edge, Squall looked for the owner of that voice, but didn't find the man nearby.  Confused, the brunet sat up with some effort and glanced around the expanse of the circular room.  Once locating his lover, stormy eyes widened while staring at Seifer, the man hunched over a motionless body.  But then the seer realized he gotten what he had asked for.  Clutching his shirt of pure white, Squall stared at the strong form of his Hero and smiled.

"What has happened here?"

Squall didn't react to the voice of the goddess, his eyes completely focused on Seifer.

:: _He refused to rejoin with his body, and I cannot deny his wishes_ ::

" _What?_   Why would you be so foolish to waste the chance to be with your love?"

In a detached tone, the seer said, "This is the fourth time he has cried over my dead body.  I don't remember him crying over much else."

After some silence, Altemehsia stepped behind the seated man.  "It's kind of you to want to spare the Hero more pain.  Kind, but utterly naive."

"I'm no longer blind.  I can see the damage to my soul," Squall stated calmly as he motioned to the wounds on his bared legs.  There were deep carvings into his calves, but instead of blood dripping from the pale skin, there was an aura of nothingness, of nonexistence that oozed from the cuts.  And yet, Squall wasn't afraid.  "Even if I returned to my body, how long would I last?  How long would it be before Seifer is mourning over my body for a final time?"

Altemehsia breathed a laughed.  "But child, you _are_ blind.  Can you not see your Hero for what he has become?"

Squall frowned, not understanding the goddess' implied message.  Then a hand was before his eyes, blocking his view of Seifer until the long fingers spread to renew the man's sight.  Inhaling sharply, Squall stared at the form of his lover, the fighter now surrounded by a deep black mist that swirled around the blond in entrancing patterns.  And as Seifer bent down to whisper something into deft ears, the dark aura gained a sharper edge as the swirls moved in whip-like motions.

"He is no longer the Hero, but something more.  And I fear what he may do if you do not return to him."

As the hand lifted from his eyes, Squall blinked at the vanished sight of the dark aura.  "What... what has been done to him?"

"He survived," Altemehsia replied, the same vague statement Hyne had made before.  "When Father selects his messengers upon Earth, he always gives a part of himself to those humans.  Once their task is done, he reclaims what he had lost, costing the Heroes their souls and lives.  But once before, there was a Hero who had survived that separation, just as this Hero has continued to live.  That man was Sephiroth."

The seer straightened at the name.  "Sephiroth... the God Slayer?"

"Yes, the one who killed Hyne's creator - Jenova."

"Sephiroth," Squall repeated with a vague shudder.  "The enslaver of Masamune, the defeater of Earth's Weapons, and the one time King of Men... But according to the _Bukre du Hieghen_ , he was insane."

"Sephiroth was more than merely insane.  Receiving the powers of a god twisted his fragile mind, and the only man who could control him, the one named Cloud, gave up."  Placing a hand at the brunet's face, Altemehsia made him look up into warm golden eyes.  "This Hero will blame us for your loss, just as Sephiroth blamed Jenova for Cloud's desertion.  Do not place this world at risk because you are afraid to live once more."

Cold eyes of blue stone glared back at the goddess.  "Even if you revive me, I cannot and will not control Seifer."

Altemehsia seemed taken aback by the venomous statement, and the demon god behind her laughed.  :: _You are going about this the wrong way, dear Sister_ ::

As Griever approached, Squall noticed for the first time that the demigod had gained a collar at some point and blue-gray eyes were instantly attracted to the sway of a broken chain that hung from the metal band.  He found himself reaching for that chain, but quickly drew back with uncertainty.

The demon god flashed his fangs in a pleased smile before he knelt at the seer's side.  :: _It's not wise to show hesitation in front of your servant.  Take the chain and complete our bond_ ::

Remembering the demon's pledge in his wandering dream, Squall scowled at the demigod.  "You willing chose to be enslaved?"

Griever chuckled in his growling manner.  :: _It is not enslavement I've chosen, but a master who entertains me_ ::

The arrogant reply drew a reluctant smile from the seer, and without needing another explanation from the rebel god, Squall took a gentle hold onto the bright chain.  Instantly, the metal grew in length to wrap around the thin wrist and formed a solid cuff that felt warm against pale skin.  Releasing the chain in surprise, Squall examined the heavy cuff.

:: _Now you can return to your mate_ ::  At the questioning look of the seer, Griever smirked and explained, :: _My power will strengthen your battered soul.  And until I'm given a command otherwise, I won't be able to desert you.  Do you understand, my Master?_ ::

After a moment of thought, Squall nodded vaguely, the stoic man unable to otherwise express his gratitude to the demigod for giving him the life he wanted, a life where he wouldn't abandon his lover another time.  Griever extended a clawed hand, an obvious invitation, but Squall hesitated and glanced up at the mystified goddess.

"Will you return to Khaos?"

Dark purple lips formed a faint smile at the concerned question.  "Humans, always such curious creatures.  Why do you care about my heart at a time like this?"

"Hyne was unjustified in his punishment."

Her smile softening into a sorrowful expression, Altemehsia replied, "In my broken state, I had forgotten my compassion and my love, and because of that, I betrayed the one most dear to me.  All I saw was his strength, and I tried to abuse my power over his heart.  Even our bond, the _trei-pernula jarre_ did not protect him from me as my soul was no longer the same.  I had hurt him, and now...  I don't know what may become of us."

:: _Khaos faced a god slayer to protect you, and you question his devotion?  You aren't as intelligent as you once were, Sister_ ::  Extending his hand further, Griever told the seer, :: _We should go.  Your Hero is becoming more agitated as we speak_ ::

Squall glanced at Seifer and noticed how the man stroked his fingers through dark hair while also thumbing the hilt of his sheathed blade.  Though unable to see the dark aura Altemehsia had shown him, the brunet could imagine the violent storm of black that had to be encircling the ridged man.  Confident that he wanted and needed to be at Seifer's side, Squall never turned his eyes away from the Hero as he blindly grasped onto the large hand of the demigod.

From assured calmness to overwhelming agony, Squall first heard his screams echoing in the confines of the cavern before he felt the hardness of rock digging into his skin.  Every muscle in his body resisted movement, but he couldn't lie still as he tried to physically escape the cause of his pain.  Then there was the touch of searing heat at his shoulders, the burning contact on ice-cold skin making the seer cry out even louder.  But the touch didn't leave him.  Instead, Squall felt himself being moved and lifted, and then there was nothing except the unbearable heat.

"...fucking liar.  You stupid, fucking, asshole of a liar..."

The mantra of vulgarities penetrated the seer's haze of pain and gradually pulled Squall back into reality.  For a panicked moment, the brunet thought he had lost his sight once more, but regaining some calm, he realized that he was having difficulty opening his closed eyelids.  Moaning with frustration, Squall fought to move and look at his lover.

:: _Don't struggle.  Your body needs the time to remember how to live_ ::

The growled voice was of little comfort, but when a hot hand stroked along his cheek, Squall was relieved as he finally managed to open his eyes partway and was greeted with the vision of his lover.

"What took you so long?" Seifer asked, his vibrant eyes revealing an overpowering amount of distress and anger.

"...sorry..." Squall replied in an incredibly quiet voice, unable to find the strength for something louder.  Once recovered, he would speak to the fighter about his hesitation and fears, just as he wanted to know if Seifer would understand Griever's comment about the 'god slayer' threatening Altemehsia's life.  But at that moment, Squall only wanted to gaze into bright green eyes surrounded by dark gray and to feel the coarse skin of a thumb brushing beneath his eye.

"I'm mad at you."

The seer hummed in agreement, understanding that he deserved the fighter's anger.

"You're lucky that you returned when you did.  I was just about to go back to Hell, and to Heaven if necessary, to cause some serious damage until I got you back."

Squall blinked slowly in confusion.  "You went... to Hell...?"

"Well, that's where you said you'd be waiting.  How was I supposed to guess that Hyne would try to steal you from me?"

A short breath left the brunet, the best laugh he could manage.  "Idiot..."

Seifer smirked at the insult, some of his anger disappearing to quiet relief.  "I'm the idiot, huh?  Who was the one who attempted the impossible and tried to kill a god?"

Squall stared at the man, stunned that the blond had no idea of his current strength and power.  But with most of his energy exhausted, the seer held his tongue and rested his head against a comfortable shoulder.  There would be time later for words, as well as other things.  They had the rest of their lives together, and that thought made Squall smile.

Huffing at the seer's actions, Seifer stood and lifted the smaller man with him.  "I wouldn't fall asleep yet, kitten.  There's going to be one pissed off old soldier once we get out of here, and I doubt he'll want to hear any excuses from me."

Never really believing that they would survive the revival of Altemehsia, Squall hadn't bothered to consider how upset his father would be with the brief note left for him.  But with the fighter's reminder, the brunet felt apprehensive toward his father's justified fury.  Hoping to escape that encounter if only for a few hours, Squall declared tiredly, "I've been dead..."

"Oh yeah, that's a good way to calm down a protective father from his ranting.  'Sorry, Laguna, but would you please stop your yelling?  You see, Squall has been dead most of the day and it really wore him out.'  I can see that going over _real_ well."

Settling into the rocking motions of the man's stride, Squall hardly heard Seifer's argument.  With a mutter of, "Thanks... for handlin'... 'im...", the seer shifted into a more comfortable position and dropped off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

[Epilogue]

Holding onto the strap of his pack, Seifer walked lightly along the worn road covered in leaves of various colors.  While the ground was muddy from the previous day's rain, the bright sun of midday had already dried the trees of their moisture and the dead leaves were falling once more in a flutter of gold and red.  It was from that calming view when Seifer first saw a figure leaning against a large tree, the lean man appearing asleep with his eyes closed and his head bowed as dark locks flicked over his face in a slight breeze.

Feeling the exhaustion of his trip slipping away, Seifer smirked and increased his pace to approach the unmoving man.  "Why did you go and ruin the surprise?"

Squall lifted his head and frowned with his typical questioning glare.

"I wasn't suppose to come back until tomorrow," Seifer clarified once slowing to stand in front of the brunet.  "How did you know to wait for me here?"

The stormy-eyed man shrugged.  "I knew you were coming."

Breathing a chuckle, the blond bent down to claim a kiss from his lover, but didn't deepen the connection in fear that he wouldn't be able to limit himself to a mere kiss.  "Fucking Hell, I missed you."

Squall smiled faintly as he lifted a hand to caress the fighter's silver choker of thick metal chains and a wide unmarked plate.  It was a replacement for the pendant of Hyne that they had both grown to hate, and as Seifer was anxious about his _trei-pernula jarre_ being on display for anyone to steal, there was a spot behind the silver plate to hide the small jar from view.  But the barrier of metal didn't matter as pale fingers stroked the choker, and Seifer shivered when the etched glass burned with the silent love of the seer.

Promptly removing that distracting touch, Seifer took a hold of the hand and kissed the fingers with a rough edge.

"What happened?"

The blond fighter hid a flinch at the question.  "I won first place, of course.  What else did you expect?"

Icy eyes narrowed with skepticism, but Squall didn't press the point as he pulled away his hand.  "We should go.  Selphie will have dinner ready later, and you smell."

Choosing to ignore the cool edge to the man's voice, Seifer smirked and asked, "Are you going to lick me clean, kitten?"

Huffing, the brunet escaped the larger man and immediately settled into a purposeful stride as he headed toward the city of Drasberg.  Seifer had to hurry to catch up, but then slowed to wrap an arm around the slim waist.  Squall didn't refuse the hold, but instead placed a cool hand on Seifer's.  It was a sharp contrast to the fighter's rougher skin, but despite the blond's opinion that Squall would make an amazing swordsman, the seer had chosen the path of a healer.  Even so, Squall didn't neglect his training with various small knives, but he denied every attempt by the fighter to have a sword in his hand.

Nearing the large inn partway into town, Seifer smiled at the activity of the city.  Later that week was the beginning to the harvest festival, an event that the blond had been looking forward to ever since he had wakened in the Church of Hyne with his living seer at his side and the memories of gods far behind him.  Though concealing that same anticipation, Squall didn't hide his lingering gaze on a play announcement that was nailed to a store front.  Recognizing the picture on the poster, Seifer knew it wasn't one of his favorite plays, but it would be enjoyable enough for the former blind man.

In addition to the excitement of the festival, people milled around in various groups to talk about the latest rumors from across the continent.  Since the spring months, there were tales of miracles and other strange happenings that ranged from healed beggars to fields receiving greatly needed rain.  Hearing ordinary people offer their theories about the unbelievable events made Seifer laugh, but as time passed, he was interested to know how more and more people were beginning to believe that their goddess of light had returned to bless the Earth with her kindness.  Seifer imagined that Altemehsia herself was spreading those rumors, but there was no way to be certain.

Interrupting the fighter's thoughts, Squall said, "We should go through the side entrance.  Ellone is still wary of you."

Seifer scowled at the mentioned name.  "I haven't hurt a damn hair on that fine body.  Why does she have to cringe every time I look her way?"

"With a few words, you broke the control Adel had over her mind, and thereby destroyed her life.  And that's not to mention your ability to single-handedly kill a sorceress.  Of course she would be terrified of you."

The fighter growled out a sigh as he wondered why he bothered.  While traveling to Drasberg from Squall's hometown, they had stumbled upon the young woman of dark hair and deep brown eyes.  Though a mess of dirt and rags, Seifer had instantly recognized the sorceress he had met in Adel's mansion.  While he was tempted to leave the woman to her fate, Squall had already approached the brunette and offered her food.  How he was convinced to bring the young sorceress to Drasberg with them, Seifer couldn't remember, but Selphie was ecstatic to have the hard luck case to watch over.

"And try not to stare at her during dinner," Squall reminded.

"Shit, I'm surprised you're going to let me sit at the table.  You sound more concerned about her than me."

The brunet said nothing in his defense.  Instead, he slipped from the fighter's hold and proceeded inside the large inn.  Resigned to the fact that his seer was upset with him, Seifer followed behind the smaller man and settled with the view he was given.  No one was wandering through the hallways as most of the inn's guests would arrive closer to the start of the festival.  That meant no one was there to interfere as Seifer tried to steal a grope of the tight ass before him, but Squall avoided each attempt with a hard slap to the offending hand.

Once reaching the Maple room, Squall stepped inside and left the door open for the blond.  Expecting a lecture at any moment, Seifer sighed and set his bag to the floor before he reluctantly closed the door to the obvious trap.  He didn't resist when a hand grabbed onto his shoulder and forced the large man to turn around.  But the demanding lips on his were certainly unexpected, and the cool hand slipping beneath his shirt sent deep shivers down his spine.  Instantly hyperaware of his seer, Seifer placed his hands at the ass he wanted to fondle earlier and lifted the man enough to press him flush against his body.  A soft groan from full lips made Seifer smile as bent down to attack the man's ragged ear with his mouth.  Squall bucked at the wet touch, but didn't retreat as his hand moved to the fighter's toned stomach and slipped downward.

"Fucking Hyne..."  Seifer groaned as he lifted his hips to experience more of the teasing touch.

"What happened in Hiels?"

The fighter stilled completely at the sudden question, and then leaned back to stare directly into the calculating gaze his lover.

"I know something happened, Seifer," he stated evenly as his fingers undid the ties to dusty pants.  "I felt your rage."

Hearing the hidden concern of the brunet, Seifer relaxed and pressed a warm hand on the man's cheek.  "It's nothing unexpected, really.  That sick fuck Klein came after me and demanded to know where you were.  And... well, I kind of lost control."

Squall exhaled the breath he had been holding.  "And you are fine?"

Seifer smirked in response before stealing a chaste kiss from reddened lips, and then promptly began to sample the man's long neck.  The unease of his Protector was understandable as there was always the worry that the darker powers residing within the Hero would be unleashed at any moment.  But thus far, Seifer recognized only one trigger that could release the demon within and that was anything which threatened to separate him from his lover.  Subconsciously, he knew it was related to whatever he had acquired from Hyne's divided soul, but Seifer had no desire to examine that theory in depth.  Squall was his, not even death able to separate them.  And with that certainty, the shadow existing within the fighter remained at peace.

"Horny bastard," Squall murmured as his hand dug into short golden hair.  "So, what did you do to him?"

A low growl built up in Seifer's throat as he bit at the man's shoulder, hard enough to draw out pearls of blood.

Gasping, the brunet rolled his hips forward, but he didn't relent in his questioning.  "Did you kill him?"

His growl transforming into dark chuckle, the fighter licked at the drops of crimson before replying, "I sliced off his cock and fed it to him.  But no, the fucker is probably still alive," he added without hiding his regret.

"Good," Squall responded coolly.

Seifer abruptly lost his hold on the seer as the man dropped sharply to his knees.  Deft hand were at his pants, and before he thought to mention his travel worn state, cold skin and warm wetness were caressing the sensitive region with a skilled touch.  Seifer hissed as his neglected cock was bathed by a careful tongue and the hidden area behind his sack was explored by gentle fingers.  Groaning whispers about his 'good kitten' slipped over dry lips as the fighter clawed a hand into thick brown hair.  But no matter how much he desired harder and deeper pleasure, Seifer didn't dare force the seer into something he didn't want.  Squall, however, knew exactly what his lover craved.  Placing his lips around the swollen head, the seer slowly took in the length of the blond, and with the same gradual pace, he ran a finger back along hot skin.  The insertion of teasing fingers into Seifer's anus and the touch of his cock against the back of the brunet's throat was too much for the pleasure hungry man.  With a low grunt and a sharp thrust, Seifer was given sorely needed release.

Displaying a mischievous smile, Squall stood with seductive grace as he helped to steady the momentarily weakened man.  "You still need a bath."

Seifer chuckled at the sincere words.  "I could've waited, you know."

"I couldn't," Squall countered as he stepped away from the Hero, his stormy eyes entrancing the blond until the man turned and headed to the attached room containing the pool of hot water.  "I'll start without you."

Moving before his body was ready and his pants were up, Seifer lunged forward to grab onto his escaping seer.  He managed to wrap his fingers around a thin wrist, but unbalanced, he fell to the side and brought the brunet down with him.  Groaning at the unintelligent move, Seifer carefully opened his eyes and stared directly into the incredulous gaze of the man sprawled on top of him.  Not certain he could speak, the blond smiled in what he hoped was an endearing fashion.

Squall scoffed at the attempt.  "I don't know why the gods fear you."

Placing a hand into thick hair, Seifer grinned at the common insult.  "Because if they touched me, they would have to deal with you."

A pleased hum escaped the seer, whether in agreement with the fighter's comment or from the massage by strong fingers, he didn't bother to clarify that to the blond.

"I love you, you know."

Eyes snapping open, Squall stared into the intense gaze of the Hero.  It was rare for either man to speak the direct words concerning what they already knew in their hearts, but seeing reddened lips curl into a coy smile, Seifer was reminded as to why he sometimes needed to say those simple, short words out loud.  Not breaking their eye contact, Squall moved forward until he was looking directly down into vibrant emerald eyes.  Almost everything was said by the once sightless eyes, everything except the one thing Seifer didn't look for in the stormy depths since he desired to hear the words spoken in the soft voice of his seer.

Blue-gray eyes narrowed in reluctant surrender, and with a shaky sigh, Squall replied, "I know.  And I..."  Shifting his eyes away, he finished sharply, "I'll never understand why I love you."

Laughing, the fighter kissed a flushed cheek.  "At least we're getting closer.  It used to be my fault that you fell in love with me."

Squall huffed.  "I'm not saying that it wasn't your fault, idiot."

"Whatever you say, kitten.  Whatever you say."  Sitting up with the smaller man in his arms, Seifer tongued the seer's ragged ear and asked, "Don't you keep mentioning something about a bath?"


End file.
